Master Race
by Babette12
Summary: Alienated from the Cullens, Edward finds himself bored in South America. When he "hears" another vampire creating a master race he is intrigued. But who would be the perfect genetic material and what will be the cost to the human mother?
1. Chapter 1

**SM's characters, my story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is betaed (and lets be honest, cowritten) by the wonderful getshorty who has spent many hours gchatting with me, putting up with emails flying back and forth, making sure I actually attempt to stick to the outline we've written, and saying she actually enjoyed my craziness. Her friendship is the greatest gift fanfiction has given me and she owns a piece of my heart.**

**Also thanks to whenpoetryrises, the sweet and wonderful lady who read this over when getshorty and I were staring at it cross-eyed to make sure it actually made sense.**

**To those of you who have read The Very Thought of You, I give my thanks and a warning, this is completely different!**

* * *

_**Self-interest alone moves some men**_ - The Peasant and the Apple Tree, Aesop

I luxuriated in the feel of her warm blood as it ran down my throat. She wasn't the best I'd ever tasted, nor was she the best release I'd had prior to consuming her. The look of first lust, then shock and pain, that crossed her face when I bit down on her neck as she hit her climax was almost amusing. _Amusement; an evasive emotion for me after all these years and one of the reasons I used this method to feed_. Even her thoughts were scattered in her surprise. She'd found me attractive, they all do, and had worked her wiles on me not knowing that all I really desired was her blood. But I didn't mind giving them the pleasure of my body before taking the pleasure of their blood. At least I knew they died happy. Well, except for the end.

When I was finished with her, I quickly pulled up my pants. Since she was now dead, I didn't need to worry about concealing my abilities. Taking things at the agonizing pace of humans was infuriating at times.

Having drained her dry, I carried her body to a nearby trash pile. Santa Maria didn't have the best sanitation, and being in the ghetto ensured no one would care all that much about a random body turning up somewhere. Also, the smell of refuse would be adequate to cover the stench of a decaying body. It helped that the body was devoid of blood; it didn't bloat as much. Only intestinal gasses to worry about and those were also easily masked by the remains of a plethora of rotting meals of the humans. It was one of the reasons I loved Brazil.

Fully sated, I donned my sunglasses to hide my red eyes from the crowd and kept to the shadows of the buildings as I roamed the city. I always tried to find women to feed on who had no familial ties, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't miss them. With that in mind, I returned to the place where I had found my last meal - lay - whatever, to listen if anyone cared about her disappearance. I also kept my mind open to thoughts that someone may have remembered me but, as is true for big cities the world over, no one noticed, no one cared, and most assuredly, no one remembered. She would be among the many that disappeared without a trace. For all their protests to the contrary, humans really didn't care all that much about each other. Well, as long as it wasn't one of the few in their own little circle, and even then, they easily cast each other aside for petty disagreements. _So much for all the religions of the world teaching love for their fellow man_, I laughed to myself.

I could hear the thoughts of the women around me, and to be honest, some of the men. I wasn't thirsty at the moment though, so I didn't entertain any of them. Let them have their lustful thoughts. I knew what would happen if I had actually accepted any of them, something that woman now rotting in the refuse pile also knew. I did occasionally look their way though. Sometimes it was fun to play with the women, perhaps entice them to see if they would make an enjoyable meal later on. Maybe if they smelled sweet enough.

Taking a deep breath to try and separate out the various scents around me, I detected a smell I had encountered on occasion in the city: that of another vampire. The scent was fresher than I had smelled before, so I knew it was more recent. I could tell which direction he had traveled in, and since his trail wasn't more than a few hours old, decided to follow. After all, there wasn't anything better to do.

Continuing through the shadows, I trailed this other vampire, curious about him. Because of the incessant sunlight in this part of the world, there weren't that many of us willing to live here, risking detection. It made the feeding easier, not having competition for hiding the bodies, but sometimes it was nice to talk to your own kind. Or in my case, listen in on their thoughts to see if I could learn anything new. It didn't happen often, but every now and then I gleaned something different, even if it was information on what coven the Volturi were currently working on destroying in their quest to maintain domination of the vampire underworld.

I always made sure to listen if my creator's coven was under attack. I cared for and respected Carlisle; I just couldn't hold to his ways. I knew he and Esme had been saddened when I left, and would be even more sorrowful if they knew I had moved on from killing monsters to dining on whores, and then onto innocents who had made the mistake of yielding their body to mine. When I thought about it, I realized they probably did know. That little psychic that had joined them years ago kept tabs on me for them. I didn't mind. In fact, I thought it was nice of her. I knew they cared in spite of my activities. Unconditional love in vampires that weren't mates wasn't the oxymoron some thought it to be.

It took me a couple hours but I finally caught up to the other vampire. _Joham _was the name I picked out of his brain. He knew I was near, having heard my approach, not to mention the wind had shifted direction. As soon as he registered my presence, his head whipped around in consternation. _Not one of the Volturi, I hope_ I heard in his mind. Hmm, wonder why he would be concerned about them? What could he be up to?

I opened my palms wide in a sign of peace and approached him much as one predator approaches another in the wild. There were cautious glances, slow movements, and we kept our eyes on each other. The humans would only think we were looking at something and walking carefully but we knew we were assessing each other, looking for strengths and weaknesses if a battle should commence. I couldn't read any special abilities from his mind, and he was completely unaware of my talent, for his mind was racing with his concerns.

I was taken aback when one particular thought crossed his mind; concern for his daughters and if they had been found. But these weren't adopted children, the way Carlisle thought of us, but actual daughters. Offspring. He had biological children! They had been conceived since he became a vampire.

My motions barely stuttered, but it was enough for him to notice. He immediately became alert to his surroundings, wondering what I had sensed to make me halt so. He breathed in deeply, testing the air for strange scents. His eyes scanned quickly around us, and finding nothing, he raised an eyebrow in question to me. I had noticed a cafe about a hundred feet from us and glanced over to it, and back to him. With an inclination of my head I indicated my direction. I could read in his thoughts that he understood and had also chosen the very table I had been considering to sit at.

We made our way there slowly, not wanting to appear hasty. When we finally reached our destination we took seats opposite each other. I waved to him to start.

"You have followed me, you should begin," he spoke hesitantly.

"I'm not used to encountering another of our kind here, but had crossed your scent from time to time. I thought if we were going to be in proximity to each other, we should be acquainted." I reached my hand out to his to greet him, "My name is Edward."

He accepted my reasoning and shook my hand, "Joham. What is your range?"

"I've been all over the city and into the countryside to the east. You?"

"In the city as well, but I tend to the west. You've fed recently." He said the last as a statement. The blood was fresh in my system, giving me a slightly flushed appearance, to our eyes at least. The humans still registered me as pale and cold. We both chuckled as we heard the waiters arguing over who would serve us, as none of them wanted to approach our table. These were the smart ones. One soon lost the bet and as he approached, we both waved him off, and then chuckled at the man's obvious relief.

"So, now we've met," he began, "other than territories, was there something you wanted to know?"

I usually didn't reveal my talent so freely, but I was intrigued. How could he have daughters? The number was fleeting in his mind, only that there was more than one, and I was curious how a human woman had survived multiple births and what the children were like. It had to be a human. Female vampires didn't have cycles and could not get pregnant.

"How is it you have daughters?"

He recoiled in shock, jumping up from the table at vampire speed, knocking the chair backwards into a human dining nearby. I could hear the person's arm break from the force of the chair hitting her, and her scream of pain alerted the rest of the clientele that something had occurred. Joham was in a panic, about to break all of our laws in an attempt to escape, not caring how many humans saw us in a full out run.

"Wait!" I called to him, "I mean neither you nor them any harm." I could tell he was afraid the Volturi had caught up with him. "I promise I'm not one of the guard!"

Pandemonium was breaking out around us due to the injured woman and the obvious state Joham was in. I was being looked at as if I was the problem and I heard someone place a call to the police to report the disturbance. This was the very thing we needed to avoid, and something that was sure to bring a visit from the very people Joham was trying to avoid.

Throwing enough money on the table to cover the damaged chair and a not so subtle bribe to the staff to 'forget' we had been here, I removed myself from the cafe, climbing up the wall and onto the roof. I cast my mind out and knew that Joham had followed me, also not wanting to have to talk with police and determined to either believe me that I meant no harm or to remove me as a threat if I did. I also knew that the humans were intent on caring for the injured woman, and the waiter who had come to our table had picked up the money and was intelligent enough to realize what it meant.

The sunlight broke on our skin into thousands of rainbows once we reached the roof. I turned to Joham and said, "We need to get to concealment. You can trust me," I shrugged as I continued, "or not. Either way I am only curious as to how you have children."

I could hear the torment in his mind as he weighed his options. He finally decided that I would trail him anyway and so came to the conclusion that he might as well speak with me. After that he would watch me to determine if I was a threat to either him or his offspring. "Follow me," he whispered, "I have a place nearby."

His _place_ was nothing more that a run down shanty, in the heart of the Santa Maria slums. We entered in a back window and I discovered the door that would have led into the main room was bricked over. The window was the only way in and out. He ushered me into the room and then positioned himself between me and escape in case my intentions were other than I had indicated. I smirked at his obvious stance and walked into the furthest corner of the room where a ratty, oversized chair sat. I lounged in it without a concern, amused by the thoughts racing wildly through his mind, gleaning far more than he would ever be willing to give away. I stretched out my long legs like a cat waking from a nap as I watched him watch me through his own eyes. He was still deciding.

He finally took a seat, still positioned to block my exit, and asked how I knew he had daughters. It was then I heard the glimmer of the thought of a son. _Nahuel_. A son, who had refused to join him, and instead roamed the countryside with an aunt. _Ah, the aunt was sister to the child's mother and had been changed by Nahuel_, so he was venomous. "How is it possible?" was all I asked.

He laughed, "You must first find a willing human you are able to mate with." He paused, looking me straight in the eye before continuing, "Without killing them." Apparently he was aware of my feeding proclivities.

"I think I can master that."

"Can you? I've not seen evidence of that."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Never had a need to preserve their lives before."

"Other than that, it's simple biology. You do understand that don't you?" he asked with a sneer. I refused to rise to his bait and just waited for him to continue. "You can smell the difference in the hormone levels as their cycles wax and wane. The scent can be thrown off if they are taking birth control. If you are around them for a week and it doesn't change, then you know they are protected. Once you impregnate them, it's up to you if you want to care for them or not. I will warn you that some might abort the child, you might want to stick close to prevent that. It also helps if you get them to fall in love with you." I snorted at that. Surely that wouldn't be difficult. I've had human women falling at my feet for decades. A little gentlemanly behavior, a few whispered endearments, and I was between their legs and drinking their blood.

"Does it matter who you choose?"

He shrugged, "I guess that depends on how much stock you put into genetics. They will be half-vampires, Dhampirs, and so will have those traits. They are almost as strong as vampires, don't have the problem with sunlight that we do, and can drink blood or eat human food. You know you've had to do _that_ in the past, imagine if it wasn't a problem?" He paused until I nodded, a small shudder accompanying it at the thought of ingesting something that disgusting.

"I think the vampire genes will override the human ones, but they are present. So, I suppose it's up to you if you care or not. I never have." His thoughts raced through the four women he had impregnated successfully, as well as a slew of others who hadn't lived long enough for the growing fetus to survive. "I suppose it's a good idea to get one that's healthy or you lose the child."

We spent hours discussing the details. The realization that I could do this grew slowly. Up until now, I was simply bored. There was nothing I hadn't done. Nothing I haven't read or studied in my over one hundred years upon this earth. This was a new challenge, a new adventure. If Joham could do it, then so could I. And, I wouldn't let one get away from me. I would be master of my own coven.

Then again, I had been _that boy_ when I was young. I had wanted a wife and children. The wife was forever denied to me now. How can you love someone whose mind bored or annoyed you, never being quiet? But a child, something I could raise, control, be a true father to, and not in the way Carlisle was to me. The very idea intrigued and excited me. I didn't spare a thought for the human that would have to be sacrificed. She didn't matter; I only cared about what she could give me.

I was curious if his reasons were what was growing in my own mind. "Why are you doing it?" I couldn't fathom what they were and he certainly never thought of them. Then I saw a flash of rebellion in his mind. He wanted to fight the Volturi! His intent was to breed a Master Race of Dhampirs that could take over the human _and_ vampire world, which he would then lead as their father. In his mind, he visualized them attacking Volterra by day, easily overcoming the humans by not being burdened with a vampire's reflective skin, while also laying siege to the vampires. He would make it so they couldn't leave their castle, have no way to feed. The Volturi would weaken over time, and he would then have his children descend, annihilating the guard, and then Aro, Caius and Marcus last of all. Shock radiated through me at his thoughts, but I kept as still as stone awaiting his answer.

With a shrug, he gave it. "I was never able to be a father in my human life, and wanted children." I knew it was a lie, just a story he had manufactured to tell in case he was caught. Personally, I didn't care in the least if he destroyed the entire city of Volterra, but I certainly didn't want to bow down to him. Still, killing him now, when I might need his advice later on wouldn't be prudent, so I did nothing.

I sat and contemplated all he had told me. Unlike him, I did care about genetics. I had studied them at one time and knew they could influence my child. The nature versus nurture debate still raged amongst philosophers and psychiatrists today. I decided then it was better to have both. I would be providing the nurturing, it would only take about six years for an offspring to reach maturity and then I could move on to create another. However, nature needed to be controlled. The woman had to be intelligent, kind, and conforming. Traits I wanted in my child.

I wondered at the number of years between his own attempts. When I asked him about this, his thoughts and words matched. "I don't want the Volturi coming after them. If I create them too quickly, it would arouse suspicion. Also, people here are superstitious, and I don't need the natives coming after them either, trying to kill unborn children where the father isn't known." I nodded my understanding and returned to making my mind up if this was something I would attempt.

Joham watched my face as I made my decision. I didn't hide my thoughts from him, allowing him to watch them in the expressions on my face. When I made my decision he noticed. "You will be joining me in creating a Master Race then?"

I knew he intended to attack and destroy me if I said no. If I went to the Volturi, he would be destroyed. If I created my own legion and came after him, he would again be destroyed. The only thing that would get me out of this room was a lie, so that is what I gave him. "Yes, I will join you in this. The thought of it intrigues me."

"I am building an empire here in South America. I ask that you build yours elsewhere." He looked at me shrewdly. "I wouldn't want our children to fight," he said, but I knew what he really wanted was for mine to not grow more powerful than his. His words said he would join with me; his thoughts were that my army would be subservient. Either way, being on a different continent would be a good idea.

"I will go visit my maker in North America. He is in the northwestern part of the United States. I will look for someone suitable there. I'll alert you if I'm successful." With that, he let me leave without a fight. By the time I made it a couple blocks away I decided to call the Cullens. I pulled out my cell phone only to have it ring.

"You have a flight booked from Santa Maria, to Rio, to Houston, to Seattle, first class. The tickets are at the counter. Don't worry about luggage, as I will have plenty of clothing here for you." I chuckled at the sound of the excited psychic at the other end.

"Hello to you too, Alice. It's good to hear your voice."

"You may not think so later, Edward. I don't approve of your decision, and I've informed Carlisle. Either way, it will be good to have you home."

"I'll discuss it with you when I arrive. Thanks for the tickets."

I heard her sigh, "We'll be waiting for you. Emmett will pick you up at the airport. It will be a pleasant flight. Please reconsider and I'll see you in twenty-four hours. We're happy you're coming home, Edward."

"Really? All of you?"

Her laughter trilled through the phone. "Yes, Edward, you are family to us. You know this."

I hung my head. I had been away too long, and I missed them as well. "I miss you too, short stuff. I'll see you soon."

With that, she hung up and I caught a taxi to the airport. With a smirk, I thought it would be good to see the family again. Excited, I had a feeling I would find what I was looking for after I arrived.

* * *

**Okay, ladies, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Life

**SM's characters, my story**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited this story. Hugs and kisses to those who review! **

**This was betaed by the wonderful getshorty. This story wouldn't exist without her help. Special thanks to whenpoetryrises for reading it over for us!**

* * *

_Contentment with our lot is an element of happiness_, The Crab and the Fox, Aesop

It was with a heavy heart that I watched the tow truck haul the beast off. It had seen me through the last year and a half of high school and four years of college, and I had loved it dearly. Granted, it was older than my father, Charlie, but it had been perfect for me; a big, red truck, brand new sometime in the nineteen-fifties, and solid as a rock. Luckily, Jake was willing to lend me his old VW Rabbit until I found myself a car, which hopefully would be tomorrow. He just laughed that it was what friends did, and since he was now working for the force down in La Push, he got to drive around a shiny new police cruiser. We would be spending this weekend in Seattle shopping the lots in hopes that something would fit my meager budget and still be reliable.

I had graduated from the University of Washington and accepted a job here in Forks at the local library so I could be close to Charlie. After a few months there, I had decided to start my own business: a small bookstore, complete with wi-fi, a few computers, couches, and an espresso machine. There was no Starbucks here, and with little competition I was doing fine. Mom and Phil were happily ensconced in Jacksonville, but still traveled a great deal with the team. While I had hated it when I moved here six and a half years ago, it was always stable and comfortable; similar in feeling to sitting by a warm fire, reading a good book. The only thing missing was having someone's head in my lap as I stroked my fingers through his hair. Jake had offered to be that someone at one time, but we both decided friendship was better suited to us.

I felt the weight of Jake's arm as he settled it on my shoulders and whispered to me, "Don't be sad, Bells. She lived a good long life. I only hope yours will be as long."

I just chuckled. Jake was always saying weird things like that. "How about you?" I teased, "Aren't you planning to at least hit sixty?"

He mumbled something I didn't quite catch, looking out into the dark of the forest. I began to sweat with his arm around me; he had more body heat than any other guy I knew! Whenever I felt chilled I would just ease over next to him and be warm in a minute. Even though the fall air was chilly, I felt the need to shed some layers just from being near him. He noticed a sheen of sweat form on my brow and, with an apology, removed his arm. "Are you ever going to tell me why you are so hot all the time?" I asked him.

"Nope. Just knowing you think I'm hot makes me happy though." Laughing, I swatted at him, gently. I knew from experience that if I hit him too hard, it would break my hand. I had learned that the one time he had kissed me during my senior year of high school. That's when we made the decision to be friends. Or, I made the decision, and he had to agree. Luckily, over the years he seemed to settle into the idea and now had no trouble with it. He even occasionally set me up on blind dates with guys. He wasn't kidding though, he was hot. Standing at six foot seven, muscles rippling like cords of steel over his arms and down his chest. I should be turned on just looking at him, especially since he usually liked to run around in barely any clothes when he wasn't on duty, but all the affection I felt for him was brotherly.

"You are hot, Jake, and will one day make some girl very happy. I know that."

"I know, Bells, I know. At least I'll know when I finally find her." He looked down and patted me on the head as he continued, "Someone will come for you one day as well. Well, if he ever passes the test of the La Push boys, anyway," he laughed.

Ah, the La Push boys. They were all built like Jake. Charlie was forever teasing Billy, Jake's dad, about what they were feeding them. I knew what it was, EVERYTHING! Those boys could pack away more food than anyone I knew. Just the group of them could keep a single grocery store in business. Sadly, none of them appealed to me, and even though I was friends with them all, the same was true for them.

"Why are we mooning over nonexistent loves while watching the beast get dragged away anyway?" he asked me. I just shrugged as I watched it disappear around a corner. "Well, I'm famished." I just snorted a laugh, when wasn't he? "I'm gonna run to the diner for something. Do you need anything?"

I thought about the turkey sandwich in my lunch sack and compared it in my mind to the thought of a greasy burger and fries. I steeled my resolve to stay healthy and shook my head. "No thanks, Jake, I'm set for food." Then a thought crossed my mind that caused me to giggle. "You got enough money? Last time you were there you just about cleaned them out of food."

He just shrugged, "I'm only going for a snack. A few burgers should do me fine." _A few burgers was a snack?_ I just shook my head. Surely that metabolism would slow down one day, but it didn't look to be anytime soon, so I just waved him off with a smile and returned to work.

I had been thrilled when I was able to purchase a small store-front in Forks and open my own business. Granted, the bookstore was small, and woefully under stocked, but just walking into the tiny building amongst the dusty smell of old paper and the hum of the computers made me smile. I had been lucky enough to finish my degrees in English Literature and business just as the old owner had retired, and she had wanted to sell the storefront to someone who would use it to better the community. It had been a fabric store before, and the boys had gutted it for me and built everything in it. My dad had thought the bookstore wouldn't be profitable, and I was thrilled to prove him wrong. Granted, it didn't earn me much, but I had a job reading. What could be better?

Besides, Angela, my one really good friend from high school, was my assistant. We got on well together, and it was fun to watch her pregnancy progress. She and Ben had married half-way through college and had returned here to raise their family. They liked the small town feel and low crime rate, not to mention having family nearby, and were as content as I was.

It was a Friday afternoon and the school kids weren't heading to the bookstore in search of fun, in spite of the computers, free wi-fi, and comfy couches we had interspersed amongst the stacks, so to say it was dead quiet was an understatement. Crypts had more noise. If it wasn't my own business, I would go home early, but there certainly wasn't any reason for Angela to stay. All the books were sorted, filed, pulled and coded. Since it was so small, we were closed on weekends. I looked over to see Angela nodding off at her desk. I restrained a chuckle, wadded a piece of paper and threw it at her to wake her up.

"Why don't you head on home?" I asked when she glared at me, and was pleased to see the look change to a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there's only another hour left, and you and I both know that no one is coming in. I'm sure I can cover even if someone has less of a life than I do. You look like you could use some sleep. Put your feet up and make Ben rub them."

She laughed at the last, shaking her head as she gathered her purse from her desk drawer. "I wish. He prefers to rub my belly for luck while playing Xbox." That really made me chuckle. She was barely nine weeks along, so not really showing. I knew how excited Ben was to be a dad, and if Angela would just ask, he would have been happy to give her a foot massage. It seemed I would need to run interference. Ben had given me his cell number in case anything happened to Angela at work, so I sent him a quick text as a suggestion after she left.

It was only a couple minutes before I got a reply. _Game console away, getting out oils. Thanks for the heads-up_. Men may be oblivious, but if you give it to them straight they usually do what they should, and Ben was no exception.

With Angela gone, I booted up my personal email and sent my mom a quick note. I knew if I wasn't preemptive then she would start hounding me about writing. Usually asking questions involving my non-existent love life, and wondering why I had broken up with my last boyfriend. He had been a nice guy, but I was never that excited to see him, a sure sign we were not a match. He didn't give me that feeling of home that I was wanting, so after about five months I had called it off. Instead, I just informed Renee about my truck and that Jacob and I would be going shopping tomorrow for a new one. I made sure to include that this wasn't a date, because I knew she would ask.

It was about five minutes until closing time, and I was curled up on one of the couches with a book when Alice Cullen walked in. We hadn't been close in high school, and I had heard that she had gone off to Dartmouth with Jasper, joining Emmett and Rosalie there. They had also come back to Forks, but everyone knew they weren't working as they were blessed with family money. I wish I had been so lucky. Thankfully for Forks, they did spend their time and money wisely, supporting the local Boys and Girls Club and the pet shelter in the area. They all were so close that I wasn't surprised they had simply moved back in with their parents.

I waved to her when she looked over to me. I didn't think I had ever seen her in the store before. That's not to say she wasn't smart, she went to Dartmouth, but probably got all her books off Amazon, and so didn't need to drop by.

Most people, when they come in, head straight for the stacks, perusing for something to read. She surprised me by walking straight to me and sitting down next to me on the couch.

"How've you been, Bella?" she trilled in her soprano voice. "I haven't seen much of you around."

Okay, now I was floored. One of the reclusive Cullens was not only talking to me, she was doing it in such a manner that she thought of us as friends. Granted, you can't have too many friends, but they had always been so standoffish. So, I just gave a noncommittal shrug and answered her. "I've just been working, living with Charlie until I have enough for my own place, and hanging out in La Push, so I'm fine. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," she said to me shyly. "Was that your truck I saw being hauled off? Did it finally die?"

"There's no missing my truck, Alice, so yes, it was." I sighed deeply. The thought of haggling with salesmen tomorrow loomed gloomier than the ever-present clouds. "I'm going with Jake tomorrow to Seattle to look for another new one."

I was taken aback by her grimace when I said Jake's name. "Is there a problem?"

She looked off with a vague expression and whispered, "I don't know." Then she turned to me again and smiled, "Just don't go to the Volvo dealership. I don't think they have anything good there."

There was simply no way I was going to be able to hold in my laugh at that suggestion. "Seriously, Alice, how much money do you think this store makes? Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it's not what you would consider a wealthy career path."

Her soft smile lightened up her face. "I know, Bella, but they also have used cars, and I just thought you might like to know I didn't think you would find anything good there."

It was really sweet of her, so I leaned over and patted her hand, surprised by how cold I found it. "That's sweet of you, and I'll keep it in mind. Are you warm enough?"

She trilled a laugh, "Yes, I am. I just have poor circulation." The look on her face seemed to indicate she had said some sort of joke, but I didn't get it. She stood up from the couch and looked down on me with a strong look, the corners of her mouth raised slightly in a smile to offset the severity of it. "I just wanted to give you some advice about car shopping. Do stay away from the Volvo dealership." Then she waved and walked out.

I had always liked Alice Cullen. She had been the friendliest of the family, but that might have been because we were in the same grade. She always smiled at me and was kind. Still, I couldn't remember when she actually said more than a few words to me. Sometimes I thought she was on the verge of talking to me, or perhaps even becoming my friend, but something held her back. I simply couldn't imagine what could have brought on today's conversation. It was easily the most she had ever spoken with me. With a shrug, I shut down the store and headed home.

That night was a quiet one with Charlie, just like every night. We talked while eating leftovers and then he went to sit in front of the game. After I had the kitchen cleaned up I called to him that I was heading to bed, to which he just waved. While I was anxious to have my own place, it was simply to assert my independence. Living with Charlie was easy and he seemed to actually enjoy the fact that I had come home to him. I suspected it might have been because of my cooking.

Lately, though, he had been spending time with Sue Clearwater. In fact, I think they were dating, although when I asked him he just blushed and was noncommittal. The blush was enough to know I was on the right track. Just another reason to get my own place; I'm sure they would want to be alone together. Those were my last thoughts before I slipped into sleep.

Saturday was a typical fall day in the northwest, cloudy and misty with a chill in the air. It was likely to be this way on the other side of the sound, so I dressed in layers, dark blue sweater over a white tank paired with a raincoat and the ubiquitous jeans. Finished off with sneakers, I knew that no matter what the weather or temperature, I was covered. Jake, unsurprisingly, made it over in time for breakfast. Charlie laughed that he was going to be eaten out of house and home once Jake consumed about a dozen eggs, but I knew he was pleased to have him there.

We spent hours walking the car lots of Seattle finding nothing. How hard could it be? All I wanted was a small car, good gas mileage, in good repair. I was thankful for Jake many times. Sometimes the salesmen would talk down to me, or try to convince me that a car was a good buy, until Jake popped the hood and started asking rather pointed questions. Other times they would hit on me, until they saw his hulking mass wrap an arm around my shoulders. The women were just as bad. They would hit on him, and I would laugh at his embarrassment. He would still wrap his arm around me to try to give them the hint he wasn't interested, but there were a couple that didn't work on. Of course, it could have been my laughing at him that clued them in that we weren't, in fact, a couple.

We were down to the Toyota and Volvo dealerships. I had thought I would listen to Alice. Her family always drove really nice cars and I figured she would know what was out there. I was hungry, tired, and sick of looking. Jake was in a deep discussion over a car with the salesman, and this one seemed to actually respect Jake and was talking to him in car speak. He had even gotten the last diagnostic that had been done and was showing it to Jake. I could tell Jake was impressed, and this one would probably be the car I ended up with. It was a Prius, a pretty medium brown color with a tan interior. Okay, so the color wasn't great, but it was a car, in my price range, in good condition. Besides, I liked brown. I would be happy with it.

The wind was blowing fitfully, and had suddenly shifted direction when Jake's head shot up and looked across the street to the Volvo dealership. I could see him shaking and breathing deeply, as if he was trying to control his anger. I looked over to see what was upsetting him and there stood the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. I couldn't withhold a gasp as I took in the sheer beauty of him. He wasn't as tall as Jake, but where Jake had beautiful copper skin, this guy's was pale, almost ghostly white. His hair was auburn, and he had a lithe build; I could see the way his shoulders filled out his black t-shirt from here. He had on dark sunglasses, odd in the half-light of the day, and seemed to be gripping onto a nearby car as if he was holding himself still. And still he was; like a marble statue breathing deeply.

It seemed as if he was staring at me, and I felt transfixed. Then slowly he shifted his gaze to Jake. A smirk appeared on his face, his lips moved quickly, and I swore I heard Jake growl. A cough from the salesman brought us out of whatever it was we were held in, and I looked at him.

"Are you interested, Miss? I'm willing to give you an extended warranty. It really is a good little car. Granted, the color isn't the best, which is why it's been on our lot so long. My manager will be glad to be rid of it, and so I could probably get you a good deal on it."

"Um, can I drive it?"

"Sure, I'll run and get the keys, but I'll need to make a copy of your license." I handed the card to him and Jake went with him to fill out some paperwork, asking me to stay put and that he would be right out. I was surprised to see him look over again to the other lot, as if to see where that guy had gone.

Taking a moment to relax from the stress of shopping, I was leaning on the car next to the one I was considering when I heard a musical voice next to me. "He's being honest with you, a rare trait in a salesman."

With a gasp, I spun to the source of the voice and there stood the guy from the other dealership. One hand went immediately to my mouth, while the other went to my chest in an attempt to still my wildly beating heart. I stumbled in my quick turn, and felt his arms reach out and take hold of my waist to steady me, pulling me closer to him in the process. He chuckled as he held me squarely and I could see his eyes through his sunglasses peering down at me. I was about to say something when his head shot up, "Your protector is on his way back. Perhaps we will meet again sometime." With that, he was gone faster than my eyes could follow, leaving only a sweet smell in his wake.

I turned to look for Jacob and could see him running as quickly as he could, calling my name. He had a frantic look on his face, as if he had seen a ghost or something. When he got to me he started asking me questions in quick succession, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? I can smell he touched you! What did he say? What did he want? What –"

I held my hands up, laughing, "Jacob, I'm fine. He startled me is all. Why are you so upset?" Then one of his questions struck me, "What do you mean you can _smell_ he touched me?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, his eyes searching around us for the stranger.

The salesman came up behind him. "Is everything all right? You ran out of there as if someone was hurting your friend. Are you all right Miss?"

"I'm fine. Jacob's just being overprotective. He saw some guy talking to me whom he didn't know and apparently freaked out," I said while glaring at Jacob. I mean, that guy was being nice, and I could have probably gotten a date, but Jake scared him off.

"Was someone accosting you in the lot?" the salesman asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, he only spoke to me. I promise I'm fine. Do you have the keys?" I asked impatiently, suddenly exhausted from a day of shopping and an overprotective Jacob. I just wanted to put this behind me and test-drive my soon-to-be new-to-me car.

After driving a bit around the city, and testing the speed on I-5, I decided it was perfectly adequate transportation. Enough get up and go for me, without having to worry about gas. That would be a welcome change. We went in and settled on a price; the salesman had been right, his manager was anxious to get rid of the car. It wasn't _that_ ugly, but I appreciated the guy's honesty; he had managed to get his boss to make a nice deal for me.

As I pulled out of the lot with Jacob following behind in the Rabbit, I looked across the street once more. The guy was standing next to a silver Volvo and he was watching me leave. His eyes roamed over to where Jacob was and I could see him chuckle. He then turned to his own salesman and handed him a black credit card. I couldn't get him out of my mind the entire drive home.

* * *

**First, there will be no love triangle! That's not to say Jacob won't be trying to protect her, he is a werewolf, after all.**

**Second, please review? I would love to know what ya'll think!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Search

**SM's characters, my story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**So, getshorty and I have been over this a million times. We're both grateful to whenpoetryrises for reading it over to make sure it makes sense. You all know Edward spotted Bella, now you get to read his take on it...**

* * *

_Do nothing without a regard to the consequences, _The Bull and the Goat, Aesop

The flights to Seattle were long and tedious. Crammed like cattle in a small space, the scent of humans washing over me again and again, and listening to the thoughts surrounding me all combined to make me want to rip the side of the plane apart and simply jump. Falling forty-thousand feet wouldn't hurt me, but Carlisle would be upset by the unnecessary loss of life, so I endured. Also, it was faster than running, and attracted far less attention.

Closing my eyes and pretending to sleep helped. At least the stewardesses left me alone then. Alice had been kind enough to book the seat next to me as well, giving me a seat at the window, so I didn't have an annoying neighbor close. They wouldn't have wanted to stay there for very long anyway. I almost chuckled at the thoughts of some of the passengers when they saw me. 'Dangerous' was the most common concern; I was simply odd to them and they always chose to keep their distance.

It was on the long flight from Rio to Houston that I decided to take a look at the stewardess who simply couldn't keep her thoughts off of me. She was attractive, petite, with curves in all the right places. Surprisingly, it had been a while since she had been with a man, and she was shyly wondering if I would be interested at all. Her thoughts weren't too bad, nothing perverted. Joham's taunt that I would, perhaps, be unable to keep from feeding on those I had sex with resurfaced in my mind and I thought she seemed like a likely person with whom to make my first attempt. Her thoughts seemed to drift to home. She was a single mom, not dating since her job took her away from her kids so much. I could see her children in her thoughts, and I knew I would be even more of a monster if I did something that took their mother away from them.

Opening my eyes when she neared, I simply stared at her with a small smile on my face. I knew what look I needed to make them interested, and she was no exception. I allowed my eyes to travel up and down her form appreciatively. Even the colored contacts that were hazing my vision didn't detract from her appearance. It would be an enjoyable tryst and I would have to restrain myself from killing her, seeing as how that would cause havoc on the plane and I had already decided not to orphan her children.

Her thoughts were excited that I was staring at her, and she was wondering if I would be willing to follow her to a galley not usually occupied in the back of the plane. I met her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her, almost laughing when I heard her breathing hitch when she realized I was accepting her. A slow smile spread on her face and she walked by my seat, crooking her fingers at me as she walked past. I waited a few seconds after she passed to stand and follow her; listening into the thoughts of my fellow passengers to be sure they weren't reading the situation for what it really was.

I slipped quickly behind the curtain she had disappeared behind moments before. Placing one hand on her hip, I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Protection?" I didn't want to get _her_ pregnant. This was simply practice.

"Pill, I'm clean. You?" she breathed out. The smell of her arousal was strong but I could make out the difference in her scent the hormones she was taking made. I felt my thirst build even though I had fed recently. The two acts had been tied together for so long that separating them might prove more difficult than I had anticipated but I was determined to succeed.

I slid her pencil skirt up her hips as I whispered back to her, "I'm clean." After all, no virus or bacterium could live in my bodily fluids. No more words were said as I began to touch and taste her everywhere. This was new to me, taking the time to please a woman, as I'd never really cared before. I took my cues from the thoughts in her head and was rewarded with her rising desire. A few times I shushed her as her pants increased. I was determined to have her enjoy this, certain I could bring about her release without allowing the smell of her warm blood to cloud my thoughts. As soon as I felt her release I spun her, gently spread her legs and buried myself within her. I had put my hand over her mouth to cover her gasp; sometimes the coldness startled them. I bit back my own growl as I took her. My fists curled in, intent on not marring the plane, or her flesh, as I swallowed back the venom flowing in my mouth.

This was a first for me. Always before I was intent on drinking their blood and not caring if I hurt them as I pounded into their bodies. The pain of the venom was enough to distract them from any other. However, this time I was careful. She would need to be able to walk from this room unhurt. As my twin desires built, I felt my nails dig into the palms of my hands and clenched my teeth. With one last, controlled thrust I felt my body give way. I was euphoric, but not from the sex. It was because I had succeeded in not hurting, or killing, her after all.

I helped her clean up and right her clothing. She really was a lovely human, kind and simple. I could hear in her thoughts that she was a little sore, but not too bad. I knew she wanted a kiss but I couldn't offer her the deep one she desired, her tongue brushing over my teeth was a very bad idea, so I leaned down to give her a chaste one before turning and leaving her in the galley.

The rest of that leg of the flight was quiet, if you didn't count the squeals and gushing of the stewardesses discussing our tryst or the grumbles of some of the passengers who overheard them. I returned to my seat and pretended to sleep the rest of the way. When I disembarked, I trailed a finger over her cheekbones in thanks before going in search of another woman in the Houston airport I could play with.

Feeling emboldened by my new found self control, I had found a couple more willing to practice with during my three hour layover, and one of them was on this flight with me. She had pointed me out to her friend and giggled the entire flight with her over my prowess in the janitorial closet. The rest of the passengers on the last flight eyed me as much as the passengers on the others, their senses telling them there was something not right with me. It was almost comical to see their reactions when I jumped from my seat, without any luggage, and walked quickly, or at least it would have been quickly for the humans, to where Emmett was waiting for me. A huge smile lit his face when he saw me, while the humans who followed were splitting around us like a boulder in a stream. _How are you, brother?_ his thought reached out to me.

"I'm good," I whispered back, knowing he would hear me even though we were separated by more than a hundred feet and at least that many humans calling to their loved ones. I bid goodbye once more to the woman I had spent time in the closet with, making sure she understood I wasn't interested in more. She was disappointed but wasn't clingy. There was no way she would do; her mind was simply lacking in what anyone could consider intelligence.

_I'm glad to hear it. It looks like you've been enjoying your trip; half of the women on that plane smell of lust. _He chuckled under his breath before continuing, _I have been instructed by Alice to take you straight home. It's been years and if I take too long I think she might drive Rose nuts, which would result in Rose driving me nuts. _I just looked at him and nodded with a smile. When we reached each other, he tried to grab me in a hug, laughing uproariously when I got away from him before he could reach me. "I will get you, kid. We're wrestling with Jasper tonight. I will own you!"

My laughter rang out at that. "Emmett, you have yet to beat me and tonight will be no different. You and I both know this, so why even try?"

"Well, if you didn't _cheat_, then maybe I would."

"I can't turn it off anymore than you can turn off your strength. Besides," I grinned at him, "it's fun to beat you." He clapped me on the back a little too hard. It didn't hurt, but the sound rang through the airport, drawing people's attention. We just pretended to look around for the source of the noise just like the humans to cover up the fact that it had come from us. "Smooth," I whispered to him, "way to blend in." He just shrugged.

_I'm supposed to remind you of the rules_, his mind ran through them quickly as I sighed. I could see Carlisle in his thoughts asking him to do this. _Sorry, not my idea. I know you haven't forgotten, as if you could. _His mind then went through the list. No feeding from humans. Only hunt animals in the nearby mountain range, being sure to hide the carcasses. Take along one of the family in case we happen upon a human so they could restrain me. No interacting with the wolves. Stick to the treaty. I just sighed.

Then his mind was silent. I knew it was his way of hiding things from me, so I asked what it was he was concerned about. _Is it possible? I mean, really possible?_ And then I could see it, his thoughts of giving a child to Rosalie. It wouldn't be part of her, but it could be part of him, and he wondered if that would be enough.

"Emmett, what do you think Rose would do to you if you tried to impregnate a human?" Thoughts of bodily parts he felt were important being ripped from him and burned in a fire came to his mind, and I laughed. "I think you're on the right track there."

Then my thoughts sobered as the next idea flitted through his brain. _What happens to the woman?_ I knew I had to lie. If they knew it was certain death then they would find a way to lock me up and prevent my design. Since it was Emmett, I just shrugged and he let it go. _Anyone appealing here?_

With that thought, I cast my mind out to hear the women in the airport. Anyone whose thoughts indicated that they were involved or had a child was immediately filtered out. Next I weeded out the thoughts of the young or old. It was easy to determine based on the tenor, or flavor, of how they were thinking. She would need to be young enough, and yet mature enough, to withstand the demands this pregnancy would place on her body. The child must live, and so I narrowed it down to those who were single and seemed to be between nineteen and thirty years old. What was left made me cringe, which Emmett laughed at. _Guess not_, he chuckled.

The ride from Seattle to Forks was as quick as possible. Rose had modified Emmett's jeep enough to make it a contender against the street legal sport cars. Thanks to Jenks, they never had to worry about silly little things like registrations. Granted, they paid a bit more for their paperwork, but no one else got under the hood to see what had been done. While we could have easily outrun any police that might be on the way, I still kept an ear out for them. It was simply easier to slow down during those stretches. As a result, what normally took us about two hours took almost three. Granted, it took the humans about four, so I didn't complain.

The Cullen clan rolled out the proverbial red carpet for me, with the exception of Rosalie, of course. _The prodigal son returns, and they kill the fatted calf_, she leered in her thoughts.

"It's good to see you as well, Rose," I replied as calmly as possible. She was trying to direct her thoughts anywhere but on me, but one leaked through. She was jealous. She had always wanted a family, and to find out I could create one and she couldn't was grating on her nerves. Knowing I had probably caught that, she hissed at me and ran out to the garage. Emmett looked to me, asking in his mind if it was the baby issue. At my nod he ran out after her.

I greeted Esme next. She was the one most hurt by my absence. She was trying to hide her thoughts from me, her heartache at seeing my red eyes, her pain of not being able to be a mother to me as she was to the others, her hope that this time I might change and stay. But she wasn't masking Jasper, and I could read her emotions as he identified them in his mind. Disappointment. Rosalie's rants, Emmett's teasing, Alice's begging, Carlisle's admonishments, none of it touched me. But, this did.

"Do you need to hunt?" Carlisle asked me, his thoughts wary of me going into the public to purchase a car tomorrow. I figured it wouldn't hurt, knowing the animal blood would dilute the human in my system, dulling the bright red of my eyes to more of a rust color. It was bizarre, but not as menacing. So I shrugged and after Jasper took a few photographs for my license, passport and the like, we raced out into the night to feed.

The next morning was only partly cloudy in Seattle, but Alice assured me that the cloud cover would be complete by five in the afternoon. She had arranged for my car to be at the Volvo dealership, having been brought in overnight from Portland. It was a silver S80, V8, and I knew Rosalie was dying to get her hands on the engine to modify it for speed. Alice had asked the dealership to bring in special tires as well, speed rated to 300 mph.

Carlisle drove me down. I knew he wanted to watch my interaction, afraid of what I might do. When we arrived, it was almost comical to see the salesmen jockeying to greet us. It's not often someone shows up in a two hundred thousand dollar automobile to purchase another at a quarter of the price, but I wanted something that blended in better. Besides, I knew a woman pregnant with my child would likely be inside, and the extra safety features were important.

One of the salesmen was holding back. He was new, it seemed, and intimidated by the others. I could hear in his thoughts that he was worried he wouldn't make enough to support his pregnant wife, so I made sure to go to him directly. I wasn't completely heartless. I informed him about my ordered car, asking to drive it before purchasing and he ran for the paperwork while calling to one of the lot boys to bring it up front.

When all was ready we walked out to the vehicle. It had to be test driven; I was listening for minute vibrations that could indicate problems with the metal of the engine block. Rosalie was a miracle worker, but no one can overcome imperfections in the mold.

The wind was blowing fitfully, changing directions frequently when I smelt it. Three smells actually. The first was a normal human, inconsequential at best. The second was foul, much like a wet dog allowed to molder, unwashed, sickly, and reeking. The third had me gripping the doorframe of the car to keep me in place. It was intoxicating, this blood, a sweet ambrosia, beckoning me. My thirst roared inside, the sudden dryness feeling like the Sahara Desert had taken up residence there.

Carlisle noticed my grip on the car and I could hear his thought screaming to me to let go before I bent the metal. He followed my eyes, smelling what I had, and informed me who they were. _The man is Jacob Black, great grandson of the maker of the treaty. He has obviously made the change. The girl is Bella Swan, daughter of the police chief_. He once again noticed my stance. _What is the problem?_

Quietly, so the salesman couldn't hear, I whispered one word, "Smell."

_Ah, yes, well that's what the wolves smell like_, he thought with a chuckle. _I know it's repulsive,_ _but we can just drive off to get away from it_.

"Not his, hers. It's sweeter than anything I have ever smelled."

He hopped in the back. _Get in the car NOW_, he ordered in his mind. I couldn't move; I just stood and stared.

The salesman noticed my attention was elsewhere and followed my eyes across the lot. "She's pretty. No wonder you can't drag your eyes away. I don't mind waiting if you want to look, but that boyfriend of hers is huge, so I wouldn't recommend going over there." With that he laughed as he got in the car.

I could hear the thoughts of their salesman, trying to figure out a way to make both the girl and his sales manager happy. The car they were looking at had been on the lot more than three months, and there was a bonus for anyone who could get rid of it. It wasn't selling simply because the color wasn't popular, but it was a good car in great shape. He knew the manager would be willing to practically give the thing away and was thinking of how he could ask for the price to be even lower, knowing the manager would probably cave if he pretended she was insistent.

The fitful wind changed directions, now blowing from my back and the dog's head came up. _Filthy bloodsucker_, his vitriolic thought came at me accompanied with an audible growl, _I can't leave Bella to go after him_. I just smirked at that and heard her gasp. The sweet ambrosia had noticed me and I could see how her eyes widened, and her breathing picked up. I wondered what she was thinking and concentrated my mind on hers. But, there was nothing. She spoke to the dog, so her mind had to be thinking something, but I couldn't hear it. I sat in the car quickly, giving into Carlisle's constant urging and hearing the chuckle of the salesman at my apparent obsession with the pretty girl.

I drove quickly from the lot but only got as far as the entrance to the one across the street before stopping. The dog had gone in with their salesman, thinking I was gone and she was standing there, alone. "Edward, no!" Carlisle said as I jumped out of the car, but I was beyond listening to him. I had to get to her.

My salesman laughed, "The boy knows what he likes and obviously isn't worried about going after it. I wouldn't mess with that big guy if I were him." I ignored him as well as I closed in on the pretty girl with the long chestnut hair.

The dog and their salesman were in conversation with the sales manager already, working a deal for her. The invoice was being pulled to show how much they had paid for it, willing to let it go for the same amount just so they wouldn't have to pay taxes on it next month. I leaned into her, drowning myself in the sweetness of her smell. "He's being honest with you, a rare trait in a salesman," I whispered to her, hoping the dog couldn't hear me.

She spun quickly and I had to reach out to grab her to keep her from falling over. Her heart was racing and I was drawn to the vision of her warm, succulent blood pulsing in her throat.

_Oh crap, the bloodsucker's got Bella!_ I heard the dog's frantic thoughts scream as he threw down the papers and rushed from the building to confront me.

"Your protector is on his way back. Perhaps we will meet again sometime." With that, I vanished from in front of her, being sure to be far enough away by the time the dog arrived. I could hear him talking to my girl when he got to her, asking if she was all right.

When I got back to my car, it was to be met with a livid Carlisle and an amused salesman. "You are either the bravest or stupidest guy I've ever met!" the salesman laughed. "At least you had the sense to leave before the behemoth of a guy got back to her." I smiled back at him, blocking Carlisle's ranting from my mind as I pulled into traffic.

I was sure to be thorough on the test drive. I really only had to listen for signs of stress, knowing Rosalie could fix anything else but needed to make certain maneuvers to listen to how the metal responded. I managed to scare the salesman as I pushed the vehicle, something even Carlisle found amusing when he allowed his thoughts to drift from the constant barrage of condemnation he was throwing at me for my actions.

I leaned against the Volvo after we had returned, watching her drive carefully away with her new vehicle, as the dog followed. Carlisle would have to take care of the registration since my paperwork wasn't in order yet, Jasper only barely managing to get my license ready before we left. I stared chuckling at the dog, while handing over my credit card to make the purchase.

I spent the drive home blocking Carlisle's thoughts regarding my 'reckless behavior.' I knew he would forgive me, especially since nothing actually happened, but he thought I shouldn't put myself in danger like that.

Rosalie was waiting in the bay she had built in the garage, having had all the parts shipped overnight for overhauling the engine. Emmett was there to assist. Not necessarily with the car.

When I went into the house, I was hit with a vision from Alice. It was the girl, my girl, with her arms around Alice. She was pregnant. I had found the one.

A smile came across my face as I saw Alice's vision. _Edward, wait!_ _Don't break the treaty_, her mind called, _and don't hurt her_. _She's my friend, or will be, and I love her_. She then showed me where my girl lived and worked and I took off.

I first checked her bookstore, not surprised to find it closed. It wouldn't reopen until Monday. Within minutes I was at her house and could hear and smell her moving within. Still her mind was silent. The dog's was not. He excused himself and came to the porch, telling her he thought he had heard something. "I can smell you out there, leech," he barely whispered, knowing I would hear. "You leave her alone. We will be watching. She is under our protection."

This was going to be tricky.

* * *

**For all who are able, be sure to do what you can for The Fandom Gives Back. This is to help fight childhood cancer and they are raising money for Alex's Lemonade Stand. As we approach the season of giving I ask that you keep this group in mind.**

**Now please take a moment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Stalked

_**SM's characters, my story.**_

**Getshorty is the driving force behind this story and owns a piece of my heart! She makes sure Darkdadward doesn't change into Sweetward from TVToY! Whenpoetryrises is simply wonderful, taking time from her hectic school schedule to read things over and let us know if they make sense.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who are in the US!**

_

* * *

_ The Crow and the Raven, Aesop

Those who assume a character which does not belong to them, only make themselves ridiculous,

I had the strangest dream last night.

When we had gotten home with my new car Jacob rushed me into the house and insisted on staying until time to go to bed. He was antsy, jumping at sounds that weren't there, and I could swear a couple times I heard him growl. I kept asking him what his problem was and he said he was just upset over that guy at the car dealership. "If you see him again, Bella, get away if you can and call me immediately." I brushed him off. The guy had been nice, and gorgeous, and smelled, oh, so good. I have to admit I was a bit distracted thinking about him and wondering if I would see him again. I would not be calling Jacob or running away, that's for sure.

Jacob had been even more upset after stepping outside for a minute. He kept muttering under his breath and pacing around. I finally had to yell at him to please sit still, he was driving me crazy. Even Charlie spoke up and asked him to sit down. After about another hour I finally gave up and went to bed. I was exhausted from the day of car shopping anyway. Jake indicated that he was going home, but still seemed distracted.

When I got to my room I could smell something, like honey and sunshine. Like him. It surprised me, why would I be able to smell him better here than downstairs? I decided it had to be due to the competing smells from the kitchen. Jake was outside my window calling to me, asking if I was all right. I threw open the window and yelled down to him, "Jake, I'm just fine! Why are you so concerned?"

"Bells, there isn't anyone in your room, is there?" He seemed honestly upset, as if he was afraid someone was hiding out, intent on doing me harm.

"No, Jake, it's empty. Now go home!"

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to check around out here and be sure. If you hear anything, it's probably me, so don't be afraid." I shrugged and closed the window. Grabbing my toiletry bag and pajamas, I went to take a shower.

Turning the water as hot as I could stand I languished under the spray, letting it melt the tension and stress of car buying from my body. I enjoyed the feeling of washing my hair, the shampoo's scent of strawberries relaxed me even further. I stayed in until the water began to run cold, toweled dry, and let my hair hang damp down my back as I dressed and went to bed.

It was shortly after I had fallen asleep that the strange dream began. I was in an empty lot; nothing was there, no cars, no people, and no buildings. I seemed to be lost, wandering, looking for something, anything. The grey of the sky was like a shield overhead blocking the heat of the sun. I could feel a cool finger of a breeze begin to ghost over my body, tantalizing me, trailing over my skin like the touch of a butterfly's wings. I could feel the chill roam up my arm, across my shoulder and down between my breasts. The smell of sunlight and honey became stronger as the chill breeze descended down across my stomach, ghosting over my thighs, leaving a cold fire in its wake. I closed my eyes in my dream, surrendering myself to the breeze as it floated around my body, drawing moans of pleasure from between my lips.

I had the desire to undress so it could more fully stroke my skin but felt so exposed in this isolated place. Even so, my hands went to my tank, slowly lifting it in order to feel the fingers of the breeze on my skin, leaving goose bumps behind as it enticed me. When it reached the underside of my breasts I started awake, sitting up abruptly in the dark, surprised to find the window open slightly and feel the chill wind coming through it. For a second I could have sworn I saw movement, but decided that it must have been my own eyelids opening and closing quickly as I tried to see in the darkness.

The sound of my alarm going off seconds later pulled a gasp from me as it startled me into full wakefulness. I pulled down my tank, embarrassed to realize that I had, it seemed, actually pushed it up in my dreams. What really surprised me, however, was that it seemed that the scent of the guy I had spoken with at the dealership had actually gotten stronger as the night wore on instead of dissipating.

With a shrug I got up and faced my day. It was Sunday, the store was closed today as well, and I was looking forward to spending some time at the diner with Jacob for a late breakfast. Since I had showered the night before I just jumped out of bed and got dressed.

I arrived at the diner in time to see Jacob being seated. He was dressed as casually as I was, and I laughed to see that we were wearing essentially the same thing. Sweats, hair in a ponytail, and sneakers, the perfect Sunday ensemble for relaxing. I waved to our waitress for a cup of coffee as I walked up behind Jake.

Suddenly he whipped around and caught my wrist as he growled loudly! He pushed me into the wall next to the booth with my hand pinned over my head, the knuckles of my fingers cracked loudly against the hard surface. "Ouch, Jake! What's your problem?" I shouted to him while trying to pull my wrist from his iron grip.

I saw his face contort from rage to panic as he realized it was me. "Sorry, Bells, I thought it was someone else." He leaned in to smell my hair, creepy. "Who've you been hanging with? Did you see that guy from the dealership this morning?"

Finally managing to free myself from his grip on my arm I dropped down into my seat. "No, Jake, I haven't. I really don't get what your problem is with him anyway. He seemed perfectly nice." There was no way I was going to tell Jacob I had dreamed about the guy, he seemed upset just to think I had spoken to him for all of ten seconds. He started to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I just stuck my hand up, stopping his words. "Let's forget about it and order. I'm starved."

Jacob finally settled down and we spent our breakfast laughing about some of the salesmen we had talked with the day before. Once I was able to get him to calm down, that is. I was just glad I had found the proverbial car needle in the haystack. Jake told me that they really did give me a great price for the car; he had looked it up this morning. We went on to discuss our plans for the week and he indicated he was going to be coming by the store more. When I asked him why, he just said that guy at the dealership had freaked him out and so he wanted to keep an eye on me. My eyes rolled at this. "Just don't get in my way while I'm working, please. I trip over enough without having you underfoot as well."

We split up after breakfast and I decided to run to the store. Since it was closed it was a perfect chance to catch up on much needed paperwork. I really hate the quarterly taxes I have to deal with, and so always put it off until the last minute. I spent hours with my head hunched over the forms, calculating the amount of sales tax I had brought in, determining my profit so I could pay a portion of that to the government as well.

Eventually the fatigue began to set in and I stood up to stretch. I glanced out the front window and could have sworn I saw a mop of auburn hair flash by my front window. I ran to it quickly but he was gone. I must have been imagining it, daydreaming of a delicious guy to come and save me from tax hell. Oh, the joys of running my own business.

Jake showed up to walk me home, saying he just wanted to apologize again for his behavior this morning. When I asked him about it again he just said I smelled like someone else. Even now he seemed to be looking about us as if trying to see someone and I could tell he was really uptight and frustrated. I loved Jake, he was the younger brother I never had, but sometimes he really could be so very odd. I just told him to go home, I could take care of myself, and I was tired and just wanted some peace and quiet. He stuck to me until we reached my house and even went so far as to circle around it. "Checking for stalkers or something again?" I teased him, and he just grumbled a reply that I didn't quite catch.

The next week flashed past in a flurry of activity. The bookstore was fairly busy each day and my evenings were full. A literacy class met here on Monday, using books the kids might actually be interested in that were in good condition instead of the beat up ones at the library with their limited selection. I was used to having people wander amidst the stacks looking for something new that might intrigue them enough to trudge through their difficulties with reading. It seemed odd to me but I could have sworn I saw car lot guy at least once. He was staring at me from between some books a couple rows over, but as soon as I looked back he was gone, leaving in his place that smell of honey and sunshine I was beginning to associate with him. When Jacob showed up that night he immediately went to the same section and began pacing up and down.

"Bells, do you keep a roll or anything for people who attend the literacy class?"

"Jake, they are adults, and it's a completely voluntary class. Why on earth would I keep attendance?"

"No reason," he muttered before helping me lock up and walking home with me. He barely talked to me on the walk, and even shushed me once when I tried to make conversation. "I'm just listening for anything, Bells," he told me as we walked. Then he grinned down at me "Safety first, remember." I just sighed my annoyance at him. This was getting old really fast.

Tuesday was spent carting books to the senior center. They had trouble making it to the store so I tried to furnish them with a good selection to choose from at a discount. It felt like a book fair for the elderly, but I loved sharing it with them. Their insight into literature was always fascinating since they had a lifetime of experience to draw from. When we arrived one of my favorite ladies, Georgia, who was currently blind, asked me about the nice young man she had been talking to just a moment before. I had to ask one of the nurses if they had seen anyone nearby. I was shocked to hear the description match that of the guy who was now invading my dreams. I asked Georgia what he had talked to her about, and was even more shocked at her reply. "Oh, he was asking about you, my dear. Seemed he had seen you around and was curious." She got a mischievous grin on her face, "I think you have an admirer." Jake had come to help me cart the books today, and he didn't seem at all pleased about that comment.

Wednesday evening was supposed to be free, but Angela's dad, the reverend, asked me to help out at their shelter that night, and convinced me to come back the next night as well. Anytime a book came into the store damaged we were supposed to return the front cover for a refund and throw the rest of the book away. This saved on shipping costs for the publisher. However, I knew the shelter was always in need of books. Sometimes those poor people had children with them, and I loved to come and read to their little ones while their parents tried to find jobs or Reverend Weber gave them advice on finances.

"It seems we have a new guy at the shelter these past couple nights," the reverend said to me on Thursday. "He's been watching you with the children," he said with a smile. "I tried to talk to him but I think he's shy. He just said he would talk to you later, when the time was right." The reverend got a confused look on his face, "He certainly couldn't be poor, his clothes were too rich for that. I followed him out one night and saw him drive off in a quite nice sedan." Reverend Weber looked at me thoughtfully, "I think he's following you. If you're concerned, I can call the police."

I just laughed at that. After all, I had my own police escort anywhere I went lately it seemed. Jake was never leaving me alone. If he couldn't be there he would ask one of the other guys from the reservation to stop by to make sure I was okay. I complained, but it was actually kind of sweet.

Almost every night I had the same dream.

By the time Friday had rolled around again I was dead on my feet. Since no one was in the shop I locked up early, before Jake got there and walked on home. I had sent Angela home at lunch time since I knew she was tired as well. I was looking forward to a long weekend with nothing to do. There were many new books coming out, and I had been sent a copy of many of them to read so I could decide which ones to promote in the store front window. I had quite a stack of them in my arms, and was looking forward to perusing them while soaking in a tub of steaming hot water, when I was startled to see a silver car come whipping around the corner and park by my shop's door. I was looking back to see if the driver was going to get out. Technically I should still be open and willing to help another customer, but I wasn't really feeling up to it. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran headlong into Jacob.

"Umph," was my clever retort as I slammed into his chest, dropping all my books onto the sidewalk currently becoming damp with the misting rain. I looked up to apologize, but Jake wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the car and seemed to be talking quite low; too low for me to make anything out. Without a word to me he bent over and gathered all my books and pulled me along home. I tried to question him what had him in such a hurry, but he just said that he wanted to make sure I got home okay.

Jake's behavior intensified over the next week as well. He decided that I needed to have an escort always at my side. I complained, jokingly, that I was afraid he might cut into my love life, effectively intimidating any guy who might approach me. He said that he hoped so.

The weirdest thing about the week, aside from Jake's behavior, was my dreams. They continued every night. I was mortified the one morning I awoke to find I had somehow removed my top. The next night I was sure to wear something that wasn't as easy to take off. The dreams also became more substantial. Instead of a cold breeze wafting over my body I could make out the touch of individual fingers. I began to imagine they were his fingers, the guy from the lot. Only, it wasn't only his fingers I could feel. It seemed I imagined his lips on me as well. I was most definitely losing it. I really couldn't understand this unhealthy obsession I seemed to be developing over a guy to whom I hadn't even said two words.

Then there was the behavior of the La Push boys. It seemed they were always around me now; if Jake wasn't showing up to walk me to work or home at least one of them did. I asked them why they felt the need to always be nearby and they would just shrug and say they missed me, or they hoped I would cook something for them. I believed the latter, but it still wasn't enough to explain why I would find one of them on my doorstep at six in the morning waiting to escort me to work or accompanying me to whatever evening activity I had scheduled, which were always the same.

Even Angela noticed the change and asked me about it one day. "I don't know what their problem is; they just seem to be really pulling out all the big brother tactics lately."

"Do you have any idea why?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied with a blush. "Do you remember that Saturday when I went car shopping?" I paused and she nodded. "Well, this incredibly gorgeous guy came up to me and started talking to me out in the lot when Jake was inside doing some paperwork or something. Anyway, the guy only told me I could trust the salesman, and Jake started running out of the office about ready to attack him as if he was accosting me or something."

Angela's face showed she was just as confused as I was. "Do you think Jacob's jealous?"

I really laughed at that. "No, he knows I don't think of him that way, and he's never reacted to me being with other guys like this before. I can't imagine that's the problem." I paused as I thought for a minute. "Also, he's started dating, so why would he be? It's got to be something else. I just wish I knew what. I'm going to have to talk to him, he's smothering me, I need some space."

Angela laughed, "Maybe he thinks he saw him on one of those cop shows, but can't be sure." She reached over and patted my hand. "I'm sure it'll blow over." Then she started giggling. "I have an idea. Make a big plate of food and feed it to whoever is walking you to work when they get there. When their attention is diverted, sneak away. Maybe your mystery man will show up after all." Her eyes darted to the front of the store. Seth had been called away from posing as my current guard dog and we were finally alone in the store. It was near closing time, so I was startled to hear the door open.

My surprise turned to shock when I noticed it was the guy I had been obsessing over! He walked to the counter in the back of the store with a grace that made me think of a stalking lion. "Hello, my name is Edward Masen, and I wanted something good to read. Any suggestions?"

No sooner had the words left his lips than Jacob came rushing in through the door, placing himself between me and my erstwhile customer. "She's closed," he growled, in a voice more menacing that I had ever heard him use. "Perhaps you should try shopping elsewhere. In fact, anywhere else would be preferable." I could see Jacob's hands shaking with the attempt to maintain calm and I was afraid he might actually attack the guy!

"Jacob, you're being rude, and I'm not closed quite yet. Now move," I demanded while trying to push past him. The guy who had introduced himself as Edward was giving a Jacob a look of victory, as if he had won some prize and Jacob's returning glare was actually frightening.

"Bella, I don't think – "

"Well, that's obvious, Jake. Let me help this customer and then I'll lock up. I assure you it's fine." My voice had become harder as I spoke, trying to push past him but he just wouldn't budge. "Jake," I hissed, "move."

"Yes, Jacob, move. The lady would like to speak to me." Edward's tone was mocking, his lips curled into a smirk as he leaned up against the counter, squaring off with Jacob.

"If you – " Jacob began before being cut off by Edward.

"I assure you, I will be a perfect gentleman." He broke his gaze from Jacob's and looked down to me. His golden eyes were twinkling and warm as he appraised me. "Bella, wasn't it?" At my nod he continued with a wave of his hand, "What would you recommend?" I spent a few minutes discussing the recent releases and was pleased when he decided to buy one of each. I asked him when he would find time to read this much, and felt really bad when he gave me his answer. "I suffer from insomnia, and as a result, am a voracious reader. I eat up anything new I can find."

Even I could hear Jake's retort at the back of the store, "I bet you do."

I quickly rung up the purchases and locked the door behind my last customer. He really had been a delight to talk to, intelligent, quick witted, and suave. He reminded me of an actor from the silver screen. As soon as he was out of the store, however, I rounded on Jacob.

I marched up to him and while poking him in the chest, demanded, "Why were you so rude! He was perfectly nice, well-spoken and intelligent."

He was speechless. Angela, however, was not. "Bella, he looked at you like he was Hannibal Lector and he wanted you with a side of fava beans and a nice Chianti," she laughed.

I just rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Ang, you watch too many movies." Angela and I laughed as we closed up shop and said goodnight. Jacob took up his position at my side to walk me home and I noticed no one was following Angela home to make sure she got there safely. "Jake, why all this concern? You don't have anyone following Angela, why do I always have an escort?"

"Because she isn't being stalked."

Luckily we were at my house by then. "Go home, Jacob, and leave me alone. I think you're over reacting. I promise to be a good girl and go in, have dinner and go to sleep."

He reached up his hand to cup my cheek. "I'm just worried about you. I'm not going to back off. Just get used to me being around."

"No, Jake, I won't. Now go home and leave me be. I promise, I'll be fine." I patted his cheek as well and went inside. After a quick dinner with Charlie I decided I really was tired and went to go to my room.

"Bells," Charlie called to me, "I'm sorry I forgot to say anything earlier, but someone sent you some flowers. It looked like a thank you note or something. I put them in your room."

That was odd, as I rarely got flowers, so I rushed up and threw open the door. There on my nightstand was a bouquet of pink, white and orange roses. There was a card attached, and in elegant handwriting it read,

_Bella,_

_Thank you for spending time with me and helping me with acquiring a collection to read during my lonely nighttime hours. I look forward to conversing with you again._

_Sincerely, _

_Edward Masen_

* * *

**The Hannibal Lector line was borrowed from The Port Angeles Players by Writeontime. She said I could use it; in fact she said I could take anything I wanted. She's wonderful like that. Too bad I can't take her brain. If you want to laugh your head off, I suggest you go read what she's written. She makes my Monday mornings worth waking up for.**

**I want to thank MusicJunkie (DAWN!) and nicnicd (NIC!) for reccing me on their most fantabulous story On The Inside of Love. Be sure to go and get your dose of otiol by reading that lovely bit of joy.**

**And a huge thanks to everyone who has favorited, alerted and most of all, reviewed this story! Hugs and kisses to you all. Now please make my Wednesday happy and leave me a review. I might send you some cyber cookies, or a teaser. Just saying...**


	5. Chapter 5 The Choice

**SM's characters, my story**

**There were two versions of this chapter, this one and one that took the story in the wrong direction. Because I'm an idiot at times, some of you may have gotten a teaser from the other version. So, if you don't see your teaser here, it's for a very good reason.**

**Many thanks to getshorty for seeing that I was going off course and reeling me in. She is an amazing beta/cowriter/friend. Also, hugs and kisses to whenpoetryrises for fitting in proofing this between papers and root canals. I love that girl!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Choice

_Nature exceeds nurture_, The Cat and Venus, Aesop

The smell of her haunted me, dulling the scent of everything else. I tried closing my eyes to find something else to concentrate on but was then only met with the look in her eyes as they had met mine in surprise when I had snuck up on her at the dealership. She was consuming my thoughts. Alice's vision of her pregnant with my child was the only thing stopping me from taking her life, yielding to the craving she inspired. I chuckled when I realized there was one craving that would be fulfilled soon.

Part of me wanted to tempt her away simply for the taste of her blood and I had to frequently remind myself that I wasn't going to be ending her life that way. Then again, perhaps as the child was being born, I could drink from her then. She would be dying anyway so it wouldn't matter. I could have my cake, and with patience, eat it too.

I followed her everywhere. I knew the dog was always around, either him or one of his sycophants. All were intent on protecting her from the vampire and I knew from their thoughts that they had neglected to inform her of the big, bad wolves who were shadowing her every move. I ignored their threats, both vocalized and not, and taunted their leader back with the idea that just because she didn't want him didn't mean she wouldn't want me. No woman had ever turned me down.

Carlisle was another problem altogether. He knew the girl and was fond of her. Apparently, she had a propensity for needing to visit the ER. He had treated everything from lacerations to broken bones on her. In my watching of her I could see that she had trouble walking across a flat surface without tripping. I laughed at that; it would certainly make it easier to capture her if needed. Still he insisted that I wait before going near her again. Alice's changing visions of me feeding off of Bella, the siren call of her blood so very strong, impossible to resist if I were at all thirsty, was the cause of his concern. As a result, Carlisle told me in no uncertain terms that I was to wait at least a month before talking to her. I waited two weeks. Enough time for my eyes to begin changing to the amber of theirs, thanks to feeding almost every night on the animals nearby; their blood worked to dilute the humans' I had consumed.

During the time I waited, I observed her. She was kind, giving and strong. She cared for the people around her selflessly but that didn't mean she let them take advantage of her. When the alpha dog had pushed her to the wall in the diner, thinking it was me, he was mortified that he had possibly hurt her but unsurprised with how quickly she forgave him. I tried again to hear what she thought of this but was still met with silence. I had almost gone in and ripped him to shreds for possibly hurting what was mine. I needed her whole, I told myself. If she was damaged it would make it more difficult for her to carry the child to term.

I was surprised to hear her flirt with the older men in the care center, laughing as they voiced the thoughts that they wished they were fifty years younger. They were impressed she cared for them as she did. She didn't realize the men in the shelter were also thinking similar thoughts regarding her, only they were younger and more intent on making their desires known. _Mine_ was the thought that continuously raged through my brain as I heard what these men wanted. If any had acted on their desires then I would have been having trouble finding a way to convince them to leave her alone without breaking the treaty. There had been one I had stared down as he had begun to approach her with a completely inappropriate proposition. He left the shelter after seeing my glare. She always managed to turn the rest of them all down kindly but firmly. None felt offended by her rebuttal, but knew she wasn't interested all the same. I had no doubt she would accept me when I asked, however. Her moans in my nighttime visits were enough to convince me.

Watching her shop carefully, I waited for my opportunity to approach her. The dogs knew I was nearby but after nearly two weeks of doing nothing but watch, they began to grow complacent in their minds. They were sure the threat had passed. I was merely looking for an opportunity. It came, thanks to something as small as a couple of the wolves getting after school detention and having to work out the schedule. Most of them were still children, after all. The time had come to woo her to my bed.

I was intent upon seduction as I walked into the store. Ignoring the extra human, I sauntered up to her and got her attention. She had the same look of surprise as the first time I had spoken to her, which made me chuckle. Unfortunately, one of those dogs also noticed me enter the store; I hadn't been fast enough. That was all right, I would be seeing her again tonight, in her bed.

My conversation with her was astounding. For a human she was really quite bright and seemed highly educated. Not to mention how much fun it was to tweak the dog. I knew he had unrequited feelings for the girl, which for me was another sign of her intelligence. She was also very considerate of her employee, treating her much more as a friend, which from the girl's thoughts was more descriptive of their relationship anyway. I could hear the swiftly beating heart coming from her womb and looked forward to the time when I would hear the same from the one I had chosen.

If I could just get her alone, I knew I could have her impregnated by the time her cycle came to fertility. After all, the way she reacted to my touches in her sleep made it obvious she wanted me. I was sure I would enjoy practicing with this one. _If I managed to have sex with her without draining her dry_, I grimaced. Even with the witnesses, I was having trouble, barely taking in enough breath to continue my conversation with her. I deliberately positioned myself so that the flow of air from the vent blew her scent away from me.

As I left, I could hear Bella yelling at her guard and I had to laugh. Even if he was a dog, he was huge. Seeing Bella yelling at him was like watching a kitten attack a mastiff and thinking it just might win. Then again, he did back down, and quickly shot me a glare when he heard my laughter. _She would make a formidable vampire_, I thought, and then quickly dismissed it. That was not my intention with her.

Around the corner from her store was a florist. From the thoughts of almost every female human I encountered I knew that receiving flowers was considered romantic and so would likely help me in my seduction of this girl. I walked in quickly, inhaling the scent of the many blooms mingled with that of the shop owner. I trailed the scent until I found her making an arrangement at a table in the corner. Posted on the wall next to her was a chart with the meanings of the different colors of roses.

_What message did I want to send?_ I thought as I contemplated it as a human would. It would need to be something that would make my job easier and at the same time be realistic to the short amount of time I had spent with her. Pink for admiration was a given. She was kind, selfless and strong. I chuckled to myself again as I thought of her facing down her huge dog. White for new beginnings, only the beginnings I wanted with her would probably not be the one she envisioned. That was perfectly all right, though, since it would play into my goal. Orange for desire; the desire for her body and the use to which I planned to put it was barely overriding my desire for her blood.

I placed my order, amused at the thoughts of the florist being happy for Bella, receiving such flowers from such a handsome young man. I turned on the charm as I asked for a card to include with them. She was another who thought she would have happily graced my bed if she had only been younger. She reminded me of the old men in the retirement home with their thoughts of my girl. I had them sent and then went to hunt down a small snack before returning to her house.

I spent another night in her room, my hands ghosting over her body, taking in her curves as I inured myself to her scent. It was almost intoxicating in combination with that of the roses. At times, I let my fingers touch her. A flicker here, a tracing there, enjoying watching her flesh rise and her throat moan as she became more aroused. Her body was responding to me in ways that made me hungry, and not simply for her blood. Although, the scent of her arousal mingled with the intoxication of her normal smell was making this difficult. Before long, she was panting, twisting in her sheets as I continued to lightly caress her. What surprised me the most was when she called my name, reaching for me. The temptation to remove her clothing and take her was great but I wanted her to give herself to me while conscious. I left her panting and calling for me. Leaving her desirous for more would play into my hands when I visited her again.

As her breathing calmed, I walked about her father's small home. There was a line of photographs on the mantle of the fireplace starting when she was most likely five and continuing through her college graduation. I remember Joham telling me that his children grew quickly and I knew I would only have seven years before mine was grown. The pictures would have to be taken more often. This girl had been an adorable child, solidifying in my mind that she was a good choice. The child we created would be astounding, of this I was sure.

I surprised myself by standing outside of her father's bedroom. I had listened to his thoughts before. Images, actually, as his thoughts, while not silent, seemed to be on soft mute. Only the vaguest concepts and feelings escaped and I knew where my girl got her silence from. But, what I could read intrigued me. The feelings of love and devotion he had for his daughter were intense and unyielding. I felt a pang go through my heart, hoping I would have the same feeling toward my own child.

Then the unexpected happened. I felt remorse for taking his daughter from him.

I growled at my own stupidity and quickly left their home to return to the Cullen's. Carlisle heard me outside, _Come see me in my study, please_, he requested before my foot even hit the porch. I made my way to just outside his office door and waited for his thought to call me in.

He was seated in his favorite chair. I remembered it from when I was a newborn and knew that Esme had recovered it a few times over the years keeping it comfortable and in good condition. A large book was in his arms, the smell of the ancient paper was dusty and dry. The indecision of his thoughts on how to begin was a surprise. Carlisle never hesitated.

"I want to talk to you about the Swan girl," he began, having reached the decision to just be blunt. "I want to ask you to reconsider." He carefully marked his place in the book with a ribbon. It wasn't really needed since his mind would know the exact location he left off at, but it was a comfortable habit continued so he would look more normal in the human world. The book was placed on the shelf behind him, his thoughts silent as he attended to this task. I knew he had more to say but was giving me an opportunity to interject. I wasn't interested.

An unnecessary sigh filled the room with sound as he turned back to me. "Why her, Edward? What is it about her that makes you want to have a child with her?"

It was a serious question and deserved a contemplative answer. I respected Carlisle, and would give him nothing less than honesty. "She has many traits I would want in my child, Carlisle. Intelligence, wit, strength of character, kindness – "

_Kindness?_ The shock of his thought ripped through my mind. _Why on earth do you care about kindness?_

"Just because it's a trait I don't possess doesn't mean I don't see its value, Carlisle," I retorted, my tone stronger than I would normally take with him.

I knew he was taken aback by this thought. "I guess I'm only asking for it from you, Edward. I disagree with you, by the way." _You do possess that trait._ "The fact that you deny its existence does not change that reality."

I scoffed at his comment, "It's a trait I left behind and now only use to my own end." I paused, waiting for him to say something. When a half a minute passed and nothing was offered, I continued. "She is the one I chose. I will take her away from here for the pregnancy so your family cannot be compromised."

_Edward_, he began, but I held up my hand to stop him since I knew what he was going to say.

"I gave up my right to this family and have no intention on taking back that place. I have returned to your way of life for now but I don't plan to stay. I will take my child elsewhere." I sighed, knowing he deserved to know a little more. "Joham, the vampire who told me about this possibility, will be contacting me regarding my success. I'm supposed to be in touch with him even now, since I have decided on someone, but I really don't want to bring him into the picture here. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"What can you tell me about the gestation and birth? What has this vampire told you?"

"Not much, only what I gleaned from his thoughts. It's fast, around a month from conception to delivery. The child's rate of growth is equally quick, with full adulthood reached in about seven years. From then they are unchanging, having inherited immortality from their sire. I don't know if they are fertile or not, since all currently known dhampirs are siblings. The females are not venomous, but the males are."

"Not what I wanted to know, Edward." _What happens to the mother?_

I looked down, "She dies."

"Can we save her? Change her? We'd welcome her into our coven."

"To what end, Carlisle? Her usefulness would be over."

"For you, perhaps, but we would welcome her all the same. Alice is sure they will be the best of friends. She loves her already, in fact."

I sighed. I could tell from his thoughts, mingled with the thoughts of the other vampires in the house, that they were intending to fight me on this unless I agreed to try to save the girl. It wasn't as if the girl wasn't pretty. I had already once thought that she would make a formidable vampire. It certainly wouldn't hurt to try to save her, it's not like the attempt had to be successful. But what about the treaty? Would they be willing to break that for this insignificant human?

From downstairs, I followed Alice into another vision. This time it was of me holding Bella in my arms with my child held in hers. She was dressed in white and it was our wedding day. Memories of being _that boy_ once again flooded my psyche as I saw an eternity of happiness and joy reach out beyond me with Bella at the center. Alice's thought drifted up at the end of the vision, _You will love her_.

Anger filled me as I hissed down the stairs at her. "Not happening, Alice." I turned back to Carlisle. "I might try to save her, out of respect for you. Whether she joins your coven or not, I don't care. If I'm not successful, I don't care. If I have to attend to the needs of my child and she dies before I can make the attempt, then again, I don't care." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm. "Just don't get in my way with this, Carlisle. That's all I ask. She is the one I've chosen. For some reason it just seems right. If you try to block me on this, I will take her away from here." My lips curled into a leer as I threw down my last ultimatum while rising from the chair. "Don't anyone interfere or I will not even try." With that, I left the house at a run and was halfway to Seattle before I got my anger under control.

After I was adequately calmed, I returned to her house to listen to her sleep once again. I focused in on her heartbeat, able to pick it out easily now after a couple weeks of following it. It was relaxed in her sleep, her soft breathing an accompaniment to the gentle rhythm. She moved slightly in her sheets, the sound of the fabric as it slipped over her skin alluring. I could smell the changes in her body from just the day before. Her progesterone levels were increasing, indicating her point of fertility was nearing. She would likely be ovulating in just a few days, giving me time to perhaps tease and torment her. I could increase her desire for me; drag out the pleasure as it were. A sigh was followed by a single word, "Edward." Oh yes, this would be easy indeed.

Tomorrow I would go back to her store and talk to her some more.

* * *

**NOMINATIONS FOR THE EDDIES AND BELLIES ARE OPEN! ****You can nominate fics at http://www(dot)thecatt(dot)net between now and December 10. Be sure to go and nominate your favorites. There are a number of fantastic stories out there who deserve recognition.**

**If you're looking for a fun T-rated fic (I'm always happy to find something good that's safe to read at work), try out The Legend of Green Eyes by 4stringqueen. It's a great little ghost story.**

**Last of all, I keep forgetting to tell you that there is a thread for this story over at Twilighted in the AU forum. Come and chat about Darkdadward!**

**Now review! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6 Intrigued

**SM's characters, my story. Nor do I own Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, or A Team of Rivals.**

**Getshorty and whenpoetryrises worked really hard on this chapter with me. Its been rewritten and reworked with the final version sent from wpr minutes before posting! My undying thanks to them for all they do.**

**WARNING: While there is not sexual assault, per se, Edward does push a little too hard. Those who are sensitive to this should read with caution.**

* * *

_Appearances are deceptive_, The Ant and the Chrysalis – Aesop

I awoke to the smell of roses, mixed with the scent of _him_, in my room. It was an intoxicating combination and my face blushed as I remembered my dreams. Dreams I had never had about another guy, ever. Never before had the sight of a man drawn me in, made me feel desire burn through my veins and overrule my normal, practical self. It had been all I could do to keep my head while discussing books with him the previous day, something that had always consumed my thoughts prior to meeting him. What consumed my thoughts now caused my face to go from a delicate pink to a deep red.

But, it was more than his body, as fine as that was with his broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. It was more than his long fingers, that I imagined caressing my body as he held me close to the sculpted chest that was evident under the pull of his T-shirt.

I shook my head violently. _More than his body, there was more than his body that pulled you in_, I chastised myself. _Yeah, like his face_. I had always had a thing for guys with strong jaw lines, and his was classic. It was set off by an aquiline nose, and the most beautiful topaz eyes I had ever seen. I would have never thought it possible if I hadn't known Alice, but where hers tended to be a bit darker, his had been almost butterscotch in color.

Forcing my thoughts away from the perfection that had stood before me, I brought my mind back to our conversation. It had been short, just enough to glean his reading preferences and make suggestions. I had been pleased to find that he had read most of the classics and that he had a sense of humor. So I was quick to suggest _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. He seemed to chuckle over the premise as much as I had and had listened to my giggling ramblings over how much I had enjoyed it. He was also willing to try some of the historical biographies. I remembered him laughing that he wondered if Jasper had read _Team of Rivals_ yet, and what he would think of it. Apparently, Jasper was quite the history buff, especially about anything that had to do with the civil war. He had purchased it to take to him, which I found thoughtful.

He had been so cocky when he first walked into my store, sparring with Jacob's rudeness in an almost arrogant fashion. This had, at first, put me off. Yes, I was mad at Jacob for being curt to a customer, but this had seemed almost condescending. But his demeanor had changed when he spoke to me, so it might just have been a testosterone thing. I could tell they didn't like each other, and I usually trusted Jacob's opinion on guys, but he didn't like any of the Cullens, so I was sure this just had to be because he was related or something.

_Quit being lackadaisical, Bella, and get your butt out of bed. The store isn't going to open itself_, I chastised myself while slowly sitting up. By the time I finally made it down the stairs, I realized I was going to be late. For some reason I was really dragging this morning. It was as if I hadn't had a very good night's sleep. And yet, all I could remember were my dreams.

Charlie eyed me askance as he was putting his coat on before heading out. "You okay, Bells?" he asked with a worried look. "You look exhausted. You aren't coming down with something, are you?"

"No, dad, I'm fine. I am feeling tired, but if the store's slow I can take a nap there. Besides, Angela is coming in at lunch time, so I can take off then and come home if I need to." I saw that he wasn't going to let this go so I put a smile on my face that I hoped was enough to make me look chipper. "Don't you need to be somewhere, chief? Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the boss."

He just laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure the mayor is really going to call me out if I'm a couple minutes late; especially with all the crime in the area. I may have to forgo playing rummy with Mark." He eyed me again, "You just don't work too hard, okay?"

"Sure, sure, Dad. I promise, I'm fine. I'll see you tonight." He waved to me as he left the house and I hurried through the rest of my pop-tart. After brushing my teeth and fixing my hair, I sprinted out to my new car. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the new car smell, even while wishing it smelled of something, or rather someone, else. I didn't typically drive into work, since it was so close, but did this morning since I was running behind.

I had the store opened and the coffee running before another ten minutes was up. There were already a couple people here waiting for it to finish getting ready. Sometimes I wondered if this were a coffee house that sold books rather than a bookstore that sold coffee. Even so, the bakery over in Hoquiam I had partnered with always had a good supply of muffins, and the delivery guy was handing out more muffins than he was using to fill the shelves. I was a bit surprised, pleasantly so, that none of the La Push boys had shown up yet. Maybe they finally got it in their heads that I didn't need babysitting.

I saw him come in and stand in the line that had formed for the coffee. He just smiled and nodded at my wave as he took in those who were in line with him. Some of them were the parents of my friends from school, so I used that opportunity to catch up with how their lives were going each morning as I filled their orders. The rest were the teenagers making their way to high school. I used the time to remind them of the books their English teacher had assigned. I kept a supply of them and the kids knew I did a book buyback and resell much like was done at the universities so if they came in early they could get them at half price.

By the time Edward made it to the front of the line, I had to brew more coffee. I knew I needed to buy another machine and planned to do so once finances allowed for it. The people of the town didn't seem to mind since it allowed them to talk amongst themselves, and since they knew who had to be to work when, they always let those that needed to show up earlier to the front of the line. While Edward waited, I took the opportunity to get to know him better.

"So, are you moving in with the Cullens?"

"No," he answered quietly, his voice more like velvet than I remembered. "I'm only visiting."

"Hmm," was my witty reply, to which he chuckled.

"I was wandering around this morning and heard that you had the best coffee."

"You like coffee, then?"

"No, not really, but I thought I would come and get a cup anyway."

I smiled at this. "You just came in to see me, then?"

He leaned over the counter, capturing my eyes with his as he purred, "Yes, Bella, I'm far more interested in you than in a cup of coffee."

I could see Mrs. Stanley smirking at his comment, and apparently he was aware of it because he turned to smile at her as well before turning back to me and whispering, "I really liked the books you recommended and wondered if you had any other suggestions of how I can pass the time."

"Well, Angela is coming in at noon, so I can get out of here by one if you want me to show you around the thriving metropolis of Forks," I offered, surprised by my own forwardness.

"I'll be back at one, then," he answered with a smile before leaving without coffee or anything but my eyes glued to his back.

"Ahem," I heard Mrs. Stanley cough to get my attention and I blushed scarlet when I realized I had been ignoring her.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "What can I get you this morning, Mrs. Stanley?"

Her laughter was light and understanding and she turned to look out the door Edward had disappeared from, "Well, about twenty-five years off the calendar wouldn't hurt." She turned back and gave me a wink as she continued, "He's a fine looking man, Bella. I don't blame you for being a bit distracted." She laughed again as my face continued to glow crimson. "Why don't you get me my usual, dear? That way you only have to concentrate on one thing at a time."

By the time ten in the morning rolled around, the store was dead quiet again so I used the time to inventory the merchandise. I also grabbed a blueberry muffin that was left over from the day before to nibble on. The rest of the day-old muffins would be taken by Angela tonight to the shelter. I usually sold the day-olds at half-price in the morning, but if they didn't sell then there was no sense in throwing them out when someone who was hungry could enjoy them.

When Angela showed up at noon, I was covered in dust, my hair was in disarray, and I apparently looked hilarious, judging from her reaction to my 'look.' She grabbed a muffin for herself before taking over the inventory duties from me, chatting with me as I cleaned up.

"Are you going to be here this afternoon, or take time off?" she asked as I tried to wash the grime from my face.

"I'm taking off," I said with a blush.

She looked at me suspiciously, "And what, pray tell, are you planning to do that is causing you to blush?"

"Do you remember the guy who came in yesterday to ask about books? The one Jake was rude to?"

She gasped and laughed, "You mean Hannibal Lecter came back? Did he ask you out?"

I glared at her, "His name is Edward, and no he didn't ask me out." I turned back to the mirror to check for any more dirt and muttered, "I asked him out."

Her squeal was ear-splitting in the close confines of the tiled bathroom. "Seriously? You did? Oh, Bella, I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, try to contain yourself. He's going to be here any minute, I think. We didn't actually arrange a meeting location, but this is the only place he knows me from. Well," I considered, "other than the car lot, but I certainly wouldn't be there. I guess that means–"

I then heard the chime of the bell over the door as it opened. I quickly peeked out from around the wall and saw that it was him. "I'll be right there, Edward," I called as I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked all right.

"Take your time," he called back just as I left the bathroom and started walking to where he had his back to me. I thought I would startle him, but it was me who jumped when I was within arm's reach of him and he turned around and pulled me into his arms. "Did you think you could sneak up on me, Bella?" he asked as he lowered his head to mine, wrapping his arms tighter around me, pulling me closer into his chest.

I tried to respond but was distracted as his head lowered to my ear and he whispered breathily into it, "Has anyone ever told you how simply luscious you smell? I swear I could eat you up right now and be a happy man." He then pulled himself up quickly and looked over to Angela. "I do hope you don't mind me borrowing her for the afternoon?"

"That's quite all right, as long as you plan to return her. She has to open tomorrow!" Then Angela got a glint in her eye, "Unless, of course, you're planning on keeping her up late." She looked at me and winked, "Let me know if you want to sleep in."

"Angela," I hissed as I tried to extricate myself from Edward's arms. "I'll be opening tomorrow. Don't bother setting your alarm." I was a bit uncomfortable with Edward being so physical with me so soon, even if he did overwhelm my senses and give me delicious dreams. He allowed me to pull away from him but trailed his hand down my arm and took my hand in a firm grip.

I was a bit surprised by the tingling I felt wherever his fingers touched my skin. It was the same feeling I had in my dreams. The second thing that registered was how cold his hands were. "You're so cold," I began as he dragged me from the store.

"Poor circulation," he explained, "It's a family trait." Once we were outside, I could see Seth across the street and waved to him. "Friend of yours?" he asked me as we began walking down the street.

"Yeah, they're like brothers to me. We've been close for ages."

"Hmm," he voiced as he considered me, "I wonder just how well you actually know them." He considered for a moment and then started to laugh. "I guess everyone is allowed a secret or two?" He stopped me at the corner and once again put an arm around me while leaning down to whisper in my ear. "So tell me, Bella, how are you planning on entertaining me this afternoon?"

One of his hands trailed lower down my hip while the other came up my spine, his fingers twining in my hair as he moved his lips to hover over mine. I felt an urge to reach up and kiss him, the fire of his touch igniting the nerves everywhere his body was in contact with mine. My breathing sped up and I closed my eyes to try to overcome the sheer animal sensuality of him. _I'm not that kind of girl_, I repeated over and over in my head until my body begrudgingly began to agree with me. My mind had its work cut out for it, for while I was trying to reign in my body he was working it up as the fingers that had been on my hip pulled me in even closer so that I was flush with his body. I had no doubts as to what was on his mind, considering what I was feeling against my abdomen.

"Edward," I panted.

"Yes?" he breathed against my lips.

It took all the strength I had to bring my hands up his chest and push him away instead of fondling the ridges I found there. "We don't know each other. We need to be friends first, please stop."

"We can get to know each other, Bella," he whispered in my ear, not letting his hold on my body lessen. "Much, much better."

I pushed against him again, harder this time. "I'm not that kind of girl, Edward. Please, let me go." I knew my protestations were quiet and breathy, not at all believable, and so I was grateful when he relented and released me. I was even more grateful when he kept his hands on my waist to steady me so I didn't fall over, my knees had gone so weak. I knew I should be upset with him, and a part of me was. The other part was flattered, turned on, about ready to say, 'Oh, why not?' and attack him.

"What kind of girl are you then, Bella?" he asked. _Oh, sure, _his_ breathing was under control! _

"The kind that takes her time and determines if the guy is one she wants."

"Well," he said, stepping closer again so our bodies were only millimeters apart. "Let me tell you about what kind of guy I am. I believe in the power of desire," his eyes raked down my body, "and I know I feel that for you. I also am used to getting the things I want when I want them. But," he hesitated, "I also will not force myself on you." Once again, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Please don't make me wait too long."

I shuddered at his words, the heat of his desire ripping through me like a tsunami. The force of his presence was a wrecking ball to my will and the honey of his words drew me in like a bear to a hive. I knew that elixir could come with multiple stings, though, so I forced myself to take a step back. "Let's see where the night takes us, hmm?" I offered.

A devastating smile broke out on his face, and I realized that he may still have expectations for tonight. I was a bit unsure if I was ready to leave his side, though, and he had said he wouldn't force himself on me, so I took a deep breath and asked him what he would like to see. He looked up and down my body once again and quirked his brow at me. I laughed and took his hand. "Come on," I said as I took him on a walking tour of Forks.

We went to visit the Fork's Timber Museum. He was amused by the history in the place and made me laugh as he posed next to a cross-cut saw. When we went in to see the bunkhouse, he sidled up behind me, wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Want to try out one of the bunks?" His hand started to climb up my abdomen, his fingers tracing lightly as he used the other to steady me. "We could see if they are comfortable, maybe?"

"I think they only fit one person," I retorted.

"Hmm," he intoned while trailing his lips along my jaw, "I guess one of us will have to be on top, then." I turned my head to give him a snarky comeback but was met with his lips on mine. He was barely dragging his lips over mine, his kiss light and teasing instead of deep and insistent. I sucked in a breath only to be overwhelmed with the taste of his smell. It was sweet, alluring and I found myself craving it. The hand that had been on my abdomen continued its journey upwards and began tracing below my breast, teasing it, and the sudden moan that escaped my lips served to awaken me to what I was doing.

"Edward, stop," I whispered as I pulled away again. He sighed as he let his arms fall from around me.

He raked a hand through his hair as he grumbled to me, "Why, Bella? I know you want me, and I want you. Why stop?"

"I told you why already. I'm not that kind of girl."

He cocked his head and reached to take my hand. "Your reactions say otherwise, Bella." He brought my fingers to his lips and began to place kisses on them. "I can hear your heart racing." His lips moved to my palm. "I can hear your breathing pick up." He started placing kisses up my arm. "Your body is telling me a different story than your lips, Bella. I'm not entirely sure which to believe."

"My lips, Edward," I moaned.

He brought his lips to hover over mine. "What about them, Bella? Right now they are sending me mixed messages as well."

I closed my eyes again, intent on blocking out the sight of him. It did nothing to alleviate the sense of touch and smell that were warring with my mind once again. I wanted to reach up the small distance to touch my lips to his. I wanted to wrap my free arm around his waist and pull him closer. I needed to take a step back and collect my thoughts.

I sighed at the battle waging within me and was relieved to feel him step away. "Open your eyes, please, Bella," he asked me. I forced them open and saw him gazing into my own. He stared into mine for a couple minutes before sighing and stepping further away. He kept hold of the hand he had been kissing and said, "Let's go find something else to do, shall we?"

I nodded gratefully and suggested a movie over in Port Angeles. He agreed and walked me back to my store to get my car. A short, but spirited, argument later found my car parked at my house and me in the front seat of his Volvo as we drove away from town. He began asking questions about me, willingly answering the same question when I turned it around on him. A part of me felt like he was trying to get to know me, or more accurately, for me to get to know him, as fast as possible. In no way did I feel he had given up on his seduction attempts, only put them on hold in order for me to be more comfortable.

I was mortified a couple miles outside of Port Angeles when my stomach rumbled loudly. He chuckled at that and apologized for forgetting to feed me. We went into the local McDonald's and talked some more over burgers and fries. It seemed as if most of his ended up in pieces on his tray. In fact, when I thought about it, I didn't remember him actually eating any of it. I just brushed it off to being unobservant. After all, there were a few times in the conversation when I had been too embarrassed to look at him, and he had sat quietly waiting for an answer. He could have taken a bite then.

When we got to the theater we saw that the selection wasn't the best. "Pick whatever you want," he whispered into my ear again. "I don't think I'll be paying much attention to it anyway," he finished while looking up and down my body. At my glare he laughed, "I'm kidding, Bella." I didn't believe him but wasn't ready to demand going home yet, so I picked a movie I thought would be safe; an action flick.

I was wrong. There weren't very many people in the theater and Edward insisted on sitting in the back. He said it was so he could see the entire screen more easily. Ten minutes into the movie and I knew it was because he didn't want anyone to see what he was doing.

He started out holding my hand, which in and of itself was innocent enough. But then he lifted my hand to his lips again and began placing kisses along the back of it. I tried to pull away but he chuckled into my ear, "Don't worry, Bella. I don't have sex in movie theaters. Nor do I plan on doing anything that would embarrass you too much. Stop thinking and just enjoy."

And so I relaxed up until my breathing started to become too loud. "Shh," he whispered quietly to me as he kissed to the top of my arm and nudged my head sideways so he could begin working on my neck. He was completely turned around in his seat, one hand on my knee but slowly trailing up my thigh, while the other held my head still, cupping it as he pushed it with his nose so he could have better access to my neck. A moan escaped when the hand on my thigh started tracing the bend where my leg met my hip, moving back and forth, each pass moving closer and closer to where I wanted him to touch me.

My moans became louder as he placed kisses up my neck to my jaw, lightly circling my lips. Right when his hand cupped between my legs, he crashed his lips to mine to cut off any sound and I jumped. Warning bells rang in my head alerting me to what we were doing like horny teenagers in the back of the theater. I put one hand on his chest and began to push him away when he grabbed it with the hand that had been on my sex and growled. "Why are you stopping me? You are enjoying this, don't deny it." Then he lifted his head, the desire burning in his eyes as he regarded me, "Unless, of course, you are asking me to take you home?"

"Yes," I panted, still trying to get my breathing under control, "please take me home. Now!"

He jumped up quickly, pulling me behind him as we exited the theater. I didn't run quite fast enough for him so he lifted me up and carried me as he jogged to the car. He put me in hurriedly, muttered a fast "buckle up" before racing around to hop into his seat. He pealed out of the parking lot quickly and accelerated to an alarming speed. It was then that I realized that he thought we were going home to have sex. I wanted space to think.

"Edward," I whispered. "We aren't having sex tonight."

The tires squealed as he slammed on the brakes, maneuvering the car to the side of the road quickly. He slammed the gear into park and turned in his seat, glaring at me. "Then why, pray tell, are we racing home?"

I was now beyond annoyed. I was angry. How many times had I told him I wasn't interested in that right away? Did he simply not listen? Yes, I wanted him, eventually. There was no denying that. My body's reactions told that truth in blaring neon lights, but it was too soon for my comfort mentally and emotionally. I threw the seat belt off me while I grabbed for the door handle. "Because, Edward, I'm not that kind of girl!" I shouted as I jumped out of his car. I had no idea how far away from home we were, but I would rather walk than be treated like nothing more than a common whore any more tonight.

He was behind me in an instant. "Bella, you can't walk home. It's too far."

I scrubbed at the tears that had begun to fall in my anger and replied petulantly, "I can and I will."

"Bella," he called softly while pulling on my hand, "please stop and talk to me. Tell me what I've done so wrong to not have the pleasure of you tonight?"

He had come to a stop and I couldn't pull my hand from his grip. It wasn't tight but it was firm so I simply stopped. "Edward, what do you think it means when I say I'm not that type of girl?"

"It means that if you give in to me then you are giving me something you've only shared with one other person."

I was incredulous. Was this what he really thought? "No, Edward, it means I don't put out on a first date. It means I don't have sex with guys I don't know. And no, answering a million questions doesn't mean I know you. It means I want to be friends first. It means that I want to be treated as a person of worth, not just some cheap lay you pick up in a bookstore. It means I allow my mind to control my body and not the other way around. And it means that I will not, repeat, NOT, be having sex with you tonight or any night in the foreseeable future!" My anger had gotten the better of me by the end of my rant and I practically yelled the last at him. He stood looking at me speechless and I had no doubts that I wouldn't be seeing him again any time soon. The energy drained from me as quickly as it had risen. I was suddenly exhausted and whispered, "Please, just take me home."

He nodded his head and turned around and walked to my side of the car. I thanked him for opening the door for me and he just nodded again, while clenching his jaw. For a brief moment, he looked angry, but I shrugged it off, thinking he was likely frustrated with himself by his boorish behavior. I stared out my window as he climbed into his own seat and took off again down the highway. It was a quiet drive, but that could be because I fell asleep somewhere along the way, having used up all of my adrenaline.

He shook me gently awake and I was surprised to see us parked in front of my father's house. As I reached for my door handle he whispered, "Bella, wait." I stopped but refused to look at him, just stared at my front door while I waited for him. He must have realized I wasn't going to turn around so he continued. "I must apologize. In my defense, you are the first woman who has ever told me no and so I'm not used to that."

"No still means no, Edward."

"I understand that, but I was paying more attention to what your body was saying than your words, and I apologize. I thought you were being coy." He took a deep breath. "I hope you can forgive me and allow me to see you again. I will not apologize for wanting you that way," he said with a voice that caused my breathing to accelerate. "I do, and I freely admit it. I don't force myself on women, though. I'm not a rapist or an opportunist. I don't want sex with me to be something you regret. But, Bella," and he paused, long enough for me to turn around to look at him. I was taken aback by the desire I still saw burning in his eyes. "I won't stop asking. I just want you to know that."

"Edward, I don't play games. I might be interested, but there's more to me than that, and I honestly believe there's more to you as well. I feel like you think that's all girls expect from you and so that's all you think to give." I turned to look back at my front door. I was so torn. I felt used and angry and couldn't understand my continued attraction to this man. I supposed it was because it seemed that deep down he was a hurt boy who honestly believed that was all he was good for. Still, how do I forgive him when he seemed so flippant in his apology? "Let me think, Edward. Goodnight."

He took my hand once again and brought it to his lips. "Goodnight, my beauty. I wish you pleasant dreams. May I walk you to your door?"

I shook my head no, and he chuckled as I stumbled out of his car and up to my front door. As soon as I had the door open he took off, his tires kicking up the gravel in the driveway. I whispered a quick goodnight to Charlie as he was watching the game and he just waved as I climbed up the stairs. In minutes I had changed into my pajamas, washed my face, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. My head was full of Edward Masen and even though I was exhausted, sleep eluded me as I thought of our evening together and whether or not I would forgive him.

* * *

**Hey, n****ominations are open for the Eddies and Bellies! The Catt dot net. Open through 12/10. Nom your favs! Let authors know you appreciate them.**

**Now, let me know what you think! Would you have put up with Edward's behavior on a first date, even if you were that attracted to him? Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Date

**SM's characters, my story.**

**Hugs and kisses to my beta, getshorty. She knows why. Also to whenpoetryrises for just being so incredibly awesome. Good luck on your finals and I hope you feel better soon!**

**Oh, and a huge Happy Birthday to my2galspal, another amazing person I have met through this crazy medium. Thanks for being in my life!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Date

_The ignorant despise what is precious only because they cannot understand it_, The Cock and the Jewel, Aesop

As Bella reached her front door I could hear Alice's thought, _I told you so_. In anger I slammed on the accelerator, spinning out on the gravel of her driveway, intent on getting away from both women. I hadn't lied to Bella, I had never been rejected before and the feeling stung and increased my anger. I would change my tactic and then I would succeed. I may not have a child in one month, but it would take even longer to find another suitable host, so I was resolved to doing whatever was necessary to only have to wait until her cycle repeated again.

No longer would my advances be so forward, instead the seduction would be subtle, gentle touches that entice rather than direct advances that affronted her sensibilities. I had always been careful in the night, in her room, touching her softly lest I awaken her. She accepted me then, opening herself to me, even going so far as to remove her own top one night. I should have been aware she was more modest in a conscious state than in her dreams and I was resolute to remember that and only coerce in private. It would have been so much better if I could read her mind like I had all the others, but that wasn't available and so I would have to learn to read her another way. Apparently her body's reactions weren't sufficient.

I had parked the car at the end of a road and gone for a run in the woods. I was aware of the treaty territory and stayed within those boundaries. I wasn't thirsty, so my awareness of the animal life around me was minor. The fact that I crossed another vampire's trail was not a surprise since I had heard Carlisle's thoughts about how to talk to me long before I crossed it. I knew what he wanted. It was the same as what he always wanted. Save the girl, or better yet, leave her alone.

"Carlisle, I'm firm in my decision. I have told you I will try to save her for your sakes, so why are we having this conversation again?"

He changed his course so it would intersect mine all while his thoughts reached out, _Because, Alice still sees her dying. You say you will try, but you really haven't decided that yet_.

I sighed my exasperation and came to a stop. I waited for him to make the changes necessary and come to me. "I'm not decided because I don't see the point. She's just one more human, Carlisle, why do you care so much about her?"

"I value all life, Edward, you know that. Besides, this is as much for Alice as anyone. She already knows that she will be very happy if you do choose to change her. To that end, I also want to remind you of the treaty and ask how you plan to negotiate that. She is best friends with the alpha, after all."

"I know what Alice wants, Carlisle. As for the treaty, I will not bite or kill her. There is no provision for death by pregnancy. You are protected." The fact that the alpha wolf was her friend just added flavor to the challenge. Although, truth be told, I certainly hadn't anticipated _her_ reaction to my advances. I wondered what she would think about becoming one of the undead.

He sighed, _Not the answer I was hoping for_. "You could always ask the wolves, maybe they would be willing to make a change. Especially if the choice was between that and her losing her life."

I laughed at that, "Doubtful, Carlisle. Can you imagine their reaction just to finding out she's pregnant?" I paused as I considered his true concern. Don't break the treaty, don't let the humans know. "I'll have to take her away, hide her." I looked at Carlisle as he was concerned. "I have enough medical knowledge to care for her and Joham has told me what is needed to ensure she survives until the child is born."

_Perhaps_, and I could see his thought, keeping her at the Cullen's house. He hoped they would be able to save her if they were nearby.

"No," I shook my head emphatically. "I won't embroil you in this. I'll figure something out." I wanted to get back to her. This was the time when she usually spoke in her sleep and I wanted to know if I could glean anything that might help. "I'm going to see her now, please don't follow." With that I took off, passing by a meadow on my way to my car that seemed pleasing. I thought it would be a nice place for a picnic, humans liked picnics. It would also be romantic and I could possibly even seduce her there.

I arrived at her house surprised to see her light on in her bedroom. I quickly scaled up her wall and peered in her window. She was sitting up in bed and crying. I had the feeling I was the cause of that, which would not be good if I planned on practicing with her any time soon. I knew what human men did in these situations. I would apologize. I just hoped it would be with enough sincerity.

I crawled back down the wall and found a few small pebbles to throw at her window. After the second hit I heard her shuffle on her bed. Would a human man know she was coming already? Her feet hit the floor and I decided one more toss would be appropriate. The stones hit just as her fingers touched the window and she looked down to see me standing there.

She pushed the window aside and called down to me, "What do you want, Edward?"

"To apologize."

"You've already done that, why are you back?"

"Bella, please, may I speak with you, here on your porch? I promise to behave," I said the last with real concern. She might refuse me after all, necessitating me having to begin my search anew. I sighed at that thought and dreaded it. "Please?"

She let out a sound of exasperation. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

I went around to her porch and waited for her. I heard her come down the stairs slowly and chuckled as her whisper came to me from within the house, "Geez, Bella, it's not like you're going to an execution." Within minutes she had the door open and was walking past me to a chair. With a hand she indicated that I could sit across from her on the railing or the swing. "You wanted to talk, Edward, so talk."

I hesitated. I peered into her mind again and read nothing. Her scent was mixing with the smells of the night, causing it to be more seductive than thirst-inducing. I found myself wishing Alice was here so I could decide what I would say and see if it would work. My phone chirped and I ignored it. I knew it was Alice. If I wanted this girl to yield to me I would need to give her my attention.

"I want to apologize again." I tilted my head as I considered her, "I am confused, though, and would like to ask you a question."

"About what?"

"The reason I kept pushing was because of your reactions. Your breathing and heart rate increased. You moaned. You seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was, so what happened?"

She looked at me directly for a minute and then blushed. "I suppose I should apologize as well. I guess it's not very fair of me to expect you to read my mind." I grimaced at that. She may not expect it, but I did. It was one more thing that added to my frustration. "I did enjoy it, Edward," she paused and swallowed, hanging her head in what I was sure to be shame, "perhaps too much."

I reached out my hand and lifted her chin so that she would look at me. "Why does that embarrass you?"

"I know I keep saying this, but I'm not that kind of girl. I don't do casual sex." And I did understand. Once again I remembered a time when I was _that boy_ who would have never considered pushing Bella like I had today. Decades of debauchery had worked that out of me, pushed those feelings to a corner where I had bricked them over. She had put a chink in the mortar and was making me look at the skeleton of the boy I used to be. I didn't like that. I wasn't that boy any more, and I wasn't going to be him again.

"I do understand, more than you realize, and I will try to respect your feelings. But Bella," I stood from my seat on the railing and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in mine as I looked into her eyes, "please know that I can't read your mind." This made me laugh, "Oh, how I wish I could." I shook my head, knowing it would never occur. "I see something in you that I want. If I push too hard, too fast, just say so and I'll back off." She was staring at me now, transfixed like a mouse before a cobra. "Let me get to know you, since that is what you want. Spend the day with me tomorrow."

"I have to open the store."

"Angela said she would be happy to do it."

She sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

She was yielding for the first time and this encouraged me. "I know it's far, but let's go to Seattle. You could show me that city." I half-smiled, "I'm sure it has more to offer than a Timber Museum?"

She laughed at that. "Fine. You agree to take things slow?"

"I promise, as slow as I can tolerate." She nodded and got up from her chair and was wishing me goodnight when I stepped up closer to her. I leaned down so I could breathe in her face and said, "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." I chuckled at her stunned expression and went out to the car.

As soon as I was inside I checked my messages and laughed when it rang, Alice's number on the ID. I flipped it open and she started talking without even waiting for a hello from me. "The weather will be perfect tomorrow, overcast with no rain. Angela will agree with no problem. Oh, and your text from me? It says forget it; figure it out on your own."

"I figured that, but thanks anyway, Alice," I rejoined sarcastically.

I parked in a nearby grove and waited for the sounds of Bella waking and getting ready. She had fallen asleep immediately after getting to her room after our talk. I knew from experience that her father often left before she even got up, so hiding was a requirement. As her shower was running I returned to her house and as soon as she turned off the water I decided to knock on her door and see what she would do.

I could hear her grumbling as the sound of the cloth being wrapped around her reached me. I followed her footsteps down the stairs, surprised by a feeling of concern when it sounded like she slipped. I shook it off; she had to be physically healthy, I couldn't have her injured. If she was then I would have to wait for her to heal. Any decrease in her physical well-being might be dangerous for the child. When she opened the door my breath stopped.

The scent rolling off of her due to the increased temperature of her skin was reaching out and sucking me in, but that wasn't why I stopped breathing. The heat of the shower had also caused the blood to rise to the surface of her skin, causing it to have a pink glow. I could see a trickle of water drip from her hair, which was currently hanging wet, in tangles, over her shoulders. The water trailed down her long neck, over her bare collarbone and down between her breasts, only to be absorbed by the towel. She was breath-taking.

"Um, obviously I still need to get dressed. I'll only be a moment. Why don't you have a seat?" she said while gesturing to her front room. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. My eyes followed her form as she went racing up the stairs, watching as the towel separated slightly in her stride, revealing the top of her thigh and a hint of her hip. For the first time since I met her I wanted her body for more than just creating a child, or sustenance. For the first time in my too long life I felt lust.

I listened as she raced around getting ready, dressing, brushing her teeth and hair, and having what sounded to be an embarrassing conversation with Angela who was laughing at her and encouraging her to 'go for it.' As she turned to come down the stairs I stood and took her in. Her ivory skin was still flushed from her flurry of activity and she was wearing a form-fitting dark blue sweater. The contrast was simply lovely and I told her so, which had the delightful result of causing her to blush, thereby increasing the effect.

I asked what we should do first as we got into my car and was surprised when she made a request. "Would you mind if we stopped in to see my supplier? I've needed to see him for a while, and this is a perfect opportunity." I could see her fidgeting with the hem of her sweater as she asked and really didn't understand what she was nervous about.

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Well, you asked me to spend the day with you and I'm doing work. Not a very exciting time for you."

I leaned in, breathing in the smell of her intermixed with the leather and the polyvinyls that humans referred to as 'new car smell.' Stopping just short of her lips I whispered against them, "Any time with you is exciting." Her breath hitched and her skin blushed as her eyes darted back and forth between mine and my lips. "May I kiss you?" I had promised to not push, but that didn't mean I was no longer going to attempt to seduce. Besides, this request was generic. I never specified the type of kiss and would play on that if she balked.

Taking her face in my hands after she nodded, I gently set my lips on hers. I had to still myself for a moment to overcome the thirst engendered by the taste of her. I moved slowly, tenderly, waiting for her desire to build, her heart rate to increase. When I heard it, I pulled back slightly, smiled into her eyes, and stopped. After all, Joham had been very clear. 'Make them fall in love with you. Then they will work to protect and care for the growing child.'

She still hadn't recovered and I was encouraged that she didn't seem angry, only aroused. The flush of her skin was simply delectable and enticing in a way that wasn't safe, so I leaned away from her to my side of the car and started our journey while she got her breathing under control.

As soon as she could speak again we returned to getting to know each other. Everything was on the table, since I knew it was important to her, with one glaring exception. The one lie I told tonight was my age. I wasn't one hundred and eight, I was twenty-five. All other lies could be tied back to that one, but I was unconcerned for I knew Jasper had Jenks break into the computer databases at my most recently attended schools and fix my transcripts. They were available upon request. Of course, my grades were impeccable. I had finished medical school and gone to Brazil to serve the unfortunate poor there instead of setting up a practice here. She found it endearing. Little did she know the only service I had done to them was to end their miserable lives. Only once did she fuss at me for my driving. She had an unhealthy obsession with the speed limit. On second thought, maybe that was better for her.

She was excited her supplier was in when we reached his office. She had been having trouble getting hold of him. As I listened to his thoughts I realized that he was gouging her in some of his prices. He also produced paperwork that showed that she had been reimbursed for returned books when in fact he had only made partial payment. I made the suggestion to her that we audit her account with him while we were there, all the while glaring at the man who had taken advantage of her. The hypocrisy of that didn't escape me, but I was a vampire and so above pedestrian human considerations. He needed to be taught a lesson.

When he handed the books to her I reached out and took them. "Oh, do you have a degree in accounting as well that you failed to mention?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, but I have done this for my own practice in Brazil, so I know what to look for." Granted it was another lie, but only partially. I knew what to look for because his thoughts were focused on exactly where he hoped I _wouldn't_ look. Handing Bella some money, I made the suggestion that some coffee from the shop next door would be nice as I turned directly to the pages he was dreading. I waited for her to exit, making a show of examining the numbers before rounding on him.

"You have gross inaccuracies here. It is my suggestion to you that you correct them quickly or I will have my lawyer contact you." Pulling out a copy of the statement he had mailed to her I grinned evilly, "I think the feds will be interested to know that you have committed mail fraud as well. Don't you?"

I closed the books slowly, and fixed my gaze upon him as I arose, backing him into a corner. "I expect these fixed within three days and a check to be mailed in four. If it doesn't arrive in five, then I will pull in all the resources at my disposal and make your life a living hell." His face was pale and his breathing erratic by now. His mind was flipping quickly between his fear over the size of the check he would have to send, whether other, larger companies might find out and what that would cost him, and if I would actually kill him. While the latter was tempting it wouldn't reimburse Bella her money and would most definitely be a hindrance to my own designs.

I could hear her heartbeat leave the coffee shop. I only had a minute before she could see our stance so I needed to work quickly to put the fear of me into his head. I lowered my voice to a growl, allowing it to rumble in my throat like that of a predatory cat before pouncing on its prey. "I will be back, soon. See that my demands are met."

He nodded quickly and I turned and rushed as fast as humanly possible to intercept Bella at the door. "Good news!" I called to her. "It seems your supplier here missed a few things and will be reviewing your books again. You can expect reimbursement in a week!" I turned back to him, leveling a glare that made his heart race while keeping my voice normal, "Can't she?"

"Um, yes, if not sooner!" he assured me.

"Sooner is even better," I stated flatly and then noticed that Bella was looking quickly between us, trying to understand the difference between our words and our posture. I took her elbow and led her out with a smile, "You promised to show me the city!"

We toured the city like a couple of tourists, taking in the Space Needle, Pikes Place Market, eating lunch on the pier, although I only pretended to eat, and taking a short ferry ride to Bainbridge Island. Whenever I got a little too close, she would back away with an admonishment to take things slowly, but I knew I was wearing her down. By the time the sun was setting behind the pervasive cloud cover I had gotten her comfortable with my arm being draped over her shoulders. Whenever we were in a place where I needed to ask her a question I made sure to bend down and whisper it into her ear, causing her to shiver at my closeness. I was finding I was having trouble not tasting her skin whenever I was close to it. It would hold a faint hint of the flavor of her blood, and her scent was intoxicating.

I knew she would need to eat soon and so was paying attention to the minds of the humans in order to determine an appropriate dining establishment. Quite a few of them were thinking of Daniel's over by the Space Needle, and so I pulled out my phone to get the number and make a reservation. As I did this Bella gasped in surprise and I looked at her in confusion. "I completely forgot about Charlie!" she fretted. "I didn't do anything for his dinner tonight."

She quickly dug into her purse and called her father while I placed reservations for two. He was as amused as I was over her worry, echoing my thoughts that he was nearly fifty years old and so capable of providing for his own dinner. What really surprised and amused me was his closing line, "Bella, I'm glad you're out having fun for once, and that you're on a date. Just make sure he treats you right, and if he doesn't, use your pepper spray."

After she put her phone away she looked up and caught my grin. She quirked her eyebrow as if questioning the reason for my smile and so I reached out for her. Pulling her body flush with mine I leaned down to breathe her in while placing kisses below her ear. "Tell me, Bella, how do I treat you right?" I whispered to her and began tracing up the side of her body and brushing my fingers lightly beside her breast. "Are you willing now to allow me to? You could almost call it a directive from your father and I would hate to not meet his expectations."

Her breathy laughter was light as she pulled away from me. "Somehow I seriously doubt _that_ is what he had in mind." I looked deep into her eyes and could see the battle raging in them of whether to give in to me or not, but the rumble of her stomach decided which side would win. "I'm guessing right now you could feed me? That would most definitely meet his expectations."

It was only a few minutes walk to the restaurant but as soon as we neared it I picked up on the scent of two very familiar vampires. I was about to suggest to Bella that we could go elsewhere when I heard her laughing at the Fred Flintstone steak they had displayed. She was having fun and I found myself being amused by her. Right then, I recalled _that boy_ who was amused as a child over silly things. I decided I would tolerate Alice and Jasper if it made Bella happy. A happy Bella might be more willing to allow me to pursue my goal.

Of course she walked straight to Alice and Jasper as soon as she saw them and Alice greeted her like an old friend. "Not happening," I reminded Alice under my breath.

_Time will tell_, she thought back to me while discussing menu choices with Bella. Her visions were still cloudy, going back and forth between Bella being a vampire and being dead.

Dinner with Bella was interesting. Her constant comments about my lack of appetite eventually forced me to actually consume some of the food, which amused Alice and Jasper to no end. I had ordered my steak rare, so it would be easier if this was required. Even so, I knew the meat would have to be purged. Luckily it wasn't so bloody as to trigger any bloodlust. Bella's mere presence so close to me was enough of a fight.

Alice kept up a running stream of thought, investigating conversation topics to see if I should pursue them. Any that her visions showed being well received were brought up by me, and I was surprised to watch the quickness of Bella's mind as we debated topics ranging from medieval literature to health care reform. I smiled to myself. I had thought her intelligent before, now I was convinced of it. This bode well for any offspring. Perhaps I could seduce her tonight after all. Alice and Jasper had left while we were waiting for the check so I knew I could get her back to the car in peace.

We were quiet as we walked to my car. I noticed that she was occasionally looking at me, trying to do so subtly, but the quickening of her heartbeat and the blush on her face always gave her away. I wondered what she was thinking as she looked at me. Could the increase in her heart rate indicate desire? Was the blush due to her thoughts? I was determined to find if I was reading her correctly.

She stepped up to the passenger side of the car as I reached for the handle in order to stop her from opening it. Seeing my hand there she drew her own back, but instead of opening the door I used my other hand to spin her so her back was against the car as I caged her within my arms. I felt her breathing pick up and her heart race and I was unsure if it was fear or desire driving these reactions so I looked into her eyes. The fire I saw there caused me to smile. "Is this all right, Bella? Your reactions seem to say it is, but I've been wrong before."

"I assume you don't plan to accost me too much seeing as how we have an audience?" she asked, her eyes flickering to the other humans to see their reactions. I opened my mind to read their thoughts. Some were amused, some were offended, and some were jealous of either her or me. If I had any hope of impregnating her tonight, then I knew I couldn't embarrass her now.

Lowering my lips to hover just over hers I breathed out, "No, not _too_ much." Again I tasted of her, my kisses just slightly beyond chaste as I forced my hands to remain on the car. Although even that was dangerous as I felt the need to dig my fingers into the metal of the car to keep them from her body. When her heart rate reached a certain point I decided that she probably needed to breathe so I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers to give me a point of focus for regaining control. "Perhaps it would be best if I got you home before I was tempted beyond my capabilities," I stated, not sure if I desired a child or her blood more.

"Perhaps," she whispered as she reached for the door handle. I had to chuckle as she stumbled into the car and it took every ounce of control in my body to not grab her back out of the car, rush her to a deserted alley and have my way with her.

When I was seated beside her I couldn't resist reminding her of what I truly wanted. Trailing the backs of my fingers along her cheekbone I stated, "I do hope you are willing to allow me more soon." Her breath hitched as her heart took off, sounding as if it would beat out of her chest. I couldn't restrain the laughter in my chest at her reaction. In order to keep my hands occupied I slammed the car into gear, firmly gripped the wheel and took off for home.

* * *

**Hmm, _someone_ is feeling protective! Strange, since he intends on killing her himself. Come over to the thread and discuss! We are at Twilighted, in the Alternate Universe forum.**

**I am participating in the Fictionista witfit challenge. If you like short drabbles on strange and unusual topics (we are given a prompt and have to write something on it EVERY DAY!), then give it a read. In fact, I recommend you do a search on Fictionista, and you'll find there are a number of us doing these. I've really loved reading what the others have come up with.**

**Thanks to all my readers! According to ff stats, there are quite a few of you! Hurray! Now if you would be so kind as to leave me a review?**


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

**SM's characters, still my story**

**Hugs, kisses and love to getshorty and whenpoetryrises for putting up with me and steering me straight!  
**_Every tale is not to be believed_, The Thief and the Innkeeper, Aesop

* * *

Edward drove us home quickly. It seemed he did everything quickly. Driving, walking, relationships. He just jumped right in head first without regard to the idea that rocks might be below. I was more careful. I walked to the edge of the water and tested it. Was it too hot? Too cold? Did I even want to get wet? I guarded my heart, and I only wanted to give my body to someone I loved.

I asked how many speeding tickets he had as we traveled back to Forks at a speed that made me grimace, and he laughed and told me that he had none. I found that hard to believe, and he could see the incredulity on my face so he laughed and told me he had special mind reading powers and could always tell when a policeman was around. I rolled my eyes at him, if he wanted to make up stories, then that was fine. At least he was creative.

We continued our interrogation of each other. I asked how he expected to ever remember everything I had told him and he got the same look on his face when he told me he could read minds and said, "I remember everything about you. How could I possibly forget?" I couldn't let that go and so I started quizzing him. After about fifteen minutes I was in shock. He laughed at my expression and told me he was cheating. "I have an eidetic memory, I honestly won't forget."

"That must have come in handy in college," I stated, having a little trouble not sounding slightly jealous. With all I had been required to memorize, I would have loved something like that!

"It is, up until you start pointing out to the professors that they're contradicting themselves and the book. I was the youngest in my classes, having graduated from high school a couple years early. They really hated having someone so young point out their mistakes." He looked over at me with a smile that just about took my breath away. "It is amazingly useful in studying the human body, however," he crooned. "For instance, I know when I touch you here," he said as he began stroking my collarbone, his fingers barely brushing over the skin, "you react in a most _desirable_ way."

And he was right. The nerves in my skin lit with fire under his icy touch. My brain started imagining other places he could trail his fingers, memories from my dreams causing me to squirm, which in turn caused him to chuckle. I knew what he wanted from me, and as much as I wanted to wait, I wondered who would win this battle. I found myself falling for him, and fast. There was just something flattering about being desired so strongly, and his desire seemed to only grow the longer we were together.

When we reached my house he sighed when he saw Jacob's old VW Rabbit parked out front. "It seems your protector has come to make sure you arrive home in one piece."

"Why do you call him that? My protector?" I asked confusedly.

He looked over to me and arched an eyebrow. "Hmm, you really don't know?"

"Well, I know he's one of my best friends, and he does act like an overprotective brother at times." I regarded Edward and realized that Jacob really had gotten much worse since he had been around. I mentioned this and Edward laughed but didn't say anything more about it.

He came around and walked me to the door, which I thought was quite nice. No one had done that before. I thanked him and he warned me that he had an ulterior motive. "I'm hoping for a good-night kiss." He lowered his gaze to the ground and then looked up at me through his lashes. "Will my hopes be fulfilled?"

My blood was rushing through my veins, my heart pounding in my chest. There was just something about kissing Edward that made me crave more at the slightest mention of it, even when he always seemed to take it too far. He had become like a drug to me, feeding my craving with every touch and whisper. I found myself nodding as I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him into an embrace. He looked down at me and chuckled lightly as he lowered his lips to mine. "I take that as a yes?" he asked, but never gave me time to answer as his lips hungrily took my own. Quickly he was consuming my mouth, tasting and teasing my lips with his tongue, drinking me in. My heart raced and stuttered and right when I needed to breathe, Edward broke contact, trailing his lips down my jaw. My hands gripped his shoulders, and then lower to his back, pulling him closer.

I was grateful that he had put his arms around me as well when his lips returned to mine because within just a couple minutes I lost the ability to stand. My breathing was erratic but I couldn't stop. The feel of his back under my hands, the muscles twisting as he bent to me and held me close. His smell, honey and sunshine, enveloped me, blocking all other scents from my awareness. When I could breathe I only inhaled him. And that scent only added to the taste. He was sweet, but not cloying. I wanted to run my tongue over him, all of him, tasting the different flavors his skin would offer up to my suddenly hungry palette.

Without knowing how I found myself seated on his lap on the porch swing. His chest was like marble under my roving hands, relishing the planes of his muscles here even more than those on his back. He released my lips with a sigh, but his never ended their torture as he trailed them down my throat to the exact location his fingers had found in the car. He used his nose to push my chin to the side as his tongue explored my throat, swirling around my pulse point, leaving a trail of moisture that caused the skin to rise as his cool breath blew across my wet skin.

His hands began an exploration of their own. Since he was no longer holding me up they were free to roam along my body, traveling up my sides from my waist to just under my arms and back down again, his fingers mere millimeters from my breasts. I felt an aching desire to bring those fingers in just enough to release the tension building there but I knew if I did that then all my walls would come tumbling down and I would be in his bed. As much as I was enjoying this I still wasn't quite ready for that.

With that sobering realization I began to pull away. I felt a low growl build in his chest as he felt me begin to distance myself from him. He tightened his hold on me, effectively trapping me against his chest, even though his lips and hands had ended their sweet torment. We were both breathing erratically and I held still until we had calmed, my eyes closed as I rested my forehead against his.

"Look at me, please," he barely whispered and I opened my eyes, surprised to find his so close to me, so dark, and so full of hunger that I shivered despite the heat of my rushing blood. Fixing his gaze upon me he once again started talking, although I could see his control was near its breaking point. "I'm going hiking with Emmett tomorrow. He wants me to spend a couple days with him. I should be back by Sunday. Can I see you then?" I couldn't find my voice yet, so I nodded.

"I think your father is waiting for you to go inside, as is your guard dog," he chuckled as he said the last. "I suppose I must surrender you to them?" I nodded again. Even though my breathing had slowed and gave all indications that it would soon be in control, I couldn't seem to vocalize anything. It was as if I had forgotten how to speak. Edward picked me up and arose, settling me on my feet, holding me steady until he was sure I wouldn't fall over. "Until Sunday," he whispered again, reaching out to open my door for me once again.

What I saw on the other side made Edward chuckle lightly but sent the blood pounding through my veins for a completely different reason. Jacob was standing just on the other side, listening to us! I was furious. Edward just said, "Jacob," with a nod, and Jacob nodded back. I stared at Jacob, my anger apparent as I gripped the doorjamb. Edward dropped another kiss on my head and wished me a good night before loping to his car, his movements fluid and effortless.

I stared at Jacob. At first he stood there, arms crossed, a look of defiance on his face, but as I just continued to stare and not say anything that look slipped away slowly, a look of, at first, arrogance and then contrition as we stood there. When the last was firmly in place I finally spoke to him. "Why were you listening on the other side of the door?" I whispered vehemently.

"It sounded like he was eating you, and I just wanted to be sure you were all right. When I, um, realized that you were, um, _enjoying_ it? I just stayed where I was. You know, just in case…"

"Just in case _what_?" I demanded quietly. I didn't want Charlie to know we were arguing, simply because I didn't want to explain exactly what I was doing out here on the porch.

"Look, Bells, you know I don't trust the guy, right?" I nodded, although, other than pushing for sex so strongly, I couldn't understand why. Edward had been actually a lot of fun when he wasn't trying to be seductive. Of course, that part wasn't bad either, I just wasn't quite ready for it.

"Maybe you can come with me to the bonfire tomorrow? Billy's going to be telling some of the legends, perhaps you might enjoy hearing them? I know how you like stories."

I had heard Jacob talk about the bonfires before; the elders used them to pass down their verbal history. I had mentioned to him once that it might be a good idea to have someone there to record the stories, and he told me that Emily, Sam's wife, already had. The one time I had asked if I could go I had been told no, that only Quileutes were there, and only certain ones of them. Apparently there was some kind of initiation or something that happened before you could attend. I was quite surprised he was inviting me now, and wondered why the change.

"Do I need to go through that initiation thing you told me about? I thought you had to be Quileute, and go through that, or be married or engaged to someone who had gone through that." I regarded him, remembering that at one time he wanted us to be more than friends. "What are you planning, Jacob." I paused, not really sure how to ask this other than straight out. "You aren't developing those kinds of feelings for me again, are you?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "No Bells, I don't have those kind of feelings for you any more. And no, you don't have to go through any initiation," he chuckled deep in his chest, "that would be impossible for you anyway." He looked up to me again and said with a shrug, "We just decided it was time you heard them, what with our families being so close and all."

I wondered what the real reason was, but I was admittedly excited to hear them, and so quickly agreed. The bonfire would be late the next night, but since the day after that was Saturday, it should be no problem.

I did, however, need to get on into bed now. Since Angela had taken over the store for me all day today, I would be running it alone tomorrow, and I know I needed sleep. I was dead on my feet from all the walking Edward and I had done, not to mention his kisses simply made me weak in the knees anyway. That night I fell quickly asleep, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't dream of Edward.

The next day was slow at the store. Aside from the a few high schoolers coming in to pick up the next book on their study lists, I was alone with my thoughts.

Around closing time Alice came in the store. This time she brought her boyfriend, Jasper, along with her. I always liked Jasper. He was quiet and remote, but he was like a human xanax, you just felt calmer in his presence. We sat and talked for over an hour about my day with Edward, Jasper's thoughts on the book, A Team of Rivals, and the fact that Alice was starting a line of clothing that mixed retro styling with modern tastes. I had so much fun talking with them that I completely lost track of the time and realized I would miss making Charlie's dinner once again if I was going to make it out to the bonfire in time. The Hales apologized for holding me up, apparently they had gotten married in a family only ceremony during college, but then Alice stopped me as I locked up the store.

"I want to warn you away from Edward, but I can't," she said a bit ashamedly. "He hasn't always been the best guy. In fact, he has some ideas I'm not entirely happy about, but I think you can make a change in him, Bella." She regarded me for a moment, and then ruefully added, "I can't see what's going to happen tonight, but I need you to keep an open mind. Remember, all legends have a basis in truth."

I was staring at her open-mouthed. How did she know I was going to the bonfire, and more importantly, why did she care? I had very much enjoyed the time we had just spent together, even wishing we had been closer in high school at times during our conversation, but was completely confused over her worrying about Quiluete legends. She reached out and took my hand. "I want us to be friends too," she said cryptically, "I'm sure we will be soon." She and Jasper then left me standing there, speechless.

Within a couple minutes Jacob appeared, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "What? Do I smell or something?"

"Or something," he murmured. "Have you been hanging out with the Cullen's?"

"Alice and Jasper dropped by, why?"

"You may want to take a shower before we go to the bonfire."

"Seriously, Jacob, that's just rude. You can take me as I am or not at all" I retorted angrily. I honestly didn't understand the problem he had with them, especially when they were so pleasant to be around. He took in my stance and shrugged while grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car. It was a quiet drive to the beach.

When we got there he pulled me close to him with a whisper that it would be better if I didn't leave his side for a few minutes while he led me around so the wind blew my hair out of my face. I pointed out that this would also cause the smoke to blow into it, to which Sam commented that it would be an improvement. I whispered to Jacob, asking what the problem was and he sighed, "The Cullens have a certain scent to them that we don't care for. I know you don't smell it, but we do. That's why I have you over here." He glanced over to Billy, who was sitting in the middle of the circle and then continued while handing me a hot dog, "Listen carefully, the stories are amazing."

More food was passed around as Billy began telling the story of the tribe's beginnings. I was fascinated as I learned about how their ancestors were spirit warriors. Leaving their bodies behind they took to their spirit forms and searched for danger that might be approaching their people. I shuddered in fear when the part of Utlapa came, how he had killed Taha Aki's body, trapping him in the spirit world. When Taha Aki convinced the wolf to allow him to share the animal's body I was intrigued. What would it be like to be both man and beast? Which part would rule?

I whispered my questions to Jacob when Billy paused to take a breath and was surprised to hear Paul laugh. The wind had switched directions again, blowing the smoke away finally, when he snarled, "Why would someone who spends time with leeches care about what it is like? They are the cause. Without them none of us would know."

"Know what?" I asked confusedly.

"What it's like to be both man and beast," he growled menacingly. I looked quizzically at Jacob. I honestly had no idea what Paul was talking about. Suddenly I heard a loud growl, followed by Paul snarling, "Don't act like you have no idea!"

I looked back to Paul quickly and could see him trembling, his arms were shaking and his fists were clenched in anger as Sam and Jared stood up in front of him. Jacob grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder as he bounded faster than I ever thought possible away from the fire. I tried to twist to look at Jacob but then something back by the fire caught my eye. Where Paul had been standing was now a giant wolf.

I gasped loudly only to have Jacob spin around and look behind him, removing the giant beast from my view. I was down on the ground in no time, trying to gulp down air from the speed of the movement when Jacob exploded around me. No longer was my best friend of the last six years standing beside me, but a russet colored wolf bigger than my truck stood over me. He was facing the way we had come, snarling furiously to the other wolf that was now stopped only a few feet from us.

Sam and Jared came running over and dragged me out from under the animal that had once been my friend. Sam had me in his arms while Jared ran ahead, grabbing the shredded material that had been Jacob's jeans and digging the keys to his rabbit out of one of the pockets. I was in the backseat before I knew it was even open, with Jared driving and Sam holding me as I continued to gasp deep breaths and shake while tears trailed down my face.

I couldn't get enough air and my mind was racing in a million different directions. I heard someone trying to say something soothing but I couldn't focus. Sam and Jared hadn't acted surprised by what they saw, which meant that they knew. They knew Paul and Jacob were wolves. As my breathing slowed and rational thought returned so did the knowledge that the reason they knew was most likely because they did the same thing as well.

As soon as that crossed my mind, I shrank away from Sam. I heard him mutter to Jared that he thought I had figured the rest out and to hurry. As the car sped up Sam raised his hands in a placating manner. "Bella, please don't freak out. We never intended you to actually _see_ what we do."

"So do you all change into giant wolves? Is that the initiation Jacob talked about?"

"Yes, to both." He sighed regretfully. "There is something genetic in our makeup that causes our very bodies to change when we are teenagers if there is a trigger nearby. There was, and so we did. But," he paused to make sure he had my attention, staring me in the eye and to make sure I understood, "we don't hurt people." He then paused as a grimace twisted his face, "Usually," he muttered and I thought about the scars on his wife's face and how Paul had lost his temper and changed so close to me.

"Emily," I whispered, and his grimace turned to a look of tortured pain.

"Yes, again," he said roughly. "That's why Jacob stayed away from you for weeks all those years ago. He needed to gain the control necessary to be safe. For even though we don't hurt people, accidents do happen, people who are too close can be injured irreparably. We view ourselves as protectors, Bella. We protect the people from our enemy. We are not the only beings with legends that are true."

We had reached my house by now, and I could see Jacob standing in a pair of sweats by the porch that led to my front door. I thanked Sam and Jared for driving me home and got out of the car and walked to my friend. For some reason, I wasn't surprised he had gotten there faster than we had in a car. I stopped and tried to look up at his face as he stared down at the ground. "So," I whispered, hopeful he would respond, "you turn into a very large dog." He nodded and just avoided my gaze. "You've been doing this for years?" I asked him, still trying to catch his eye. He looked over my shoulder and nodded again. Then a thought struck me. "And you have one enemy?" Again, all I got was a nod. "The Cullens?"

His face twisted again. I knew he wanted to tell me something but wouldn't. At least he finally spoke. "We have a treaty with them, so technically they aren't our enemies. However, their kind is." His gaze fixed on me then, the anger and frustration evident in his eyes. "We have extended that treaty to their _cousin_," his mouth twisted the word with disgust, "I'm not going to tell you who or what our enemies are, but we still don't trust _him_. His interest in you is more than we like." His eyes then changed, from anger to pleading. "Please stay away from him, Bella, I beg you. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"What are they?" I whispered. If anyone was something more than human, it was the Cullens.

"I can't say. Their stories aren't mine to tell. We did plan to tell you how they fit in with ours, but Paul ruined that. Just, go read some books, okay?" I knew I had books on their legends at my store, but Jacob had always laughed at them so I hadn't bothered reading them. Now I wondered if that was to keep me away.

Exhaustion swept over me from the emotions of the evening. I reached out and wrapped my arms around Jacob. "You're still my friend, Jake," I said as I rested my head on his hot chest. "I guess this is why you're so hot?" His laughter rumbled deep as he put his arms around me in response.

"Yeah, Bells, it is." He looked down at me and frowned, "You look dead on your feet. Why don't you go on to bed? Nothing has changed, only now you know something about me you didn't know before. I'm still the same guy; I just turn into a giant dog from time to time." The combination of his flippant tone and my exhaustion made that statement seem funnier than it actually was. I started laughing, a rolling belly laugh that had me clutching my sides while tears began streaking down my face.

I was heaving in gasps of air around my incessant giggles when I felt him pick me up. My scream of surprise brought Charlie running to the door, arriving just as Jacob got there to carry me in. "What's wrong with her?" he called out, his voice full of concern.

Jacob had begun laughing with me by this time, "You mean other than her normal craziness? Nothing. She's just so tired she's finding my jokes funny. I'll just carry her up to her room, Charlie." My father nodded and stood aside to let him in. I was outside my bedroom door a minute later with Jacob setting me awkwardly on my feet. "Get some sleep, Bells. You're going to need it." With that he kissed the top of my head, a feeling I couldn't help but compare to when Edward had done the same thing, and he left.

Jacob kissing my head had been comforting, like being wrapped in a hug from a dear friend. When Edward did it, it was the kiss of a lover. My entire body shivered at the memory of how I had wanted Edward's kiss to only be the promise of things to continue, not a kiss goodnight. My mind was reeling at this epiphany. In truth, part of me had been afraid of his advances, even while my body had reacted to them. Perhaps it was the strength of his attraction that had scared me. Was I willing to explore this desire? What was it about him that awoke these feelings stronger than any man ever had? What _is_ he? And with that last thought, I fell, fully clothed onto my bed and slept.

* * *

** A very Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! I'm not going to guarantee a post for this story next week, RL is going to be frantic, and with the fictionista witfit challenge keeping me so busy I might not be able to stay ahead enough. **

**Please leave a review! I answer every one with a teaser!**


	9. Chapter 9 That Boy

**SM's characters, my story.**

**So much love to getshorty and whenpoetryrises! They are simply the best. This chapter is dedicated to my2galspal, who asked for more history of Edward.  
**_Some begrudge others what they cannot enjoy themselves_, The Dog in the Manger, Aesop

* * *

I left Bella's house after hearing the dog's plans to reveal his secret, and possibly ours. He was livid that I had spent the day with his friend and had been sure I was planning to kill her. Granted I was, just not in the way he thought. Still, his intent to violate the treaty was there and I needed to get to Carlisle quickly to warn him, since Alice was unable to read them.

_Alice_, I growled, _I would also talk to_. She had shown me a vision of Bella pregnant and I knew that would not be happening this month. I needed to know what to do to convince the girl to yield to me. I knew I couldn't force her. I refused to become an even worse monster than I already was. Throughout the day with her, I had watched her reactions and seen that whenever I had been acting like _that boy_, the one I used to be, she had responded favorably. And yet, she never gave me any indication that she would eventually yield. If I changed, would it work? How long would this take? I was sure Alice knew, and was simply keeping the knowledge from me.

I had used the excuse of hunting with Emmett so I could give myself a few days away from her smell. It had almost overpowered me when I had kissed her goodnight; the desire to impregnate her warring with my desire to allow that honeyed blood to soothe the burning in my throat. Every time I touched her, I had to force my gaze away from the pulse beating in her throat. It disturbed me to think that I might lose control if I was too close to her, but not quite as much as the thoughts of some of the men around us had bothered me. They had varied from appreciative to downright pornographic. At times, I found myself glaring at some whose thoughts were particularly persistent. She was mine to use for my pleasure and I did not share.

I had almost slipped during our drive home, telling her I could read minds. I used her laughter to cover up my mistake but knew I needed to be more careful. If she ever figured out what I was then not only would I have to kill her, I would then need to hunt down another female to seduce, and the Cullens may be forced to move. All results would have been equally annoying. Only, then I slipped again, when I allowed her to quiz me on everything she had told me about herself. While I was answering her questions with one part of my mind, the other part was racing to come up with a lie I could use to explain away my ability. Luckily, she bought it. Then I diverted her attention in another, more pleasurable way.

I found myself rather enjoying hearing the sounds she made when she liked the way I touched her. Building on the things I had learned in the night, I traced along her shoulders, but was cautious to keep it within the bounds of convention so she wouldn't become upset with me again. I needed to have her fall in love. Who knew she would be so resistant? When I had kissed her goodnight I was almost certain that, if I was able to keep from feeding from her, she might possibly be in my bed. There was still an outside chance that I wasn't too late for her to conceive, but then she resisted, once again.

I smiled as I pulled down the long drive to the Cullen's house and spotted Emmett outside the garage, his huge jeep ready for the trip. _Alice told me you wanted to spend a few days hunting. Everything's ready to go as soon as you're done talking to her_, he thought while he continued to tie down the tarp over the camping supplies, or props, as they liked to call them. Alice was sitting on the porch waiting for me. When I saw her, my anger and frustration bubbled up, centering on her, wondering why she had shown me Bella pregnant, but had hidden from me how long it would take.

No sooner had I taken a step towards her, however, then Jasper had put himself between us. His thoughts were protective of his mate, as he feared my anger towards her. Alice laughed. "Oh, Jasper, he's just going to fuss at me for a bit, and then he'll calm down. He won't hurt me. Now, let him by." And he did, all the while letting me know in his thoughts exactly what he would do if I changed my mind. I certainly respected my cousin, and would never want to hurt Alice, and so I reined in my emotions as I nodded to him. For a moment, I envied them their relationship. They truly were two halves of a whole, working together to their mutual happiness. I briefly wondered if I would ever find another vampire to spend eternity with.

I shook those thoughts from my head as I continued to stalk up to Alice. "You know what I want to know, Alice," I whispered to help me maintain control as I neared her. "When will it happen? What do I need to do?"

She sighed and began translating the Declaration of Independence into Swahili. As I began to growl, she held up a hand to stop me. "If I tell you, then it changes the future. I like the other future better." _Sorry, Edward, I know this frustrates you_, "I promise it's for the best. You will figure this out." _Also, there's a large number of mountain lions just across the Canadian border. Emmett will also find a few grizzlies there, so you should both be happy._

I growled my frustration again, only to have Jasper send a warning thought to me. Perhaps if I allowed my thoughts to dwell on something else then I could contain my current frustrations. "Well, Alice, since it seems you plan to keep this from me, let me tell you what the wolves are hiding. The alpha dog is taking Bella to a wolf soiree tomorrow and is planning to have her hear the legends. He hopes that she figures out what we are and then stays away from us. Does this change your vision?"

"Whenever she's with one of them she disappears completely, so I don't know. I don't _feel_ anything different, though." I could hear Carlisle moving in his office, his thoughts reflecting his intention to call Billy Black, the previous chief. Since his son had assumed the alpha role, he was now chief, but Billy was our contact.

We all stood and listened to his conversation. Everyone had frozen at my announcement, annoyance mingled with fear of discovery. No one wanted to leave this area just yet, enjoying the weather that allowed them to act almost human. Carlisle confronted Billy, and a promise was made that those particular legends would not be told. They were just planning to let her know of their own mythical abilities. I longed to be near the old man so that I could read the intent behind this revelation, but we would have to trust him. Something I wasn't comfortable doing. I was sure that they knew of a way for her to figure our secret out just from knowing theirs. I urged Alice to watch the girl, what she chose to read, whom she talked to, and any decisions she might make regarding us. We couldn't stop the Quileutes from telling their own secrets, but we could be vigilant in making sure she didn't discover our own.

When that was resolved, I told Emmett we were leaving. _Edward_, Alice called to me as I turned to get in the jeep beside Emmett, _be patient_. _You are on the right track but that is all I can tell you_. I nodded to her as Emmett hit the gas, spinning the tires in the gravel of the meadow. He laughed as Esme's indignant complaint followed us down the drive, but was thankfully quiet as we hit the freeway to take us to the border. His intent was to park just this side of it, not wanting to have our passports traced to our frequent passing into Canada, and he kept his musings on the prey that would be found in order to give me peace. Emmett was good at reading my moods and allowing me the space I would need.

We were a few miles from the border when he turned off the main highway and onto an obscure dirt road. It was infrequently traveled, the land being owned by the Cullens and so we knew we could begin our hunt there free of humans. Well, except for any that might be trespassing and one chastisement from Emmett was enough to deter any who might be poaching on their land. Part of me hoped I would be able to run across one, able to feed the thirst more fully than would be possible with my intended prey, but I reeled that thought in. If I had to wait for the red to wash from my eyes again, I may have to find a different human. I was sure the Quileutes would use the time to their advantage, and this one was just so tantalizing.

We took off running, letting our senses go in search of a promising scent, wary if it was _too_ tempting lest some human pay for his misdemeanor with his life. Emmett picked up the scent of a bear and veered off from me as I kept a straight path into Canada. Alice's vision of the best hunting was familiar from previous visits. I explained the location to Emmett just as he caught the trail and he sent his thought back that he would meet me there when he was done playing.

As I tested the air about me for anything desirable, I cast my thoughts to the enigma that was Bella. My frustration over not knowing her thoughts was only matched by my frustration over her not yielding her body to mine. In terms of the length of my life, another month to wait for a child to be conceived was not long, but I had always been impatient, selfish even in the pursuit of my wants. Unlimited time and money had the effect of believing that all was within my reach. And all was, with the exception of this one insignificant girl, who captured my thoughts and drove me mad with her quiet mind and sinfully luscious smell.

Finally I caught the scent of something not nearly as tempting but pleasant enough. I let go of all other senses as I followed this one in to where the giant cat was perched on a branch. I had followed his trail through the tree-tops and positioned myself above him to watch and ensure he didn't notice me. There was a large buck below, a feast for the cat or myself, but the cat would taste better.

I waited until he was perched, ready to pounce with his tail swishing in anticipation. His coat was golden, much like the flecks in Bella's eyes and I thought about how nice it would look made into a coat and wrapped around her shoulders. I shook that thought from my mind and jumped on the beast just as he was about to leap on the buck below. His roar split the air in frustration at his own hunt being subverted and the fear from being attacked himself. With claws fully extended, the cat twisted, intending to shred the skin from my body. I danced out of the way with a laugh while swinging in to grasp his giant head in my hands I twirled around the tree, effectively snapping his neck, giving him more consideration and less pain than I had afforded the whores from whom I had fed in the past.

I was surprised by how much fun this hunt had been. The cat's dance with death, believing he was the hunter when in reality he was the hunted, brought me more amusement than I thought possible. While the taste wasn't all that pleasant in comparison, I could easily see why this hunt was more enjoyable for Emmett than even the hunt for a human. After all, humans rarely fought back.

I had the animal almost fully drained when I heard Emmett crashing through the forest, laughing in his glee over the size of the grizzly he had found. He climbed up the tree where I was feeding and waited for me to finish before talking to me. When my hands dropped the carcass onto the ground, he smiled and pictured Bella in his head. _Not as delicious as another might have been, hmm?_

"Not funny, Emmett. Although, from what she's been willing to put out that might be all I get from her."

"Is that still all you want?" he asked as his thoughts drifted to an imagined picture of Bella and I together, walking hand in hand.

"I'm not after a mate, Em, and I refuse to ever change one of them."

"Why not?" he questioned, his mind now drifting to Rosalie's very loving goodbye prior to my arrival. "They are quite nice to have around, you know." Then his thoughts shifted to Bella again. "I guess you already know if you can do that with her but are you sure she will have your child?" I was beginning to wonder if he felt he had to illustrate his thoughts for me or if he simply had some vampiric attention deficit disorder.

"Alice has seen it," I countered.

"Alice has seen her pregnant. That doesn't mean it was your child, you know," he argued. "I know a number of guys have wanted her," _not that I blame them, she is cute_, "and she's turned them all down." _Well, except for that one in college, but they were engaged or something, according to Alice_. "I'm actually surprised she's still talking to you. She doesn't seem the type to fall for the Casanova scene."

"Apparently. I've never had this problem with another female."

Emmett laughed loudly, startling the birds in the area, their squawking matching his own. _Perhaps you've lost your touch? You might not be as handsome as you think you are. Either that or she's just too smart to fall for a pretty face?_ He started laughing harder at his own joke and grunted when I launched myself into him, slamming him against a boulder, relishing in the sound of it cracking beneath him, and effectively pinning him to the rock while he cursed at me for cheating. He tried to get out from under me, but since I could read his every thought I managed to keep him pinned down.

Finally he gave up for a minute. His thoughts drifted to Rosalie again and I knew he was hiding something from me. "What is it?" I asked as I let him up.

He moved and sat on the rock I had been relaxing on previously before letting his thoughts through. "Alice really likes her, you know. We all are glad you're back and even Rose has said it's nice to have the family complete. There's just something missing when you're away. Maybe you could just change her and stick around, you know? Esme would be thrilled."

"I know, Emmett" I responded grudgingly. I had heard this in all their thoughts. They wanted me to stay and make the family complete. Even though I had never actually lived with anyone for any length of time other than Carlisle and Esme, they all treated me like a brother every time I visited.

"So why did you leave in the first place? Why not return to Carlisle and Esme? You know we would all welcome you to the family on a more permanent basis."

"All of you? Rose is still annoyed that I want nothing to do with her."

"Aw, she's just offended that you never thought her pretty enough." He shook his head at that, "Which really goes to show just how crazy you are, kid."

I just shrugged. "It was awkward, Em. We were not a match and it was difficult hearing all her insecurities. But, look how well it worked out," I laughed, trying to make things light, "a few years later, a stupid guy gets mauled by a bear in the woods and look at you now. She's a lot of work for a pretty face in my opinion." I looked up to him.

"Yeah, kid, I know. She's told me and she does feel kind of bad about it. She feels like she drove you away from your own family."

"That's not how I feel about it. I had left once before, and while I hated hearing their thoughts, I craved the taste. I had learned how to block those thoughts sufficiently by the time Carlisle changed her so I figured I would return to that life. We are vampires, after all. It's only natural." I sighed, the motion of it serving to relieve stress more than anything else.

"But why innocents? I understand going after deviants, but why move on to whores?"

With a shrug, I thought back to the time I had made that leap. I was in New Orleans and it was Mardi gras. The whores were out in abundance, trying to lure men to their beds in hopes of quick money. One was infected with HIV and had a true hatred of men. I could read her vitriolic thoughts screaming as she tried to seduce a teen-aged boy in hopes of infecting him. The boy was like all boys that age, curious but otherwise relatively harmless. He didn't deserve the fate she had planned for him, so I stepped in and lured her away with a promise of more money. She accepted it readily, only I wasn't the one to meet death that night.

After her, I paid more attention, no longer just focusing on pedophiles and rapists, but any who were uncaring or cruel. After a while, my standards dropped, feeding from those less and less deserving of death, and before long I found I no longer even cared. I began to play with my food, and lost my virginity to a whore before feeding from her. The pleasure from that led me down the path I was on when I had met Joham.

I explained all this to Emmett and he began to laugh. _So, perverts were your gateway drug?_ I joined in his laughter and shrugged. "Well, you still have more control than I do, kid." I followed his thoughts to a country dirt road, the smell of rotting apples heavy in the air. Another scent joined that of the apples, as intoxicating to him as my girl was to me. Within seconds, the woman who had the misfortune of hanging her laundry that day was dead in his hands as the blood coursed down his throat. "You must want a baby really bad to resist that." He fixed me with a grin, "Or, is it something else?"

I could see Emmett visualizing me with Bella. I was _that boy_, the one who courted and married her. I was standing in the Cullen's home as she came down the stairs dressed in white, her doe-eyes smiling and her face flushed with a blush as she walked towards me. I took her hand and said the vows in front of the local minister and then led her out to dance with her under the stars behind the house. After our dance, I would drive her away in one of my cars, taking her on a honeymoon where we could be alone for weeks as we explored each other and enjoyed all the delights we could find.

As I watched his imagination run wild, I saw my face through Emmett's eyes and growled. I looked like a lovesick teenager moping about marrying the girl of his dreams. But that is not who, or rather what, I am. I am a vampire intent on procreating before drinking the blood of the woman whose body I would use to incubate the child. There would be other women whom I would seduce and whose children I would take and raise as my own. I have no interest in toppling the Volturi as Joham has, just the desire to form my own coven of dhampirs that could control an area. It would be a family in the truest sense, and not just one like Carlisle had amassed. Having a large family didn't allow for loving just one woman; it would take many. Therefore, _I_ would take many.

I arose from where we sat and growled, "Let's go hunt some more," to Emmett as I took off for a new scent. He just shrugged and again turned his thoughts to Rosalie to mask what he was really wondering about. Although he had turned them quickly, he wasn't fast enough. I knew what he wondered. Was I falling for the one who refused me? Since it was not possible, I just ran in front of him, quickly outdistancing him in my anger, and took off after another cougar.

We didn't talk any more as we hunted for a couple days, gorging ourselves on the plentiful animals in the area. As we were heading back to the jeep, he asked me again if my intentions had changed in regards to Bella. I growled that they had not. He understood my mood and didn't ask me anything else. It was a quiet drive back to the Cullen's house, leaving me time to think about my succulent smelling human.

Her heart had been racing and her breathing erratic the last time I had kissed her. I had hope that maybe she would miss me, perhaps even dream of me while I was gone. Granted the latter couldn't be assured since I wasn't there to help them along, but I knew her desire for me was growing and hoped that her resistance was failing. It was a futile effort for her anyway, this resistance. Although, the challenge of it would surely sweeten the victory in the end.

We arrived back to find Alice sitting on the porch waiting for us. Something amused her and she opened her vision to me. It was Bella at her store, researching werewolves. _Apparently the wolf's out of the bag_, she snickered. "Of course, I couldn't see what happened, but from what she's reading it seems like she's stuck on Quiluete legends of turning into wolves." Then her face cleared as another vision struck her. Bella was reading another book; this one had the legend of the cold ones. _You better get to her store quickly!_ Alice called to me in her mind as I raced for my car. _If you get there soon enough, you'll be able to stop her from reading it!_ I was at the end of the drive before her thoughts came to a close.

* * *

**I'll be participating in the January fictionista witfit challenge as well. So, put me on alert if you like to read daily drabbles!**

**Many people have put me on alert recently, most due to the wonderful Sandyk199. Welcome to you all! Now everyone please hit that little green button!**


	10. Chapter 10 Curiosity

**SMs characters, my story.**

**Getshorty betaed and whenpoetryrises proof-read. Thanks to them you get a much better story. Thanks for reading!  
**Chapter 10 – Curiosity

* * *

_Not everything you see is what it appears to be_, The Dancing Monkeys, Aesop

When I woke up, I felt disgusting. I hated sleeping in my clothes, especially jeans. I smelled of wood-smoke and roasted hot dogs, my hair was ratted beyond belief, and I was fairly certain that my face still reflected the shock over what had happened last night. Jacob was a werewolf. He and his friends, _my_ friends, guys I had spent years with and loved as brothers, all turned into giant wolves at will.

From what I gathered from last night's argument, getting them angry made them more likely to make the change. For a fleeting second I giggled as Bruce Banner's line of 'Don't get me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry' flitted through my head. That passed when I realized that not only did my boys change into incredible hulks, they were incredible canine hulks. Jacob had told me to go and read more of the legends, and to keep an open mind. I guess that would be a bit easier seeing as how wide open my eyes were at the moment.

I showered quickly and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie had left a note on the table letting me know he was fishing with Billy. I sat down in my chair hard and wondered if he knew. Had Billy told him? Why had they told me? I had lived in a state of blissful ignorance, what purpose would it serve to let me in on the secret? And, I knew it was a secret. Otherwise any of the guys would have told me sooner. Also, if I needed to know now, did that mean that Billy was telling Charlie today? Charlie had never mentioned anything about Billy changing into a wolf, but I could see why he wouldn't have mentioned that.

As I sat banging my head on the table, trying to work out the riddle of what and how much Charlie might know, I realized there was another knocking, the beats offsetting the connection my own forehead was making and coming from the direction of the front door. I stilled my motion enough to be able to hear Jacob calling to me to open up. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him again but then realized that the only thing that had changed was that I now knew. He had been a wolf yesterday, and the day before, what difference did my knowledge make to my love for my best friend? I decided the answer to that was 'none' and got up and let him in.

"Hey, Bells," he whispered to me when I opened the door and leaned against the jamb. He reached his hand out to stroke my forehead as a grin split his face, "Been banging your head on something or did you just trip again?" I knew he was just trying to get back to normal, but I wasn't ready for that so I swatted his hand away and attempted to slam the door shut. He caught it and held it open while muttering an apology. "Look, Bells, I just wanted to see if we were still friends? Now that you've had time to think about what happened?"

"Of course we are, Jake. Why wouldn't we be?" I sighed. I knew why he was asking and that he didn't know of my decision of not even a minute ago and decided to explain. "You're still Jake, aren't you? The same guy I've known for years? The one that alternately makes me laugh and annoys the hell out of me?"

"Yep, I'm still him. That hasn't changed."

"Crap, and here I was hoping the whole you-changing-into-a-giant-wolf thing might fix the last part." Then I mocked a shocked expression. "OH! That must be _why_ you are so annoying at times!"

"Well, I have been phasing since I was sixteen, so it is a possibility," he laughed. With a sigh, he reached out and took my hand. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't want you to find out that way. I was hoping you would hear the story and figure it out on your own, not be confronted with a huge, snarling wolf." His shoulders sagged as he looked past my shoulder. "I do understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, though. You can be honest with me. I promise not to go all werewolf on you over it."

I tugged at his fingers that were still in my grasp. Looking up at him sideways, I whispered, "Hey, as far as I'm concerned the only thing that's changed is that I now know. It doesn't change our friendship. It's not like you're going out and murdering people or anything."

He cringed visibly at that. "Yeah, keep that last part in mind, would ya'?" he quipped, "we are protectors, not killers like some."

"Like who? Are there werewolves that are killers?" I gasped. Would my friend change? Would he become something evil?

"I don't know any other werewolves, so I guess not." His gaze drifted down and he was quiet for a moment before continuing, his face twisted as if his thoughts caused him pain. "I don't know how to say this without getting in trouble." His eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Just please realize that if one kind of mythical creature can exist, so can others."

"Like what?" I whispered. Fear clenched my heart as I considered all the creatures I had read about in fiction. Tales of sprites, imps, trolls, vampires, leprechauns, mermaids, the Loch Ness monster, griffins, nymphs and sphinxes all ran quickly through my mind. All cultures had legends of creatures who wreaked havoc amongst humans.

"I can't tell you," he whispered. "I don't know all that exist, only our enemies, the reason we exist at all. But, I can't tell you what that is either because there's a treaty to protect us both. So far, they are sticking to their side, so we can't break ours. It would mean war if we did." His voice had grown more frustrated as he spoke, and I knew this was really bothering him. I also knew whom he was talking about. The Cullens. There was always something different about them, and it explained his antagonism towards them. But I was confused as to why they would be enemies. The Cullens were _good_.

I knew I was right, but I wanted confirmation. "It's the Cullens, isn't it?"

"Don't go digging for information, Bells. Like I said last night, I'm not telling you. I can't. Just please stay away from their cousin. I don't trust him. He's after something, something to do with you, and I don't think it's just sex or –" he paused. I could tell this was really eating at him by the way he was kicking at the door jamb. He always kicked at objects when something was on his mind. He took in a deep breath. "Look, you're surrounded by books. Why don't you read some local history or something when you've got some time like I asked last night, okay?" His eyes were so intense as he said this to me that I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Great," he sighed as if a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. "Do you have any questions?"

"Only about a million! What can you tell me?"

"About us? Anything you want to know." I smiled and tugged on the hand I was still holding. We walked into the kitchen and he sat down at the table as I began preparing something for us to eat. Well, something for him, I hoped to catch a couple bites.

He told me about the change, how he had phased for the first time and thought he was losing his mind. He had been so glad to have others there in his head. I had quirked my brow at that, and he quickly explained how they could hear each other's thoughts. "It's really annoying, but also very helpful. There are no secrets in the wolf pack."

The strangest thing, hands down, was imprinting. Apparently, the imprinting wolf's entire world shifted. Everything but the imprint lost meaning and importance. Everything the wolf did from then on was in some way connected to the welfare of the imprintee, no matter what was needed. When he told me about Sam and Emily, I thought it was sweet, until he got to the part about how it had hurt Leah. I guess that explained why Leah was so angry all the time. I never understood that before. When he got around to telling me about Quil and Claire, I freaked. There was simply no other word for it. He quickly rushed to explain how it was different, and that the imprinting wolf was whatever the imprintee needed, be it big brother, best friend, boyfriend or lover.

I looked at him and could see wistfulness in his eyes. "It hasn't happened for you yet, has it?"

"Nope, not yet." He held his hands up, "Not that I mind! I'm only twenty-two, I can wait." He looked at me and started to laugh. "A few years ago I wished it was you, ya' know. I would look at you and look at you, but no imprinting. That's why I gave up chasing you. I saw what it did to Leah when Sam left her for his imprint. I kept thinking, 'what if I convinced Bella to be with me, and my imprint came along? Would I want to hurt her like that?'" He shook his head. "I cared too much for you; I couldn't do that to you. That's why I accepted it when you said you wanted to be friends." Another chuckle came out, "You can thank Sam for that one. He's the one that pointed that out to me."

"I think I'll bake him a cake!" I laughed. "I do love you, Jake, just not that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're not my imprint, therefore it's not meant to be. I'm old enough to accept that now." He rose from his seat and I was surprised to see that a couple of hours had passed. "Look, I've got to get back, tribe stuff. Sometimes it really sucks to be the chief, alpha, whatever. I'm just glad I have Sam and Billy around to help me out."

"Thanks for talking to me about all this, Jake." I grinned up at him, "I still think it's cool that you're the chief, and that Sam was willing to offer to step aside again once you had grown up." I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. "Chief Jacob. Sounds nice."

He kissed the top of my head. "You are definitely one crazy woman, Bells. Probably why we're friends."

"Probably," I agreed. I saw him to the door and decided now was as good a time as any to get to reading. I knew I had many books on Quileute legends, and right where they were. I grabbed my keys off the hook by the door, right under my coat and headed for my car. Charlie wouldn't be home for hours and I knew he would call the store to look for me if I was missing.

When I got there, I pulled out one copy of every book I had. All three of them. At least it wouldn't take much time. I opened the first one and scanned the table of contents, looking for the legend I had heard last night. I thought if that was where the elders would start, it made sense I should start there as well.

I read the whole book through in about an hour. It was fascinating. Spirit warriors being able to control the minds of animals around them. Taha Aki becoming the first wolf by asking to share the body of an animal that was accompanying him. Battles with neighboring tribes, with the warriors leaving their bodies to scare off their enemies. All of these things made me realize just how ancient and honorable Jacob's tribe actually was.

When I finished with the first book, I picked up the second and scanned its table of contents. It didn't seem to have anything different, but it was possible that the stories could have been told differently, yielding new information the first book might have missed. I scanned it quickly, not really learning anything new before setting it aside.

The third book was a bit longer, which is why I saved it for last. This one had a couple extra chapters in it at the end; the first one was labeled 'The Cold Ones' and the second called 'The Treaty.' If that didn't fit the Cullens and Edward, I didn't know what did. Still, I wasn't one to skip in books, and thinking I might glean even more if I read the earlier chapters, I started in. Small bits of information were included in this book that weren't in the prior two. This one discussed imprinting, as well as how the phasing happened the first time. Apparently, the gene had to be triggered by some outside force, and then they grew, and grew, and grew until they were massive. One day, something would make them angry and the phasing would take place. It was like a huge dose of testosterone, only it wasn't. It was another steroid that was formed naturally in their bodies, causing the rapid growth to immense size, and allowing them to make the change. It made them unpredictable. You had to be careful around immature wolves.

I was getting close to the Cold Ones chapter when I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was probably Jacob again, since Edward wasn't due back until tomorrow. He had said he would walk me home tonight, but I wasn't ready to go. "If this is him, I'll swear I'll find something to hit him with," I muttered as I walked to the door. I had been comfortable! "I don't know how he expects me to get all this reading done if he doesn't give me time," I continued to grouse under my breath until I got to the door. I reached out to flip the lock on the door and swing it open, and looked out the window, expecting to see Jacob. But it wasn't Jacob. It was Edward. A cold one, I was sure, but I still didn't know what a cold one _was_.

"Knock, knock," he called from the other side of the door. My breathing hitched when I saw him and I swore my heart would hammer out of my chest. My growing addiction to him both frightened me and drove me on. The man was simply too beautiful for words and never failed to take my breath away whenever I saw him again. My memory of him never did him justice. I rushed to get the door open, excited and terrified to see him again. "I," I breathed out, "I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Yep, I was great at stating the obvious. Apparently it wasn't possible for me to do much more than that.

He reached out his hand and brushed the back of his fingers down my cheek. "I was thinking about you and so rushed back." His eyes trailed around the store before returning to mine. "Do you mind if I disturb you?"

Oh, he most definitely disturbed me, just not in the way he was thinking. I couldn't seem to gather any coherent thoughts and began stuttering whatever came out of my mouth. "No, no, that would be fine." I realized how that could be taken and quickly added, "I, I mean, it wouldn't be disturbing me." I took in a deep breath and squared my shoulders, hoping to calm the butterflies that had seemed to take residence in my stomach before stating in a much calmer tone, "Please, why don't you come in?"

He slipped inside the door fluidly, his eyes never leaving mine. Then he smiled, looked down, and then back up through his lashes, "Did you miss me?"

I was startled by this question. I found that I had. Yes, he continued to pursue me with abandon, but although that was annoying, I couldn't help enjoying the feeling of being found desirable. Before I knew what happened a quiet 'yes' had slipped from my lips. It was obvious that he heard it because his face split into a huge grin. I decided it would be more comfortable to go to the chairs so I invited him to where I had been reading. My book was still lying open on the small table in the center and he reached down and started going through it.

"Interesting reading," he commented before fixing his gaze on me with a knowing look. "How much do you believe?"

Did he know the truth? The look on his face seemed to indicate he did, but I certainly wasn't going to be the one who gave away their secret. "Um, they could be true, I guess," I stammered out, hoping I didn't give anything away, but I was always a terrible liar. My heart was pounding and I couldn't look him in the eye, so I focused on the dust I could see around hoping that distraction would calm me.

"Fascinating to see, isn't it? The way the fur literally grows from their bodies? How their entire mass swells as they take the form of a wolf?" I couldn't believe it. Shock coursed through my system as he revealed that not only did he know but he had seen them change! I wondered why. I knew Jacob hated the Cullens; they had to be the enemy he was referring to. I wondered if any of the boys had made the change in front of one of the Cullens.

"How? How did you know? How long have you known?" I sputtered, but then I thought of something else, the derogatory term Edward always used for Jacob. "Is this why you're always calling him a _dog_?" I was pissed! He knew Jacob became a wolf and then taunted him about the secret?

"I've know all along," he said while laying the book down behind him. "So, yes, that is why I'm always calling him a _dog_," he added with a smirk. I glared at him, angry that he was so cavalier in regards to my friend. Since I couldn't seem to form a response he continued. "As for how long I've known, since before I got here. They have a, _pact_, for lack of a better word, with the Cullens. Carlisle found out a number of years ago and promised to keep their secret."

"But _you_ know and have seen them?" Why would Carlisle have told Edward? Then again, Jacob never denied that the Cullens weren't something other than human. I remembered what the next chapter of the book was titled: The Cold Ones. Just that was enough to get me thinking. When he left, I would jump to that chapter and read what they were.

"I'm not really interested in talking about them, Bella," he crooned as he stepped closer to me, "I'm far more interested in talking about us. I've only been here a couple minutes and I've already upset you." Taking both of my hands, he wrapped them behind me, effectively pinning me to his body as he lowered his lips down so that they ghosted over my face, his sweet breath intoxicating me as he spoke. "You say you missed me, yet you haven't welcomed me home properly."

"Properly?" I breathed out. My mind was already turning to mush, my resolve to withstand him diminishing with every second that passed with me in his arms.

"Mmm, I was hoping for something more than just a discussion regarding the local wild life," he murmured as he trailed kisses across my jaw and under my ear. I sighed loudly as he continued his journey, finding sensitive places on my neck I never knew about. My skin was on fire and my hands were gripping his tightly as his assault on my neck led him down to my shoulders. He nosed aside the collar of my shirt as he rained down kisses, trailing lower and lower down my chest until he reached the lace of my bra.

My breathing was frantic and black spots were forming in my eyes from the lack of oxygen. I realized I was grateful he was holding me up or I would be on the floor. When he began pushing the lace aside with his nose I knew I needed to act and fast. If I allowed this to continue, I wouldn't be able to resist him. Every time we met, he pushed me just a little bit further, one more step to giving myself to him completely. I gathered my strength and pulled back from his lips. I could feel my body betraying me and knew I had to hold strong against his quite impressive ability to overpower my senses. "Edward," I barely breathed, "please –"

He thought I was giving him permission for more. With a groan, he kissed along the lace, teasing me with his lips. As they sucked on the tender flesh, a loud moan escaped me and my legs lost all their strength. Fully lifting me, he carried me over to the chair and set me gently in it, his lips never losing the suction they held on my skin. The change in location also brought about a change in position and I found myself sitting on the very edge of the seat, pushed back so that he was hovering over me while kneeling between my legs.

He pressed the full length of his body against mine and I could feel where he was planning on taking this. This needed to stop, now. "Edward, no, please stop," I sighed, hoping he would hear me over my panting breaths. I tried to pull my hands from the manacles his hands had become behind my back. I knew he heard me because he let out a low groan, the vibrations from it sending shock waves of desire through my body. A sob of frustration ripped from my throat; I wanted him so badly and yet I knew I wasn't ready for this.

Once again, he misunderstood. He let go of me and sat up so quickly it was as if he was moving in fast forward. One second he held me in his grasp and the other he was standing a couple feet away from me. "Bella, I'm sorry, I thought you were enjoying it!" he exclaimed, "I thought you were fine with what I was doing!"

I pulled myself to an upright position with one hand while the other moved to put my shirt back in place and close the buttons he had opened, waves of heat alighting my face in my embarrassment. "You misunderstood me, Edward, I know that."

In a flash, he was on his knees in front of me, sliding his body between my legs, "Then why did you cry?"

"I was frustrated."

His hands were back on my thighs in a flash, trailing up lightly, causing an ache to form in the pit of my stomach as he leaned his face closer to mine. "Why were you frustrated? What is it you want?"

I gathered my will together into a tight ball in my mind, steeling myself against his allure as I placed tight fists against his chest to push him away. "I want to get to know you first, Edward. We've had this discussion before, you might remember," I grated out. I couldn't understand why he kept pushing this when I so often told him to stop.

"Again, Bella, I never have, and I never will, force you. I am going off your own reactions. I will only go as far as you allow. You have my word on this. But," he hesitated, making sure he had my full attention, his golden eyes boring into mine, "I will never apologize for wanting you, or responding to you." He took my wrist in his hand, his fingers above my pulse point, "I can hear your heart beat faster when I'm near." Lifting my fingers to his lips he continued as he began placing kisses on them, his eyes closing as they approached his mouth, "I can feel it race as I kiss you and hear your breathing hitch when I touch you." His eyes opened again and held me in a trance. Leaning in closer so that his lips were barely above my own, he continued in a husky whisper, "I know you want me as much as I do you." Very lightly, his lips ghosted above mine. "I don't know why you fight it. Put away your fears and give in to me."

With the last, his lips claimed mine once again. I was powerless to resist him and languished in the smell, feel and taste of his lips on mine. One of my hands remained locked in his vice-like grip and the other went to stop the rising of his fingers up my thigh, thrilled that he actually stopped its movement at my insistence. Perhaps I could give this much of myself. He was pushing, but as soon as I stilled him, he stopped. This gave me hope.

After a few moments, when I felt my lungs would burst with the need for air, he pulled away and let me breathe. His eyes were alight with victory and mirth as he took in my flushed skin and deep breaths, his fingers keeping time with my heart on my wrist. I realized what he was saying without words and yanked my hand from his. "If you kept it to kissing I would probably be fine."

He chuckled as he pulled me upright in the chair, "Since you are so intent on getting to know me," laughter filled his eyes, "and not Biblically, why don't we spend more time together. It's Saturday, you aren't required to be here. Let's go and do something fun."

"Fun as in outside, in public, behaving yourself? Or fun as in more of this?" I asked while pointing at the hickey I could see forming on my chest.

His laughter was like church bells, deep and resonating through me as he drew me close. "Outside, depends on the weather. In public, I suppose some of the time. Behaving, I will only go as far as you allow." He pulled my shirt open further and traced his cold fingers over the bruising he had caused then raised his eyes to mine, heat and desire burning in them, "More of this? I certainly do hope so." He placed a quick kiss over the darkening skin and then rose to his feet, carrying me with him as if I weighed nothing.

"Why don't we start outside?" he suggested. "It's a cloudy day, but not too cool. I know a place I would love to take you." I agreed and he steadied me on my feet before letting go enough to slide his hand down my arm to take my hand in his own.

I followed him to the front and turned to lock the store. When I looked in the window, I noticed my book was gone.

* * *

**I've had quite a few new readers put me on alert. Welcome to you all! I would love to hear from you. What do you think he did with the book? Tell me your theories, ladies! **


	11. Chapter 11 Boiling a Frog

**SM's characters, my story**

**Eternal gratitude and hugs and kisses to getshorty and whenpoetryrises. They make this worth reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Boiling a frog

_Do not attempt too much at once_, The Boy and the Filberts, Aesop

I led her from the store, her book in the small of my back, under my shirt. I was certain if she read that particular chapter then she would know what I was and that was something I simply could not allow. If she did then she would run screaming. For all of her mild acceptance of her pet dog, I was doubtful she would extend the same to me. They had been friends for many years. I was the man pushing her for sex, and possibly more.

My level of frustration was growing, and yet I was beginning to see progress. Each time I touched her, kissed her, she gave an inch more. I could see that if I stopped as soon as she asked then she wasn't as upset. _If only I could read her mind!_ I raged internally as I pasted a smile on my face towards her. Then I could push her to her limit and not make her feel the need to stop me. I could tell it would help with the seduction if she didn't think that was all I wanted.

And then it hit me. I could be _that boy_! I knew I had thought of him before. I didn't want to risk becoming him again, feeling it would gain me nothing. But, if it was for only a short time? Just long enough to lure her to my bed? That I could do. I was sure I would have him in control and not be in any risk of changing permanently. After all, like her, my mind was in control. Not my body, nor my heart. It was the perfect manipulation technique, given her love for classic literature. Of course that didn't mean I would give up on my physical advances on her body, I smirked to myself, I would only be more subtle in my approach.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked, breaking into my thoughts.

I smiled down at her, making it as innocuous as possible, "You and how happy I am that you are willing to spend time with me even though I push your limits." I drew the hand I had hold of up to my lips and placed a light kiss on the back. "I do treasure my time with you, Bella, and I'm sorry for acting the way I have. I will admit you are the first woman that's been interested in more. It's refreshing."

She glowed, obviously this was the right tact to take. I ignored the threatening murmurs I could hear from her pet dog around the corner before I decided to put his mind at ease. The last thing I wanted was more interference from him. He was her friend and could possibly sway her away from me. "Dog," I called to him in a voice that wouldn't be discernable to Bella.

"What, leech?" he rejoined, the level of his voice matching mine.

"Your little trick didn't work," I taunted him. "All you've accomplished is exposing yourself." Then I remembered I should be quieting him, not riling him up further. "She will be perfectly safe. I will have her home tonight." I could hear he didn't believe me, but I had at least tried.

"Why are you so quiet?" I heard next to me and glanced down to see a confused look on Bella's face. "You really seem to be concentrating on something. Is there a problem?"

"I was trying to figure out what to do with you today," I answered while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear that had been blowing in the gusting wind. That was when it hit me. I knew exactly what would make her smile and consider giving me more. I could feel a grin split my own face as I looked at her. "I've got it. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and tugged her behind me to the car. Once she was safely in, I drove quickly to the grocery store and admonished her to stay put.

I grabbed what I needed. A loaf of bread, a sampling of cold cuts, cheeses and vegetables all went into the basket as I walked swiftly through the aisles. I was glad to see a portable water heater that would plug into my car, so I grabbed that and a box of herbal tea and sugar cubes. There were even small blankets there, so I grabbed two. Who knew how handy they would be. We could start out on separate ones, and end up together on one with the other over us.

Finally, after thoroughly searching the store, I found what I hoped for the most. There was some assembly required, but that would be fast. I asked the clerk to double bag them so they were hidden from her sight. I had vague memories of this activity as a young man, and how couples would go to the park to join in. I only hoped Bella would enjoy it.

I drove back to the spot I had come to the night when Bella was so angry with me. I remembered the direction to the meadow I had found pleasing, and thought that it would be nice with the fall leaves dancing with color. I only hoped it wasn't too long of a walk for Bella.

Gathering all the supplies from the trunk, I watched as Bella hopped out and tried to help. I had to grab quickly to keep her from the special package I had found, lightly swatting at her hand while telling her it was a secret. Apparently she hated surprises but was trying to play along anyway since she could see I was excited about it. I looked down at her feet and was glad to see she had on comfortable shoes. As I recalled the meadow was about five miles into the woods. We had some walking to do. The last thing I grabbed was a small tent that could be set up quickly. It looked like it big enough for both of us. I didn't purchase it or put it in my trunk. It was there when I had opened it to put in the groceries. I guessed Alice had seen a need.

We started our hike and I was surprised by how slowly Bella moved through the underbrush. If I wasn't afraid of giving away my strength, I would have simply picked her up and carried her. At this rate, it would be quite late by the time we reached the meadow, leaving less time for my planned activity. Still, I couldn't rush her. Rushing her led to unpleasant consequences, and I was being _that boy_, the one that acted like a gentleman and was patient.

After more than two hours, we finally reached the meadow I could have run to in two minutes. I was glad I had decided to use the time wisely, asking her more questions about herself, telling her a mixture of truth and lies about me. The lies were only as protection though. How long had I been in Brazil? What had happened to my parents? What had attracted me to her first? These were questions for which lies must be told.

She spent some time asking me if it was my intention to take her out in the woods and cause her harm. She frequently joked that we were going this far so I could ravish her and then leave her for dead. If she only knew how close to the truth she was then she would be running and screaming.

When we reached the glen in the middle of the forest, her breath caught. The entire meadow was covered in grass that looked like spun gold wavering in the wind. The trees were dancing in the circle surrounding, their rustling leaves adding tenor notes to the soprano singing of the creek that bubbled on one edge. The same leaves were awash in color, ranging from the deep green of the evergreens to the bright yellow of the aspens and deep red of the maples.

I looked down and saw that her eyes were aglow with the beauty of the place. She turned a radiant smile on me as she whispered reverently, "Oh, Edward, it's so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." She then walked out to the very center while I stayed under the gently swaying branches of the leaves. I watched her as she twirled around, taking it all in, her smile joyful and her face angelic.

Walking out slowly to meet her in the middle, I began to shake out the blankets I had brought. The ground was cold and I didn't want her to catch a chill. Which was yet another thing that could cause harm to her, thereby foiling my intent to have her pregnant within the next month. This made me pause. What would I do to protect her from the chill of my body? Perhaps if I could take her away somewhere, someplace warm where it wouldn't be a problem for her, then she would be all right. Another plan began to form. I would need to spend some time on the internet, but I was sure I could find a place we could run away to.

With the blankets neatly spread on the grass, I began to pull the items out of bags for our picnic. Bella quickly made sandwiches, nibbling on bits and pieces as she assembled them. I had kept her from food for too long again. When she had them all put together, she handed one to me, which I accepted graciously and then just held. A speculative look came on her face, the same look she had given me in the restaurant and I knew what she was expecting. I took a deep breath, stealing my resolve, and took a bite. It was like eating sawdust, but appeased her so that she began to eat as well.

When it appeared she had finally had enough I excused myself. I needed to rid myself of this human food before it sickened me and I honestly began to wonder if it were worth the charade. Then I reasoned it was only for a couple months. One to seduce her, one more until the child was born. Then I no longer had to deal with the problem.

We were seated on the blankets again when I noticed her eyeing the package I had brought. With a smile, I reached for the object of her curiosity and opened it. "Kites?" she let out a laugh, "all that build up was for kites?"

I mocked a hurt expression, "I loved flying kites when I was young. I doubt much has changed and this is a perfectly safe, no-contact date activity. I would think you would approve," I teased her. She blushed as she apologized, but I merely laughed at her. It seemed I was doing that more and she was smiling more as well. Surely, this bode well for my schedule.

I had the kites assembled and up in the air in no time. It was then I found that kite flying wasn't necessarily a no-contact sport. Within minutes, she was attacking my kite with her own, pulling on the strings to affect a bombing maneuver. I had studied far more physics than she had, and was much more in tune with the vagaries of the wind and so was able to take out her kite. All while coming behind her and bringing my body in contact with her own. It didn't seem to bother her as long as there was the pretense of the activity. This was information I could use.

When her kite hit the ground, I managed to tangle my arms with hers, essentially tying her arms down and mine about her body. She laughed up until I allowed my own kite to crash while lowering my lips to her neck. With her back to me, I was able to wrap one arm around her waist, pulling her hard against my body. I could hear her heart beating a furious rhythm as I trailed my lips across her shoulder.

The sound of rain came over us and I could feel the droplets on my skin as I tasted her flesh. She gave a little squeak when a drop hit her in the face and I let go of her with a chuckle. I ran over as fast as humanly possible and opened the tent Alice had put in my car, grateful that it seemed to be one that you just had to take from the bag and it immediately opened for you, completely set up.

Bella laughed as it inflated into its proper shape. "A bit confident, are you?" she giggled.

"No, just prepared for anything," I answered. "However, I certainly won't mind being stuck with you in the small space." I reached out to take her hand and smiled at her. "What ever shall we do to pass the time?" I purred as I pulled her to the tent. I enjoyed the view as she climbed inside, and then passed in the blankets, knowing she would need the insulation from the cold. I followed last of all, the rain beginning to fall in earnest as I situated myself next to her.

"How long do you think we will be stuck here?" she asked in a small voice. I could hear concern in it and wondered why that was. Her heart was beating quickly and her skin looked flushed. I looked into her eyes and could see uncertainty. I shrugged to answer her question. I had no idea how much time I had and wanted to put her at ease and so asked again what she wanted to do to pass the time.

She looked at me sideways, her head tilted in a thoughtful manner. "Your tone was different this time. Why is that?"

I sighed and reached out to trace her jaw lightly with my fingers. "Bella, you know what I want to do." I chuckled, "I've hardly made it a secret. But you aren't ready yet. So, I leave it to you. What do you want to do to pass the time?"

Her blush was enchanting as she whispered, "I rather enjoy kissing you, you know. I'm just a little freaked by your foreign extremities." She must have seen the confusion on my face because she gave a little laugh and continued, "You know, rushin' hands and roamin' fingers? Russian and Roman?"

I snorted a laugh. I hoped that my child might inherit her sense of humor. "Well, how about I keep them in country," I whispered as I lowered my lips to hers. As I began to kiss her, I reached around her, spreading out one of the blankets for her to lie down on. She helped smooth it out and I deepened the kiss slightly as I lowered her down onto the blanket. I couldn't risk the venom meeting any open wound, and with her habit of biting on her lower lip, I worried she might have split the skin inside of her mouth. If she began to change, I would have to drain her dry and look for another human. Something I was loathe to do.

I broke the kiss from her lips when I felt her tongue against my lips. I couldn't allow her tongue in my mouth either, although I was curious as to how much I might enjoy it. I began trailing kisses down her jaw while I palmed her stomach over her shirt. My fingers itched to go underneath the fabric but I wanted to build her trust in me, no matter how misplaced it was.

"Stop me when I go too far," I murmured against her skin as I kissed along her collarbone. I began tracing circles around her navel, increasing the radius as I spiraled out lazily. Her breathing became irregular as I closed in below her breast and over her sex. The minute changes closer and closer not registering until my fingers brushed over the crotch of her jeans when she jumped and grabbed my wrist.

"Not that far," she breathed and I smiled against her skin. Emmett would call it boiling a frog. I started with what was within her comfort zone and worked my way out. I knew I could inure her to her boundaries, climbing the wall and crossing it as long as it was done slowly and with her thinking she was the one in control. And so I seemed to pull back in the radius when in reality I merely adjusted it. I was no longer going as low but I was also going higher and within a couple rotations, I was brushing underneath her breasts.

"Edward," she moaned, and I now knew the difference between this one and one of pleasure. She was telling me I had gone too far, again.

"Just learning the borders," I chuckled as I continued to touch and taste her. I pulled back barely from where she had complained, now making ovals to reach her 'borders', sometimes moving slightly beyond as if I had misjudged how far I could go.

After a time I could feel her ardor calm and her body relax. She was growing sleepy. I pulled away from kissing her and she let out a large yawn. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired." I did; we had been kissing for an hour, after flying kites for over another hour, after hiking for miles. I had worn her out. I pulled the other blanket over her as we listened to the rain patter on the roof of the tent. I began to hum a tune softly, not knowing where I might have heard it before and held her as she fell to sleep.

When the rain ended, I pulled her from the tent, cradling her so she would remain asleep as I ran her back to the car. It was much faster, allowing me to return to the meadow, retrieve everything else, and be back to her side within minutes of placing her in the passenger seat. She seemed to wake a little when I was running her to the car, but I began to hum that strange tune again and she fell back to sleep.

Her father was sleeping when I placed her in her bed. I was tempted to return to the middle of the night touching of her body but worried what might happen if she awoke. Instead, I curled myself around her, watched her sleep and enjoyed the bit of her dreams that she shared.

* * *

**So, ladies, will the façade work? Or, is it as much a façade as he thinks it is?**

**A review would be lovely. Then swing by the thread!**


	12. Chapter 12 Change

**SMs characters, my story**

**Many thanks to getshorty and whenpeoetry rises. Not only do they beta and hand-hold, they also save me from catastrophic flash drive breakage (bad dog!). The reason this chapter is going out at all is because they had back-ups. I've only lost part of chapter 17 as a result (still have fingers crossed the computer geniuses can retrieve the data since only the connector is broken). Ladies, please take a moment and back up everything that is important to you.**Chapter 12 – Change

* * *

_Wit has always an answer ready_, The Ass's Brains, Aesop

Once again I had strange dreams during the night but they were different from any I had ever dreamt before. I remembered falling asleep in the little tent, the sound of the rain on the roof lulling me even as Edward's kisses calmed and his touches became less frantic. It had taken everything I had to keep his hand within 'boundaries' and I felt my skin flush at the memory of the fire he ignited in my veins. But then it had seemed like I was flying in his arms. We were moving through the forest at an unbelievable pace, the trees flashing by as fast as if we were in a car. Only, the movement was so smooth.

I had fleeting images in my dream of being in his car, and then carried in his arms up to my bed. And just now I awoke to feeling Edward next to me. I couldn't understand how I had gotten here. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in his tent. A sense of uneasiness came over me, wondering how much of my dream could have been truth in my sleep addled brain. Or perhaps my unease was due to the fact that I could feel his hard, strong arm around my waist, his fingers stroking the skin of my stomach lazily under my top. He had me pulled up tight against his chest and his breath was tickling the hairs on my neck. It felt so nice, it always did, but I knew I wanted more than this. What I didn't know was what he wanted. If I gave in to him, would that be the end? I had heard of guys who pursue you only to get you in bed. Once they've had you they leave. I wasn't going to fall for that.

His hand began to trace just under my breasts. Sometimes he would reach up and touch the crevice where they joined my chest. It was like he had memorized exactly how much I was willing to put up with and then pushed just a little beyond that. I had been allowing it up to now, and I knew that if I didn't do anything to stop him he would soon have gone past my boundaries and I would have allowed it. It was time to put my foot down.

I grabbed his arm and pulled his hand out of my shirt. He sighed lightly but acquiesced, making me feel like the bad guy, again. All that did was raise my own ire. "Edward, I feel like all you want from me is sex. That's not all I am. I care for you, I know you desire me, but I'm afraid that's all there is from you, that once you get that you'll take off or something. Do you even consider me as a person, something more than someone you want to take to bed?" I sat up quickly, now fully awake and shocked. "What are you doing in my bed?" I all but shouted.

He had gone rigid, absolutely immobile, while I had spoken. I calmed myself down and realized it sounded like I had definitely woken up on the grumpy side of the bed. I knew my cycle would be starting any day, and that always left me feeling a bit out of sorts. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell at you first thing, but having your hands all over me when I've asked you to keep them in bounds upset me, not to mention finding you here in my bed. I had so much fun yesterday, hiking and flying kites, why can't you be more like that?"

He looked at me sideways, as if considering something but not able to make sense of it. "You didn't enjoy it once we were in the tent? I stopped my hands where you asked me to. You seemed to like it." He sighed. "I suppose I'm confused, again. One thing I will promise you, though, is this. If you have sex with me, I won't be leaving. The longer I'm with you the more I want to be with you, in every way."

And we're back to sex! I was now beyond frustrated and seriously in need of some Tylenol for some cramps I was starting to have. I jumped out of bed, gathered my clothes and went to take a shower, leaving a gaping Edward in bed. I grabbed two pills from the medicine cabinet first before jumping into the stream of water that was quickly filling the room with steam. The heat of the water on my skin relaxed my muscles and decreased some of the cramping.

Once the water began to run cold I resignedly got out and got dressed in my most comfortable sweats. I knew today I wouldn't be feeling my best, and I figured Edward must have already left after my lovely morning rant, so I didn't worry about what I looked like. Wrapping my hair up in a towel I went back to my room to take a nap. Sleep always helped at these times.

I was shocked when I saw Edward was still there. If I didn't know any better I would swear he hadn't moved a muscle from when I left. He was still lying on my bed in what appeared to be the exact same position I had left him in. When he saw me at the door he sat up and reached out a hand to me, silently asking me to take it. His golden eyes seemed to be pleading with me, and since I'm such a push-over, I sighed and stepped into the room, took his hand and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Bella," he whispered apologetically, "I've been a cad. I know that." He pulled the towel from my hair gently and began running his fingers through the wet snarls, working out the knots with a careful touch. "I'm trying to change, for you. You are the first woman I've ever wanted to be a better man for, but I ask you to please be patient with me." He leaned in close and breathed in deeply. "You just smell so delicious, sometimes it's all I can do to not consume you. I know that frustrates you, but please give me another chance. I don't want to look for someone else now that I've found you. As for being in your bed, I just couldn't drag myself away from you last night and wanted your face to be the first thing I saw in the morning."

My heart fluttered at that. No one had ever said such sweet things to me. Perhaps that was part of his allure. Even if he hadn't respected my boundaries he was always so romantic and said such sweet things. "I just want respect, Edward. I like you, and I want to spend time with you." I took a deep breath. Should I admit the obsession I seemed to be developing? What did I want from this relationship? I supposed, since he seemed to be in a mood where we could have this discussion, now was the time to ask, so I did.

"I think I've made it fairly clear what I'm after with you, Bella." When I began to pull away he locked his arms around me, holding me still. "Now before you go off in a huff, please let me explain!" He stared into my eyes, willing me to relax and listen to him.

I nodded and he continued. "In the past that has been all that women have wanted from me, so that is why I was always so confused you were pushing me away. I want more with you, but have been going about it all wrong, assuming you were like all the rest. I enjoyed flying kites with you yesterday as well, and if that's all you want to do for now, that's fine. I do hope that one day soon you'll trust me enough to give me all of you, but for now I'll settle on what you're willing to share. I do respect you and will stop pushing, I promise."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes and hoped that I was reading him correctly. He asked what I wanted to do and we decided on a nice, safe, public place to spend time together. Somewhere we could both have fun and he wouldn't be tempted to push me. I actually laughed when he suggested it, but readily agreed.

When we reached the bowling alley I smiled when I saw Alice and Jasper already there. I glanced up at Edward and saw a wry smile there. "Alice, Jasper," he greeted them accusingly, "imagine seeing you here."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're just in shock over it, Edward," she laughed while reaching out to grab my free hand. "Come on, Bella, let's get you some fashion forward shoes!" I chuckled as I took in her outfit. She was dressed impeccably, with the exception of the bowling shoes on her feet. There was something about Alice. She was always so perfectly put together, and yet always seemed so carefree. I, once again, found myself wanting to be friends with her, loving how confident and friendly she always was. She turned around and smiled a happy smile at me before surprising me with a hug.

"So," she started, dragging out the sound as if she was unsure whether or not to continue. I could see her get a far off look before she fixed her gaze on me. "You are going to give Edward another chance, huh?" I could feel my face warm as I nodded. I looked over and could see him in conversation with Jasper. He didn't look very happy. "I'm glad, Bella," she whispered. "I _think_ things will work out fine. Just make him treat you right. He will if you demand it."

"Thank you, Alice," I heard his stern voice behind me, making me jump. I looked up and could tell he was still unhappy. Something seemed to pass between them before he smiled down at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and he led me to a lane next to where Alice and Jasper had set up. I was mortified when he had me go first. A gutter ball, both tries, naturally. Actually, it was better than my normal shot. At least it stayed in our lane. I looked up to see Edward chuckling and shaking his head. "You really are rather uncoordinated, aren't you?" he laughed while placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Simply adorable." He then picked up his own ball and bowled a spare. Of course the next ball took that one pin out and I watched as he looked down the lane as if assessing it.

My next attempt was just as bad as my first and he came over to offer some help. My body tingled as he positioned himself behind me. "Just step with me, but don't let go of the ball. I want you to feel what it should be like to do this properly." He then had me step with him. It took a few attempts before I was able to relax enough into him to just move with him. A few more run-throughs and I began to feel how he moved and copy them. He instructed me to throw the ball the next time up, and I did, taking out seven pins. I was ecstatic and jumped up and down like a little girl.

Alice came over to congratulate me and sat beside me as Edward and Jasper took their turns. We chatted whenever the boys were up, truly enjoying each other's company. She again let me know that Edward was willing to wait me out and admonished me to take my time. "Trust me, Bella, he won't run away if you make him keep his hands to himself," she whispered conspiratorially, "he has decided he wants you and will do whatever it takes to win you over." She then got a teasing glint in her golden eyes and leaned in close to giggle in my ear, "You'll be able to drive him completely insane!" Suddenly she froze and got a stern look on her face. "Hold true, Bella. Make him work for you," she admonished, leaving me confused as she jumped up to take her turn at knocking down pins.

That night he cupped my face in his hands and lowered his lips to mine gently to kiss me goodnight. He left at least six inches of space between us. I know because even though his kiss was chaste, it took my breath away. When I swayed into him he took hold of my shoulders to steady me, but stepped away to keep our bodies apart. He acted exactly the way I wanted him to. Not once did I feel like he was pushing my boundaries. Not once did his hands move to any place they shouldn't. Not once did he deepen the kiss or pull me close to his body. I could feel electricity spark between us, setting my blood on fire as it raged through my body, my heart pushing it faster and faster, the mere touch of his lips was enough to send it racing. I found myself wanting to be wrapped in his arms. Surely that would be safe?

On Monday he came to the store while I was there, helping me stock and sort the books. When I had my literacy class that night he sat in and tutored the ones struggling most. He had an uncanny way of seeing what the problem was when the adults were trying to read. One lady he was helping had been trying so hard, but just couldn't seem to get the words right. I watched as Edward looked at her while she tried, unsuccessfully, to read. He excused himself, telling me he would be right back.

Ten minutes later he returned to the store with different colors of see-through report covers. He laid the yellow one down on the page with the lady who was having trouble and asked her to read through it. Within a couple seconds he switched it to a green one, then a blue one. He tried almost all the colors he had, finally settling on purple. I was amazed when she immediately improved. I could see the light in her eyes and after a few minutes she seemed to be crying tears of joy. "It's all so clear now!" she exclaimed excitedly. When I asked what that was about, he told me she had dyslexia and he had once read that different colors helped, it was just a matter of finding the one that would fix the problem. I couldn't believe he would be so thoughtful of someone else's struggle.

The next few days Edward continued to behave, the perfect gentleman. It was as if he had transformed overnight. He was always asking my opinions and thoughts on every topic that came up. All doors were opened for me. He was by my side everywhere I went, always wanting to be with me, always interested in what I was doing and asking why. He was even polite to Jacob whenever we saw him. Gone was the constant groping and passionate kisses. In their place were tender touches on my face and arms and quick pecks on the lips.

I found myself missing the passion that had previously annoyed me. I would try to pull him close, only to have him laugh as he disengaged himself from my arms, teasing me that I shouldn't tempt him. Each time he would push me away with an admonishment, "Don't tempt me if you don't intend on following through, Bella. If you want to keep this chaste then we need to stop here." I was sure he was finally respecting my boundaries, and I really was happy about that, I just wish he hadn't pulled quite so far back. It was like going cold turkey, and I had become an addict.

On Friday night he asked if I was interested in spending time on a date again. My week was so often filled with the demands of others that I really was looking forward to doing something fun. It's not that I didn't enjoy the other things I did, it was just so much work. I wanted to relax. When I expressed this to Edward he smiled and told me he had the perfect idea. Only, Jacob stopped by for a moment, and he didn't seem happy to see Edward.

He sat out on the porch talking to me about the wolves. Apparently he knew that Edward knew, which surprised me. Edward and I were on the swing, with Jacob sitting across from us on the railing, and I could tell they were both trying to be nice. Still, little barbs and innuendos seemed to fly between them. You could cut the tension with a knife and it was starting to really grate on my nerves. Edward sensed my stress and began to massage my neck softly, chuckling as Jacob glared.

Finally Jacob got to the point of his visit. "So, Bella, did you read the books, the ones about our legends?" Edward's hand stopped immediately, and when I looked at him to find out what was wrong I could see that he was openly glaring at Jacob.

"Um, all but the end of one of them." I blushed as I thought about what Edward and I had done in the tent that day that distracted me.

"Oh?" one eyebrow raised and concern on his face. "How far did you get?" I could have sworn I heard a growl from Edward, but it was so low I wasn't sure.

"I think the next chapter was called The Cold Ones. I never did get to it, and now I can't seem to find what I've done with the book. I'm afraid I kind of forgot about it." I glanced back at Edward again; his glare had changed into a mocking smile. Glancing back at Jacob I noticed he looked upset.

"Oh, that's too bad. That's one of the best chapters. I'd be happy to run into Port Angeles and pick you up another copy if you need. I'd hate to have you miss out on the best part of the legends." His tone was also mocking now, and he was looking at Edward, seeming to bait him.

I knew Edward was a Cold One, whatever that was. It was the only explanation that fit. They were the packs' enemy. They were cold. They had a treaty. They barely tolerated each other. I was smart enough to figure out that the La Push boys didn't like the Cold Ones, and that the Cullens were them. I only had never figured out what that was. I had to be honest with myself. The truth was that I didn't care. I liked the Cullens, and the feelings I was developing for Edward, the desire and passion I felt whenever he was near me, all made me realize that whatever it was, it wasn't important.

The boys were quietly arguing. It was beginning to escalate, Edward's voice was dripping venom and I noticed that Jacob was beginning to shake, a sure sign he might phase soon. I had to put a stop to this.

I stood up between them, able to place a, hopefully, calming hand on both of them. "Enough!" I cried and turned to Jacob. "I've already figured out that the Cullens are your Cold Ones, and I don't care. They are good people."

"People!" he scoffed, and I silenced him with a look.

"I don't need to know what a Cold One is to accept them any more than I need to know that you are a good werewolf to accept you." I chided. "It seems to me that you're just trying to cause trouble." My voice softened as I began to plead with him. "You're my friend, Jacob, and you always will be. Please accept that I don't care about what they are any more than I care about what you are. I don't believe in prejudice, whether it's racial or supernatural, so please stop. For me."

He wrapped his big, warm hand around mine on his chest. I could hear Edward growl distinctively when he did it, but I just glanced at him and whispered it was all right and to please calm down. He looked at me with incredulous eyes and shook his head. Then his head shot up and he glared at Jacob again. "I won't let you take her from me. If you try to keep her in La Push, I will come after her. The choice is hers, not yours." And with that I began to wonder if he had been telling the truth when he said he could read minds, then smiled when I recalled his frustration and how often he said he couldn't read mine.

"Jacob," I whispered while turning my hand to link my fingers with his. "I know you're worried, but please don't be. I'm not going to stay in La Push if you take me there, you know Charlie would go ballistic and I don't want you shot." I sighed, tired from the fight happening between the two men I cared about most, surprised to find that I had begun to feel that deeply about Edward. "I'll call you if I need you Jacob. I promise."

"I just hope you can, Bells." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead, earning another growl from Edward. "Call me sometime when we can hang out again, okay?"

I nodded and watched as he turned his back and loped to his car. Once he reached the door he glanced back and I could tell he was staring at Edward. I looked up just in time to see a slight nod from Edward in Jacob's direction before I heard the car door shut and Jacob drive off.

I kept my eyes on Edward as he relaxed back onto the swing, pulling me down beside him again. "Why don't we just relax here and talk, Bella?" he asked, obviously realizing I might have questions. I wondered if he would answer them.

Snuggling into his hard body I asked the only question that began to tease at my brain. "So, you really can read minds?"

* * *

My daughter has severe dyslexia, and that's how I learned about the color thing. It doesn't work for everyone, but for some it calms the impulses in the brain enough to stop the letters from dancing around.

MsKathy is organizing a special treat for all those who donate at least $5 to the charity of their choice to benefit Haiti. Over 200 authors, including me, are donating a drabble that will be sent to all who send her proof of a donation. Please go to her profile and follow instructions on how to alert her that you have donated. The receipt of donation needs to be sent to MsKathy by the 23rd, and the huge conglomeration of stories will be sent out on the 25th, so you don't have much time.

Now, please leave a review, and let me know what you would like my drabble to contain! The idea with the most votes wins!


	13. Chapter 13 Plans

**SM's characters, my story**

**getshorty was wonderful and betaed this for me! Also, Sandyk199 answered my challenge to have her update out by today (go read Take the Cake when you're done here. You won't be sorry!), so you can thank her for not holding up the chapter. Of course, you can thank ff for being in fail mode the last couple days....**

Lastly, a note to reviewer M: The titles for the Aesop fables come from a website listing all the morals and the fable it came from. In regards to the title of the fable for chapter five, you're right, Aesop was Greek, and Venus is Roman, but that was what was listed on the website, so that was the one I used. Sorry I couldn't reply to you directly, but unfortunately your review was unsigned. I do appreciate the question though. I wondered if anyone actually read the fables. I will tell you they are hints to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13 – Plans

_Little by little does the trick_, The Crow and the Pitcher, Aesop

As much as I loved touching Bella, I finally decided to stop, at least while she was awake. It was driving her away rather than drawing her in. I could tell that she was starting her cycle soon. I would only have a short two to three weeks to convince her to have sex with me. If I wasn't successful then I would have to wait another month after that. While it seemed counterintuitive to fully embrace _that boy_ that I used to be, it seemed to be the tactic that would work. By the end of the week I had to remind her that she wanted to behave.

It was perfect.

I found myself searching my memories of my parents. Vague images and stories they had told me to teach me how to be a man. So many of the gentlemanly traits they had taught me had been cast aside by modern society, the pursuit of equality by many causing the resentment of others to blossom into an abandonment of those manners that made society genteel and polite. Sad, really, that instead of improving their treatment of those whom had been repressed, now all were treated with equal disrespect and disdain. The wants of the individual were more important than those around them, leading to selfishness. I fit into this society, taking what I wanted when I wanted it. I gave no concern for others, especially humans in their mundane existence, just like all around me did.

Except for this girl. This one strange human who actually seemed to care for others, and not just because of what she got out of it or for notoriety or fame. I supposed I could understand why my family felt her death would be a loss. Her father was a public servant as well, though, so I imagined the trait must be inherited. The child we created was likely to inherit this trait as well, so it wouldn't be lost. In fact, it could be perfected. When humans were changed they brought their strengths with them, increasing them, sometimes, into a gift. I briefly wondered what gift Bella might have, but dismissed the musing as pointless. She would be dead.

But for now she was very much alive, in my arms, in her bed, sound asleep. My fingers trailed over her hot skin as light as a butterfly's wings, touching the very places she forbade when awake. All day long I would watch her body, see a sliver of skin when she lifted her arms and her shirt rode up or the swell of her breast when I looked down it. I had purchased new pajamas for her with only four, easily opened, buttons on the top. They were very soft cotton and she loved the feeling of them against her skin. I loved how easy it was to get them out of my way and put them back on without waking her.

I lowered my lips to her skin, breathing her in, luxuriating in the burn her blood engendered. Where before I had to fight it, now it was a reminder she was near. Trailing down from her shoulder I placed light kisses on her, loving the sounds she made and the way her breathing increased. I had to taste her, I did every night. Gently I touched my tongue to her nipple as I traced the other one with my fingers.

I knew what she would do next and she didn't disappoint. I felt her hands weave into my hair as she moaned my name. I slid over the top of her, holding my body so that my skin barely touched hers, allowing her body to heat my own. I reached down between us, pushing down her pajama bottoms ever so gently, making sure she didn't wake up, stroking her softly through her panties as she began to moan louder.

A vision came to my mind of Charlie waking up and me not getting her redressed before he made it to her room. "Thanks, Alice," I whispered as I pulled my hand out and began buttoning up Bella's top. "I'll be right down."

As soon as Bella was redressed and covered I was out the window and next to Alice on the lawn. "You know, she might wake up some time and you'll be in loads of trouble."

I smirked, "Might? So, you haven't actually seen that happening?" She shook her head no before asking about how I thought Bella had taken our discussion on the Cold Ones and my mind-reading. I thought back over the talk we had on her father's porch.

'_Yes, Bella, I do read minds.' I tilted my head to look at her askance, 'but not yours for some reason. It's blocked to me. You must have gotten that trait from your father because I find him quite difficult to read.'_

'_Can other Cold Ones read minds?'_

'_Only one I'm aware of, and he has to touch you. Of course, where I can only read what a person is currently thinking he can read every thought you have ever had.'_

'_So, if there are only two of you who are mind readers, do others have other abilities?'_

'_You're very inquisitive, aren't you?' she had just crossed her arms and stared, waiting for an answer. 'Yes, I have met many different abilities amongst my kind.'_

'_Such as?' She wasn't going to let this go, I could tell, so I just sighed and told her._

'_Alice sees visions of the future, but they change based on decisions. Jasper can manipulate emotions. I've met one who can make or break connections between you and the people you know and love, and one who can read the strength of the connections you share with others. There are twins whose abilities are direct opposites. The sister makes you feel intense pain, as if you were burning. The brother removes all feeling, every sense you have, leaving you in the dark, paralyzed and unaware of what is going on.' I could tell she was listening intently, curious. 'The gift a person has is as varied as people are themselves, and not every Cold One has a special gift. They do bring with them whatever was their greatest trait when they were human, though.'_

_Her eyes opened wide. 'You were once human? Was it something like Jacob, where there was a trigger that caused you to change?'_

'_Something like that, but it wasn't internal. Another Cold One had to change me.'_

'_How?' she asked, but I shook my head._

'_I can't and won't answer that question. I've noticed you haven't asked exactly what a Cold One is, and I'm glad, because our true nature you aren't allowed to know.' I took her in my arms, and felt myself wishing to a higher power for the first time since my change that she not find out that truth._

'_Why can't I know?' she mumbled against my chest. I was surprised to feel her arms come about my waist as she relaxed there. This level of touching was obviously allowed._

'_For the same reason Jacob couldn't tell you. Most humans don't take the idea of supernatural beings well. You are an anomaly, which I am grateful for.' And I was. This surprised me. Granted she didn't know what I really was, but she was willing to accept the idea that I wasn't human. I supposed I had to thank the dog for that. Her acceptance of him, when she was still friends with him, opened her mind to accept me without reservation. Or so I thought until she laughed._

'_Oh, I don't know that I'm taking it well,' she said, 'I would say I'm a little freaked out by all of it, actually. It's just,' she sighed. I was about to ask her what but she continued. 'It's just I know I'm safe around Jacob, and Alice has shown what a good person she is. I feel like I can trust her with my life.' She looked up at me solemnly, 'You're the one that makes me wary, but at the same time there is something about you that, I don't know, makes me want to be with you.' She leveled a glare at me, 'And, it isn't sex!'_

_I laughed and pulled her in close to me again and whispered into her hair, 'It isn't just sex I want either, Bella.'_

_She relaxed for a few minutes, seeming comfortable with the silence and I began to wonder what she could possibly be thinking. I was surprised when I found out. 'Did it hurt? Being changed?' she asked. 'Jacob said the first time for him was really painful. His entire body ached for days afterward.'_

'_Yes, it hurt, very much,' I whispered against her hair while admiring how her body curved into mine, feeling soft and warm in my arms. For an instance I wondered what it would be like if I had met her as a vampire. I brushed it off. I would have ignored her. I wasn't after a mate, but children. I had no doubt that if I developed any feelings for this one, when I finally decided I had enough children, than maybe I would change the last one. If I liked her, that is._

Now, as I stood before Alice, she let me see what she wanted. A party at the Cullen house with Bella as the guest of honor. "She knows we're all Cold Ones now, and we want to get to know her better."

"To what end, Alice, or should I even bother to ask?" For a split second I saw Alice and Bella, talking and laughing. They were happy. But then she covered it up and showed me her conversation with Carlisle, asking her to ask me to please come to the house tonight. From his tone of voice it sounded like they wanted to do an intervention. I was exasperated. How often were they planning to interfere? Beg for this girl's life? A fleeting idea of just running away with her crossed my mind and I was shocked when Alice became irate.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed, looking like a ball of fury about to explode. Alice was generally so calm, very rarely did the vampire nature come out to the point where she would attack, but this time might be an exception.

"Calm down, Alice. I won't, for now." I looked at her with a smirk. "Although, if I am successful, something will have to be done to hide her away from the humans. The rate the pregnancy progresses is quite rapid."

"That's something Carlisle wants to talk to you about some more. Make contingency plans, if necessary." I nodded. I knew I could ignore Carlisle, but it felt the same way defying my human father had, childish and disrespectful. Within minutes we were back to the Cullen house, walking in to find them seated around the table.

Most of their thoughts were guarded, but not Esme's. She was welcoming me home much like a mother would a wayward child that she loved unconditionally. If I returned to this family it would be her that welcomed me back the most. And Rosalie the least. Already her thoughts were breaking through with her anger over my decisions. As was her concern that if Bella continued to resist me I might force myself on her.

Carlisle began the meeting. "Edward, you know why we're here. We feel we have a right, since this is our territory, to know what you plan to do if Bella relents. Where will you take her? You know her father would initiate a search. Do you plan to fake her death? Will you at least make the attempt to save her?"

I heard Jasper chuckle and the thoughts in his mind jumped out at me, shocking me to my core. _Your feelings for her are changing, Edward_. He then showed me his reading. Respect, admiration, interest to the point of fascination, and pleasure with her company were all shown to me. I was aware I had felt each of these in turn, but they way he put them together showed more. They demonstrated the beginnings of infatuation.

I shook my head at him. "No, Jasper, you're wrong." This couldn't happen, I wouldn't allow it. I hardened my resolve. "She's nothing like that to me. All I want is a child. Whether she survives or not is immaterial."

"Edward," he argued back, "you are being incredibly selfish about this. What do you care if we end up changing her? What's your problem with that?"

"Because she will have fallen for me and I don't want a mate! What do you think will happen if she's changed, only to find out I want nothing to do with her, and I want to take her child from her? Do you really think she'd stand for that?" I was livid. How could they not see this complication?

Jasper and Alice both laughed then. "Oh, Edward," Alice chided, "have you thought about how you would feel when she's died? After all you've done to get her to fall for you?" Then she showed me another vision, Bella lying dead in my arms. As I looked at her in the vision I felt a sense of loss. It was then I realized I was becoming too close. I would have to guard my feelings to prevent this. Alice sighed. "At least bring her by the house, please? Let us see if we get along with her? Would you fight us if we tried to save her?"

I shook my head. "If you want to save her, and are close enough to do so without interfering, then I won't fight you," I conceded. This would at least get them off my back. "But, I want something from you Alice." She just looked at me, asking what it was in her head. "I want you to tell me how to convince her."

"Have you tried loving her?" she asked, rebuke heavy in her words. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't. If I allowed that then I would limit myself to just one child. I wanted a coven.

I grunted, and then addressed the rest of the family around the table. "I'll bring her by to meet you all today." A round of thanks from each was heard in my head as they silently left the table. Esme was already trying to determine if she could fix some food and wondering how she would be able to make sure it was edible. Alice was going through her wardrobe, visions of Bella rejecting outfit after outfit frustrating her. I just wanted to get away. After all, I would be spending a good part of the day with them.

I waited, again, outside of Bella's home for Charlie to leave. I listened to Bella's breathing and heartbeat, using it to gauge her sleep and how long until she awoke. As I sat there thinking I decided pretending to love her would fit in with behaving like _that boy_. Would it really be that much more of a stretch? I decided it wasn't.

I listened as she woke, calling my name. A small smile formed on my face as I decided to surprise her. Within seconds I was up the side of her house, at her window-sill. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes, looking good enough to eat. I snorted at the last, feeling the burn that always accompanied her scent, and then laughed out loud when she turned and looked at me in shock.

"What are you doing there? How did you get up here? Get in before you fall!" she exclaimed in a rush as she jumped from her bed to pull me in.

"So, you're finally welcoming me to your bedroom?" I asked, and then cringed when I realized that wasn't something _that boy_ would say. "Sorry, Bella, that was boorish. Still, I'm glad to be here." I apologized. Her hair was a mess, tendrils sticking out all over and I found it difficult to not laugh.

"What?" she growled, trying to look fearsome.

"Your hair is a haystack, but it's adorable." She gave out a squeak and her hands flew to her hair, trying to calm it. I noticed a brush sitting on her desk and retrieved it. Sitting on her bed I indicated that she should sit in front of me. I had vague recollections of my father brushing out my mother's hair and her enjoying it. I would do the same for Bella.

When she gave me a look I realized what she was worried about. "Bella, I promised to not accost you until you wanted me to. All I'm going to do is brush your hair. Now please come here and sit down." She continued to give me a suspicious look, but settled down in front of me nonetheless.

I began at the ends, loosening the knots as I ascended. Neither of us spoke as I worked her hair free. When it was finally clear I simply sat and brushed gently, starting at her crown and drawing the brush smoothly through, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from her lips. "Do you like this?" I whispered into her ear, smiling when I saw her tremble slightly.

"It's heavenly," she groaned, causing a reaction I was sure she didn't intend in my own body. I adjusted myself quickly, not wanting her to see. _That boy_ wouldn't admit to such a thing.

"Why don't you get dressed and come with me to visit the Cullens?" I asked as I set the brush back on her desk. "They've all said how they would like to meet you." I could see a look of concern in her eyes and knew what she was worried about. "They know that you know they are Cold Ones, but don't know what that means. They want to get to know you as a person and let you know how _human_ they are."

She nodded slightly, nervousness etched on her face. I just laughed and kissed the top of her head before excusing myself from her bedroom to allow her to change. I went down the stairs, listening to the soft soughing of fabric against her skin as she took off her pajamas. She began to murmur to herself, wondering what to wear, and I found it difficult to keep myself planted to the floor, knowing she was wearing nothing as she considered her wardrobe.

She finally came bounding down the stairs. Knowing her propensity for tripping, and fearing if she did so on the stairs she might end up with a broken neck, I rushed to the foot of the stairs to catch her if the need arose. She obviously wasn't expecting to find me there, however, since as soon as she hit the last step she collided with me, forcing me to catch her to keep her upright. I took the opportunity to gather her into my arms and kiss her soundly, smirking as I left her breathless and wanting.

We went to the Cullens' and I introduced her to the ones she didn't know, namely Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme's thoughts were full of how pretty Bella was and how much she enjoyed spending time with her. At one point Esme shocked me. _Oh, Edward, she's perfect for you_, she whispered in her thoughts. _Please take a moment and see why it is you want her so much to mother your child. Then you might see in her what we do_. I could hear Jasper's smirking thoughts as he contemplated the feelings others had towards my girl.

I watched as Bella interacted with the various members of the family. Rose was cold and distant, still wondering what I saw in this human that she was possibly lacking. I couldn't answer her question. I didn't know myself, other than the possibility of a child she should hold no interest for me.

Carlisle knew her from her visits to the hospital and so removed himself to his office to allow others to get to know her. Emmett's reaction to her was the most interesting. He seemed to take on an almost brotherly regard, laughing at the things she said and did. I knew they would all welcome her like a sibling into their family. I could see how happy they were just to have her in their home, even if she was a human and her scent was enough to make them all thirsty. After all they had done for me, I supposed I could try to save her, as long as it didn't interfere with caring for the child. I started to think of how it would work, what I would need to do if she did actually die and how I could extract the child without it ripping her body apart beyond the ability of my venom to repair it.

As I thought on this I noticed that Alice had looked up and was smiling at me. _Thank you_, she whispered in her thoughts. _I know you've made the right decision_. Then her expression went from one of joy to one of fear. I could see what she was seeing and grabbed my phone from my pocket a moment before it began to ring. Joham had decided to make contact.

* * *

Y'all remember Joham, right? If not, go back and reread chapter one!

Please come by and visit the thread! Any and all questions are answered there. Also, if yo ureview, I give out teasers!


	14. Chapter 14 Decisions

**SM's characters, my story.**

**Endless love to getshorty and whenpoetryrises who fix my craziness. **

* * *

Chapter 14 – Decisions

_They who act without sufficient thought, will often fall into unsuspected danger,_ The Dog and the Oyster, Aesop

I'd had so much fun visiting with the Cullens. So much of my life, it seemed, I felt like I was somehow separate, not part of the human race. Edward had said that they had all started out as human but been changed into a Cold One at some point. He claimed that it was very painful, the change, but it seemed to be worth it. They were all happy, interacting with one another as a loving family should, with the possible exception of Edward, who held himself aloof.

I watched them closely, hopefully without them realizing I was doing it. They seemed perfectly normal on the surface. Other than their extraordinary beauty, on first glance you wouldn't know they weren't human. But from time to time something would happen. Someone would speak inordinately fast, the words like a buzzing sound, and the others would answer the same way. They were all incredibly cold, their stone-like skin had the chill of death. They never ate, even though there was food in the house and Esme was gracious enough to fix me a snack. Their eye color ranged from a tawny gold to black, the circles under their eyes increasing with the darkening of their irises.

At one point, Jasper left for a short time, and when he returned his eyes had changed from black to gold. I wondered if that was when he ate. He seemed calmer and guys always acted grumpy and fussy when they hadn't eaten in a while. I didn't ask, though, and no one offered to tell me. I figured I would find out more as their trust in me grew.

Things seemed to be going really well until Alice smiled at Edward, then her eyes went blank and she looked scared. Not a second later, his phone rang. I heard him excuse himself from the room to take the call but kept my eyes on Alice. Edward had told me she could see the future, but that it changed based on decisions. It was entirely possible she was afraid of who was calling Edward, and I wanted to know what the outcome of the conversation would hold.

Once I glanced around at the others in the room. They all seemed to be doing something, playing chess, surfing the internet or watching television, but they were all perfectly still. It was as if they had been frozen in place with their ears cocked towards Edward. I could see him pacing outside, gesticulating in what appeared to be anger with whomever was on the phone. There was no way they could hear him. Then again, maybe they could. They all seemed to sigh at once just before he hung up the phone.

When he took me home, Jacob was waiting for us. "He wants to speak to me, Bella. Would you please excuse us?" Edward asked calmly as he walked me to my door.

"Please, no fighting," I begged, looking at both of them. I fixed a glare on Jacob and admonished, "Be nice!" before walking in the door. He grumbled a bit, so I turned and looked at him before closing the door behind me, waiting until he sighed, rolled his eyes and then nodded at me.

Jacob set into him at once, demanding to know what Edward's intentions were with me. He was shushed and they walked away from where I could hear, but I could still see them from the front window. Their posture showed that they were still fighting even if their voices were subdued. At one point I was worried it would come to blows. Jacob's entire body began to tremble and I remembered Paul's doing that right before he phased in front of me.

Before long, Jacob threw up his hands and stalked away. Edward returned with a smirk. I glared at him. "What was that about?"

He sighed. "Bella, you know we don't have the best relationship with the wolf pack, and he cares for you very much. He's afraid I'll hurt you. I promised him that I would not break any word of the treaty we have with them. He still doesn't trust me, but only time will fix that." He gathered me into his arms and said with a smirk, "The same way only time will convince you to give me what I'm after."

"And other than sex, what exactly is that?" I asked.

He put my head down on his shoulder and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "You, Bella," he whispered into my hair. "I'm after you. All of you. Everything you are and everything you have to give. Sex is part of that, true, but I want more than just that." He let out another deep breath and was quiet for a moment, but I got the feeling he wasn't finished. Finally he began to speak again. "Do you think we could get away somewhere? Just the two of us? Leave Forks, friends and family behind? Maybe spend some time really connecting? No sex, unless you want to." He chuckled, "You know I'm ready and willing whenever you are. However, I will wait for you to decide when that is."

The idea was intriguing. This past week, and watching him interact with his family, had shown me a different side of Edward. He had been so kind, so polite, and such a gentleman. It revealed that there was another person under the cocky façade he portrayed. There was a person whose company I craved. If I had thought I had some feelings for him before, now I was sure. As much as I pushed him away sexually, part of me really wanted to pull him in, make this into something more. "When?" I whispered.

"In two weeks? That should give you enough time to make arrangements with Angela regarding the store. I know of a place, very secluded, romantic even. It would give us a place to set everything else aside and talk about what we want and where we want our relationship to go." He pulled me from his body and looked into my eyes. "I'm very serious, Bella. I want you until death parts us."

I shivered at that. Somehow I wondered if he knew something I didn't regarding my death. Had Alice seen something? Perhaps I was simply over-reacting and he really did want to be with me my entire life. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that level of relationship that quickly. Although it did fit Edward's tendency to do everything fast. For some reason, unknown to me, he had decided I was what he wanted, and his pursuit of me had been sudden and intense, and it left me wary and breathless. Still, the idea of going away with him wormed its way into my brain quickly. He promised our physical relationship would be on my terms. "Can I think about it?" I asked, worried that it might be a now or never proposition.

He surprised me. "Of course. If you don't want to go then, we could go a month after that." He smiled at me, "That's when there's availability and so a more likely chance for success in getting what I want there. I do hope you'd rather go sooner. If you do, would you let me know by tomorrow? So I can make the reservations?"

That seemed to be a reasonable request, so I nodded. Suddenly I could feel the exhaustion of the day crash in on me. I knew Charlie went fishing after work today. He had texted my cell that he wouldn't be in until late tonight. I knew it might be selfish of me, but I wasn't ready for Edward to leave, even if I only wanted to sleep. There was something comforting about being in his arms when he was being a gentleman. "Would you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

"I'd be happy to. Would you like me to go downstairs while you change?"

"No, I'll just change in the bathroom. I need to take a quick shower anyway."

"All right. I'll wait here for you." I gathered my pajamas, the really soft ones he had given me, and my toiletry bag and went into the bathroom. I did rush through my shower, breaking my own personal record in regards to time spent bathing. I was back in my bedroom within ten minutes. He was stripped to his boxers, under the covers and waiting for me.

"I hope you don't mind. I'd rather not cuddle in my clothes."

I let out a giggle. "You may want to anyway. If Charlie catches you like that he may actually shoot his gun! Besides, what happened to being a gentleman?"

"I promise to keep my hands within all boundaries you have set. I also promise to be out of the bed, dressed and gone before Charlie gets home. I've set my phone for two hours, and you've said he'll be much later than that, so we're safe." I knew I was probably stepping into the viper's den, but the picture of him, mostly naked, in my bed, was more than I could resist. Especially with the promise that he would behave himself.

I climbed in beside him. It was snuggling up to cold marble, only this stone wrapped his arms around me and made sure I was comfortable, even going so far as to apologize for his coldness when I shivered and wrapping a blanket between us to protect me. He began to hum that tune again, one I'd only heard a few times before. I was about to ask him what it was before another thought came to my mind. "Edward?" I murmured, barely awake.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that on the phone earlier today? You seemed really upset by the call." As I thought of how he had acted, my body began to tense up again. So little flustered him.

"It was an acquaintance of mine from Brazil. He wanted to come up and see me, but to be honest I didn't want to see him yet. I convinced him to wait and maybe I would go down and visit him later this year." He spoke so calmly, as if the storm from earlier and the stress of the other Cullens hadn't been so apparent. I supposed he had taken care of the problem and allowed myself to fall into a blissful sleep wrapped up in his arms. He was gone when I woke up in the morning.

I rushed into work, happy to think that Angela would be relieving me at noon today. The morning rush was as busy as usual. Mrs. Stanley took a minute to ask if I was still seeing that handsome young man that had come into the store a few weeks ago, then laughed when I blushed and said she supposed that answered her question.

Edward didn't come into the store that morning. All I could think was that he was giving me space to consider his proposal. Did I want to go away with him? Was I ready for our relationship to move to that level? I didn't lie to myself. I knew if we went somewhere alone together that we would be having sex eventually. I had loved the other side I had seen of him this past week. If I agreed now, I could always cancel later, and offer to pay any deposit he had to make on the place he had in mind.

I was still wool-gathering, trying to make up my mind when Angela came in. She took one look at me and laughed. "What?" I asked, checking myself to make sure my pants were zipped or if I had something on my shirt.

"You're thinking of him! I know that look! I guess you had fun when he came home on Sunday?" she teased.

"Actually, he came back Saturday afternoon." I blushed, as always, my cheeks lighting on fire. "He said he missed me."

"Oh?" Her voice rose about an octave as she said this one word and she plopped herself down on one of the reading chairs and pointed to another next to her. "Spill, girl, what happened?"

So I told her about my weekend, everything from spending Friday with Jacob, telling her how wonderful the legends were, to spending the day with the Cullens. When I finished she fixed me with a stare. "What are you leaving out, Bella?"

My mind raced. There was so much I left out! I naturally didn't tell her about the boys morphing into giant wolves, or of the existence of Cold Ones, or that Edward held me as I went to sleep. I also had left out all the kissing, fondling, and other extra-curricular activities. As I went through the list of things I could possibly tell her I noticed her gaze drift down and her eyes become huge. "Bella! Is that a hickey?" She laughed loudly. "No wonder you left that out. I can't believe you let him kiss you there!"

"Geez, Angela, it's not like I'm a virgin!" I laughed, surprised she was reacting to that.

"I know, but you act like one." She sat back in her chair and got a sly look on her face. "So," she said, dragging out the 'o', "how far did you let him get?"

I pointed to the hickey, "That far, and that's all. Only – "

"Only? Only what?"

I sighed. "He asked me to go away with him for a few days. He said we wouldn't have sex unless I wanted to, but that he wanted to spend time with me. Just me."

She seemed to melt into the chair before adjusting to give her growing belly more room. She looked at me speculatively. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I don't _think_ so."

"But you do like him."

"Yes." That was an easy question. If I didn't like him, feel drawn to him, I probably would have slapped him and pushed him out of my life at the beginning.

"Do you think you could love him, one day?" she asked, drawing me back. I nodded. "Hmm. Does he love you?"

I sagged into my chair and threw my hands up in frustration. "I don't know. He's never said he does, but he pursues me like I'm the last woman on earth. He says all these really romantic things, like he wants all of me, and that he wants to be with me until I die. But then I wonder if maybe he means something else? You know?"

She laughed. "Do you think he's a serial killer? Plotting your untimely death?" Then her giggles took over. "I know, death from killer sex! That boy is sex on legs, so he might be afraid your heart will give out or something as you scream out your last and final orgasm!"

I started to laugh with her. "There have been times, when he's kissing me, that I forget to breathe! I might suffocate from my own inability to have my brain work right."

We laughed for a few more minutes before sitting back with a sigh in our chairs. "Look, Bella," she started, "you've been alone with him on numerous occasions and he's never done anything to hurt you, other than make you uncomfortable because he wants you so much. Is that true?" I nodded. "He's said he wants to spend time with you, alone, but won't have sex unless you want to. Is that true?" I nodded again. "I know you're not in love with him yet, but you might be later. He sounds like he might be falling for you. I also know you don't want to have sex without love, but I don't think you have to worry since he's given you an out for that."

She paused and thought for a moment. "I say go for it. What have you got to lose? I'm fine running the place for a couple extra days. You say he's behaving great and that you certainly wouldn't mind having sex with him if you love him, which just might happen by the time you leave. Besides," she smirked while giving me a wink, "you've heard the saying: girls have sex with guys they love, guys fall in love with girls they have sex with."

"Thanks, Ang. You've given me lots to think about. Will you be okay?" She waved me off with a smile and assured me she would call if she needed anything. It had been a bright, sunny morning when I came in, so I had walked, enjoying the rare sunshine. I spent the walk home under the dappled light of a growing cloud cover wondering what I should do. By the time I reached the house, I decided Angela was right. I really had nothing to lose by going with him.

I went inside and began throwing together sandwiches for Charlie and me. I planned to drive them over to the station for him, knowing how he liked them fresh on the days I only worked until noon. No sooner had I gotten the bread and meat out than there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it, hoping it was Edward. Throwing open the door quickly I laughed as I felt two strong, cold, but very small arms wrap me up in a hug. "How are you Alice?" I said through my laughter before seeing a somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused Edward behind her. I waved to him, still laughing as Alice pulled me back into the house.

"If you're going away with Edward you have to let me pack for you." She fixed her gaze on me. "Are you on birth control?"

"Alice!" I screamed, laughing and embarrassed. "This trip isn't about sex, and I know you know I haven't decided to do that yet."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared," she admonished.

"That's enough, Alice," Edward growled before looking at me and smiling sweetly. "I'll bring protection, Bella, in case you change your mind. This way you don't have to be taking anything for no reason." I could see a silent argument erupt between Alice and Edward. She seemed to be pleading with him silently. Finally he spoke to her again. "I said no, Alice. It's not looking like it will be a concern anyway, so stop. Please." I was mortified with the direction this visit had taken so went back into the kitchen to finish the sandwiches. Alice followed me in.

"You don't mind if I pack for you, do you? I know where Edward plans on taking you, and to be honest, you will feel out of place with your clothes." I could tell she was honestly concerned, but I felt offended.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, for Forks, but you have such a terrific figure, and the people there dress to the nines. I just want you to be comfortable and not feel out of place." She came over and put an arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Please, Bella? You said I could get you some new things, as long as it wasn't too much. This won't be too much, I promise."

I looked at her quivering lip and knew she was faking it. Still, she looked so hopeful and so adorable I couldn't resist. "Fine! Buy whatever you like and pack for me. I don't care."

"Oh, thank you!" she squealed, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You won't be sorry! Now, play with Edward, I have clothes to purchase. I'll see you later!" she called as she ran out of the house.

"Wow, that made her happy!" I laughed to Edward, getting a warm smile in return.

"She has simple pleasures," he said, putting his arms around me. "So do I. I can't tell you how happy it made me when Alice told me you decided to go with me. I've already made the reservations," he informed me while placing kisses lightly around my face. When he finished speaking, he claimed my lips. Instantly the same wave of desire washed over me and within seconds, I was clinging to his shirt, trying to pull him closer. After a minute he chuckled. "Behave, Bella, unless you want me to take you upstairs and stop being a gentleman?"

"No, I'll be good. Just give me a minute to catch my breath," I huffed and then realized he wasn't breathing heavy at all. "Don't I affect you? I'm panting for air and you're breathing normally!"

He pulled me against his body, pressing his arousal into my stomach. "Does that answer your question? I just have better breathing control than you do."

"Is that a Cold One trait?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes, now what do you want to do today?"

That day set up a pattern that was followed for the next two weeks, at least if it was overcast. He would show up and kiss me nearly senseless, and then pull away and ask if I wanted to continue. Never once did he complain when I said no, although I could tell that my own refusals were taking longer in coming and were less sure. He would just smile at me and pull me along to some activity. Sometimes it was the things I had always done before he showed up, like the literacy class or helping at the senior center or homeless shelter. Some days we did what he wanted, taking walks as he asked me every conceivable question under the sun, wanting to know me completely. No longer were they inane questions like what my favorite color was, but questions about stories and philosophy, religion and politics. He took his time, removed his hands, and got to know me.

My dreams started to reflect this new, gentleman Edward, as well. His touches were there, but always left me craving more, never moving outside of the bounds I had set. These dreams only made it harder each day to say no to him as he kissed me in the morning. Each night he somehow made it to my bed, Charlie none the wiser, and held me as I fell asleep.

I began to ask him more and more questions about Cold Ones. He told me one day that the sun bothered him, so he didn't come out into it. I learned that they were all very fast and loved to run. One day he demonstrated that for me. I asked him to never do that again as it left me light-headed and sick to my stomach. Another time he told me that most of their senses were enhanced, sight, hearing, smell. "That's why I'm always sniffing around your neck, Bella," he told me. "You really have no idea what your scent does to me." He then kissed me and I'd say I could figure that out pretty quickly.

Not once, though, was he willing to tell me another name for a Cold One, even when I asked him if there was one. Something other than what Jacob's tribe called them. "Yes, we have a more common name, and no I won't tell you what that is. There are Cold Ones who insist we keep the secret Bella. If they found out you knew then I'm afraid they would do you harm. Please don't ask, because I won't put you at risk that way."

"Are they like the mob?" I asked, curious what kind of people they must be to have so much power over the rest of their kind.

"More like royalty. If they find out, they would send out their guard and possibly kill you." He looked at me seriously. "They would then attempt to eradicate me and all of the Cullens. If they learned about your wolf pack, they would then go after them. Please, I beg you, don't ask me this question." I could hear the sincerity ringing in his voice. I could tell he honestly believed what he told me, so I dropped it.

The night before we were to leave Charlie was off with Billy. He hadn't been to happy with the idea of me going off with Edward, but told me he knew I was an adult and could make my own decisions. "Just be careful, honey. Don't give out the milk for free." I had laughed and told him I wasn't planning on handing out anything at all. This was so we could see if we wanted more. He just huffed and gave me an 'I'm not that stupid' kind of look and left.

I was sitting alone, worrying over whether or not I would go through with what I knew Edward wanted when Jacob showed up to see me off. We talked for a few minutes about the store, Angela's baby, and whether or not we thought Charlie and Billy were enjoying the game they were watching before I finally told him to get to the point.

"What makes you think I have a point," he groused, kicking at the leg on the table.

"Because you're about to break off that table leg. You always kick something when you want to say something but don't know how to say it," I teased him.

"I don't want you going away with him, Bells. I'm afraid for you," he finally admitted, now swinging his leg freely to spare Charlie's poor little table. I sighed.

"Jacob, why is it the men in my life have to be beaten over the head with something before they listen to me? I'm a big girl. I want to go."

"Do you love him?" I remembered Angela asking me that question just two weeks ago. At the time the answer was that I didn't think so. Now I was almost positive. The man who had been by my side the last two weeks was exactly the man I wanted. Kind, generous to a fault, always paying attention to the needs of others. The fact that he was also drop-dead gorgeous didn't hurt.

So, I looked at Jacob and said, "I think so."

"Are you having sex with him?" he asked out of the blue.

"Jacob Black! That is none of your business!" I cried, mortified.

"I know, I know," he placated. "I'm just worried is all. I've got a bad feeling about this weekend."

I reached over and put my hand on his and tugged at his fingers until he looked at me again. "I'll be fine, Jacob. I promise." I started when I heard a knock on the door, but Jacob just sighed again and got up and went and answered it. Edward stood on the other side.

With a sad voice, he said to Edward, "Please, bring her home in one piece." Edward just nodded and I watched as Jacob walked away. After a couple feet, I watched as his arms began trembling and he broke into his wolf form, shreds of clothing landing softly in the grass as he ran away.

* * *

**Any theories on where they're going? Should Bella give in? **

Just a reminder, I have entered the An Edward to Remember contest. This is an anonymous contest, so I won't be telling you which one is mine. You have to read the entries and vote for your favorite. You can either author search 'anedwardtoremember' or use this link:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2191898/AnEdwardTo Remember

There are only 14 one-shots, please remember to vote for your favorite by February 7th.

But first, leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15 Romance

**SMs characters, my story**

**Welcome to nicnicd, who will be serving as beta extrodinaire. You know I love you bb! Much love to getshorty and whenpoetryrises who read this stuff over and make sure it flows. xoxo!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Romance

_Abstain and enjoy, _The Huntsman and the Fisherman

I couldn't feel smug as I left the dog behind. Looking over to the girl, I knew why they all loved her so, and if my desire to have a child didn't outweigh my desire for a mate, I might even be tempted to court her to that end. I knew Alice believed it possible to have both, but the child was paramount. If the girl survived, then and only then, would I consider the possibility.

Carlisle and I had begun making preparations for saving her. The treaty said no biting or killing. There was nothing in there about injecting venom into her. If her heart was strong enough, perhaps she would survive. Jasper, having experience molding shot out of metal during the civil war, had fashioned a few metal syringes for storing my venom in. I had begun to collect it in case the possibility arose.

A more pressing issue was that I had yet to convince her to sleep with me. Her fertility was peaking this week. If I didn't convince her while we were away I would have to wait for another month. Something I was loathe to do, mostly because Joham was becoming impatient and I needed to have this child before he could no longer be put off. The last thing I wanted was to have to do battle with him over the child. Then again, I thought with a smile, if he did come here as he threatened, he would be met by a strong coven that would be more than happy to rip his head from his body.

"What are you smiling at?" I heard Bella asking beside me.

I turned to her, allowing my grin to cover my face. "Oh, just the plans I have for you."

She lifted an eyebrow in mock outrage. "And tell me, sir, just what those plans entail. I was under the impression you were going to behave like a gentleman."

I took her hand from her lap and raised it to my lips. Murmuring against her fingers I responded, "Oh, I do plan on it, my lady. Up until you indicate I may do otherwise." I could hear her heart start to beat erratically and hoped that the desire I saw in her eyes presaged the final wall coming down. Behaving like one of the gallant characters from her books had been the perfect idea. She wanted me, and now instead of pushing me away, she pulled me closer when I kissed her. I failed to understand why Alice hadn't just told me this. It would have saved me time and frustration.

"And will you tell me, good sir, where it is you are whisking me off to? Somewhere with plenty to do, I hope," she retorted and I smiled at her continuation of the game of words.

"Oh, I assure you, miss, there will be plenty to do." I leveled a look at her that had the desired effect of causing her heartbeat to pick up. "Or, nothing at all. I am at your command. The place is one I'm sure you have heard of, the Rosario Resort?"

Her eyes widened at that, gratifying me. It was a wonderful place to plan a seduction, and I was ready. I would spend the days tiring her out with activities, at least at first. From our walk to the meadow, I knew she wasn't that athletic and would like to relax afterwards. I hoped to entice her into relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Preferably without wearing clothes, despite the fact that Alice had packed a beautiful bikini for her. I had seen Bella wearing it in her mind. I wasn't sure if she shared the image out of a desire to tempt or torment me.

Either way, all was in readiness. I had reserved the Roundhouse suite, a quiet bungalow affording us privacy and a romantic view of the harbor. I had scheduled a romantic dinner to be brought in, as well as movies to be available in case she wanted to relax from the drive. If she wanted to go out and walk, a thought that I laughed at, we could avail ourselves of the many trails around. I also had a yacht standing by each night in case she thought an evening cruise would be nice. I had managed to schedule a bike tour Saturday morning to take us sightseeing around the island. When Emmett had heard of this, he mentioned he might be interested in tagging along, just to watch Bella fall. Carlisle disapproved, thankfully, telling him to leave us alone. Most importantly, I had prepared the condoms. Small pinpricks, invisible to the human eye but large enough for seminal fluid, had been made in every one.

"That's a rather expensive place, isn't it?" her question broke into my musings and I turned to her with a smile and explained it was of no consequence.

"I have sufficient money, Bella, please don't concern yourself with the cost of anything," I answered her.

"I have noticed that, actually, but I'm not sure why. You don't work, and you are a cousin to the Cullens, not a child." I figured this discussion was safe enough.

"You recall I told you how Alice can see the future?" She nodded so I continued. "Well, she doesn't just see people's decisions, she also sees things that will happen. Like the weather. She can tell you whether it will be raining or not for certain next week."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with having money? Do you bet people on whether or not she's right or something?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No, she also sees trends in the stock market. She just calls the broker each morning." I let out a loud laugh, "she's made him a very rich man. After deciding which one would be the most honest, she just called this new guy out of the blue and told him to sell Enron one day." I looked from the road to her again, "It was selling at eighty dollars a share, and she told him to dump it all. He argued with her, telling her it was the best stock out there, very solid and dependable, but she wouldn't listen. Then she suggested he might want to sell his as well. Well, he did as she asked, thinking she was crazy. The scandal broke two days later. Since then he just does whatever she says." I shrugged, "Anyway, she will get a vision and pick up the phone every now and then. As a result, we all have more money than we could ever spend, only it's diversified into several holdings. Very few of which have our names on them."

"Oh," she whispered, and then silently looked out the window. I wondered for a moment if I had said something wrong, but I heard her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. With her napping, I knew I could finally go as fast as I wanted. Opening my mind up, I detected no thoughts of officers manning the roads and floored the car. Within seconds, I was at one hundred twenty miles per hour, flying down the road in my hurry to get her where I wanted her.

When I was just a few miles from the resort, I slowed the car to a normal speed. I knew many had seen me fly by, but the thoughts of some I was passing were on reaching the resort as well, and I didn't want to have problems with the other guests. I swung around the oval leading to the lobby, not sure whether or not to wake Bella. I stepped from the car, and after a quick consultation with the bell-hop decided to leave her sleeping. I would need to park over by the bungalow, and if my plans worked out the way I hoped, she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

After checking in it was only a matter of minutes before I pulled up to the bungalow. I gently shook Bella awake. She was adorable, sitting up with a start and apologizing for falling asleep on me. I assured her it was fine and helped her from the car as an eager bell-hop ran over to carry our luggage in for us. When I asked her if I could carry her over the threshold she just glared at me, but it was tempered with a smile. Once she stepped inside, though, her breathing caught and her hand flew to her throat.

"Oh, Edward, it's simply beautiful!" she cried, happiness apparent on her face. I took a quick glance around and found it satisfactory. The den had a leather sofa and a separate chair arranged around a fireplace. A small blaze warmed the room, a mixture of burning gas and wood scenting the air. There were windows all the way around, continuing in the bedroom, affording an almost panoramic view of Cascade Bay and the marina nearby. We would be able to lay in the king-sized sleigh bed and watch the sun set over the water. I knew women found these things romantic. I only hoped it worked on Bella.

I could hear her stomach rumbling in the next room and so went to inquire if she was hungry as the bell-hop set up the luggage on racks. Tipping him, I requested that the dinner I had ordered please be delivered. I knew her fondness for Italian food, and there was a wonderful restaurant here that would cater to her tastes.

As he went to fetch the food, I stepped up behind Bella and put my arms around her waist, pulling her in close to me. It was difficult to keep my hands still but I knew I needed to begin to seduce her. Only I had learned. I would stop and have her ask me to move on. She must ask for more.

I lowered my lips to her neck and nuzzled aside her hair, placing kisses as I uncovered skin. Her arms wrapped around mine, pulling her tighter into my embrace. She pushed her small behind into my groin, causing me to groan and eliciting a chuckle from her. "Bella, the bell-hop is going to be returning with food shortly. Unless you want him to have gone to fetch it in vain, I suggest you desist with what you are doing." She offered up another giggle, but kept herself still as I continued to bathe her throat in kisses.

I had just begun to trail lower, pushing aside the collar of her shirt to reveal her shoulder, when I heard the bell-hop returning with our, or her, food. I wasn't sure what I would do about having to eat. I would rather not have to worry about that. I managed to begin sucking on the skin of her shoulder, marking her, when he knocked on the door. With a sigh, I released Bella, and ushered him in. I kept my eyes on Bella as dinner was served, catching her glancing at me with a blushing smile from time to time.

The bell-hop was efficient, for which I was thankful. He could feel the energy in the room and his mind was making up fantasies of us being secret lovers. Oh, if only he were right. Still, he kept most of his thoughts on his task, hoping to engender a large tip, thinking of being able to take his girl out to dinner this weekend. If he continued the level of service he was providing, I could guarantee him that. As he left, I tipped him again, twice as much as I had before, and he left with a large smile.

"That was nice of you," I heard Bella say from across the room, still inspecting the food.

"What was?"

"Giving that employee such a big tip, not once but twice. You didn't have to do that."

I shrugged. It was only money, and we had this conversation on the trip before she fell asleep. "You know I have plenty, and his thoughts were on taking his girl out somewhere nice." I walked over and took her back into my arms, hoping to have her in the same position, only without clothes and horizontal, in a matter of hours. "I was also glad he wasn't ogling you."

She laughed at that. "I'm not as pretty as you seem to think I am. Not that many men ogle me."

I shook my head at how oblivious she was in regards to the opposite sex. "Bella, you can't hear their thoughts, I can. Trust me, they ogle." I indicated to the closed door the bell-hop had left from just moments ago, "That one is just newly in love, and was having fantasies we were secret lovers. Then his thoughts turned to hopefully being able to do something this nice for his girl. They are newly dating, and he is infatuated." I shrugged, "Judging from his thoughts, I wouldn't be surprised if he one day proposes."

She turned in my arms, wrapping hers around my waist. "Oh, really?" she quipped, and I suddenly felt nervous. "And what are your thoughts in regards to me?"

I decided that truth would work here. "I want you to have my child one day." I could see in her eyes that she thought this was more than it meant, but I wasn't going to tell her that much of the truth. I leaned down and began to kiss her again, enjoying the flavor of her. It had become comfortable and brought me pleasure but if I didn't pull away soon I would be dragging her into the bedroom, and it needed to be the other way around.

The sound of her stomach rumbling pulled me from my craving for her body and I lifted my mouth from her shoulder just enough to whisper in her ear. "I think we need to feed you."

She let out a laugh before turning to me with an inquisitive gleam in her eye. "What are you going to eat?" she asked, shocking me.

"Well," I said, pointing to the plates of food, "I honestly didn't think you would be eating that much."

She leveled a look at me. "Edward, it has not escaped my notice that you don't eat. You push your food around the plate, and if I comment on it you swallow something, but the look on your face is more hilarious than a child being forced to eat a brussel sprout. I may not know what you really are, but whatever it is, I know you don't eat human food. So, again I ask you, what are you going to eat?"

She had walked around to the other side of the table while she spoke, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the fettuccine, having made her choice of what she wanted. Her eyes were on her food, but as soon as she glanced up at me, I fixed her with my gaze. A low growl erupted from my chest and I began to stalk her, much as I stalked my prey in the forest. I watched as her eyes grew wide and then playful when she jumped back up from the chair she had sat in and began to back away. "Perhaps I should feed on you tonight," I stated, smiling slightly when she let out a squeak and a giggle as she continued to back away from me around the room. "I'm fairly certain you would be rather delicious."

Holding her hand out in front of her like a lion tamer she said with a laugh, "I am not on the menu tonight! I might not know what you eat, but it most certainly won't be me!" I lifted an eyebrow at that and was rewarded with a glowing blush rushing up her face. She grabbed a pillow from the armchair she was passing and threw it at me, which I easily knocked aside. "You know what I mean!"

I managed to back her into a corner. Once she realized she was being penned in, she started looking for an avenue of escape. I may not be able to read her mind, but her eyes were giving her away. As soon as she made to jump onto the sofa to run from me, I moved at vampire speed, wrapping my arms around her to shield her from harm and falling with her onto the cushions. She struggled for a moment before she realized she couldn't move an inch. I just laughed at her and bent my lips back to the skin of her neck that I had been savoring before the bell-hop had delivered her food. "I think I would like to have you on the menu," I kissed into the small dip at the bottom of her throat as I began to slide down her body. "I'm sure you would be quite tasty."

Kissing down her chest, I was again interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach. I placed my forehead on her shoulder and sighed. It wouldn't do to have her faint from hunger, and as her cycle peaked I wanted to be sure she had sufficient nutrition for my growing child. "But why don't I feed you first?" I asked, helping her up from the sofa and walking the short distance with her back to the table. I helped her with her chair before sitting next to her. Part of my mind was relieved that I wouldn't have to put up the pretense of eating in front of her, but at the same time I was worried about the questions I knew where coming.

"So, what do you eat, if it isn't human food?" She didn't disappoint. Her curiosity never shut down.

"If I tell you it's a Cold One thing, would you drop it?" I asked, not very hopefully.

Her food was halfway to her mouth when I said that and she completely stopped to look at me. "I think that excuse will become tiresome after a while. You say there are people who will hurt me if I know," she continued, setting her food back down, "but you are strong and fast. Wouldn't you be able to protect me?"

"There are many of them, Bella, some with gifts that paralyze, if you recall. I would be overwhelmed quickly and you would be dead. I'd really rather not risk that." I kept my eyes on hers, hoping she would settle for that amount of information. "Please," I pleaded, taking her hand, "don't ask me this yet. I promise to tell you one day, but that time isn't now."

I could see she was considering my words and I hoped she accepted them. I would have enough to deal with if Joham decided to turn up, the last thing I needed was a visit from the Volturi. Finally she nodded and I encouraged her to eat. It must have been quite good because she ate with relish, a small moan of enjoyment escaping her lips from time to time, causing parts of my body to respond. At her last moan, I took her hand and began to kiss her fingers, sucking on her flesh, wanting her to moan for a different reason. Shoving a last bite into her mouth, she pushed the plate away and allowed me to pull her into my lap. My lips traveled up her arm as she settled in, returning to my favorite spot on her neck, right above where her blood pulsed through her body.

She let out a small giggle. "Given your infatuation with my neck, I almost think you must be a vampire!" she laughed. I froze, but only for an instant, not long enough for her to notice. I gently placed my teeth against her skin, being so very cautious lest I somehow puncture it. She let out another giggle and pulled away. I looked into her eyes and could see the amusement there. Since arriving here, she had been almost carefree and this lighter girl was a delight to behold.

"Now that you've eaten," I asked her, "what would you like to do?" She shrugged and asked me what I had in mind, and thinking that it would be a good idea to romance her, I suggested the yacht. She nodded enthusiastically, so I pulled out my phone and placed a call to the captain. He assured me it would be ready in ten minutes time, enough for us to walk down to the marina where he was moored.

When she stepped on board her eyes lit up with delight, and I thought of what would cause that reaction in my child. Images of him waking up on Christmas morning, or finding Easter eggs in his first year came to mind. I knew he wouldn't be a child for long, each holiday would have to be celebrated with gusto. I took us to the front of the boat, instructing the captain that we could leave whenever he was ready. He handed me a couple blankets, letting me know the wind could be rather cold out on the sound, especially at this time of year. I thanked him for them and wrapped Bella up in both. I wouldn't need them, but I certainly didn't want to risk her getting sick.

We spent a couple hours out on the water, watching seals play in the surf until a couple orcas came up for supper. Bella hid her head in my shoulder when one of the orcas caught a seal and began tossing it around on the water. "I know it's not really much different from a cat playing with a mouse, but it still makes me sad," she sniffled into my shirt. I held her until the deadly game was over and we were past the carnage, wondering what she would think if she saw me hunt and play with my food.

A yawn suddenly erupted from her, causing her to apologize and blush over how loud it was. I just smiled indulgently. "Let's get you to bed," I whispered.

"Hmm, I think that's been your ploy all along, Mr. Masen," she quipped, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Oh, Bella, I would never take advantage of you when you are this tired." I spun her in my arms so I could hold her face in my hand and look into her eyes. "When you finally say yes to me, I want you fully awake." Her heart began to race and her eyes grew wide. I smiled. I may not take her tonight, but I had a feeling she might yield to me tomorrow. I had made many plans, hoping to show her that I only desired to do things with her, hoping she would agree to do the one thing I wanted most.

By the time we docked, she was dead on her feet. I kept the blankets wrapped around her, asking the captain to just add them to the bill as I carried her off the boat and up the hill to the bungalow. The bell-hop was coming from the room, having gone in to turn down the bed when he noticed our absence. Seeing me carrying a sleeping Bella he held the door for me and whispered good evening before shutting it behind him.

I pulled out a new pajama set Alice had packed for her. It was a similar design to the one I had purchased previously, the material soft even to my fingers. I stood her on her feet and asked if she needed help to change. She tiredly shook her head and went into the bathroom. I could hear her turn on the tap and splash her face with water followed by the sound of the towel slipping from the bar. She came from the bathroom drowsily, her feet dragging like a little child's across the carpet. Watching her, I could almost imagine what our child would look like in a similar state.

When I handed her pajamas to her she quirked an eyebrow at me; I had finally learned enough about her to know she was asking for privacy. I excused myself to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. I turned the water on as hot as it could go, hoping it would heat my skin enough to keep her from freezing if she allowed me inside of her tonight. Fifteen minutes later, I emerged to see her, sound asleep under the covers. I climbed in beside her and she curled herself around me, murmuring about how warm I felt, before succumbing again to sleep. I let her rest, hoping she would need it in the morning, and spent the night watching her sleep.

* * *

  
There's a link to the resort on my thread. It really looks like a lovely place. I may have to convince the hubs to go in a few years when we finally become empty nesters.

Thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert and favorited it! I get a few each day, and it always makes me smile. Much love to those of you who leave a review. I reward them with teasers, but only if they're signed (I can't respond to unsigned reviews, sorry).


	16. Chapter 16 New Developments

**SM's characters, my story.**

**Eternal gratitude to the team who makes this worth reading: getshorty, whenpoetryrises, and nicnicd - who has joined me recently and asks wonderful questions that make me think.**

**Mom note: If you are underage and reading this, don't. I don't want to hear from your mothers that I'm a bad person when you are reading something you know you shouldn't. When my kids look at inappropriate material on the internet, I don't blame the poster, I blame the child, and they lose all computer priviledges. Their logon is locked and all sites they visited where they looked at something they shouldn't are blocked permanently until they move out and get their own computers. If I hear from your mothers, I'll be telling them the software to buy so they can do this as well.**

**Icarustosun - this is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – New Developments

_Zeal should not outrun discretion_, The Thirsty Pigeon, Aesop

She awoke in the morning and nuzzled into my chest. "I'm sorry to have crashed on you like that," she whispered, her breath causing the hair on my chest to flutter.

I gave a small shrug, not wanting to disturb her too much as she woke up, "You were tired. It's fine." The smell of her hair had been calling to me all night long and I bent over to take the scent deeper into my lungs, surprised it didn't burn as much as it did when I had first met her. "What would you like to do today?" I asked, hoping she might want to stay in bed.

She gave a little shrug as well. "What do you have planned?" I knew better than to suggest what I wanted to do, so I offered up my second choice, mountain biking. She laughed loudly at that. "You are aware that I'll probably fall off, right?"

"I'll be sure to catch you, love," I responded and then watched as her eyes dilated. I suppose she liked the idea of me catching her. Twenty minutes later, I was attaching pads and a helmet to her as she glared at me.

"I don't see why you don't just strip the bed of pillows and tie those around me. You've got me padded up enough I could fall off a cliff and just bounce right back up!"

I leaned down and whispered into her hair, "Bella, I'm trying very hard to behave, but it really doesn't help when you use the words 'strip' and 'bed' together like that." I straightened back up and continued, "Besides, it was you who was concerned about falling. I'm just taking precautions."

We were signed up to take the beginner trail, filled with stops at scenic places for her to rest, with level terrain for most of the ride. I only had to reach over and steady her three times, each hour. The tour leader provided a light lunch, which was good as I could hear her stomach begin to rumble. She hadn't felt like eating breakfast this morning for some reason, and I worried about her health. By the time we returned she was exhausted and wanting a nap.

"Nope," I replied, "no naps right now. I have something else in mind."

"But I'm tired," she whined. "You rode me all over the place!" I felt a pulling in my groin as I thought about riding her but only let out a small smile. She must have known where my thoughts went, though, because she slapped me. I immediately grabbed her hand when she let out an 'ow!' to make sure she was all right.

"Bella," I crooned to her as I placed a small kiss on her fingers to make them better, "I promise you won't have to exert yourself at all for what I have planned next. Now, I know Alice packed a bathing suit for you, why don't we try out the hot tub?"

Her smile was almost dreamy as she thought about that before she blushed again, "You will be wearing a bathing suit as well, right?"

I put on my most exasperated face when I answered, "Yes, Bella, I have one as well." Then a thought occurred to me, "Unless you'd rather I not wear it?"

At this, the blush turned to crimson and my jaw dropped as I realized she was actually thinking about it. My hope rose. I had planned to make love to her tonight but she hadn't seemed to be willing yet. Perhaps she was considering it after all. I was about to ask her when she finally answered, "Not yet." I still rejoiced; she hadn't said no, just not yet. There was hope. She went to her bag and pulled out two small pieces of material. "Edward? Does Alice actually expect me to wear this? There's not much to it!"

I looked over at the small scraps she was waving around and groaned. "Bella, please don't torment me like this! Just go and put the damned thing on while I change out here." I began to unbutton my pants and she gave a little squeak and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't help but chuckle as I stripped and changed into the boardshorts Alice had packed for me. Since I didn't require nearly as much time as she did to change, I went out to start the heater and jets on the Jacuzzi.

About twenty minutes later, the water was quite warm and frothing. I had climbed in, hoping to again heat my skin so I wouldn't give her a chill if she gave herself to me tonight, but was now wondering if she planned on ever coming out. She had never taken this long to change before. I hopped from the tub and walked up to the sliding glass door and called for her. There was no answer. I shrugged, knowing Esme would probably attempt to rip my head from my shoulders if I did this at her house, but I walked through the room, dripping water, calling for Bella. She hadn't left the bathroom.

I knocked on the door softly. "Bella, love, are you coming out?"

So quietly that I was sure if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't hear it, a small voice whispered out, "No."

"Bella, it can't be that bad. I'm sure whatever Alice has picked out is beautiful on you. Can I come in?" I heard a sigh and a whispered acceptance before I opened the door. She was tucking a towel around herself as I entered, the ties of the bikini barely showing. Still I could see that the material was a medium blue with large, white polka dots. A small flutter of a ruffle lined the inside of the ties and I could see that it continued below the towel. "Bella, you're a beautiful woman. I doubt you could look bad in anything."

"I've just never exposed this much skin before," she murmured softly and I had to laugh. She wasn't aware of my nighttime visits and inspections of her body.

"Why don't you wear the towel to the tub? I'll hop in and close my eyes so you can. All right?" I asked and she gave a little nod. I trailed my hand down her arm and took hers in my grip. She hesitated a little, but then followed me out to the tub, standing just at the edge as I slipped into the water. "Reach your toe in and tell me if the temperature is okay," I said, and she quickly complied, letting me know it was fine. I oriented my body across the tub so she could keep an eye on my face as I closed my eyes. "My eyes are closed, you can come in whenever you like."

I heard the swish of the towel as she unwrapped it from her body and laid it beside the tub. The waters movement masked her entrance, except for the sound of it splashing on her skin. I could easily imagine how she must look, the way the heat would make her skin glow with warmth, the soft red looking so lovely against the blue of the fabric. "I'm in," she whispered faintly. "You can open your eyes now."

Her body was immersed in the water, but I could still see her clearly through the foam on the surface. She was divine with her skin flushing from the warmth, turning it a soft peach against the blue of her suit. I reached my hand for hers and gave a slight tug, hoping she might take the hint and come sit beside me, or even better, on my lap. She gave a small smile and moved over hesitantly. She laughed at my questioning look before seating herself sideways across my legs.

I sat with my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, holding her close to me. Little by little she relaxed as she understood I wouldn't touch her inappropriately. When she had completely settled I lifted one hand and began to massage her neck lightly, earning a small moan that caused me to have to shift my position a little. When she realized why I was moving she blushed but seemed happy about it.

Hesitantly she moved so she could kiss me. I welcomed her lips gently, not wanting to scare her off. Before long, her hands were on my chest and she was trying to deepen the kiss. I knew that was dangerous so I pushed my tongue against her lips, teasing and tasting her. Her heart began to race and I broke from her lips, keeping mine in contact with her skin and allowing her to breathe, but not quite catch her breath. Though they wanted to roam freely, to touch and tantalize her, my hands stayed completely frozen where they were.

I could feel my desires for her start to run away with me. I needed her, craved her, more than any woman I had ever experienced. Denying myself access to her body was causing my reaction to her to be stronger and stronger each day I was with her. But I could tell she wasn't ready from her hesitance. "Bella, we need to stop now or we won't be stopping at all tonight," I whispered below her ear, feeling her shiver at my cool breath.

"Mmkay," she answered as she pulled away from me. "Close your eyes and I'll get out." I rolled my eyes at that and just stood up with her in my arms. She let out an adorable squeal, causing me to laugh as I grabbed the towel and covered her up with it. I smiled when she pulled it up to cover her breasts but then lay her head on my shoulder as I carried her into the bungalow and straight into the bathroom.

"Do you want any help changing?" I teased her as I set her on her feet and she rolled her eyes at me before a glint came into them. Her arms came up and around my neck, holding her barely clothed body next to mine. I could feel the heat of her skin warming me, the contrast with the cool of her suit outlining the very areas I wanted to explore. My breathing picked up and I lifted her again, setting her on the side of the sink as her legs wrapped around my own and our lips danced together to the beat of her heart.

With her legs wrapped around my hips, I found myself pushing my erection into her heat, desperately needing the friction. She gave a small gasp when she felt me but continued to kiss me deeply. My hands were at the ties to her top and I gave a little tug at the one around her back, not wanting to pull it all the way without her permission. "Bella, may I?" I asked as I pulled the fabric from the tie just a bit more. She tensed up a little, but nodded against my shoulder. Her top was off in less than a second and she was finally, consciously, bare before me.

I looked down on her body in wonder, amazed she had finally relented this much, and surprised that she seemed more beautiful to me than other women I have had. Her breasts weren't bigger, but they were natural, well-formed, if on the smaller side. I remembered hearing young men laughing that more than a handful was a waste, and knew that was exactly what she was without even measuring. It had taken me so long to get to this point with her, and I longed to touch her. Still, I had to take this at her pace, do only what she would allow.

My hands trailed up her sides, my fingers grazing the outside of her breasts. I could see from the blush on her face that she was unsure, so I merely traced my fingers above them, then down in between, never actually touching her. "Is this all right?" I asked.

She gave a little nod, "Do you mind if that's all? You don't think I'm a terrible tease do you?"

"No, Bella, I'm thankful you're willing to give me this," I responded before I began to kiss her again. This time I allowed my lips to trail beneath her collarbone, following the path set by my fingers earlier. Only this time I began to make ever decreasing concentric circles around her breasts until my lips made contact with her right nipple. Her breathing was heavy but she still gasped loudly when I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked very gently, not wanting to damage her skin.

I left that breast, kissing my way over to her other one, and lavished attention there for a few minutes. Bella's hands were in my hair, holding me against her as she pushed her chest closer to me to make it easier. When I was done there, I kissed my way to her navel, kneeling down on one knee before her. I could smell her desire for me, but when I placed a kiss below her navel, she tensed up again, so I instead worked my way straight up to her lips. Though I was loathe to do so, as I placed kisses there, I again reached for her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, hiding her body from my view. "That's all I can take, Bella, or I'll be pulling those bottoms off as well."

She sighed before looking up at me with her large, doe eyes. Her fingers began to trail down my chest, hesitating over the top of my swimsuit as I watched her eyes. "Do you need me to?" she asked, blushing so that her chest and face were infused with blood, making my mouth pool with venom.

I took her hand. "No, I'm fine. Why don't I throw your pajamas in here and let you change while I change in the bedroom?" She agreed and I moved at normal speed to bring her clothes in to her, including a sexy pair of dark blue, lace, panties that I hoped to be able to see on her at some time.

Later, when she snuggled into me and again asked if I was all right I assured her I was. What surprised me was the fact that I was indeed all right, if not more than. I was actually quite content with the progress we had made. As she drifted off to sleep I realized that she had changed so much for me. It almost saddened me that I wasn't worthy of that trust.

I woke her in the morning just as the dull light of the sun behind the clouds reached her eyes. "Bella, we have somewhere we need to be. Can you wake up?" I had felt bold after last night, and had my hand up her top, resting right over her heart, feeling it beat. I felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of it never beating again, but replaced it with the thoughts of the beating of my child's heart.

I glanced at the clock, even though I was quite aware of the time. "We are expected at the marina in fifteen minutes."

A smile broke out on her face, "Are we going boating again?" Her excitement over that made me think that I might want to arrange for the captain to be ready for tonight, but I shook my head.

"No, but we start on the water." I jumped from the bed and held out my hand to her, "You need to get dressed. Let's go."

She allowed me to pull her from the bed before shocking me by changing in front of me with a little giggle. After dressing and putting her hair in a ponytail, she took my hand and followed me warily until she saw what was parked at the end of the dock. An orange biplane was floating on pontoons with an older gentleman next to it. His thoughts were on young love as we approached, making me smirk until the thought, _That boy's got it bad for her_, crossed his mind. I smiled widely at him, baring my teeth in what I hoped signaled a threat and was surprised to hear him chuckle and his thought that I seemed proud to be by her side. I was glad Emmett wasn't here, he would have told me I had lost my touch. I looked down to Bella again and couldn't help but laugh at her mixture of excitement and trepidation.

Within moments we were airborne, soaring over the islands we had boated around the previous night. The pilot was quite good, and with my persuasion, performed a few of the aeronautical acrobats I had read in his mind. Bella squealed as we rolled over, her hair falling like a silken curtain as he continued forward inverted. I could read the pilot was keeping an eye on our faces, and rolled us back over when Bella's turned red. He was quite confused that mine didn't until I started asking him questions about tricks I had learned when learning to fly in the nineteen-thirties with a similar plane.

That night I barely managed to get food into her before she collapsed in exhaustion again. As I sat there, stroking her face, I wondered if I needed to rethink my plans for tomorrow. She enjoyed all of these activities, but how could I seduce her if she fell asleep each night? I had made arrangements to go kayaking in the morning but maybe that should change to something less demanding. My phone beeped, indicating an incoming text. I laughed when I read it; Alice was alerting me that it would rain tomorrow and suggesting a tour of the museum.

As she lay there, I breathed her in. The smell of her blood was changing; her luteinizing hormone levels had increased, as well as her follicle stimulating hormones. She would be ovulating in another day or two. I needed to be successful this trip or wait for another month. Of course, I could just drain her dry and find another, but when I thought that, I was surprised to feel my dead heart clench. Perhaps draining her wouldn't be that great of an idea. Leaving her alive reduced the sudden anxiety I felt. It just seemed wrong to rob the world of this girl without leaving part of her behind. At least if she gave birth to my child her death wouldn't be without value.

When she finally woke, she was ravenous. Having only eaten a small amount the day before, coupled with all the physical activity of the morning, I wasn't surprised. I ordered enough food for both of us, as was normal, and laughed when she looked at the plates in shock, having eaten all of it. "Perhaps we should go to the restaurant so I am forced to keep my appetite under control," she complained, but I then explained it might seem odd that I wasn't eating so she relented and agreed to keep eating in our room before asking what today's plans were.

"Well, it's raining pretty strongly, so kayaking is out," I said.

She laughed, "Oh, Edward, kayaking would be out if the sun were shining bright. Unless you plan on drowning me." She was right about not being able to go then, but not for the reason she gave.

"Well, we could always go to the museum?" I asked.

"Hmm, that sounds nice, but after that, can we just come back and watch movies? We have this great TV, comfortable sofas, and to be honest, I'm bushed. I would like to not have to take a vacation from my vacation!"

We walked slowly around the small museum, learning the history of the place and the surrounding area. I could see Jasper enjoying it here and planned to tell him about it. It only took us two hours to cover the entire thing before we went back to the bungalow to rest.

We arrived just as housekeeping was leaving. The maid looked at me with large eyes, and then eyed Bella. I could hear her thoughts, and knew her suspicions, so I excused myself to the bathroom to get away from her while Bella asked about getting movies. I emerged after she left and Bella gave me a questioning look. "She has her own folklore about Cold Ones and was thinking about questioning me. I didn't feel like answering," I explained.

"Will you ever answer me?" Bella asked, causing me to sigh.

"Maybe someday, but not today. Have you decided on a movie?" She brought one up on the screen that made me roll my eyes. It was a typical musical, with lots of singing and dancing and falling in love. I put my arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. "That's rather honeymoonish, don't you think?" She giggled and pulled me to the sofa.

About fifteen minutes into it, I could tell she was bored so I began to trail my hand over her arm. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, but I forced mine to remain on the screen as if I didn't notice. Next she snuggled in closer, pulling my tickling hand around her shoulders and encompassing herself in my arms. She only remained still for five more minutes.

Just as the main characters were about to share their first kiss, she glanced at me again. This time I smiled, even when I didn't look at her and couldn't keep from laughing when I heard her giggle. "What?" I asked.

"This is really an awful movie," she said through her giggles.

"Well you picked it! Is there something else you would like to watch? I don't mind if we change the movie." I could see a small blush form on her face. My frustration over not knowing what she was thinking instantly bloomed and so I had to ask. I was shocked by her answer.

"Um, what would you think about, um, really kissing me? You haven't really done that in a couple days, or weeks for that matter, and that would be a nice way to pass the time." She looked so vulnerable and beautiful as she asked. I had my hopes of where this may lead and felt I needed to voice them to her so I didn't overstep her boundaries.

"You know why I haven't done that Bella. It's been at your request, not mine." I turned her in my arms effortlessly and seated her across my lap. Taking her face in my hands I asked, "If we start this, do you understand where it will end up?"

She nodded and blushed even stronger. "Does it have to, Edward? What if I decide I don't want to go all the way? Can't we just fool around some?"

A week ago, I would have agreed to this, but time was running out. I needed to impregnate her tonight since I knew I wasn't likely going to be able to be with her again this week. "Is that fair, Bella? I have held back for you. Please don't tease me," I said, my words dripping with my own hypocrisy. I knew I wasn't being fair. I knew this one act would take her life, but I was finally so close to my goal. In her answer lay all the reason I had spent so much time in her presence, changing my behavior and altering myself to her wants and needs.

"I suppose not," she whispered. "Just, can we take it slow?"

I brought her face to mine, joy filling my heart over her final permission being given. "I will take all night," I whispered before I claimed her lips with my own.

We sat kissing for a few minutes, soft pecks that grew with intensity over time. My hands moved to her shoulders and started to trail down her chest, stopping when she hitched a breath. Too fast, I needed to seduce her fully. I started to move my hands outward to her arms but she reached up and grabbed one of my hands and moved it to her breast. I could feel myself harden instantly in response and knew I needed to change positions soon.

Picking her up from my lap, I carried her quickly into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. I could see fear intermixed with desire, so I gave her a lazy smile and knelt on the floor next to her feet. She had kicked her shoes off when we came in from the museum so I just had to remove her socks. She leaned up on her elbows to watch what I was doing. I gave her a small smile before placing a kiss on her instep. Then I began rubbing her right foot, gently working out the tension I could feel there. With a moan, she lay back down and I reached for her other foot to repeat the process.

Stopping for the half-second it took me to remove my own shoes, socks and t-shirt, I returned to her feet and began to work my way up, massaging her calves over her jeans. I watched as she reached up and undid the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She began to push them down and I pulled from my end, leaving her in her top and those lace panties, and I took in the long length of her legs. I couldn't believe she was willing to go that far that fast. "Roll onto your stomach," I whispered and she nodded, situating herself so that she used her arms as a pillow. I reached up and handed one from the top of the bed and she tucked it under her face and closed her eyes.

There was some lotion in the bathroom that I remembered so I rushed to retrieve it, arriving back behind her before she even knew I had left. She squealed a little about the cold when I squeezed some out on her leg, but it quieted to a moan as I began to work the muscles there. As I approached the top of her thigh, she began to squirm so I switched legs to massage the other. Only when I got to the top of that one I didn't stop.

Working the muscles of her buttocks over her panties I began to place kisses on the small of her back. I pulled the material down fractionally, but she tensed up again so I stopped. "Shh," I whispered to her as I moved my hands further up, pushing her top up as I got to her back. Just when I was about to slip my hands under the material of her top she reached down and grabbed the hem where it had bunched up and tried to drag it over her head. She began to giggle when it got stuck on her nose so I helped her with it. Finally she was lying before me, of her own volition, in just her bra and panties.

I returned to massaging her back after shedding my jeans and boxers, but kept my lower body away from hers. I needed her to trust me. "I'm going to undo your bra now," I whispered in her ear when I got to that point on her back and she just nodded. Pushing the thin bit of material aside, I worked my way up to her shoulders, paying particular attention to a knot I found on her right side, working it gently until I felt it relax. Then I worked my way down her right arm, pushing the strap of her bra in front of my hands, hoping she would remove it just as she had her top. She did.

After working both arms, I moved up her neck and gently rubbed her scalp while circling around the bed so I was turned one hundred eighty degrees from her. I pulled her hair from her face and whispered to her to roll over, knowing if she did so she would be exposing her breasts to me for only the second time she was aware of. She was glorious.

I moved my hands back to her shoulders, only this time massaging the front of them. I pulled my body up so that my head was over hers. Her lips were parted and so I dipped my tongue in, tasting her with a deep kiss as I continued to move my hands down the front of her body.

When I reached her breasts, she moaned and I broke our kiss to trail my lips down to where my hands were. First I kissed between her breasts before moving my lips to take her left nipple into my mouth, rolling it with my tongue, relishing her taste. Her hands came up to touch my chest, and as she ran her fingers through the smattering of hair there, I moved over to lavish attention on the other one.

My hands continued to move down, gently rubbing the muscles of her abdomen, this massage making them contract instead of relax. When my fingers reached her panties, I removed my lips from her breast and began kissing down the center of her stomach. I watched her stomach muscles contract as she tried to sit up to place a kiss on my chest so I tickled her. She jumped and I told her to lie still and let me love her.

I began pushing her panties down, my tongue brushing her from hip to hip as they descended, her hips wiggling a little to free them from underneath her. Keeping my lips moving between her hip bones, I pushed the material to her knees, and then tickled behind them to get her to bend them. As soon as she did I slipped them the rest of the way down her legs, chuckling when she gave them a small kick to get them off her feet.

That's when I felt her hands on my shaft, stroking it. With a moan I lowered my forehead down, resting it on her mound as I looked up my body to see what she was doing. Her eyes were large as she touched me. I groaned loudly, which only served to spur her on. I felt her fingers wrap around the head and slide across the slit before trying to stroke me. I knew if I let her continue we would be ending this right now so I lifted my hips, pulling myself from her touch.

"Bella, love, if you keep that up I won't be able to finish you. Now please lay still." As I said that I lowered my own lips to her slit and ran my tongue down it, drawing a groan of pleasure from her mouth. Wrapping my hands around her legs I pulled them apart to give me better access and sucked her nub between my lips as I trailed one hand down her leg.

I felt her reach up and quickly begin to stroke me again so I let go and rose up to where she couldn't get to me. I turned my body back around and placed a kiss on her lips. "Behave," I whispered against them, and then quickly descended her body again, this time lined up with her. I pushed her legs apart with mine as I descended this time, grazing her sex with my own as I went down. Her moans and whispers when I returned to her sex were driving me wild so I thrust a finger inside of her as I sucked her back between my lips, rolling it around with my tongue.

Before I could add a second finger she came undone, calling my name and pushing her fingers into my hair, pulling it to drag me away from her sex. "Condom," she called out hoarsely, and I grabbed for the box, ripped one I had prepared open and slipped it on. I shot up her body and lined myself up with her entrance, and hesitated. I could hear her saying, "Now, Edward, please, now," but I couldn't yet. Her hands were grasping at me, her words were begging me and she was pushing herself against me, and I was suddenly wondering if what I was doing was right.

Her body was coming down from its high and I looked into her eyes. I knew the time was now. If I wanted a child, this was possibly the best opportunity I would get. I could see confusion on her face and she looked at me. Her hand came to my face and she whispered my name questioningly.

"Are you sure, Bella? Do you want this?" I asked. I would give her this one last chance to back out.

"Yes, Edward, I –, I love you," she replied. I heard Joham's voice in my head, _Make them love you_, and with that I pushed myself into her body. The sensation of being inside her was overwhelming, so much more than the stewardess or any other I had ever been with before. I felt her build again, her body responding to mine quickly as she came undone again a few minutes later, dragging my body's reaction from me as I spilled my seed into her.

When it was all over, I took her in my arms and lifted her off the bed. I held her in one arm as I turned down the covers and placed her in them. I removed the condom, noticing the small tear along the tip that probably came as a result of my puncturing holes in it earlier, weakening the material. She reached for me, so I climbed in beside her and held her as she fell asleep.

For a long time I lay there, numb. What had I done? I knew this was my goal. I should be elated she had finally yielded to me, but I suddenly felt fear. I pulled myself from around her body and sat up in bed, lowering my head into my hands and pulling on my hair. "Oh, what have I done?" I called to the night, only to hear my phone on the bedside table chirp a message. I picked it up, it was from Alice. It said just one thing.

_You have created a child.  
_

_

* * *

  
_**If you think things were crazy before, just wait. Please review, they make this easier to write, and at the moment I'm wanting to set fire to Edward myself.**


	17. Chapter 17 Growing Concerns

**SMs characters, my story**

**Many thanks to those who read, alert and favorite this story, and kisses to those who've reviewed. I can't tell you how much it means to me.**

**Eternal gratitude to getshorty (we get to meet in July! I'm so excited!), whenpoetryrises and nicnicd who make this all worth reading. Trust me, you wouldn't want the original version.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Growing Concerns

_Whatever you do, do with all your might_, The Boy and the Nettles, Aesop

I woke up feeling more relaxed than I had ever felt before. Not only was the sexual tension gone, but so was any other that had ever tied my muscles in knots. When he started I was so tense, but the way his hands moved on my body, rubbing, kneading and enticing, had relaxed me and driven me wild simultaneously. What was even better was that I could feel him still beside me, breathing deeply, but I knew he wasn't asleep.

Stretching much like Scarlett O'Hara did the morning after Rhett Butler had carried her to his room and ravished her, I turned my head to him and smiled. "Good morning," I whispered when his eyes met mine.

"How do you feel?" he asked, seeming more concerned than he should.

I did a quick inventory. I was a little sore deep inside, it had been a while since I'd had sex, no, made love, and so that was only to be expected. Even with how sated I felt, the sensation of the sheets moving over my naked body as I moved combined with feeling the hardness of his muscles with my hands that I wrapped around his waist, I was more than ready to celebrate the morning. I just needed to get him back under the sheets with me.

My fingers started to trail down his spine and I placed kisses where I could reach. "I feel wonderful and more than ready for more of the same," I whispered against his skin and was pleased to feel him adjust his position to align his body with mine. There was just the matter of the pesky sheet still separating us. Granted, his coldness through the sheet was giving me shivers, but that could also be attributed to remembering how he felt buried deep within me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I looked at him questioningly. He rolled me onto my back and I could see a faint, yellowish bruise in the form of a handprint on my breasts. "I think I might have gotten carried away, and I need to be careful with you. Now more than ever."

I was confused. "Why more now than before?" I asked.

"Well, you know condoms are only ninety-four percent effective. So, just in case…" he trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward, I think we're safe enough." I started tugging on the sheet between us, trying to free myself from its entanglement and giving a little gasp as my nipples came in contact with his cold skin. "Besides, you got to touch every inch of my body last night; I do believe it's my turn."

The concerned look fell away and was replaced with amusement. "Oh, you think so, huh?" I hummed a yes as I began to trail kisses down the center of his abdomen. "Do I get to cheat as much as you did?"

I shook my head, my lips and tongue tracing the ridges of his muscles until I encountered the V that led to his, and now my, happy place. I was about to wrap my lips around him but he pulled me away. "Maybe some other time, Bella, but I don't think that would be wise. I want to be inside of you, and not your mouth, and right now my control is on a very short leash." I peered up at him through my lashes and smiled, placing one kiss on his hip before working my way down one leg and up the other, my hands and tongue memorizing the shape and feel of his muscles.

When I returned to his hip, on the side opposite from where he had stopped me, I couldn't help but touch him with my fingers as I did last night when he was hovering over my body. I brought my face closer, amazed that he smelled just as good here as the other parts of his body did. In fact, it seemed to be concentrated here, much as it was on his breath. I couldn't stop myself, I flicked out my tongue to taste him.

Before I knew what happened I was flat on my back with him above me, a chastising smile on his lips. "I said no, Bella," he stated before cutting off all argument by capturing my lips with his own. His hands returned to my breasts, giving a little squeeze, and that was when I noticed that they were a little sore, but not uncomfortably so. I tried to turn us so I could take charge again, but he growled low in his chest and held me perfectly still. "Don't move an inch," he whispered, "the very scent of you is driving me wild and I'm afraid of what might happen. So please, stay perfectly still."

The warning in his voice was real and shook me to my bones, driving away the lust filled haze that had shrouded my brain just seconds earlier. It was the first time I actually ever felt anxious in his presence. He was breathing deeply, eyes closed but his hands holding me in a steel cage to prevent any movement. It was only a moment before he exhaled, opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, Bella, that was a terrible way to kill the mood, wasn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

"What was the problem?" I asked, deeply concerned. "What are you that my scent is so difficult for you at times?"

He sighed and lay his body on mine, pressing me gently into the mattress. I could feel his arousal hard against my thigh, and he rocked it there, immediately setting my body on fire with desire again despite my fear. "My kind are very strong, you know this, right?" he asked and waited for my nod before continuing. "Sometimes I get carried away, and one small move where I'm not paying enough attention could cripple you. If my emotions and desires get to be too much, I may not be careful enough and inadvertently do you irreparable harm. It would be unintentional, but the damage couldn't be undone. I just don't want to take that risk with you," he said as his hands began to touch and tease my body again, pulling gently at my nipples as his mouth spoke the words against my skin. "I'm feeling very protective of you now."

"Why couldn't I move then?" I asked as my fingers began to mimic his own, caressing his naked body.

He lifted his head from placing kisses between my breasts and looked at me with a devilish grin. "Because I am the hunter and you are my prey," he said as he slowly crawled back up my body, shifting my legs to the side and rubbing between them. "If you had moved, then the animal inside me might have taken over and consumed you on the spot." I let out a moan as his erection began rubbing on my clitoris, but then he stilled and I opened my eyes, not realizing they had closed as the sensations coursing through my body overwhelmed me. "I have to be careful, Bella, so I don't hurt you. Please, if I ask you to stop, do so?"

I gave a nod and he crashed his lips on mine and resumed using his arousal to rub between my legs. I could feel it swipe over my entrance, teasing and tantalizing me as he pressed against me. Within moments, I felt my orgasm crash over me and he was inside of me, moving quickly and rebuilding the delicious tension inside. Then I realized how well I could feel him and whispered "condom" into his ear. He gave a deep growl, stilled, and then faster than I thought possible pulled out of me, grabbed the foil pouch next to the bed, slipped on the condom and was back inside of me.

My arms were wrapped around his body and I could feel the strain inside of him, as if he was on a tight tether, holding himself back. I wanted to tell him to let go, lose control with me, but his previous warning rang in my ears and so I simply allowed the sensations coursing through my body to override my senses before feeling wave after wave of ecstasy roll over me at my release. He placed his hands on each side of me and gripped the sheets tightly as he lifted his body slightly off mine before I felt him shudder through his own release with a loud moan. He pushed his lips into the side of my neck and I could feel the impression of his teeth on the other side as a rolling growl ripped through him. I could easily imagine that sound to be menacing, but in reality it made me only want to tilt my head back and offer my neck to him.

We lay there, my panting breaths obscuring every other sound, until my heart calmed and we were both able to relax. He let go of the sheets and rolled onto his back, bringing his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you get into the shower before I lose all control with you, Bella?" he whispered.

I leaned down and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest. "Mmkay," I whispered, secretly hoping for the day he would lose all control with me. I looked back at him as I climbed out of bed, walking nude to the shower. I turned around when I got to the bathroom door and turned and gave him a wink before I went through.

In a blur, he was beside me, pushing me into the bathroom, right into the shower. "You are going to be the death of both of us," he mumbled before turning on the water over our heads. I let out a scream when I felt the initial cold water splatter from his body onto mine but he just swallowed it in a kiss, keeping himself between us until the water heated up. He took a loofah, added soap and gently washed my body, frowning when he saw a few more bruises. He looked up at me apologetically, but I assured him I was fine.

Once I was fully lathered, he washed himself, then stood me under the water to rinse me off before applying shampoo to my hair and gently massaging my scalp. He was just as tender this time as the first time we made love and it was heavenly. Once he was finished he rinsed us both off and toweled me dry before drying himself. "Get dressed while I pack," he said with a kiss and so I wrapped my hair in a towel and pulled out my remaining clean clothes to wear home. I wasn't looking forward to returning to the real world, but I knew we must.

A half hour later found us on the road heading home. Edward had one hand on the wheel and the other threaded through my fingers. I couldn't believe the lassitude that came over me and let out a huge yawn. Lifting my hand, he placed a kiss on my fingers. "It's a long drive, why don't you get some sleep?" he whispered so I lay back my seat to do just that.

I woke up to both feeling and hearing my stomach grumble in hungry protest to the lack of food inside it. Edward just let out a small laugh and exited the highway in order to pull up to a small diner. I could tell he was listening to their thoughts; I had gotten used to seeing that look of concentration on his face. Then he turned to me with a smile. "They have a breakfast special today. Apparently, they got in more eggs than normal. Does that sound good?" My stomach answered for me, giving a loud rumbling growl in acceptance and I hopped out of the car quickly and headed for the door to the musical accompaniment of his laugh.

The waitress gave me a smirk in my enthusiasm over the food, but it really was good. I usually didn't eat all of what was served, but I managed to finish both it and what Edward had ordered to hide his lack of eating. I was so full when we got back to the car all I could do the rest of the way home was sleep.

Edward nudged me awake when we arrived in front of my bookstore. I was to relieve Angela when we got back into town. I drug myself from my food-induced slumber to discover that I actually felt hungry again. Edward just laughed and promised to bring me something from the bakery, so I drug myself from the car and gave a little wave as he drove away.

When I walked into the store, Angela took one look at me and started to laugh. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had forgotten something important, like pants, and Edward had failed to mention it.

"You, my dear, have been sexed up one side and down the other," she exclaimed with a loud laugh. My mouth just dropped open. She couldn't know how right she was! "Oh!" she said at my expression, "You really have been?" I just gave a small nod. "Good?" she asked and my face lit up like a beacon in a fog bank. "Have you looked at yourself recently?" I shook my head, and she grabbed my hand to drag me into the bathroom in the back. I took one look in the mirror and let out a horrified gasp.

My shirt was askew, giving credence that my dreams of Edward fondling me as I slept in the car on the way home might not have been dreams at all. I could see a couple of the faint bruises on my chest that were telltale indicators of where his fingers and hands had been. But shining dark and black was a huge hickey right over my pulse point where I had felt the impression of his teeth this morning.

"You may want to cover those up before your father sees you," Angela laughed and I just grimaced at her. That was when I heard Alice calling my name from the front of the store.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull it straight, resolving to possibly kill Edward when I saw him next, and rushed out to see Alice trying to contain her laughter. I smiled at her sheepishly and she put her arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "You won't be able to kill him, but I can if you like."

"No thanks, Alice. I think I'd like to lay into him myself."

"Be careful," she warned with a laugh, "he might actually like that." She then lifted up a bag. "I bring gifts, or more appropriately, camouflage."

I opened the bag to see foundation in my color. "Thanks, Alice, you're a life saver."

She got a sad smile on her face and whispered, "I certainly do hope so, Bella. For your sake." Before I could ask her what she meant she raised her head and called, "Hello Angela! You can come out now. We're done conspiring against Edward."

Angela came out with a laugh, rubbing a spot on her stomach. "Did the baby kick?" I asked expectantly.

"Yeah. Ben is sure he's going to be a professional place kicker someday. I swear I sometimes get bruises he kicks so hard." I laughed with a touch of envy. I wondered if things worked out with Edward if we might have children some day. "I'll leave you to talk to Alice, Bella. I'm just going to finish unpacking the shipment that came in this morning before I go for the day," she said before turning to Alice. "It was nice to see you again, Alice," she said as she left for the back room with a wave.

As soon as we were alone Alice surprised me by asking if I wanted children, although I suppose it shouldn't have come as a shock. "Yeah, someday," I responded. "Although, if it never happens, I suppose that would be all right, as long as I was with the right person. We could always adopt if we don't get pregnant."

No sooner were those words out of my mouth than Jacob came running through the door. "Bells! You're alive! Welcome home!" he called as he swung me up in a big hug before immediately setting me back down, stepping away and covering his nose with his hand. "Wow, I can tell you've been spending a lot of time with _them_," he said derisively as he leaned his head towards Alice.

I regained my balance from being put down so quickly, put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Geez, rude much? And what do you mean 'You're alive'? Of course I'm alive. What did you think I would be?"

But he didn't answer, he was too busy staring down at my chest. I blushed and yelled his name but he just looked angry and walked up to me. He grabbed the lapel of my button down shirt and pulled it open, obviously looking at my bruises. Instantly I felt Edward beside me, both men growling loudly when Edward grabbed Jacob's wrist and ripped it away from my shirt. "You hurt her, leech!" he yelled at Edward.

"It was unintentional, dog," he snarled back.

"That doesn't mean it's acceptable or will make her bruises go away," he growled back. I could see Jacob begin to shake and Edward's lips were pulling away from his teeth. I didn't know what kind of fighting werewolves and Cold Ones did, and I didn't want to find out. Especially in my store. I stepped between them, placing a hand on both of their chests and giving a little push. Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist, looking like he was going to pull me away from Jacob any second.

I was about to tell them to take it outside, but then thought better of it. They looked like they were about to kill each other. "You two just calm down," I shouted to them, drawing their attention. I fixed a glare on Jacob. "These aren't any worse than I got riding motorcycles or cliff jumping with you," I accused and watched chagrin come on his face. I then leveled a look at Edward. "He's just being protective and caring. There was nothing sexual involved."

I could see the frustration coming off Edward in waves. "Bella, he was looking down your shirt."

I waved between them, "Pot, kettle. Kettle, pot. Now, please apologize to each other." I could tell from their faces they thought this request ranked right up there with asking them to jump from a plane without a parachute, but I leveled a glare at both of them. They mumbled a semblance of an apology to each other, but the tension was still thick in the room. Alice looked like she was about to rip Jacob's head off.

Angela came up and gave me a hug. "While I'd love to stick around and watch the testosterone fest, I'm going to head out and leave you to the fun," she chuckled.

"Traitor," I whispered as I hugged her back.

She patted Edward's arm, gave Alice a small hug, and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "Play nice while I'm gone," she sang as she walked out the door.

It was then that I noticed the bag of food Edward was carrying and grabbed it. Both he and Jacob laughed, then glared at each other as they realized they were both amused. I just glared at both of them as I shoved the food in my mouth.

The rest of the day went as normal, if you consider the boys bickering normal. After a few hours, I had enough and told them to stop making noise if they planned to stay in my store. Edward hovered and Jacob glared, driving me absolutely insane. By the time the afternoon rush for coffee, newly assigned reading for English classes, and day-old muffins were purchased, I was ready to kill them both. I told them to leave me alone and walked home with them following a short distance behind, rolling my eyes as their growling and bickering continued. When I reached my door, I told them to both go home and let me sleep.

My dad had some lasagna still left over, so I heated a square and wolfed it down as quickly as I could, amazed at my appetite. But, as soon as my stomach was sated I dragged my body upstairs and went to sleep. I had trouble waking up the next morning and my dreams were full of vivid colors and swirling designs.

By the end of the week, I was exhausted, in spite of cancelling all my typical evening activities and sleeping more than I ever had before. I was sure I had eaten my weight in just a few days, but Friday morning, I was overcome with nausea and could have sworn I had purged everything I had eaten that week. Regardless of how I felt, I dragged myself into work, Charlie looking very concerned and Edward, who had not left my side during the days, making Charlie look like the poster child for nonchalance. I didn't understand why I was so exhausted and nauseaous and surmised that I had come down with the flu because I had gotten chilled on our weekend away together.

When Angela showed up at noon on Friday, she took one look at me and ordered Edward to take me to the hospital. "I'll do one better," he said, "I'll take her straight to Carlisle. I'm sure he can help her." Angela agreed that would be best, and I tried to give them both a glare to stop mothering me, but I think it failed miserably since my stomach picked that moment to act up again. Thankfully there was nothing in it.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist to help me out to his car. Jacob was just opening the door to come in as we made to step outside. "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

I weakly put up my hand and said, "I'm sick, Jacob. He's taking me to Dr. Cullen." No sooner had I gotten those words out than the world went black and I collapsed in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Now please drop me a line to tell me what you think, or just to say hi. I give out teasers**!


	18. Chapter 18 Diagnosis

SMs characters, my story.

So many thanks go to the amazing beta team of getshorty, whenpoetryrises and nicnicd. They are truly gifts from heaven.

From my calculations, in BD Bella was pregnant just under 28 days. That's ten days worth of gestation in every twenty-four hour period. No wonder it sapped her strength and made her have to be a lump on the couch.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Diagnosis

_It is easy to propose impossible remedies_, Belling the Cat, Aesop

"What have you done to her?" the dog growled at me as I carried her to my car.

"She's been working all day, so I doubt I have done anything," I lied smoothly as Angela rushed in front of me to open the door so I could put her in the front seat.

"Where are you taking her? The hospital?" he demanded.

"No. I'm taking her to Dr. Cullen," I answered, but then I heard it and so did he. The faint sounds of a fluttering heart beat. Jacob looked at Bella then to Angela with confusion as I buckled Bella into her seat. He could tell the sound was coming from the wrong direction and so stepped closer to us, leaning in and listening carefully.

His demeanor changed from suspicion to rage instantaneously. "You got her pregnant?" he hissed quietly enough for Angela not to hear. I nodded, feeling a bit smug. "And what will that do to her?"

I just looked at him, all smugness gone. My face fell as I began to think about the loss of her life, how it might be explained to her father and how she had become a part of mine in the six weeks I had known her. From Jacob's thoughts, I knew he understood. "It will kill her," he stated flatly and I nodded. "Is there anything that can be done? Can it be terminated?"

A deep growl built low and menacing in my throat and I could feel my teeth baring at the idea of aborting it. "That's my child you're thinking of killing," I growled at him and he took a half a step back, glancing in Angela's direction, not wanting to alert her to the real situation. Angela's thoughts were full of confusion over our silent conversation, or at least silent to her. She was concerned we would begin fighting when we should be focusing on Bella. "Get in the car, Jacob. We can discuss this on the way to the Cullen's house," I said loud enough for her to hear.

Thankfully, he picked up on my intent; we needed to keep this from the humans. "I'll follow you on my bike," he said before loping away to where it was parked.

I got into the car as quickly as possible with Angela watching. I looked up at her and she seemed to grasp the depth of the problem with Bella. "I'll keep the store running for her. It'll be here when she's well again."

"She may not get better, Angela," I said and watched as the blood drained from her face.

"She's told me you're a doctor. How bad is it?"

"I don't know, but she's showing signs of having a stroke," I lied, deciding it was best to lay the groundwork for her death now. Whether she survived to become a vampire was irrelevant. She wouldn't survive this human and so wouldn't be coming back. "I need to get her to Carlisle now. He's the expert. I'm so sorry," I added as I watched Bella's best friend break down in tears.

I arrived at the big white house just as Jacob was climbing off the bike. The family had heard us coming and piled out of the house, Carlisle assessing Bella's vital signs while she was still in my arms. I found I was loathing relinquishing her to him when he tried to take her from me, a feeling that took me by surprise. Still, I knew his centuries of medical acumen far exceeded my own degrees and so I told him I would hand her over after we walked through the front door.

I heard Jacob follow us in and watched through his eyes with one part of my brain as I listened in on Carlisle's thoughts with another. Jacob felt like he was walking into the viper's den but wasn't going to let his friend out of his sight, noticing, as I did, the sunken pallor of her skin. Realizing that, if it weren't for the perspiration on her brow, she would look like a vampire. The major portion of my mind, however, was monitoring Bella's and the child's heartbeats, the counterpoint of their hearts creating a rhythm that called to me like no sound ever had before.

Carlisle silently instructed me to set her on the hospital bed that was set up in the living room. When I looked at Alice she just shrugged. "I saw that we would need it," she said and we all went silent again as Carlisle began to set up IV lines. Drips of glucose, saline and blood were placed into her veins at vampire speed; Carlisle's unerring ability to locate a vein serving to make the process quick. It was only a few minutes before the nutrition and blood began to work and Bella began to stir.

"Bella?" Carlisle called to her, one hand on her forehead pushing her hair back while the other kept hold of her wrist, pretending to use it to monitor her heart rate out of habit. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him in confusion. She didn't say anything as she took in the faces around her, pausing on mine to give me a smile. I couldn't help but smile in return. "What happened?" she hoarsely whispered, even that appearing to take great effort. I realized that Joham had never shown me an image of his human victims while pregnant, and I wondered if they all suffered this much.

"You collapsed in front of your store," Carlisle was answering her, even though her eyes never strayed from mine. "Edward brought you here so I could take care of you."

Her eyes left my face to talk to him but before she said anything, she noticed Jacob cringing on his other side. "Jacob?"

"Hey, Bells," he said, trying to touch her shoulder in comfort while staying away from Carlisle. "It seems you've really fallen into something this time," he laughed.

Her face changed from a tired smile to fear. "What's wrong with me?" she asked, her eyes swinging to Carlisle, even though her head was slow to follow. "Why am I so tired? Why am I in this bed?" She looked over to me, "Edward?"

I rushed to her side, growling as Jacob moved, his immediate thought to protect her from me. "You'll be fine," I told her and bristled slightly at Jacob's low return growl of warning. "I'll take care of you," I paused, "or Carlisle will, and I'll be here to help."

_I'd say you've taken care of things enough, leech,_ Jacob snarled in his thoughts. _If she dies, I know who it is that has broken the treaty. The pack will come for _you_._ His thoughts were mirrored, not unsurprisingly, by Rosalie's. She was in the garage, being comforted by Emmett, anguish over not having her own child mixing with her concern over what Bella's death would mean for the family as she considered the misery I had brought into their comfortable lives.

I searched the thoughts of the rest. Esme was beaming over the concern and consideration I was giving Bella, hoping it presaged deeper feelings. Alice's sight was flickering, visions of Bella dead mixing with her alive in fast sequence, causing her to feel almost nauseous, as if she had eaten food. Jasper was smug, reflecting my feelings back to me with an 'I told you so' attitude.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella asked, addressing both Carlisle and me.

_Do you want to tell her or shall I?_ Carlisle asked, his thought carrying the determination that she be told the absolute truth. I just stared at him, worried about what her reaction would be when she learned the truth. Carlisle was becoming impatient. _If you don't tell her within one minute, I will_, he commanded. I turned to look at Bella, her eyes were darting between mine and Carlisle's, aware we were arguing.

"You're pregnant," I said and watched as her face changed from concern to shock, then to awe and back to being concerned. The shock I was expecting, and perhaps the concern, but the awe? Did she want a child? Perhaps my trickery was for naught. Perhaps I should have just been honest with her.

"I can't be more than a week along. Is there something wrong with the baby?" she asked. Leave it to her to completely discount the fact that she had fainted, had IVs in her arm and was incredibly weak. Her only thought was for the child, confirming what Joham had said. _If you make them love you, they will care for the child_. As we sat here, I wondered if that was still my first priority.

"We _think_ the child is fine," Carlisle answered her. "Its heart beat is very strong even if it is quite fast."

"Heart beat? Carlisle, how can it have a heart beat?" he voice was rising slowly, her agitation growing. "I may not be a doctor, but I know I can't be more than a week along, and it should most certainly not have a heart beat yet." I listened to her heart, and it began to speed up with her agitation. I could hear the child's heart also begin to race even faster as the adrenaline levels in Bella's body increased. She needed to calm or its rapid pace would hurt her, and the child.

"Bella, the pregnancy is progressing rapidly. You're already about two months along. I'm afraid this might kill you." Carlisle stopped speaking to her and looked at me stoically. "This needs to be her choice, Edward," he began before turning back to her. "I can abort this child now to save your life. If you delay any at all, I have no idea what the consequences might be. Truth be told, it might already be too late." An ache formed in my chest, but I was unsure if it was over the thought of him aborting the child, or of Bella dying.

Bella gasped. I turned to look at her and could see tears standing in her eyes as she looked between Carlisle, Jacob and me. "If I keep it, I will die?" she asked.

I could see that Carlisle was about to tell her yes, and so jumped in quickly. "You could be changed into one of us, after the child is born. We could save you that way."

She looked at me flatly as Jacob began to tremble beside her. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand to stop him before addressing me. I could hear his thoughts about calling in the pack to destroy me. "So the one decision you will allow me is whether to die or live as one of you? You seem to have negated my choices in all other matters. You won't even tell me what you are, how do I chose that?" She was right. I took in a breath to say something but she just held up her hand to stop me. "I've said I don't care what you are before. Whatever it is, it can't be worse than dying."

"NO!" Jacob growled out, tremors running down his arms and spine as he fought to keep himself under control. "You can't change her; that would violate the treaty!"

"Would you rather her die, dog?" I growled back.

"Of course not. We can get rid of your demon spawn and save her. I will not stand by and allow you to take her life from her," he shouted back, his mass starting to grow as he began to control of his anger.

"Oh, but you would take the life of my child? Condemn it to death?"

"Pshaw, like it's a real child," he laughed jeeringly. "It's half…"

I stood up across Bella's bed from him and got into his face. "Be very careful what you say, dog. She hasn't been told. Do you want to violate the treaty? I could kill you now and be well within my right to do so."

He leaned over her bed as well, "How so? I haven't violated anything yet, whereas you have, threatening her life by impregnating her."

"You're on our land," I said as quietly as death.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted loudly and I saw Bella put her hands over her ears. Her face was grey, looking as if death had already claimed her. "Can't you see what you're fighting is doing to her? If you want her to live, then I suggest you both back down and be reasonable." He turned to Jacob. "You are a guest, and so under my protection and," he turned and pointed a finger at me, "as such, not violating the treaty." He turned back to Jacob, "But, as a guest I expect you to contain your anger and not threaten other guests in my home." I could read that Jacob felt just as chastised as I did. Despite Carlisle being a vampire, he did respect him.

"I'm sorry," we both said to Carlisle at the same time and looked at each other in surprise.

"Bella," Carlisle said, returning my attention to the girl lying before me. "I'm going to take the baby. It's the only way to save your life. I'm sorry, but I can't allow this to continue."

I didn't look at Carlisle, or any other person in the room except Bella. If her face had been grey before, now it was white. I heard Carlisle explain that he was going upstairs to set up his office for the surgery, taking Rosalie with him. She was sad this would occur, but agreed that saving Bella's life was probably for the best. Sparing the lives of humans was paramount to this family.

When they were gone, Jacob having left with Esme to call his father and explain the situation, I took Bella's hand in mine. "Bella, is this what you want?" I didn't know what I was going to do if she said yes. I had it all planned out, bringing her here to have Carlisle's medical expertise, but I probably knew more about this, and how to care for her, than he did. I had Joham's memories. I most certainly wasn't going to take her to him, but I was sure there was somewhere we could go to save my child.

"What do you want?" she asked me quietly.

"I want the child," I stated simply.

She nodded and I could see her consider it. "Do you want me as well? Or just the child?" Her question floored me. I honestly didn't know how to answer her. Did I lie, tell her that yes, I wanted her as well in the hope that would sway her to want the child? Was it a lie?

I looked over to Jasper and he could read my confusion. _Your feelings are all over the place, Edward. I'll know for certain how you feel when they stop moving_, he thought with a shrug. He was busy trying to distract himself from the scent of the blood dripping into Bella's arm, and so turned away and left the room. If Jasper didn't know how I felt, then how was I supposed to?

Bella sighed and I realized I had been too long with my reply. "Does it really matter, Bella? In the end, the question really is whether or not you are willing to have this child. It's your life at stake, not mine."

I could see a tear form in her eyes and was glad Jacob was staying in the other room. He was screaming in his thoughts, calling me all sorts of vile and depraved things in his head, none of which I disagreed with. Even so, I ignored him, only wanting to concentrate on Bella. If she decided to have an abortion, then the coven, and the pack, would fight me to give that to her. I wished I could read her mind to know what she was considering.

Her hand trailed down her stomach to rest over where the child lay within her. "I suppose it doesn't," she whispered and I hung my head, cursing myself for being unable to give her even that much. I was a consummate liar, so why did this time feel different? I watched as a look of fear and concern crossed over her face as she stroked her stomach as if she were already cradling the baby within. I watched as that fear turned to determination as she said, "I want to keep the child, Edward."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. He was going to argue with her, reason with, and if necessary, contact her father, telling him it would kill her and try to get him to use his influence to convince her to change her mind. He would only stop short of drugging her and forcing it on her.

I couldn't have that. I could see that Alice's visions were fuzzy with Jacob nearby. She couldn't see what I had in my mind. I reached up and took the bags off the IV tree, handing them to her. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet, and then reached down and lifted her into my arms. I was glad we were the only ones in the room. In less than a second, I had her out of the house and we were running through the woods. But, even as quiet as I was, they could hear her heartbeat moving away from them.

They were all after me in the time it took Bella's heart to register three beats. I picked up speed, running her through the woods, grateful I was the fastest, even with my slight burden. In spite of that, I knew they would be able to track my scent. I just needed to get far enough away to be able to have time to steal a car. They wouldn't be able to track that. I hadn't counted on Jacob, however.

As soon as he was out of the house, he phased. I could feel the ripping sensation he experienced as the fur grew from his body and he flung himself into his wolf form. He was faster than my would-be family, and let out a piercing howl, calling to his brothers to make the change. After a few minutes, other minds joined with his, asking what was wrong, what the emergency was.

He was tracking my scent as well, and reporting my approximate location to his brothers. They were able to pick it from his mind and, through Jacob, I could read their locations. Seth was closest, thankfully. Of all the wolves, he was the most reasonable. I still hoped to outrun them.

I hit one of the myriad small rivers in the forest, and changed direction to follow it in the middle for a while. I didn't want to risk getting Bella wet, and possibly weakening her even further, so I stayed where I could keep her out of the water. After a few miles, I turned out of the stream, unsure if they would follow it in both directions, looking for my scent on the other side. Within twenty minutes I was in Canada, and still running.

Bella was beginning to shiver. Fear for the child gripped me, I needed to get her out of the wind and away from my cold body. My stunt with the river had bought me a few minutes, as the dogs hunted to find where I had exited the stream, being careful. I could see a small town ahead of me and for once fortune smiled on me. An older woman was getting out of her car. I ran up to her, acting frantic. "Please, may I have your car? Mine broke down back there, and my wife needs to be taken to the hospital," I begged. Bella helped, although I doubt it was intentional. Her face had the look of death, her IV lines lay limp on her stomach as she shivered violently in the cold.

"Oh, dear, yes!" the kind lady exclaimed, running around to the passenger side to open the door for my 'wife.' She then handed me the keys. "Now don't worry about the car. Just leave it at the hospital, and I'll have my son drive me over later." I thanked her and floored it. I thought about just taking off, but then decided it was too dangerous. She could describe me. I took off for the hospital, picking it's location from the woman's mind.

Once there, I parked and hot-wired the SUV next to me, stealing it instead. Bella had curled up next to the air vent, the heater on the woman's car blasting her with hot air, reducing her shivers some. I turned up the heater in the stolen car as well, hoping it would warm quickly as I pulled Bella from her source of warmth to put her in the cold vehicle. "You'll be warm soon," I said to her as I set her in the seat, buckling the belt around her, but she only shrugged in reply, not even looking at me. I hoped it was only because her teeth were chattering so hard that she couldn't speak to me. How could I attend to her needs if she didn't communicate them to me?

As I was driving away, I could hear Jacob's howl over having lost our scent. He wanted to phase to ask the lady where we had gone, smelling our scent on her, but didn't have any clothes to change into to approach her. I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. Bella looked at me questioningly, obviously wondering why I was laughing as she shivered. I explained that I could hear Jacob howling in frustration and watched the little response I had gotten from her die out as she looked away from me silently and held her hands to the slightly warmer air coming from the vents.

I turned the car to the main highway and took off, relaxing along with Bella as she stopped shivering and fell asleep on the seat next to me. The child's heartbeat remained strong, but Bella's seemed to be racing a little, although that was slowing as well as she warmed up. We drove through the night, only stopping for gas a couple times, once for food for Bella that she only murmured the briefest thanks for, and only ate a couple bites of before it made her sick, and once to remove the now empty IV lines from her arm. I tried to engage her a few other times, asking about her comfort, reaching to take her hand, but she only brushed me off, staring out the window. I knew she couldn't see anything in the dark, but recognized the signs of her mind working. How ironic, of all the times I wished I wasn't cursed with the ability to read other's minds, I now have before me one I wished to read, and it was silent.

The dawn was breaking over the east when we pulled into a small resort town. Given the season there weren't many tourists, and the residents only numbered in the hundreds. I saw an advertisement for rental property and pulled in. I was glad I had plenty of cash on me, eschewing using the credit card, knowing Jasper could trace it. I had others as well, but wasn't prepared to risk their use either. Bella was still sleeping, so I left her with the car running to secure us a place to stay. I kept tabs on her heartbeat, knowing it would alert me to her waking.

The man at the rental agency was surprised to see me, but understood the value of an impromptu romantic getaway. I explained that I had saved up for this, using cash because I wanted to surprise my 'wife', and asking if we could have the cabin furthest away. I took it for one month, which surprised him but he readily agreed to. The child would be born sooner than that, if I managed to keep her alive.

Bella was awake but quiet when I pulled up to the cabin. I didn't speak either, but just went up and unlocked the door. The cabin was cold; the man assured me he would be up tomorrow to turn the water on, but told me how to melt some of the piled up snow until then. I went inside, leaving her in the still warm vehicle until I could get a fire started to warm the place. I moved at my speed, grabbing wood, splinters and paper, and having it lit in minutes. The heat it gave out was impressive. I pulled the bed over near the wood stove, and then I returned to get Bella from the car.

I carried her in, still silent and put her in the bed, making sure she was covered in blankets and warm enough. When I asked if she was hungry she shook her head and whispered, "No."

"Is there anything you want?" I asked, hoping she would talk to me after our long afternoon and night of silence.

She nodded. "I think it's time to tell me what you really are."

* * *

  
I've had a few requests to NOT name the baby Renesmee. That's fine with me, but what shall we name her then (yes, it will be a girl)? Please give me ideas. If there are many suggestions, we may have a poll, if there are only a few, then the one suggested the most will win.

So, leave a review, leave a suggestion and get a teaser in exchange!


	19. Chapter 19 Pregnant

SMs characters, my story.

So much love to getshorty, whenpoetryrises and nicnicd who have done so many great and wonderful things to this story.

Just so you know, Elizabeth is the landslide frontrunner for the name for the baby. If anyone is currently pregnant, I have a great list of girl's names I could share! There are some that I've never heard of before, and I really liked.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Pregnant

_Precautions are useless after the crisis_, The Caged Bird and the Bat, Aesop

I sat on the bed in the small cabin, a blanket over me as Edward sat beside me, frozen by my question. I was still in shock over everything, finding out I was pregnant, finding out I was going to die. I didn't know what to think, I had too little information. I knew that now I would demand the answer to the question I had been wondering about, but had been too trusting to demand. This time I wouldn't back down, his threat of others seeking my life in consequence of my finding out the truth held little weight given the current situation.

His eyes bored into mine and I watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched. A couple times he seemed to be about to say something but then hesitated. I could see the uncertainty and worry in his eyes as I returned his gaze unfailingly. Little things I had never noticed before were now visible as our staring match wore on. Like the way the gold of his eyes faded to black on the outside, and how perfectly flawless his skin truly was. His jaw clenched and his eyes glanced away, searching for something else to look at, searching for a way to avoid my gaze, searching for a way to avoid the truth.

Above all, the most apparent thing was that he was about to lie to me.

Minutes had passed when he finally opened his mouth and I held up my hand. "Don't lie to me, Edward. I can see you're about to, it shows in your eyes. I deserve the truth."

With that, he looked away from me again and after another few minutes of silence, I reached out and plucked at his sleeve. I was tired of this and deserved his honesty. I had chosen to remain with him because I was a partner in creating this life. I had made that choice and was willing to face the consequences of it. I only wished he was willing to hold my hand through them. "Hey, whatever it is, I'm here. I've chosen to be with you and have your child, even if Carlisle thinks it will kill me or cause me to be changed. All I want is for you to be honest with me. Is that really so very difficult?"

He let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I've not been honest with you since I met you, Bella." His gaze returned to me and he looked at me, his eyes going back and forth between mine. "This," he said, waving to my stomach, "has been my end goal all along. I knew what your becoming pregnant with my child would do to you, but I completely disregarded your welfare in pursuit of what I wanted." I could see loathing come into his eyes, but it was turned inward. "I never thought I would…" he began, but stopped and turned away from me, one hand dragging through his hair.

I watched as he got up from the bed where he had been sitting next to me and crossed the small room of the cabin. He walked over to the window and raised one hand to lean against the wall as he stared into the snow that had begun to fall. "Vampire," he whispered to the window, but in the silence of the cabin I could hear him clearly. It was another shock, piled on top of so many I had already received. My mind reeled as I tried to take it all in.

He sighed and turned around to look at me, the loathing I had seen in his eyes now evident on his entire face. "I'm a vampire. I learned it was possible for me to have a child while I was in Brazil, and I went hunting for someone to give birth to it." He started to walk towards me like a man on death row might approach the electric chair, cautious and fearful. "I smelled you at the car dealership and your blood was so sweet. Even if you didn't finally yield to me, I decided I could at least feed on you eventually."

My heart was hammering at his words. I couldn't believe I was going to be either an incubator or dinner for him. I thought he loved me. The pain of betrayal welled inside, twisting my heart with a lurch. _No, no…no. _Even if he had never said the words, I had seen it in his eyes. This thought gave me a small sliver of comfort, unwarranted as it may be.

He stopped beside the bed, towering over where I lay, his eyes now dark and burning. Slowly he reached out his hand to cup my face. "But you did yield to me, and now, loathsome creature that I am, I find myself still hungering for your blood, even as I hear my child's heart beat within you. And yet, all I can think about is how much I want you to live."

Confused now, I could feel how blank my face was as I worked out my feelings over what he was saying. As the loathing in his eyes changed to regret, I thought perhaps he did really love me.

My stomach chose that moment to rumble, loudly, causing him to drop his hand from my face and stand up straight. "You need nourishment, for you and the half-vampire child. I know this will be unpleasant for you, but you need to feed the child as well as yourself."

I could feel the blood drain from my face at his words. Not at the idea of being pregnant with the child of a vampire, but with what I thought I might have to do to feed the child. "How?" I whispered, and he could see my fear.

He let out a humorless chuckle, "The same way the Cullens do, I'd imagine. We feed from animals, not people. Or, they do," he said hanging his head. "Until I met you, I killed people, many thousands of people. Either way, you need blood." He returned to looking away from me, not catching my eyes even though I was looking straight at him, and I knew he could see my shock.

With his words, my mind reeled. Would I become a murderer if I chose to be changed? Would I care more about feeding than about the life of my father?

I had so many questions, and went to voice them, but the emptiness of my stomach rumbled again.

"I'll be back," he said shortly. "Stay warm, and I'll hunt something down for you."

I watched as he grabbed a canteen and sprinted out the door, moving faster than I had ever seen. My mind was whirling with what he had told me and I lay down on the bed, the warmth of the fire soothing my chills. Snuggling into the blankets I rested, hoping to sleep, but it never came.

Pregnant.

The word turned over and over in my mind like a hamster on its wheel. I was actually pregnant. How odd that this bothered me far more than the fact that Edward was a vampire, or more than that the child within me was half-vampire. I had thought of going on the pill, and now Alice's comment before we left for our weekend away made more sense. She had seen this and I was a little put out that she didn't warn me a bit more strongly, but then I remembered Edward growling at her. He also knew this would happen, and he wanted it. But this wasn't a normal pregnancy, Edward was a vampire. I wouldn't be surviving this human.

Images of all I was going to lose: My father, my store, my friends. in this one act Edward had taken them all from me.

I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't place all the blame on him. I had been a willing participant in the act. He had asked my permission, giving me so many opportunities to back away. Even right before culminating the act, he asked me if I was sure. I had chosen this as well; trusting in a form of birth control I knew wasn't one hundred percent effective, knowing he wasn't human.

But in all that, he wanted me to survive. He wanted me to live. Even if his motives had been wrong from the beginning, I knew he wanted me. This was a truth to which I could cling. My eyelids grew heavy, the warmth of the cabin relaxing me as I snuggled deeper into the blankets. _He may be a vampire, but he wants me_. With that understanding, and the knowledge that I could never take a life, even to save my own, I fell to sleep.

I awoke to hearing him moving around the cabin. He must have come in recently, since the melted snow in his hair was glittering like diamonds, and I could smell the blood in the canteen. Always this one smell had disgusted me, made me faint, but now I could feel a … craving for what he carried. I reached for it, my stomach's noises louder than ever, and he handed it to me silently, a grimace on his face. He then turned to cooking the meat he had with him and I assumed it was from whatever he had killed to get me the blood.

Steeling myself, I raised the metal to my lips and closed my eyes. It was still somewhat warm as it went down my throat, and my mind revolted at what I was doing. Still, I chugged it down. I could feel the warmth of it spreading in my limbs, strengthening me. I had felt so weak the last few days. I could only compare the sensation to chugging on Gatorade after an intense workout. It was like every cell in my body was crying out for the nourishment the blood gave me.

The smell of the roast cooking reached me, and for the first time in over a week, the scent of food didn't make me nauseous. I actually wanted to eat and sat staring at it in a pot on the wood-burning stove next to where I lay.

"Edward?" I called, keeping my eyes on the food.

He turned and saw where I was staring, and a humorless chuckle left him. He reached in and cut some off for me, placing it on a plate and handing it to me with a fork, knife and napkin. I had to force myself to remember my manners as each bite of the rare meat tasted like ambrosia. The entire time, Edward didn't say a word.

When I finally ate my fill, a deep languor overcame me. In spite of my previous nap, I wanted to sleep. I knew I needed to regain my strength, and as my body was finally able to consume food without voiding it instantaneously, I guessed it needed the rest as well. I wiped up my mess as best I could, Edward taking my dinnerware from me as I snuggled back down into the blankets. "Good-night," I whispered before once again falling to sleep.

That day set up a pattern. Each morning and evening Edward would go out and hunt, bringing me canteens of blood and haunches of meat that he would roast for me to consume. I asked once about vegetables, so the next trip he must have ventured to the local market, returning with a large assortment. After each meal all I could do was sleep; the pregnancy was sapping all my energy.

He spoke to me sparingly, asking only if there was anything I needed, assisting me to the bathroom, saying 'you're welcome' whenever I said 'thank you', or enquiring how I liked things like broccoli prepared. Other than that, he didn't say a word and didn't come near me. For a week we existed in a tense, mostly quiet, bubble.

While this went on, I didn't mind for the first few days, since I was recovering my strength and sleeping all the time. When I wasn't sleeping I thought over everything he had said to me, wondering what my future may hold. Later I grew bored.

He was moving around the cabin, avoiding me now, just as he had from the moment he had finally admitted what he was. It was quite obvious he didn't want to discuss our situation, putting me off by running out for armloads of firewood. I'd had enough.

"Edward," I whispered, sure he could hear me, "Please talk to me."

All movement ceased as he stopped suddenly in the middle of the cabin, frozen as if time had stopped and he was caught in suspended animation. After a minute he took a breath, then another before pushing his fingers through his hair. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, speaking up just enough for me to hear.

At that moment a small flutter rolled around inside of me. "Oh!" I called out in wonder as my hand flew to my abdomen over where I had felt it move

A sense of awe and wonder filled me as I felt this life inside of me. I was becoming a mother, something I hadn't considered happening to me, except ephemerally as all young girls do. The force of the joy of that moment crashed over me and I could feel tears filling my eyes as I was quite literally overcome. Never before had I imagined I could love someone as suddenly and completely as I did in that instant.

"What?" he cried, coming to my side instantly. "Are you hurting?"

I reached out for his hand and tugged on it, not sure if he could feel it over my stomach if it happened again. As soon as his cold hand made contact, the child moved again. "Can you feel it?" I asked excitedly, looking at him.

A myriad of emotions went across his face. Wonder, awe, fear, loathing and finally regret flashed like the flickering pictures of old movies.

"Do you really regret this?" I asked while patting his hand that was over my stomach.

He hung his head and sighed. "Yes, and no. Yes, because of what it will do to you," he said before looking up into my eyes. "That's a feeling I hadn't anticipated, you know. Liking you as much as I do, feeling like if you die it would take a piece of me with you." He looked away from me, out into the falling snow, before he continued, "But also no, because I will have something I had once thought was impossible for me, a child. And I know it will carry a piece of you with it as well, and I only hope that's enough. I doubt it will be, though."

It seemed he was resigned to my death, and I knew I should be as well, but I had to fight down the worry I felt inside. I needed him to distract me. "What can I expect?" I asked, hoping he would know. "What will the child be like?"

His smile radiated hope and happiness at the thought. "It will be literally part human, and so will have those characteristics that keep vampires inside so often. It won't react to the sun the way we do," he gave a chuckle at my questioning look, "something I'll show you if it ever stops snowing," he said waving his hand to the window. "It will also be part vampire, and therefore immortal, strong, fast, highly intelligent and very beautiful. According to Joham, it can feed on both human food and blood."

"Joham?" I interrupted, "who's that?" A shocking realization ripped through me, "Is he the one that called that day at the Cullen's?"

He raised a hand to still my questions. "Yes, Bella, that was who called. He's the one who taught me what needed to happen, how to preserve your life through the pregnancy."

"Through the pregnancy, but not beyond?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, not beyond. He never cared what happened to the mothers. That will be uncharted territory for us. But I promise you," he said, his tone grave and his eyes solemn, "I will try to save you. I simply cannot imagine a world without you in it." He took my hand in his and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

At his gesture, I felt the flutter again in my abdomen, but was unsure if it was the child or simply my reaction to him paying attention to me, kissing me.

"So, now what?" I asked and saw a look of frustration cross his face as he looked back out into the snow.

"Why don't we ask Alice?" he growled right as the door opened revealing her and Jasper on the porch.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't hear us sooner," Alice quipped as she rushed across the room to my side. "How are you feeling, Bella? Do you need me to rip his head from his shoulders? I can get Jasper to hold him down for me to do it if you like."

Jasper and Edward both looked at each other and laughed. "Who would win?" Jasper asked Alice and she just shrugged; Edward groaned. "I would?" Jasper asked.

"No, she's translating in her head again, hiding it from me," Edward told him before smirking, "which probably means I will." Then he looked out the still open door, the cool air felt good on my skin after the heat of the cabin. "Might as well have them all come in," he groaned and I looked up to see Carlisle walking through the door, asking about my welfare.

"I'm fine, and there's no reason to rip his head off, Alice. I was a willing partner in this," I replied and she turned and gave her cousin a stern look.

It seemed an argument passed between them and I was shocked to see such anger on Alice's face. Whatever it was, they resolved it silently, Alice stepping aside to allow Carlisle to examine me.

It was after he proclaimed me satisfactory that I heard Edward exclaim, "Oh, for the love of all that's holy," before he marched over to his bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and threw them into the snow before rounding on Carlisle. "Why is the dog here?"

Alice raised her hand. "That would be me," she said. Edward's face went from rage to pure white at whatever he saw in her mind. "When I think of him here, everything vanishes, but the alternative wasn't something I was willing to risk," she stated evenly.

"Alice, please," I begged, "I don't read minds."

She turned to look at me. "If he isn't here, I see you, Edward and your child dead. I have no idea of what will happen with him here, because he blocks my sight, but I wasn't willing to risk it."

"Alice," Edward growled, but I shushed him and turned back to Alice.

"Won't I be dying anyway?" I asked, but it wasn't Alice who answered me. In a heartbeat Jacob had come through the door, the melted snow running in rivulets down his over-hot body and only wearing the sweats Edward had thrown outside.

"He'd better hope you don't die, Bells, or I'd have to do something about it," he smirked.

"Like you'd succeed, alone, against a large coven," Edward sneered at him.

Jacob turned to him, "From the things I've overheard while following you, I think they're ready to hand you over to me, leech. I wouldn't be so sure you've got the backup you think you do."

Edward growled, fists clenched at his side as he stalked toward Jacob. "I'm fairly certain I wouldn't need any help, mutt," he spit out.

Jacob reacted instantly, turning from me and standing alert, ready to meet Edward's advance head on.

I could feel the panic rising in me; I didn't want either of them hurt. My breathing became frantic, heart racing as I called out to them to stop, though neither of them seemed to be listening to me. I looked over to Alice, who was giving Jasper a significant look.

A wall of lethargy hit me, causing me to sink onto the bed as my heart and breathing slowed. I fought against it, wanting to see what was happening, but all I could make out was that both Edward and Jacob had stopped, their bodies swaying where they stood. I realized I couldn't fight it anymore, and knowing it was Jasper and that he had things under control, I allowed myself to succumb.

When I woke up light was streaming in through the windows, bright and cheery. Alice was smiling at me, perched on the edge of the bed, holding my canteen. I could smell the blood, and my stomach rumbled loudly. I struggled to sit up, amazed at how difficult it was and that I needed Alice's help.

By the time I was fully upright I noticed it was a bit harder to breathe, and even though I wanted the blood, I needed a bathroom more. Thankfully Alice 'saw' my problem, quickly set down the canteen, picked me up and rushed me to the bathroom. Thanks to her speed, I was able to make it in time.

I had trouble standing up; my balance was skewed. Looking down I realized I could no longer see my feet. It had been two and a half weeks since I had become pregnant. From what I remembered Carlisle saying, that was equivalent to being almost six months along. I glanced at myself in the mirror, a place I was loathe to look, and saw that it looked like I had swallowed a basketball. I knew Carlisle said the pregnancy was going to be fast and figured Carlisle must be right. Even so the sight was surprising.

Alice helped me back to the small bed, where Jacob was perched expectantly. Edward and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen. "They're out hunting," Alice explained. "Jacob asked to speak to you, and promised to be on his best behavior, so we're giving you some space."

"Thank you," I whispered, but before she made it to the door I couldn't help asking, "Where are the others? Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme? Why didn't they come?"

Alice turned back to me with a smile. "Oh, they're here. Right now Rose is tearing into Edward about violating you."

"What do you mean? He didn't violate me."

A sad look came upon her face. "He compromised the condoms, Bella. He doesn't want me to tell you, but I felt you deserved the truth." She let out a sigh. "He's quite upset with me now. I'll leave you to Jacob. I _think_ you'll be all right."

I turned to look at Jacob and saw that he was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, as much in shock over this revelation as I was. As realization hit him his hands curled into fists and tremors shot through his body. I knew I had to put aside my own surge of anger and betrayal and keep Jacob from phasing so I reached over and placed my hand on his arm, "Calm down, Jacob. I don't think you'll fit in this cabin as a wolf."

He took many deep breaths, the tremors lessening with each one. "Why are you so calm? You should be livid!"

"I am, I just don't have the energy to show it," I said. I knew I needed to deal with this new development, but Jacob wasn't the person I needed to talk to. That person was Edward. Losing my temper now wouldn't help. "Why are you here, Jacob?" I asked, even though I feared the answer.

"To make sure they keep to the treaty," he growled. "I don't care what they say. I won't stand idly by and allow them to change you into one of them."

"Would you prefer it if I were dead?" I whispered and watched as he cringed, his face contorting in pain at the thought.

"No," he stated flatly. "I would prefer it if you would get rid of this thing and not risk your life."

"I can't do that, Jacob," I said as I rubbed my hand over my now distended belly. "It's too late anyway; the procedure would probably kill me." We sat in silence for a couple minutes, both of us immersed in our thoughts. "Would you hate me if I were changed? If I chose that path?"

"I could never hate you, Bells," he sighed. "I just really hate to think of you that way. I want to watch you grow old, get fat and gray. I want to see you play with my children and grandchildren, if you live that long. I want to play with yours, as well as your great-grandchildren and on and on," he chuckled at the end.

That was when I realized that Jacob looked different. While he was here with me, concerned about me, his mind seemed to be almost distracted. And there was a softness to him that hadn't existed before. "Are you expecting as well, Jake? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"We aren't discussing my future, Bells," he said. "We're talking about yours."

I looked at him. He actually looked sheepish! Well, when he would look me in the eye he did. I thought hard for a minute, remembering conversations we had in the past. "You did that imprint thing, didn't you?" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

A smile split his face, the look of joy on it similar to the look Edward got when thinking about our child. "Umm, yeah," he muttered. "But, we aren't talking about me, Bells."

I wasn't about to be dissuaded. "Tell me about her," I demanded. I didn't want to discuss my obscure future anyway. I had no idea what I was going to say to Edward, and this was a welcome distraction. Luckily he was easily swayed.

He told me about the young girl he had seen at the hospital while chasing us, and how that had thrown him off the scent. She was from a local tribe, who had imprinting folklore of their own. Their stories told them of the man-wolves to the south who had taken the daughters of chiefs to wife. They were the happiest of all women as they never had to fear emotional hurt, abuse or a roving eye.

He had traveled to meet the girl's grandfather, the current chief. Upon seeing Jacob phase in front of him, he agreed to the marriage when she came of age and if she was in agreement. Jacob was free to visit her from time to time, and welcome to court her when the time came. He was told he had to wait for fifteen years before she would be allowed to make that choice; she was now only three. If I had never watched Quil with Claire, I would have been bothered by that.

He looked so content and happy, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was thrilled to know that he had finally found his one true love. My mind turned to Edward and I couldn't help but compare the absolute acceptance Jacob had for his imprint with my relationship with Edward. Would we ever be as happy as Jacob appeared to be? Could we be?

When he was finished he took my hand, a look of acceptance crossed his face. "What do you want, Bells? Really? Do you want this child? Do you want to be a vampire? You don't have to answer right away; I'm sure Dr. Fang could take the baby and save your life. But I do understand that it is your life. You have to make this decision."

"And will you support my decision? No matter what I choose?" I asked. "I don't want to have my best friend become my enemy."

"I'll never be your enemy, Bella. I'll always be your friend, no matter what you become," he whispered as he put his arm around me. I felt comforted for the first time in weeks. Only, they were the wrong arms holding me.

I looked out the window of the cabin before replying. "I want to talk to Edward, alone."

* * *

I don't believe in the 'one person for everyone' theory. I think there are many we could marry and be equally happy with, it's a choice made by both people. So, because Jacob met someone else before the baby he _could _imprint on, he did. I can't leave him without an imprint and I knew you would all hate it if he imprinted on the baby. Even if I do think that's one of the greatest ironies I've ever read.

I keep getting asked how many chapters this will have. I'm going to be fleshing out the outline, but I think there's only about four or five more. thanks for all the love and support! --another subtle hint to leave me a review!


	20. Chapter 20 Time

**SMs characters, my story**

**So many thanks to the ladies that held my hand for this chapter, getshorty, nicnicd and whenpoetryrises. **

**Many of you commented that Bella was too calm. I prefer the term 'in shock' myself. She's not in shock any more, but she's also not someone who rants and is violent. She's an adult and acts like one. She also takes her time before making a decision and thinks before speaking.**

**Remember, love is an emotion Edward isn't familiar with.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Time

_Precious things are for those that can prize them,_ The Cock and the Pearl, Aesop

I took off running. I couldn't hear what Alice and the dog had to say to my girl. No, what I couldn't hear what she had to say about me. She knew the truth now, that I had selfishly taken away her life to create one of my own. Rosalie was ranting at me in her thoughts. Visions of me raping Bella came across, even though she knew that wasn't true. Thankfully she wasn't as fast as I was and was falling behind, so I wouldn't have to put up with her for much longer.

Carlisle was another matter altogether. He was almost as fast as I was and was having little trouble keeping up since the deep snow was hindering me. I suppose I should be grateful that his thoughts were quiet, leaving me to my own, but my thoughts were what I was running from.

Seeing her, lying on that bed, ashen as the child grew too quickly inside of her, was making my heart clench in uncomfortable ways. I did not want to have feelings for this girl; it was counterproductive to my plans. And, yet, there was no denying that I would miss her when she was gone. I heaved a sigh as I ran, wanting the monotony of the action to clear my thoughts, but all I felt was the distance I was placing between Bella and me.

_Such a heavy sigh_, Carlisle's thought drifted to me. _What brings it on? _I knew he was trying to determine how I felt about Bella, if I would stick to my promise to try to save her, and what my plans were for the child. I didn't answer him. I couldn't since I didn't know the answer to his real concerns.

He continued to run in tandem with me, once again silencing his thoughts. I heard Jasper coming, his direction at a trajectory to intercept us as he reached out with his special talent to assess my mood. I didn't know what it was I was feeling and reading it in his mind didn't help as all it did was reflect my own indecision. Still, I welcomed him joining our run as I headed into the wilderness, not knowing what I was seeking.

In time Esme joined me, her thoughts full of concern and longing for Bella, but surprising me when they shifted to how she viewed me. In her eyes I was hurting, my face reflecting fear and concern over what I had done and the potential consequences. When she thought how obvious my love for Bella was I stopped dead in my tracks. The others ran past me, taking a second to realize I had halted so quickly, and were back waiting for me to speak before another second had elapsed.

"Love, Esme?" I asked her. "You think I love her?"

"Not completely, it's too new, but yes, I think what you feel is the beginning of love," she answered me, speaking aloud for the benefit of the others. Rose and Emmett were now catching up, not having taken a trajectory as Jasper and Esme had so requiring more time to meet up with us. Alice must still be with Bella. At least she wasn't alone.

I turned to Jasper and he tilted his head to the side, considering, knowing what I was about to ask him. "Let me put it this way, Edward," he began. "This is what infatuation feels like." With that he sent over a wave of emotion that I recognized, having felt it recently with Bella. The desire for her physically, the curiosity about her as a person, the craving for her company and more all washed over me. Only, that wasn't how I was feeling now.

"I've felt that with Bella," I replied to him, "but that isn't what I feel now. It seems too, I don't know, shallow?"

He laughed. "That's because you have moved past that, Edward. Now, this is what love feels like." That emotion hit me in the gut like a battering ram, almost knocking me off my feet by the strength of it. My knees weakened as the passion, caring and yearning overwhelmed me. My heart leapt, feeling like it might even start beating again as it cried out for the feeling to continue, leaving me bereft when Jasper quit sending the emotion my way.

I leaned over, almost as if I was having trouble catching my breath as I grabbed my knees and breathed deeply. I had witnessed how each of the Cullens felt about their mates, known how deeply that love ran, but since I had never felt it before I had no idea how all-consuming it was. I wanted that, the one taste making me an instant addict far stronger than any human who had tried drugs. The craving built inside of me, the absence of the emotion stronger than any thirst I had ever felt. But, that wasn't how I felt about Bella.

"Jasper," I panted, amazed I was having trouble controlling my breathing, "that isn't what I'm feeling for Bella either." I was confused. Shouldn't I wait for someone for whom I felt that feeling? Why was he thinking I needed to stay with Bella when I didn't feel that strong emotion he had sent my way? "What aren't you showing me, Jasper?"

That was when he sent me a copy of the feelings I felt when I was with Bella. I could sense the infatuation, as well as the love. Only both were wrong. It was somewhere in between. "You don't have that strong emotion yet, Edward, but it's growing, deepening. You are on a cusp, able to go either way. The truth is, even when you are in love, the strength of it waxes and wanes with time and situations. What I sent you was love in its purest and strongest form. In reality, day to day, it's more like this."

The feeling he sent me next was one of comfort, dredging up a memory of my mother cradling me in her arms when I was young and sick. It was filled with peace and contentment; a sense of completeness. I watched as the thoughts in his mind turned to Alice as he went through a normal day. There was happiness in holding her hand, passion as he led her to their bed or she him, peace and comfort as they sat, barely touching, watching television or the sunset. I saw other days, arguments they had experienced, the frustration greater than when he argued with others because of his love for her and wanting to persuade her to his point of view mixed with surprise that they weren't thinking alike from the beginning. He replayed days of boredom with this life, Alice being the bright spot in the otherwise dull day when she would skip up and place a small kiss on his cheek, warming his heart with her simple expression of affection. This wasn't the burning fire he had showed me previously, but more like banked coals, ready to flare when needed, but also never dying.

As I was caught up in those feelings his thoughts shifted to my interactions with Bella when he was present, only instead of simply replaying what he had seen, I felt what he had felt. I recognized that some of the things he felt with Alice were felt by both Bella and me as we sat together, laughed together, and even on occasion argued together. It wasn't as strong or as deep, but the feelings were very similar.

I felt the shift in his emotions as he sensed Alice's nearness. There was a yearning for her to be closer, a reaching out of his heart in her direction, reconnecting as their eyes met. It was a feeling I knew. No wonder they all thought I was in love.

Looking into the faces of my erstwhile family I could see hope in them. They wanted me to join them, with Bella and our child at my side. But then my eyes fell on Alice again and another realization hit me. If we were all here, then who was with Bella?

"Alice," I growled, "where's Bella?" I could read in her thoughts where she was and my jaw dropped in shock. "You left her alone with the dog?" I shouted.

"Edward, she's been friends with him for years and wanted to talk to him alone. I'm certain she's fine," she chided, but it was to my back as I had taken off running in her direction immediately. I couldn't believe Alice had left her alone. What if she grew hungry, or needed to use the restroom? I doubted he was capable of procuring the blood she needed and I didn't want him to help her with something as intimate as helping her in the bathroom.

My anger grew towards Alice with each passing minute it took me to reach the cabin. She knew Bella was in a fragile state, and yet left her alone with a dog for company? I didn't care if she had been safe with him all the previous years of her life, as that meant nothing. They were volatile creatures and she was carrying my child. I knew he wouldn't mind if the child died. But that anger was nothing compared to what I felt when I reached the cabin and heard Jacob's thoughts regarding what he wanted to do to me for fixing the condoms, running through his mind the conversation between Alice and Bella.

For the second time in one day I froze. Jacob was debating whether or not to kill me or give in to Bella's request to speak to me when he found me. He hadn't left the cabin yet, wanting to be sure in what his course of action would be when he finally encountered me again. The wind shifted, coming around from my back, and his eyes shot in my direction as a low growl rumbled in his chest. _I want to kill you leech_, he threatened, _but don't want to hurt Bella. She is the only thing keeping you alive. Keep that in mind as you consider her future_. Knowing his message had been delivered he took off into the woods in the opposite direction, his thoughts torn between checking on his imprint and guarding Bella's life. Either way, he had promised her that we would have no interference as we talked and he was a man of his word. There was much I could learn from Jacob Black.

A sharp cry of pain recalled my mind to checking on Bella. Within seconds I was in the cabin and by her side. She had one hand on her ribs and was breathing shallowly. "Bella, what happened?" I all but shouted at her as I feared for her.

"The baby kicked," she panted, "and I think it might have broken my rib."

Suddenly I cursed myself for taking her to this remote location. If we were still at the Cullen's home then Carlisle would be nearby, or at least within cell phone range. There were no cell towers outside of the town limits and I knew my phone was useless. I would be able to hear his thoughts before a signal reached him.

I needed to calm myself. I had two medical degrees, even if I had never practiced. I should be able to tend a simple broken rib. All I had to do was not pay attention to her face. I lifted her shirt so I could inspect her without the barrier of the fabric and gasped at what I saw. She immediately grabbed at the material and tried to cover herself back up, but it was too late.

My jaw hung open as I looked up into her face; she was avoiding my eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks, Edward. The baby's just a really good kicker." She let out a quiet laugh and winced when it moved her ribs too quickly. "I'll never laugh at Angela again."

Suddenly I had the hope that she would someday be able to laugh again. I steeled myself, she had enough to deal with without having to try to comfort me as well. I lifted her shirt back up and ran my hands over the myriad of bruises I saw there. She let out a sigh, and I shook my head at my own stupidity, sure my ice-cold hands were calming the pain of her bruising. I ghosted my fingers up to where she had been holding her side when I came in, prodding gently. She gasped in pain when I found the spot, but I couldn't feel a break. "I think it's merely very badly bruised," I sighed in relief, agonizing over the pain she was obviously feeling while kicking myself for not thinking to get some Tylenol or something for her that would be safe for the baby.

"Oh, good," she replied quietly. She was looking at me, and I knew she was trying to figure out how to bring up whatever topic was currently running through her head. There were so many things she could ask me, so many things I needed to answer for. I kept one hand on her rib that was sore, hoping the cold would relieve some of the pain.

As I watched her I could see determination firming in her eyes. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I knew it was coming, whatever it was. I had committed so many sins against this girl that I had no idea where she would begin. "Did you fix the condoms? Hoping I would get pregnant?" Her voice was like velvet over steel, soft, yet resolute and firm, and laced with a sadness that broke my heart.

I knew I had to be honest with her, even if it was painful for us both. I sighed, removed my hands from her body and sat back on my heels beside her bed, knowing she deserved the truth. "Yes, Bella, I did."

"You knew what would happen to me if I became pregnant, and you did it anyway?" she asked me, her voice still quiet, and more than a little sad, but her eyes never left mine, piercing me through.

"Yes," I whispered. All my rationalizations flew out the window. I could see my selfishness staring at me, laughing at my own hubris and mocking the idiocy of my goals. Joham had never fallen in love with his conquests, I was sure I could guard my heart just as easily. As I knelt beside her I realized Jasper might be right.

"I see," she whispered and was quiet again for a moment. She broke away from staring at me to look out the window. "Do I mean so little to you then?"

"You mean more to me than I ever expected," I answered her simply. "I didn't want to like you, Bella, my plan was to simply use you. It wasn't until I had to finally follow through on my plan that I hesitated at all," I told her, desperate for her to understand. "If you hadn't asked me to continue I might not have, simply to spare your life." I could see a small tear trailing down her cheek and reached out to stop its progress as if doing so could stop the pain I had caused. "I thought having a child would be the most important thing to me. I was wrong, Bella."

"So, now what do we do, Edward? I won't have an abortion, that's just not in my nature, and according to Carlisle it's too late anyway," she said, her eyes boring into mine again. "My choices are to be changed or to die, and I'm not ready for death, so I guess that's a given as well. The only real choice you've left me is if I want you in my life afterwards, and at the moment I'm not sure if I'm able to forgive you for this. I most certainly don't trust you anymore." Even though her words were quiet they were like molten steel, burning me to the quick and strong enough to cut out my heart.

"Well, it seems what I must do now is earn back your trust, then hopefully your forgiveness," I replied, completely unsure of how to do that. The only thing I could think of was complete honesty. "I don't know how to earn back your trust, Bella. What can I do?"

"I don't know, Edward," she said with a sigh and I watched as she began to shiver. She reached for the blanket, pulling it up over her shoulder and I realized the fire had gone down and a chill was permeating the room. I jumped up quickly and put more wood on the fire and made sure she was comfortable before checking to see if her canteen was full and if there was anything I could do for her.

She assured me she was fine, barely speaking to me. I knew she wasn't giving me the silent treatment; she simply had nothing to say to me. She epitomized the saying that still waters ran deep. "What can I do to make you more comfortable?" I asked, hoping she would tell me.

"To be honest, I don't know. I feel cold, my bruises hurt and I'm tired. I doubt there really is anything you can do, it's just the pregnancy." Her voice was flat and listless and I felt helpless. "Just let me be, please."

She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, or at the flames of the fire, but never at me. I knew I was the last person she wanted to associate with at that point, but I was the one who had brought this upon her and I was, therefore, responsible for her. I would take care of her even as if it seemed she didn't want me near. I watched her for a time, finding menial things to do, and I knew she noticed because she would roll her eyes at me. After a few hours I saw when she moved her hair out of her eyes, her fingers catching on the knots causing her to make a sound of exasperation as she tried to free them. This was something I could do and I grabbed her brush and was behind her in less than a second, gently untangling her fingers from her hair before I began to brush them out. She pulled away from me at first, but when she realized what I was doing she seemed to allow it. It wasn't until I had almost all the tangles out that she relaxed, though. I noticed her hair was hanging limp and needed washing; she hadn't been able to shower in a while. I recalled to mind how she had once said she loved the feeling of being clean. "Bella, would you like to shower?" I asked, hoping I had found something else I could do to help her.

"I doubt I can stand on my feet that long, Edward. I get dizzy just going to the bathroom," she replied with a sigh of longing.

"There's a tub, and I can help you," I offered.

The look she gave me was almost amusing in its mixture of incredulity and surprise. "You've already gotten me pregnant, Edward, and I really don't think I could do much in this condition."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella, that wasn't my intent, although I will say that I wouldn't be opposed if you were able. I just know you like to be clean and thought the hot water would warm you up." I could see how torn she was. She wanted this, but didn't trust me, not that I blamed her. I only hoped this would be another way to begin earning her trust. "I will behave myself, scout's honor," I promised as I lay the brush aside. "Let me do this for you, you know you'll feel better."

Thankfully she agreed. I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the bathroom. Kicking down the toilet lid I placed her on it while I prepared her bath, amazed when she asked me to leave the room. "Bella, I think you need help getting into the tub and bathing. I promise to behave," I said, and she seemed to trust me because she began removing her clothes. Once the water was warm I began to fill the tub, removed my clothes, earning a glare from her, picked her up and placed both of us in the tub together, the warm water filling around us. I tried to keep my lower body away from her. I didn't want her to know the reaction I was having to being naked in the tub with her, she wouldn't appreciate it.

When I asked if I was too cold she shook her head but didn't say anything as her shivers ceased and her muscles relaxed. Even the child calmed, no longer rolling around inside of her. She finally rested against me after twenty-seven minutes, her head on my chest as I held her. Within moments after that they were both sleeping.

I simply held her in the tub for hours, draining some of the chilled water and replacing the water with hot from the faucet as needed to maintain the temperature. I heard Alice come in, telling me in her thoughts that she had gotten Bella and me some clean clothes and informing me that most of the family had returned home to Forks. Carlisle was staying, continuing the charade that had been told to Charlie that he had taken Bella to a colleague to be examined. Jacob also returned, none too happy to find out I was in the tub with Bella but also thrilled she was getting some sleep.

The child finally woke, waking Bella as well. I laughed at her expression when she found out how long she had been asleep. "I didn't mind holding you, Bella. In fact, it was quite nice. But, now, let's get you washed, shall we?" She hummed her agreement and I pulled the plug on the tub while turning on the shower head. I knew she wasn't quite ready to talk to me yet. For all of her seeming quiet acceptance she was still tense and withdrawn. If only I knew what she was thinking I would be able to prod her in the right direction, but she had asked for quiet, and even seemed somewhat annoyed with what little I was saying to her, so I kept my conversation turned only to what we were doing. I had her remain seated, massaging shampoo into her hair and rinsing it out, lathering her body, supporting her as she turned, surprising me by submitting herself to my ministrations.

Clean, dressed in new clothes and placed on fresh sheets, Bella was glowing. The washing and rest had done much to brighten her mood. Then again, it was the dog she was smiling at. He was telling her some of the things his imprint had done, apparently small children are amusing. I looked forward to finding that out. I only hoped it would be with Bella nearby.

Days passed and I never left her side, or more accurately, I couldn't tear myself away. Each day brought a softening of Bella's attitude towards me, but every kick of the child left a new bruise, each larger and more painful than the last. Once Bella had been mortified when it kicked her bladder, causing her to lose control of it, but with Alice's help we had her cleaned quickly. I had teased her that she really wanted another long bath but in truth had been growing more and more concerned. Bella tried valiantly to mask her pain and I had to keep close watch on her face in order to know when a new kick came. When she screamed out in pain, clutching the same rib that had been bruised before, I found myself losing my temper.

"Stop kicking," I said strongly against Bella's distended stomach, "you're hurting her." An awareness came to me, confusion mixed with happiness over hearing my voice. I was rendered speechless.

"Edward?" I barely registered Bella speaking to me, "what's the matter? Why are you looking like that?" The awareness reached out, stretching itself to the sound of Bella's voice.

"Say something again, Bella," I whispered, but I was heard by more than her. It was the child listening, happy to hear us talking, I was sure of it.

"Why?" Bella asked, "what's going on?"

"I can hear our child, Bella, it's listening to us now," I replied, hearing the wonder in my own voice in concert with the child's.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed, reaching over and laying a hand on her stomach, stroking over it gently. "Hello baby," she crooned, "are you happy?"

Shock coursed through me as I realized that the child had understood. I knew children understood language before they could speak it; I had heard enough toddlers to have no doubt on this fact, but in utero? "Yes, Bella," I said in awe, "the baby is happy." I looked up at her and I could feel the smile on my face. Never had I expected to feel this level of joy. I knew I had wanted a child, but to hear its thoughts of happiness from the sound of my voice was more than I ever expected. And it was all because of this girl in front of me.

Suddenly my lips were on hers. "Bella," I breathed between kisses, "thank you." No longer was the burning of my desire for her blood the strongest thing I felt, it had been replaced with a longing for her. She had pulled away when my lips first met hers but within seconds I felt her hands reach up to hold my lips to hers. I wanted to consume her, and not her blood. Her heart was beating quickly, and the child's was speeding up as well, reflecting that it was pleased at the emotions Bella was feeling. Still, I had to break away and allow her to breathe.

I watched her panting and couldn't contain my smile. So many things had happened. Hearing my child's thoughts, kissing Bella again, having a happy conversation with her, I was over the moon. "Do you forgive me?" I whispered, my hope on a precipice.

She just stared at me for a moment, her face revealing nothing. As time passed so did my hope. I froze my face, making sure it didn't reveal the pain of rejection I was feeling inside. Regardless of my attempt I wasn't fast enough. A look of sadness came across her face. "I want to forgive you, Edward. I'm not the type to hold grudges, so you can expect I will eventually. It's trust I'm still having problems with."

I bowed my head, "I understand," I murmured. I heard her take in a breath to speak again at the same time I heard Jacob's thoughts in the distance, wondering how Bella was doing as he flew across the forest floor in our direction. I held up a hand to stop her. "Jacob is on his way," I told her, halting any further conversation as I crossed the floor to let him in.

More time passed and Bella's stomach continued to grow as did my relationship with my child. I was amazed I was able to hold actual conversations with it. I told it how much I looked forward to the time it was born and I could hold it in my arms, how I longed to teach it to play the piano, even going so far as to hum a tune so it understood what music was. Alice brought me an ipod with some Chopin on it so the child could hear it and understand what piano music was. All while I would speak, Bella would watch me closely. I frequently looked up to smile at her, telling her the baby's thoughts when she would ask it a question. The best part was convincing the child to not kick. Bella's bruises slowly faded, although many were still sickly green or yellow.

My hands were on her stomach when I felt the first contraction.

* * *

  
I know, Edward's a bit late on his realizations, but he's trying. Trust me, Bella isn't letting him off easy. Her quiet rejection hurt far more than yelling ever could. And yes, it is possible to still love someone who's harmed you and broken your trust. I've seen it happen; love continues even while working through your pain and trying to forgive.

Review please!


	21. Chapter 21 Birth

SMs characters, my story. Thanks so much for reading it.

Especial thanks to nicnicd who stayed up late with me last night on Skype and helped me make this better. Any and all misused commas, run on sentences and split infinitives are my fault.

I usually hate switching POV's, but if you've read my story, The Very Thought of You, then you know I'll do it if I think it's important. In this chapter, it is.

* * *

Chapter 21 – Birth

_We often give our enemies the means for our own destruction_, The Eagle and the Arrow, Aesop

I could hear the panic of my child as Bella's uterus contracted around it. Instantly it started fighting back. "Relax," I said to both it and Bella as the pain from the contraction overwhelmed both of them. Jacob was sitting there gaping in surprise, unsure of what to do. I threw him a phone, one of the satellite ones that Alice had purchased for all of us. "Go outside and use this to call Carlisle in from hunting, NOW!" I screamed as I tried to turn Bella onto her back in the bed.

As fast as I could fly I grabbed the medical bag from under the bed and retrieved the syringe of morphine that had been prepared in case of emergency. I wrenched Bella's arm over, zeroing in on her vein and injecting the shot as fast I could move. The child's panic was rising and I could hear it calling out to me that it wanted out.

"Soon, be patient little one," I cried to it, hoping it understood. "You don't want to kill your mother."

I watched as the morphine took effect; Bella had been screaming to me to save her child as it rolled and writhed in panic inside of her, but was finally calming under the sedative's effects. I reached back into the bag and grabbed the scalpel, making a typical cesarean cut along the bottom of her abdomen and into her uterus just as another contraction took hold, once again clamping down on the child. I watched in horror as it started to kick its feet, wanting to be free from the cramping, but the amniotic sack wouldn't cut.

Hoping to rip it with my fingers so I could free my child, I reached in but it wouldn't give. As I stood there for a second wondering what to do I heard Alice running as fast as possible toward the cabin followed by the rest of the family. In her mind she was screaming to me that Joham was near... at least that was the face in her mind. Panicked now, I cast out past her, looking for his thoughts. Apparently he hadn't believed that I hadn't located a mother for my child and had been searching for me, and he wasn't alone. All his daughters, along with his son, accompanied him.

He'd brought his 'army.' A low oath left my lips as dread began to fill me. I picked up his thoughts and could discern he was approximately four miles away. He was intent on taking my child and adding it to his own family. His plan was to build up his army to overthrow the Volturi and eventually rule over the vampires of the world in their place.

Bella was bleeding, the smell almost overpowering. I fought against my instincts, not wanting to harm her or my child as I went to reach for the phone, only to realize that Jacob had it. "Alice!" I called out, knowing she was now close enough to hear me, "call my phone. Jacob has it, tell him to call in the wolves. Bella is having the baby."

"What?" she replied in a half a second of surprise before whipping out her phone and placing the call. I listened to that conversation as I contemplated what to do to save my child. Bella's color was ashen due to the blood loss and I knew that if I didn't do something fast I would lose them both.

Suddenly the child acted. Realizing the best way out, it reached out to bite with its teeth in the area that was lighter. The sack split open just as I heard the crash of the Cullens engaging in battle with Joham and his army. I couldn't pick out the awareness of his son in the melee but didn't look too hard for him.

All my attention was focused on the small face I saw before me. I reached in and drew forth my child, cradling her in my arms. I was so amazed by her, absolutely enthralled. I looked into her eyes—Bella's eyes—staring back at me. Her hair was matted with the blood and fluids of birth but I could tell that the coloring was closer to my own. She was a true mix of both of us and in that moment I felt that overwhelming love Jasper had shown me before. I was a father; my perfect little girl was real and _here_ and I'd never been so elated.

Washing off our child, I looked at her in awe as Bella lay dying on the bed. The only sound that could possibly draw me from this moment caught my attention then; I could hear her heart slowing.

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Then silence. Suddenly it seemed as if my own heart had stopped with hers, shattering into a million pieces in the next second. I had promised her I'd save her. I'd promised Jacob and my family I wouldn't break the treaty.

I looked at the child in my arms and saw her looking to her mother, stretching out her tiny arm almost in supplication at the same time Jacob entered the fray. For a scant second, I watched as he grabbed a hold of Joham's arm and pulled him off of Emmett while simultaneously calling out to the other wolves in his mind. The little girl looked up at me, breaking into the scene of violence with gentle, pleading thoughts full of confusion and pain over not hearing Bella's vital beat any more.

A wolf howled outside drawing my mind back to Jacob's presence, and through his mind I could hear that his pack wasn't far away. "Save her!" he was screaming to me as one of Joham's daughters began fighting him to save her father. "It's what she wanted, the treaty be damned!"

With his word that all would be right, I quickly and carefully set down my child, rushing to Bella and biting down through her throat into her artery. Grabbing the metal syringes from the bag I stabbed one deep into her chest, straight into her heart. Begging her to hold on, I began chest compressions to push the venom through, interspersing biting her at key points to force the venom and licking the wound closed, with giving her breaths. I could hear my child's smile; she knew I was trying, and my hope joined with hers as I worked.

I heard a scream from one of the dhampirs outside followed by Emmett laughing in his kill. I couldn't join him; I had to keep working on Bella. Never had time stretched so long for me. I was a vampire, and as thus never tired, but I did grow discouraged. What if I couldn't save her? What if I had waited too long? What if Joham and his family won?

At the thought that she wouldn't survive, the pain of crying welled up in my soul, and I knew then that I could never be parted from her. She was my life, my everything. Pain wrenched through my soul at the thought of losing her. I didn't need Jasper to translate this emotion for me; I had encountered it in the mind of a vampire who had lost his mate.

I tried to regulate my compressions so I didn't break too many ribs—though I knew the venom would heal her, I didn't want to cause her any extra pain—and I felt when the venom spread beyond her heart, causing the blood to be more difficult to pump. I sent a prayer to God, the first in almost a century that I was in time to save this one girl.

"_How Long?"_ I screamed to the heavens and stabbed her heart with another shot of venom. I felt her heart flutter just as Seth and Sam appeared and the screech of Joham's head leaving his body was heard.

_Thump. _

_Thump-thump-thump._

_Thump. _

Then it stalled and I kept on pushing the venom through her body, pumping her heart intermittently with giving her breaths. Suddenly, she took a breath on her own and her heart began its regular rhythm again. Relief surged through my system, pinpricks of hope winding tentacles into my conscious mind.

She was changing.

The dhampirs quit fighting with the death of their sire, retreating away from the strong coven of vampires and the pack of wolves that began to chase them. I collapsed from the emotional fatigue I felt. The child's and Nahuel's minds were the only things I could hear besides the tortured beating of Bella's heart.

I turned back to my child, knowing she must be hungry and offered her a cup of blood. She drank greedily as I turned my focus to the war raging in Nahuel's mind instead. He was unsure whether or not he should approach; he could hear the child's heart beating and wanted to meet another dhampir that wasn't related but was afraid of the vampire in the cabin. He was also mesmerized by how I had worked to save the child's mother. I looked over to Bella: covered in blood, unmoving as the venom coursed through her system, but still one of the two most beautiful sights of my world.

As I watched the small changes already occurring in her body I heard the distant howl of a wolf in mourning.

~*~

As soon as the first contraction hit I felt my child squirming inside. The second sent it into a panic; rolling so quickly I began to fear it would wrap the umbilical cord around its neck. I watched as Edward sent Jacob out to call Dr. Cullen and then ran for a medical bag and injected me with something. I could feel the effects almost immediately as the slight sting preceded the path of the morphine up my arm. He was trying to deaden my pain when my child might strangulate?

"Stop worrying about me," I screamed, "save the baby!" I knew I was likely going to die and had made peace with that a couple weeks ago. Granted, I'd hoped he would be able to change me into a vampire, hoped that he would want me and love me as his actions had indicated this past week, but that was secondary to the real need: our child.

I felt the baby kick again and couldn't restrain myself from screaming to Edward to get the baby. I saw him look at me, his eyes filled with concern as I felt the morphine take over right before he grabbed a scalpel. I felt the blade make contact with my skin right before the drug thankfully overwhelmed my body and I succumbed to blackness.

The pressure of the darkness became greater and greater, weighing down on my chest like a ton of bricks had been placed there. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe and I found myself forcing air in and out of my lungs until the pressure became too great. Each succeeding breath became shallower and shallower and I could hear my heart beat slowing to keep time, each beat taking longer to arrive until I lay there wondering when the next would come.

I knew this was the end and began to wonder what I would wake to on the other side when I felt a trickle of warmth pierce my neck. It was soon joined by a pinprick of heat right at my heart. I thought I could feel Edward's hands on me, caressing me as he so often had during the past week to calm me when I was uncomfortable. Sweet air filled my lungs, the scent of honey and sunshine rich in my nostrils and on my tongue as it escaped. I tried to hold it in, longing to keep its refreshment but was unable to do so.

The heat began to spread and was joined by other sources: my wrists, ankles, elbows, knees. All these places began to heat as if a fire had been lit underneath them. As each fire ignited, Edward's comforting hands would return to my chest intermixed with his breath to my nostrils. I tried to reach for it, wanting that feeling as the heat began to become uncomfortable, but was unable to move. The pressure of the blackness continued to hold me down and I fought against it, knowing it was what was keeping me from him.

And then another thought interfered—I hadn't heard the sound of my child crying. Did the blackness drown out its voice as well? Obscure it as it had my sight and ability to move? I wanted to hold my baby, but knew I had to get through the fire to reach her. Edward had warned me of this over the last week, told me that being changed was like being consumed by the fires of hell. I knew that was what was happening to me now.

Edward had saved me, had kept me. I had no idea what that meant for our future together, but I had hope. These last three weeks he had been far more attentive than any lover or friend. As the fire began to burn through my veins and the desire to scream in agony arose I remembered his face—in particular his eyes. I had seen concern, love, regret, self-loathing; all the emotions of a guilty man doing penance to the one he had harmed, the one he loved. Hope burned with the fire traveling down my veins, incinerating my worries along with my flesh. It changed me and made me see what had been before me more clearly.

I had been surrounded by love.

My mother, my father and my friends had all showered me with it. But I had never experienced the depth of the emotion until I fell for Edward. I knew he had betrayed my trust, but as I lay burning on my bed-turned-pyre, I also knew he had tried valiantly to regain it, particularly this past week. Only time would tell what he truly felt, but I held firm to the fact that he had changed me, had wanted me enough to do so. He didn't have to; I knew we were all alone by the time the scalpel touched my skin.

A touch on my hand distracted me; it was cool, but not as cold as Edward. I could feel it stroking my fingers, giving me the comfort I needed as I gritted my teeth against the pain. If the temperature was right I would have been sure it was Edward, for it felt like him in the way it comforted me and calmed my mind immediately. When it left I whimpered, wanting it back. I heard a soothing voice, so similar to Edward's voice, call to me then, shushing me. Eventually the touch returned, bringing me comfort again.

Sounds returned as the veil of darkness lifted and I heard someone's steady breathing nearby. I kept my eyes closed, too afraid of what I might see all the while keeping track of time by the breathing of the person who was holding my hand. I knew it was Edward now, for each exhalation brought with it the scent I had found so refreshing in the beginning. It was a salve to the fire, a comfort in the torment, and it never left me. I heard the voice again, only this time I recognized it as his, speaking to others. Someone asked him for a name and he replied, "It's up to her."

I began to think of my child, _our _child, again. I had yet to hear a cry, or even a whimper, but that would be the only need for a name, wouldn't it? I wondered if it was a boy or girl and if it looked like Edward or me. I pictured a child with brown hair and green eyes, eyes he had described to me from his vague human memories. If the 'her' he was referring to was me, then I would like to name it Edward Anthony III, continuing the tradition set by his father, or perhaps Charles Anthony, honoring my father as well.

But if it was a girl, I would like to honor his mother, Elizabeth. Whenever he had spoken of her it was with such abiding love. Was it only two days ago he had said he thought she would be disappointed in him? Perhaps of the vampire he was, I thought, but not of the man who had attended to me with such devotion. That man she would recognize as her son. If that was the man who still existed when I awoke, I could easily imagine spending eternity with him. It was that thought that _if_ he had truly changed, I was now ready to forgive him.

The breaths continued, interspersed with other sounds. People were coming and going, and once or twice I thought I heard Jacob. Edward had told me of the treaty, and I knew it was broken with my conversion, but both voices were calm and subdued as if waiting for the outcome of some decision not yet made. I concentrated on those breaths, counting them to pass the time as the glowing embers of my body continued to consume my flesh and surely left ash behind.

The fire began to die—first in my fingers and toes, moving to my feet and hands eighty-four breaths later. As slowly as the earth rotated the sun, the burning was replaced by lingering warmth and receded like the melting of an icicle; drop by painful drop, its diminishment only discernable by comparison. And still I could feel a hand holding mine, never once letting go as I continued to breathe in the refreshing scent I knew to be Edward's.

When the fire left my arms and legs my heart began to speed as if it knew its final time was upon it and wanted to pump my remaining blood as much as it still could. With its frantic beating the fire began to recede more quickly—having begun in my throat and heart, it soon returned to only those locations as the pounding resounded in my ears. Knowing this was the end, I focused on its all-important, ever-increasing rhythm. I could now only have hope for the future.

The racing of my heart reached an ultimate crescendo, pounding furiously in its vain attempt to continue on. Only the burning in my throat remained, the beating of my heart seeming to drive all other excess heat from my body until it finally stuttered, slowed, and stuttered only once more. And then there was silence, but only from within.

I could hear the wind rustling the trees, moaning its call as it traveled around the cabin I knew I was still in. I could hear the sap of the pine trees flowing to its own rhythm. Scents assaulted my nose: honey and sunshine mixed with lilac was closest, a myriad of other sweet and musky smells further away. And even farther the smell of a wet dog, rancid and feral, struck me and caused me to cringe.

Then I heard his voice calling my name, calling me love. There was hope there, as well as worry. The fingers of the hand holding mine stroked over my knuckles softly, as gentle as if my hand were a soap bubble and not flesh and bone. It struck me that this must have been how he was used to touching me in my human form.

"Bella, love, open your eyes," he whispered and I knew, although I didn't know how I knew, that he was standing as far from me as he could while still holding my hand.

My mind raced through my human memories: my mother, my father, Jacob, school, my store, good times and bad. He had told me that they would fade and I didn't want them to—I wanted to remember them all. Last of all I raced through my memories of Edward and realized as I reached the end that, despite his initial intentions, I loved him still. For I knew he loved me and that the hurt could be forgiven.

"Bella, breathe love, and open your eyes," I heard his desperate voice call again, tinged with worry.

Sudden realization struck me: I had stopped breathing when I had heard his voice the first time after my heart had ceased beating. I took in a lungful of air, scents washing over me stronger than I had ever experienced. But instead of mixing like they did in my human memories, these seemed distinct, traceable even. I knew, somehow, that I would be able to track each one separately if called upon to do so. I knew which scents were carried on the breeze and which were immediately in my vicinity. One scent, warm and pulsing quickly, set the embers in my throat ablaze.

He took a step closer to me and I tensed, my instincts kicking in that I should be wary even though I wasn't.

"Now your eyes, love," he whispered and I heard the longing and hope in his voice.

Something in me wanted to comply but I was having trouble finding my eyes. So much was new: the nerves along my skin were alert and tingling, and locating what he wanted seemed to take an effort. I was only aware of my hands because of his touch. He took a step closer to me; breathing out, his scent washing away the instinctual tensing of my body. This wasn't an enemy but a lover.

That thought rocked me almost as much as the feeling of his lips on my eyelids. At the same time I located where my eyes were I found my heart had forgiven him but was still wary. My eyes flew open and I saw him leaning above me, his eyes black with deep circles attesting to the fact that he hadn't fed since he had brought me here, only hunting for my welfare.

At first I wanted to fly off the bed away from the threat and I could feel myself moving in that direction in the milliseconds before my thought changed to wanting to wrap my arms around him. Accordingly, I changed course.

"Oof," he said as I embraced him, "careful, love, you're hurting me."

* * *

  
This story topped 1000 reviews last chapter, and I want to thank everyone who has been so kind.

Now, before you tell me that she's forgiven him to easily, I'll ask you to trust me. She's still wary. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22 Repentance

SMs characters, my story. Thanks for sticking with it! I hope this chapter makes you fall in love with Edward all over again.

Many thanks to the wonderful team of getshorty and nicnicd who held my hand through this epic chapter. Getting this one right was very important. Much love to whenpoetryrises for all her support, and prayers that RL stops kicking her butt. Can I tell you how glad I am that I'm done with university?

Shout out to TamoraJ who leaves such thought provoking reviews. I hope this answers your questions hon!

* * *

Chapter 22 – Repentance

_Even the wildest can be tamed by love_, The Lion in Love, Aesop

She immediately let go of me and stepped away, her hands clasping behind her back. Guilt and worry racked my brain as my eyes met and held hers. How did I tell her that I now realized I loved her? What could I say that would make her know I wanted her in my life forever? What would it take to make her my mate? I supposed she should know of my intentions so drawing on my memories of chivalry I sunk to my knees in front of her and asked the one question I never thought I would ever want to ask a woman. "Bella, I love you. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done and be my wife?"

Emotions ran across her face. Shock, worry, and uncertainty were evident. My heart froze over her silence and I worried that I was irredeemable in her eyes. She lifted a hand to her throat as I stayed on my knees in front of her, my selfishness staring me in the face once again as I realized my mistake. She was a newborn vampire and the burn in her throat was probably overriding any other thoughts or desires; declarations of eternal love could wait. She needed to feed.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I sighed, "I'm being an ass, again. I'm sure you need to feed." At once both hands went to her throat and I remembered the burning I had felt when I awoke to this new life. I climbed to my feet and reached out a tentative hand to her. "Come, let's hunt," I said, feeling my own thirst burning as well.

"I don't know how," she whispered.

I smiled. "I'll teach you." Then I hesitated. "But I'm certain you would like to be a vegetarian?"

She recoiled in shock at my question and I supposed the idea of having to choose never occurred to her. "Vegetarian, of course," she cried as fear joined in with the shock on her face. "Why would you even ask me such a thing?"

I didn't seem to be doing anything right, but I suppose that had been true for a while now. "Bella, I just don't want to make any assumptions any more. I want you to choose."

She looked at me, her red eyes searching for something but I had no idea what. "Are you planning to return to feeding on humans?" she asked in a whisper, her voice laced with mistrust and concern.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think I can do that," I said. Confusion was evident on her face so I decided to explain. "I've been selfish for so long, Bella, and I can see the hurt it has caused." I couldn't look at her anymore, the weight of my sins was crashing down on my head and I wanted to hide myself from her intense gaze. This woman, whom I now realized that I loved, had ample reason to hate me. "I can't be the cause of someone else's sorrow anymore. But that's not all," I told her, stepping closer to her, wanting to reach out and bring her back into my arms. "I want to be a better person, someone worthy of you."

My statement was greeted with silence for the space of three minutes. She seemed to decide something, but still I had no idea what that was. I could feel my frustration over not knowing her thoughts growing.

Finally she spoke. "What of the people in the village? I won't be a danger to them will I?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Then her face changed from concerned to horrified as her hands flew to her stomach. "Our baby? Where's our baby?

I slowly walked over to her and, keeping my eyes locked with hers to warn her of my intentions, placed my hands on her shoulders. She wasn't the first newborn vampire I had ever dealt with. "We'll keep you from the villagers, Bella," I told her soothingly, watching as she relaxed. "Our baby is fine, Rose has her. We'll introduce you to her after you've hunted."

"She?" she whispered, "I did hear right, it's a girl?" The look of wonder and awe on her face was beautiful and I longed to reach over and kiss her. I had to break from her gaze and chuckle at my own sappiness. Never had I ever anticipated wanting to kiss a girl simply because she was happy.

Her look of wonder soon faded though, replaced with terror and worry. "I won't be a danger to _her_ will I?"

"Yes," I said, "it's a girl. "She's half human, love. Her heart beats, she breathes and eats. I need you properly fed first. I think that once we have that taken care of, you will be fine with her. I'll take care of you both, Bella." Wanting to abate her unease, I continued down a different path of discussion. "I wanted to ask you what you wanted to name her. We never discussed it, and I didn't want to take another choice away from you." As I ended, the weight of all I had done crashed in on me again.

How could I have asked her to marry me? I was the monster who had hurt her irreparably—who had stolen her life. Just because I had spent the three days while she was changing realizing I couldn't live without her didn't mean I had gained her forgiveness, and I surely hadn't regained her trust. I tried to see into her mind yet again, but only ended up more frustrated.

"Come," I said disconsolately, not giving her time to tell me a name. I started to reach out to take her hand and then thought again. She surprised me, though, by reaching out and taking mine, and I could feel a flicker of hope rise in my heart that, perhaps, she may accept me again one day. Jasper met us at the door, wary in case he might be needed to control the newborn beside me. I could hear Nahuel in the distance, torn between wanting to approach and his fear of the coven that had killed his sire. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet and so led Bella in the opposite direction.

There was a vague scent of humans on the air, explaining why Jasper felt he would be needed.

Bella lifted up her nose to sniff and I could feel the tension in her fingers. "Is that blood?" she whispered, her body starting to sink in a crouch as she tried to pull her fingers from mine.

I locked my hand down tight on her and chuckled as a low growl came from her. My mirth was cut off quickly. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she had done, as if shocked by her own reaction. "Yes, but that is the scent of humans. Hold tight to me, Bella. I won't let you slip up."

With that her fingers became a vise around my own and I winced at the pain. She noticed.

"Sorry," she whispered, her fingers relaxing slightly. "Please, get me out of here."

I nodded and pulled her along. We began running quickly, Jasper flanking her other side, the trees flying past us.

She was incredible, an angel flying through the wilderness. When the scent of humans faded away I let go of her hand and watched with happiness as she took off even faster in her run. She let out a laugh as she jumped over a small stream, reveling in her newfound strength and agility. I just let her run. I remembered how it felt, although I was surprised she was willingly running away from the smell of the humans in the village, an emotion Jasper and Nahuel, who was following us at a distance, were feeling as well.

Reaching out my senses I detected the presence of a herd of deer nearby. "Bella," I called to her and she stopped immediately. "Close your eyes and tell me what you smell," I said.

"Warmth, musky warmth. It reminds me of what you had me drinking during the pregnancy," she replied, her hand sliding down to feel her now flat stomach.

"Yes," I replied, pleased at how quickly she was acclimating to her new senses.

Jasper nodded his assent also. His thoughts were impressed, still wondering how she had managed to run away from the humans in the village, pleased that she had such control over her emotions.

"Where?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes again and I let go of her, allowing her to turn toward the scent. Inhaling deeply she gave a small grimace, something I fully understood despite my inability to read her mind. It took her mere hundredths of a second to open her eyes and take off like a shot from a gun. Jasper and I followed at a safe distance behind her, not wanting her to feel threatened but close enough to interfere in case some hapless hiker appeared in the forest.

With reckless abandon she fell upon the herd, sinking her teeth into the neck of the largest immediately. Jasper and I kept the rest corralled, knowing she would want them as well. The thirst of a newborn was almost insatiable, and I needed her well-fed before taking her near our daughter.

Still at a safe distance away, I could hear Nahuel's thoughts; he was intrigued about the feasibility of feeding from animals. I catalogued that for later—I would speak with Carlisle about it. As the last struggling beat of the animal's heart silenced she turned and pounced on the next.

"Break its neck," I called to her, instructing her how to be humane, and she quickly complied. It also served to make it easier for her to feed. Twice more she grabbed another elk, draining them as well before stopping in her tracks to review the carnage. Realizing she was finished we released the rest of the panicked animals.

Blood dripped down her clothes and she looked somewhat disgusted. "Is it always this messy?" she asked. Both Jasper and I laughed.

"No, but you are like a child. You'll become neater with practice," Jasper responded, his pleasure with her showing in his voice. Bella apparently picked up on it for she gave him a radiant smile. I felt a flash of jealousy burn through me. Jasper smirked and pointedly ignored me. "Have you had enough?" he asked Bella and she nodded.

"Would you like to see our child?" I asked, unsure of what she wanted. She glanced at me before looking at the ground and nodding. We all turned back toward the cabin. Jasper and I took three steps of a run before noticing that she was merely walking behind us. "Bella?" I called, questioning.

She didn't answer me, only looking at Jasper. "Would you mind if I walked back with Edward, Jasper? I think we need to talk."

_Are you all right with that?_ he asked me. I nodded, knowing it was inevitable and ready for her thoughts to be voiced aloud. _Be careful with her. She seems to be doing amazingly well, but she is still a newborn._ He then nodded to Bella and took off running. As soon as he took off Nahuel began to run away, afraid Jasper was coming after him. I waited for her to come up to me.

We started walking together slowly and I felt the wave of frustration over not being able to hear her mind wash over me again. If there ever was a time it would have been helpful, it was now. I looked down to her as we walked, but she was looking at everything except me. She was the one who wanted to talk, and by now I knew her well enough to know that she would begin when she was ready.

We had gone a couple miles when she finally started. "Why did you ask me to marry you?" she whispered quietly.

I didn't know what to say, other than the truth. "Because while you were changing I realized I loved you, and that I don't want to lose you."

"Hmm," she replied and we walked another couple miles in silence. I tried to restrain myself, but still occasionally pulled my hand through my hair in frustration.

I knew I had to do better than this. "Bella, I'm sorry. I was selfish, only thinking of myself, thinking of my needs and desires with no consideration for others. I was living more by animal instinct than by the laws of human decency. When I found out what I could create—that I could father a child to teach and cherish, it caused me to truly look outside myself for the first time in years and want to make the right choices. I was wrong, though. I was so focused on the child that, once again, I did not consider that I could destroy a living, breathing creature—my child's mother—and I'm disgusted by my selfishness."

"Why should I trust you now?" she asked. "What makes this time different?"

"Because this time I'm speaking the truth," was my lame reply. Even I knew that didn't warrant her trust, but I had nothing else to offer her. I took a deep breath. "Bella, I meant it when I said I would do all I could to make this up to you. I've never wanted another woman in my life. Only you."

"What could that possibly be, Edward? You say the words, but where are your actions? You ask for forgiveness, and you'll have that because that's who I am. I won't mar my own existence by hanging onto anger and hurt. But, that doesn't mean you have my trust."

I started to say that I would do anything she wanted, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"Repentance is more than saying you're sorry, Edward. You also have to make amends. You've taken me from my family, my store, my _life_. How will you pay those back? Repentance is also never doing it again. You've said you wanted many children. I fail to see how you can accomplish this without doing to another person what you've done to me. When you've shown me evidence that you've truly repented, then, and only then, will you begin to earn my trust."

Her face was full of resolve and I couldn't imagine hardened steel being much stronger, or more unyielding, than her. I had hoped I had shown her enough while pregnant to convince her of my feelings toward her, but I was wrong. Again.

"Now, I'd very much like to see my child, if you don't mind."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that only time would fix this problem.

"Have you thought of a name?" I asked her, knowing we would need to contact Jenks soon and have the birth certificate made.

"Hope Elizabeth," she whispered, shocking me by using my mother's name. "Hope, because that is what she represents. Elizabeth, because your mother sounds like she was a good woman. I'd like to call her Elizabeth, though, if you don't mind. I just prefer the sound of Hope Elizabeth to Elizabeth Hope."

I nodded, wondering what Bella meant in saying that Hope was what our child represented. Was Bella hopeful about us as well? "Thank you, for that. It means much to me that you would use my mother's name."

"I don't hate you, Edward," she replied, and I felt that if she were human I might have seen tears forming in her eyes.

We returned to the cabin as fast as we could run. Bella was quite a good runner now, keeping pace with me like none other had before. And she was beautiful as she ran, her long hair streaming out behind her as she gracefully darted around trees. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her—a few times she noticed, rolling hers before trying to surge ahead. Alice met us with clean clothes for her, explaining that she may want to change before holding her child for the first time.

As soon as she was ready Rose came around the cabin with Elizabeth, her thoughts reminding me that she thought I was a complete moron and undeserving of a child. I just gritted my teeth and focused on Bella. Jasper once again flanked her, reading her emotions and making sure she didn't attack her own baby. "Jasper, hold my arms please, just in case," she whispered, breaking my heart anew that it was him she turned to for help and not me. I remained close anyway.

Elizabeth was excited to meet her mother, having watched her transformation with wondering eyes. Reaching out her arms toward Bella she made her first sound, almost a giggle in her delight. It was a sound that Bella repeated almost immediately in her own happiness over seeing her baby for the first time. My heart swelled with adoration for my girls.

"She has Charlie's eyes," Bella murmured, "and Edward's hair."

Rose handed Elizabeth over warily, keeping a protective watch in case Bella's control lapsed. "She has your eyes, Bella," she told her. "They were always so pretty." I looked up at Rose sharply, surprised by what she had said. _What, idiot? Just because I was jealous doesn't mean I can't see reality._ I couldn't contain my chuckle.

"What?" Bella asked, cradling our baby into her arms instinctively. In that moment I felt as if my heart would explode at the beautiful sight.

"Just something Rose was thinking," I told her. At her raised eyebrow I continued. "She called me an idiot."

Bella trilled a laugh, her voice incredibly musical now, more so when happy. "I knew we could agree on something, Rose," she said to her, causing Rose to join in her laughter.

Elizabeth had placed her hand on Bella's cheek, surprising her with visions of the things she had seen, telling her about herself. Bella was understandably surprised, but the family laughed and explained that this was how she communicated. "Oh, Liz, how I wish you could meet your grandpa. He would love you, I'm sure." She looked over to Carlisle, "What have Charlie and Angela been told? Can I ever see them again?"

"I told them you died, Bella," he whispered and I watched as what little color there was in her face drained away as she crumpled before us. Rose grabbed Liz to protect her as Bella wrapped her arms around her torso and keened her grief. As I stood frozen over the pain I had caused her once again, Alice came forward and coaxed Bella into the cabin, Rose followed with Liz.

I looked to Carlisle, knowing he could probably give me the advice I needed. "Carlisle, may I please speak with you?" I asked and he nodded. Turning quickly he ran into the woods with me following behind.

He waited for me to speak, curious as to what was on my mind that would pull me from Bella in her grief, but willing to allow me to gather my thoughts as we ran. We had gone far beyond where Bella had hunted before I called to him to stop. "What do I do, Carlisle? How can I convince her that I love her?" I asked him. I could hear movement in the woods downwind of me; no thoughts reached me so I assumed it was some animal.

"Why do you love her, Edward?" he asked me. "Is it because she gave birth to your child? Would you feel the same way about any woman? You've killed many in the past, what makes her different?"

I knew what he _wasn't_ asking: why had I wanted her to be the mother of my child? "When I found out I could even father a child, I was excited," I explained. "For the first time in my existence there was something new, something I'd never done before. Only, I knew that I couldn't be like Joham—uncaring who the mother was."

"Why is that?" he prodded, forcing me to explain my reasoning.

"It's simple science: the mother contributes, genetically, to the child. I wanted her to have traits I found desirable."

"And Bella had those traits?" he asked, pushing me, making me analyze why I had chosen her.

"Yes, but that wasn't what drew me in at first," I said, my mind racing back to the moment I first smelled her. "It was her scent that first caught my attention."

"But you never fed from her. In the past, if you were hungry, you lured them in with sex and drank their blood. You didn't do that this time. What stopped you?" he asked, knowing how hard it had been for me to resist her scent. "I doubt it was because you wanted to have a child with her."

"Well, the desire for a child made me pause," I began.

"But that's not what stopped you."

"No, it was the salesman. He thought she was very pretty and that I was crazy for trying to talk to her in spite of her huge boyfriend," I replied. He shook his head, telling me in his thoughts to think deeper, pointing out that I could have gone after her later, but didn't. I sighed, "When I watched her, I saw someone worthy of being the mother of my child. I wouldn't have restrained my urges if she wasn't."

"You would have just had sex with her and then fed from her?" he asked, trying to understand. Again I shook my head.

"Sex was the lure, Carlisle. You know humans find us attractive—while the sex was pleasurable it wasn't even close to the feeling of feeding from them. But even then, I never enticed innocents. They were always diseased whores who couldn't hurt me but who, if they continued in their profession, would spread misery and death."

There was an exception of course—Bella.

Whatever was in the woods remained downwind, but I could hear it moving in the brush. I was a bit surprised since most animals ran when they caught our scent. Carlisle called to me in his mind to continue and I pulled my attention back to his thoughts.

"So sex with these women wasn't as good as drinking their blood?" he asked me.

"No, with one exception," I stated.

"Bella?" he asked and I nodded. "What made her different?"

"I think it was because I was already developing feelings for her before then. That's not to say there weren't a few moments when the smell of her almost overwhelmed me, but even then the thought of destroying her that way seemed like such a waste."

He was watching me, a smile forming on his lips. "You were falling in love," he whispered and I nodded.

"Yes, only I didn't realize it then. Part of me wishes I had because then I would have never gone through with it. Then again, I wouldn't have my daughter. I'm torn and can only hope that Bella will forgive me."

I looked away from the man that was more than father to me, peering into the woods in the direction of the sound in the forest. The noise stopped and I pulled my thoughts back to my discussion with Carlisle. That was what was important.

"It wasn't until her heart beat for the last time, right as I was holding the one creature I thought I loved most in the world, that I felt the full, overpowering anguish the thought of losing Bella forever brought me. As much as I love my child it pales in comparison, Carlisle." I looked back at him and he was smiling. "I've found two things that bring me more joy than feeding on humans." I could feel my heart clench as I begged, "Please, help me Dad. I can't lose them now. They are too precious."

"Time, Edward, is what this requires. Be the man your parents raised you to be. Be the son of my heart, the son Esme sees in her mind when she thinks of you. Be the person Bella has returned you to being." He walked to me and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug much as I remember my father doing when he was proud of me. "Bella is good, Edward. She'll forgive you with time. You just have to prove you are worth the sacrifice of her pain."

The animal in the forest must have finally caught our scent for it ran in the opposite direction from us. It was then that I realized I hadn't heard its heart beating. I couldn't imagine what it could be, since I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from that direction, nor could I smell anything. Of course, the wind was coming from the wrong direction. I shrugged, whatever it was it didn't seem to present any threat.

"There is one other concern, Carlisle," I said to him. "What to do about Nahuel."

"What does he want?" he asked me.

"To meet Liz and Bella." I could hear in his thoughts his concerns for their safety and shook my head. "No, he seems almost gentle in his thoughts. He thinks about an aunt with great fondness. Earlier he found it interesting that we would feed from animals, and even contemplated trying it."

"Edward, you're a father now, to a dhampir. You say that Nahuel is one as well. I know this sounds crazy, like something that is far in the future, but you'll want Liz to marry one day," he began and I shuddered.

But then I gave it a second thought and knew he was right. My first instincts were to run Nahuel off, but I did want that happiness for my daughter. It wasn't like there were that many prospects out there for her and Nahuel's thoughts had revealed him as being someone I could probably trust with my daughter. I gave a sigh, and read in Carlisle's thoughts that he knew it was my acceptance of the situation.

Carlisle told me that we needed to get back, that it was time for me to be a father, to be a man. I knew he was right and made the decision then to do whatever it took to make her trust me again. We ran quickly back to the cabin and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when I saw Liz open up her arms to greet me, her mind full of the desire to be held by me. I noticed Bella coming from the opposite direction before our daughter did, a contemplative expression on her face.

I remembered a book in my bag, one that Bella had enjoyed hearing me read while she was pregnant and went to retrieve it. With Liz on my lap I situated myself on the bed and raised an eyebrow to Bella. She shrugged and sat opposite me, watching us with a contemplative expression on her face. I began to read to both of them, coming up with differing voices for the characters—much to Liz's delight. Her mind was awash with happy thoughts, the joy of being in the presence of both of her parents overpowering all other memories she had made thus far. Bella smiled when Liz reached out for her and showed her the picture of us together and how happy it made her.

Alice sat next to Bella on the bed, a hairbrush in her hand. She set to work on Bella's long locks; I knew how much Bella enjoyed that and smiled my thanks at Alice.

It was then I saw a vision from Alice.

In the vivid image, I was at Charlie's house, telling him the truth that Bella was alive, just changed. I explained what had really happened to Bella, but that the world needed to believe she was dead. However, if he could keep the secret, he could still visit his daughter.

"Would it work?" I asked Alice, drawing the attention of everyone except Bella, who was already quietly watching me. Alice showed me Charlie coming to visit a few times a year on extended 'fishing trips', watching Liz grow and maintaining his relationship with his daughter. In the vision Bella was happy.

"What?" Emmett asked in a frustrated tone. "Would what work?"

"Telling Charlie the truth," I whispered. Those around us gasped their surprise, with the exception of Bella who began to cry. I wanted to reach out to Bella to give her comfort but froze where I was to watch as Alice's vision shifted. Her vision went blank, her thoughts pondering what would happen if I took Jacob with me.

I could see that Alice was trying to look around Jacob's presence with a grimace. What surprised me was the position of the sun in the sky when Charlie agreed to believe me: it was sooner, and instead of being in his house, we were instead on the path in the woods behind it.

"Take Jacob," Alice said. "Obviously I have no idea why, but somehow it helps."

Bella continued to cry during our exchange, taking Liz from me and cradling her as if doing so brought comfort. I was amazed at how calm Liz was—stroking her mother's face, trying to understand her sorrow.

As I was reaching for my phone to call Jacob, Bella spoke. "Is it possible? Can I be with my dad again?"

"Apparently," I replied. "We'll need to be very careful." I realized I probably had more to take care of than just Bella's father, though. "Bella, what would you like done with your store?" I asked. These should be her decisions, and I was determined that even though she was no longer able to do what she wanted most, I would give her the next best thing.

"Give it to Angela. I don't have a will, and there was nothing set up. Will that cause problems for her?" she asked, looking around to each of us for guidance.

Jasper had his phone out in no time. "Nope, no problem," he told her. "I think we can have the will drawn up, back-dated and executed by tomorrow. We'll just have to say that it took a while for them to be notified of your death." He walked away from us, speaking firmly to a very frightened Jenks about needing a death certificate, birth certificate and a will, giving details for all of them.

At the same time I ran from the cabin and placed a call to Jacob, explaining to him what I would like to do.

"Have you completely lost your mind, bloodsucker?" he laughed at me. "I seem to recall you threatening me in regards to breaking the treaty and telling Bella, and now you want to tell her father, not just about yourself, but our secret as well?" He continued to mock me for a few more minutes, but I had a feeling he was mostly curious about why I would even ask.

Eventually I interrupted him. "It's for Bella."

I was met with silence for two and a half minutes. "I'll meet you at his house," he said and I could hear the shimmering of the air on his end of the phone letting me know he had started his transformation. Without returning to the group, I took off to see Charlie. I knew Alice would tell them where I was going, and thanks to her vision I knew this would work. I couldn't give Bella back her life, but I could at least return this much to her.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts before I met up with him outside of Forks. _What's the plan, leech?_

I explained all that I could be sure of: that we needed to talk to Charlie, explain what we were, maybe have Jacob do a demonstration, and then tell him that we had saved Bella's life by changing her.

_And what about the baby? Are you going to tell him about her?_ he asked as he reached my side, his long lopes matching my pace as we approached the back of Charlie's house.

"I suppose I should, dog," I replied. "We're already going to give him a few shocks. I'll listen to his heartbeat to make sure it isn't too much."

Jacob ran through a scenario in his head of how we should do this. His plan had merit, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Not bad, wolf. Not bad at all." Leaving Jacob behind me on the trail I went up and knocked on Charlie's door.

* * *

My apologies to my thread ladies. I usually post a teaser there on Tuesdays, but my computer decided that it didn't want to cooperate. Neither did my husband's, or any of the other twelve computers in the house. Apparently baboo installed something on all of them that they didn't like. He promises to fix the problem today. He's a smart man. He doesn't want my mental Tourette's to become verbal.

I do hope Edward has been redeemed in the eyes of most of you! I was amazed by how many had forgiven him already. You are far kinder than I would have been. Review please!


	23. Chapter 23 Forgiveness

**SMs characters, my story. We're getting close to the end!**

**Getshorty and nicnicd did wonderful and amazing things to this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little late in the day for my posting, but trust me when I say it's much better this way.  


* * *

  
**

Chapter 23 – Forgiveness

_He who is once deceived is doubly cautious,_ The Cat and the Mice, Aesop

My mind was still reeling over the conversation I had heard between Carlisle and Edward. I hadn't known why Alice had told me to follow them, but I'd heeded her warning that I needed to hear what was being said and to be sure I wasn't detected. Perhaps she just really wanted me to know of Edward's true remorse, so evident during his talk with Carlisle that it struck a nerve with me. Even as I watched him pull out his phone after reading Alice's thoughts all I could think about was how he wished he hadn't deceived me.

I had been shocked when I heard Jacob's voice on Edward's phone. I couldn't understand why he would call Jacob of all people, or what they could be up to. Edward had walked out of earshot quickly, taking with him the ability to listen in, but Alice was grinning widely in his direction. Whatever he was discussing with Jacob she obviously approved of. I knew the family always trusted her judgment and so decided to do so as well.

I did, however, hear Jasper's conversation—in seemingly no time at all I was 'dead.' A death certificate had been drawn up for me, as well as a will. The will was short, only detailing that Angela and Charlie were to inherit the store. They were free to sell their share in the business if desired, but were required to give the other the right of first refusal. That had been Jenks' input, suggesting it as a way to protect each person's interest and I had jumped on it. For the first time in my life I was glad my possessions were very limited.

By unspoken, unanimous decision we all returned to the small cabin when Jasper's conversation with Jenks was over. I sat on the bed cradling Liz, the rest of the Cullen's clustered around me–either sitting on the bed or floor or standing, but forming a circle.

"We need to have a family meeting," Carlisle began, "to discuss what to do." He turned to me first. "Bella, I want to invite you to join our coven, become part of our family, but each member has to agree to it, including you."

I nodded my understanding. I couldn't imagine anything worse than a coven of vampires unable to get along.

"Just so you understand, being part of our coven is different than others. We value human life and work for its preservation wherever possible," Carlisle explained. "We all have spent hours at homeless shelters, donated our cast off clothes, and spent time helping those less fortunate." He paused and smiled at me before continuing. "I know this won't be a hardship for you, considering the work you've done in the community with your literacy class and working at the food bank and with the seniors. It's really one of the reasons why we desired to have you join us." He paused and then laughed, "I suppose I should also point out that we don't feed from humans either, although I think you know that already."

I knew of the charity the Cullens had performed around Forks. My father often spoke of 'those good people who do so much for their community', so learning they would expect this of me came as no surprise. I had always felt comfortable with each member of this family. Even when I was in high school and my classmates voiced their concerns over how they were so different, I had brushed it off because I had always admired Alice.

I wondered how Edward would fit into this lifestyle. Searching through the clouded veil of memories, I remembered him assisting me in my attempts to help in what small way I could. Granted, Carlisle hadn't mentioned him joining as of yet, but that was probably because they already considered him a part of their family.

"Now I know we haven't protected your human life, and I suppose I should apologize for that." He paused again, taking in a deep breath as if he needed it to calm himself. "But I have always wanted your survival."

I nodded in understanding and he gave me an apologetic smile before turning to the rest of his family.

"All right, let's vote."

One by one he called on the members of his family, asking their vote. All were in the affirmative, some more emphatic than others. Alice was hopping on the bed next to me in her excitement, one arm around my waist while she stroked Liz's hair with the other. I couldn't resist smiling down at my daughter; her hand was on my cheek, showing me how much she enjoyed having her hair played with.

When it became my turn I had one question. "What about Edward?"

"He can join us as well, but I give you the right to refuse him entry," Carlisle informed me. "You are the aggrieved party, and we will go along with your will in this matter."

"But he's already part of your family," I exclaimed, "I can't drive him out."

"Trust me," Rose interjected, "after how he's deceived you I'm fine with never welcoming into our circle again."

"Rosalie," Esme said, her voice quiet but firm, "it's not your choice to make, or your forgiveness to give."

Often, I'd thought the matriarch of the Cullen family had seemed so quiet, but in that moment I saw that we were both very much alike. She spoke quietly but firmly, and only when she had something of value to add. She seemed to remain calm as well, something I always tried to do regardless of what was happening or how I was feeling. Most of all, I could tell she had great love for her family, reminding me of how much I had loved those in my life.

"How can you say that?" the breathtaking blonde shouted. "What he's done to her is unforgivable! He's lied to her, used her, taken her life—"

"Yes," Esme interrupted, "he's done those things to her, but not to you. That is why it's not your forgiveness to give. Besides, we didn't warn Bella when we could have—when we _should_ have. Does that not make us his co-conspirators? "

"But he has hurt us, all of us, by his actions," Rose argued back. "I honestly thought she knew the truth," she said. Turning to me, she gave me an apologetic grimace. "If I'd known you didn't, I would have told you," she apologized before turning back to Esme. "We have to deal with the consequences of his actions, too. Granted they aren't as harsh as Bella's, and in at least one case the consequence is quite pleasant," she added, looking at Liz, "but we are all affected. We can't all just disappear immediately, but Bella can't return to Forks, so our family will have to split up for a time.

I recoiled at that thought. The Cullens had always seemed such a cohesive unit. I knew the story that had circulated in Forks: the older children—or those posing as older children—had 'gone away' to college. Now that I knew the truth, I wondered if they had really left at all. I thought it was only Edward who had separated for any length of time.

As I considered this recent development, Rose continued. "We have a newborn vampire to deal with. No offense Bella, but it is difficult, and we have another dhampir lurking a few miles to the south—"

"What?" This time it was me who interrupted, panic seizing my throat.

Alice had told me about the battle that had raged when Liz was born. She had described how Jacob and Emmett had taken on Joham, the rest of the family dealing with his daughters as Edward desperately tried to save me. She had also told me that the girls had left after their sire was killed. Was one of them hanging around?

"Nahuel," Jasper explained. "He wants to meet Liz. He's Joham's son, but didn't participate in the battle—"

"Kept running scared whenever we tried to engage him," Emmett interrupted with a chuckle that was joined by Jasper. "Not that he's left. He just keeps hanging out waiting for permission to meet you and Liz. We didn't say anything because we thought you needed to settle into vampire mode a bit first."

"He?" I asked. "Why is he so interested in my daughter?" My arms tightened around the precious little girl in my arms, causing her to squirm. She placed her hand on my face, showing me the discussion and her curiosity about Nahuel as well. "Are you sure, honey?" I asked her, and felt the surge of her desire in my mind. "Maybe when your father gets back," I said to placate her. Even if I was at odds with her father, I wanted to show her a united front.

I looked to Esme, pulling myself from Alice's grasp as I stood to face the sweetest of the Cullens. "You knew what Edward was planning?" I asked her and was surprised to see her nod. "Why didn't you warn me?" I turned to Alice, "You claimed to be my friend, why didn't you say something?"

Esme was the one to speak, probably because I had addressed her first. "Sweetheart, it was selfishness on all our parts that kept us from warning you." Incredulous, I turned back to her when she began to speak. "Alice had seen a vision of you joining us with Edward at your side," she continued to explain, "and we were all selfish enough to want that."

"I'm glad you wanted me, but wouldn't it have been better to warn me and give me the choice?" I asked quietly, ignoring her comment regarding Edward.

"We discussed that, and the future wasn't as sure. I, for one, was selfish enough to not want to risk it," she said. I could tell that her feelings on the matter were at odds.

"The same was true for me as well," Carlisle interjected, and I could see he was just as torn as his wife. "The thought of having my first son home, happily mated to someone as good as I knew you to be, overruled my better sense of allowing you your choice."

"Bella," Alice said somberly, "the same was true for me. I should apologize, but the prospect of having you as a sister, and also getting my brother back, was just too exciting for me to risk."

I looked over to Jasper, wanting his thoughts on the subject. He just looked to Alice before looking me and shrugging. I knew what that meant: he would do anything for his wife, even agreeing with her in this matter of right versus wrong.

Emmett came over and wrapped me in a big hug, swinging me around as he whispered in my ear, "You were just too much fun to risk losing, little sister."

"Hummpf," Rosalie snorted, "I would have told you, but I honestly thought you were choosing this." She gave me a tentative smile, "I am glad that it might end with you as my sister, and being aunt to this little girl."

I realized that I was, once again, surrounded by love. All my life I had wanted to belong to a large and loving family. I knew my parents loved me but I wished for siblings, others to share my life with. As I grew older, this desire for more morphed to a hope for marriage—and possibly children—with the dream that I would have a great relationship with my in-laws.

The Cullens were offering me a large and loving family now and I wanted it. However, I wondered why they couldn't have asked me when I was human. Alice knew I had always been so comfortable around her, even in school. Did they really believe I might reject them?

Despite the events of the past few days—the past few months, really—I felt oddly at ease in considering spending time with these people as a family.

Only, there was a piece missing. Casting my extraordinary senses out toward the woods, I couldn't hear him outside. I thought that he was, perhaps, giving us an opportunity to discuss his place in the family without concern for his feelings.

"Thank you for wanting me, all of you. I do wish you would have told me, though. Did it ever occur to you that I would choose to join you anyway?"

I looked at their surprised faces. No, they hadn't thought of that. As I looked at each of them in turn they shook their heads negatively, shame evident in their eyes as my frustration built.

"Can you all at least promise me to tell me the entire truth from now on, holding nothing back?" I asked them, perhaps a little more strongly than I had intended, my impatience with them leaking out. They all nodded, punctuated by Emmett's 'Hell yes" which broke the mood and caused me to laugh, letting me know they were in agreement. "Good, then I'll be happy to join your coven, and even let Edward in if he so desires."

The others took that to mean that I wasn't interested in discussing this topic anymore and moved back to where the family should locate. Since all the 'children' had graduated from high school, the idea of going back to college came up, leaving Carlisle and Esme in Forks until they 'missed them too much' and decided to move. They could then join us in whatever town we had picked, starting their lives over there.

I let the discussion continue around me, listening to it with a part of my mind while I considered what to do about Edward. The truth was that I loved him still. That love had actually increased over the past few weeks and was punctuated by the conversation I had overheard with Carlisle.

The way he had begged his father for help in convincing me of his remorse had been what struck me the most. If he hadn't been truly repentant he wouldn't have cared, or would have tried to beg me to simply believe him. Instead, he wanted to really know from someone he respected how to make what he had done right.

Hazy as the memories were, I remembered everything he had done for me during the pregnancy, and the talks we'd had. I ran over in my mind him telling me all he could to help my transition into becoming a vampire, and the way he had taken care of me while still leaving me my space to come to terms with what he had done. What stood out the most, though, was how much he regretted the decisions that led us to this point. I knew he had fully repented, and while I'd said I forgave him, until I put aside my lack of trust, we both knew that forgiveness was incomplete.

For the last three weeks he had been open and honest with me, even if what he was saying was to his own detriment. Nothing was held back, something that was easily verified in talking with the other members of the family. If I was to be honest with myself, he had really worked hard to show me his remorse and his commitment to change. The question wasn't whether or not he was repentant. The question was if I was ready to fully forgive. And I was, _if_ he was ready to treat me as an equal, never again taking away my choice and will.

I noticed Alice had become incredibly still, with a look on her face I had grown to recognize. She usually smiled when she received a vision she liked. There was no smile on her face now.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, concern filling me.

"I don't know," she whispered, her hand going up to her face, fingers rubbing her forehead as if to ward off a headache. "You haven't decided anything yet, and until you do the visions keep shifting."

A few of the others started to ask her questions, but I ignored them. I knew what she was waiting for. Forgiveness wasn't enough. I also had to decide if I would accept him as my mate. As Carlisle tried to calm the others around me I pondered this question.

I didn't ponder it for long.

I heard, and smelled, Jacob coming. He was running full out through the brush and bracken of the forest. His run, although fast, sounded controlled, indicating that he wasn't in a panic even if he was in a hurry. As the others caught his scent they paused in their discussion, waiting for him to arrive. Within minutes he was outside the cabin and we all could feel the air shimmer as he phased into his human form. Out of respect we gave him the time needed to put on the clothes attached to his leg, something I remembered him telling me about the morning after the disastrous bonfire where I had seen Paul phase in front of me. Carlisle opened the door as soon as he was sure Jacob was covered.

"Edward is on his way, with Charlie," he announced as he walked into the small cabin full of vampires. Although he acted as if he was unconcerned, I could see him wrinkling his nose at the smell as much as we were. But it was his announcement that made me fear.

"Why? Why is he bringing Charlie here?" I cried, concern over my ability to withstand the lure of my own father's blood freezing me in place. "What if—what if I …attack him?"

Esme had moved to sit beside me on the bed, placing her arms around my shoulders in a comforting manner. "We won't let that happen, dear," she whispered beside me as I tried to force my body to move. "I know it will be hard, but we will be here to protect your father. Please, don't worry."

"But Esme, this is my _father_," I cried, "I can't risk him of all people."

Panic gripped my throat in a choke hold before I was hit with a wave of calm that I knew would leave me somnolent if I were still human. Jasper came over and put his hands on my arms, under where Esme had her arms draped about me, reinforcing the feeling. I tried to use his assistance to force down my own roiling emotions.

"You're going to be fine," he said to me. "Esme is right; we won't let you hurt your father."

I could feel the strength in his statement as I looked from one member of the family to the other. Emmett. So strong, so menacing with his thick arms and wide shoulders could surely help out if needed...

"Look at me," he commanded and I snapped my eyes back to his face. "You did so well the first time you hunted, running from the smell of humans right outside this cabin. Now this will be a bit more difficult because of his proximity, but you were strong then and can be again." His ability was finally taking control, pushing down my fear until it was only a small knot of worry in the pit of my stomach.

"Besides," Alice said as she ran to her bag, grabbing out a small container. "I saw that everything would be fine or Edward wouldn't have gone in the first place." She handed me the container and I recognized it as a contact case. "I also saw that you might need these, I guess now I know why," she said with a smile.

I found many pairs of colored contacts when I opened up what she had given me. I chose a brown pair, not wanting to alarm Charlie any more than he already would be—he had enough to deal with without _that _oddity.

"They won't be the same as your own eyes, but at least they won't be as alarming as the bright red you have now."

"Does he know what I am?" I whispered before looking at each person in turn. When my eyes rested on Jacob, I got my answer. He knew, and he was coming anyway. "I don't understand. Why risk him like this?"

"Edward wanted to give you your family back. We went and talked to Charlie together," he said and then laughed. "He was a bit surprised when Edward led him out to the forest and found a giant wolf there. It's a good thing his heart is so strong." I was ready to launch myself at Jacob; emotions as a vampire were so much stronger than what I felt as a human, but Jasper sent a calming wave my way as soon as he felt my anger.

Voice tense and barely controlled, I asked, "Then what happened?"

"Well, I phased back to human form in front of him, and Edward let him go so we could talk to him," he explained. Only, he seemed to have left a bit out.

"Why did Edward have hold of Charlie?" I asked, grinding my teeth in frustration.

He rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Bella, he came around the corner and was face to face with a giant wolf. What do you think his first reaction was? Edward grabbed him so he wouldn't run away. Not that doing that calmed him any, especially when I explained that Edward was a vampire. I think he freaked even more at that." He could see that I was getting more concerned and held up his hands, asking for patience. "Don't worry. I explained that your coven didn't kill people."

I groaned as I laid my head down on top of Liz's, seeking the calming nearness of her sweet scent. I seriously doubted Charlie was all that concerned about whether we drank human or animal blood. All Edward had told me about the Volturi had convinced me why he had been so secretive before hand, and now he'd threatened the welfare of my father? Again, not once asking for my opinion? We were going to have a serious talk when he—

Liz reached up her small hand, patting her fingers against my cheek. Showing me the smiling faces of my new family in contrast with my own look of fear, she wondered why mine was different.

"I'm worried about my father," I whispered to her and she snuggled deeper in my arms, somehow understanding this brought me comfort.

"Now, listen," Jacob said with a placating tone, "before you get upset with him, I want you to know that Charlie was actually happy you were alive. Well, kind of alive. Not dead, at least. We also told him about Liz, and he's excited to meet her. Although, for a second I thought he was gonna pull his gun on Edward, not that it would do any good."

By this time I could hear someone running toward us as well as the frantic beating of my father's heart. The sound both called to and horrified me. My already tense muscles locked even further as a fresh wave of heat hit my throat. I gasped, at once horrified by my body's reaction.

Needing something, anything, to calm me down, I instead focused on the rapid _thump, thump thump _of my father's heart, letting the sound wash over my tense body. I didn't know I would recognize the rhythm so easily, but I supposed it was ingrained in my psyche, having spent so many years hearing its soothing beat whenever he gave me an infrequent hug. My fear of hurting him grew as he approached but so did my excitement over seeing him. I realized I wanted one of those hugs, wanted to be wrapped in the security of his arms and have him tell me everything would be all right. I knew he was one person I could trust in all this mess to be honest with me, and found that I craved his advice far more than his blood.

Jasper was looking at me strangely as Edward approached with Charlie on his back. My eyes were trained on the closed tight ones of my father but I could still see the surprise on Edward's face as he looked at Jasper. With the whole of my concentration focused on my father, I handed my daughter off to whoever was sitting next to me as I jumped up to greet him.

At my sudden movement, I was quickly grabbed by Jasper and Emmett—restraining me as I had been restrained when I met my daughter—lest I harm my father. "I'm all right, guys, I swear," I whispered, my eyes locking with my father's whose were finally open.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "Yes, you are," he said shaking his head. I gave him a wan smile in return and went to greet my father who was being helped from Edward's back by a now in-human-form Jacob.

As soon as he was free he ran to me, his arms wrapping me up and swinging me around even as gooseflesh appeared on his skin where it met mine. I felt his slight shudder, but it didn't deter him from holding me closer. A lump formed in my throat, breaking out in a tearless sob as I gently returned his embrace.

"Oh, Bells," he cried, great tears running down his face as he took my face in his hands and looked at me, "you're alive. You're really alive." With that he placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me tightly into his arms again.

"Dad," I whispered, wrapping my arms loosely around him—I wasn't quite certain on how strongly to hold him yet, and erred on the safe side. I tried to ignore the fresh flow of sweet venom that collected in my mouth, the kick of thirst that bubbled up my throat. This was my father—I refused to hurt him.

I looked over to Edward and saw him watching our reunion with a hopeful smile. "Thank you," I whispered, hoping to convey the depth of my gratitude for giving me my family back. He nodded and I took that as my cue to pull back from Charlie. "Dad, can we walk and talk for a bit?" I asked.

"I was kind of hoping to meet my granddaughter, but we can talk first if you like," he replied, his eyes lingering on Alice who held my daughter in her arms. Liz was reaching out toward me, her small hands grasping at empty air. Edward went to her, cradling her in his arms as he began to whisper instructions in her ear, warning her that she had to act differently around humans, and that included the man hugging her mother.

I looked up at Charlie and could see fresh tears in his eyes. Never looking away he whispered to me, "She's beautiful, Bells." His grip on me loosened and he took a step away from me toward her.

My chest hitched uncomfortably, a sob working its way up again as he reached to take her from Edward and cradle our child in his arms. His look, so loving, so enraptured, made my breath catch. The small smile on his face grew as she gazed back up at him with alert eyes. He kept muttering, "Pretty baby," as he nuzzled her, his moustache tickling her skin and making her giggle. My dad laughed along with her until she got a handful of the hair and practically pulled it off of his lip.

"You used to do that too, Bells" he laughed with a grimace.

Laughing along with him, I ducked my head. As I waited for the flame of embarrassment to hit my cheeks, I realized with a start that it never would.

With great reluctance he handed his grandchild back to Edward. "Let's talk, kid" he said, indicating that I should lead the way, instinctively knowing I wanted to talk in private. I began to walk, realizing it might take a while to get out of Edward's mental hearing distance before realizing I didn't care.

After five minutes of walking Charlie broke the silence. "Edward asked me if he could marry you," he said, looking at me sideways to see my reaction. It wasn't what he expected. Fury lashed through me hotter than I had ever experienced and I had to fight to get it under control.

Now he was going behind my back, manipulating me through my father?

Charlie apparently could still read my face, even without the tell-tale flush and held up his hands as if he was going to direct my anger. "Now before you go into a fit, I asked him what his intentions were first. He only asked in response to my question. He's already told me that you weren't too happy with him at the moment."

As fast as my anger flared it burned out. I wondered how long it would take before I no longer immediately assumed the worst with Edward's motivations. "Dad, I don't know what to do," I said, hoping he could give me advice.

"Well, now, that one's tricky, honey." He let out a long sigh, "He told me what he did to you, how he tricked you and what it resulted in: you're now a vegetarian vampire, preserving human life and feeding on animals. Gotta say, some of the things he told me about your new life and your little girl are pretty cool." I looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, and he continued quickly, "I can understand your anger, I felt it myself, but he does seem to regret it."

"So I should just forgive him? Just like that with no consequences? That seems hardly fair, dad," I ranted. I looked at him and saw the all too familiar smirk. "I know, I know, fair is a place you buy cotton candy and ride on rides, other than that it doesn't exist."

He sighed again. "Look... the boy feels terrible and wants to do right by you. I'm not saying what you feel isn't valid, just don't let it cloud your chance for happiness." I was incredulous that he would say that, something he noticed so he rushed ahead. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him, even now when you're extremely angry with him."

"Love isn't the problem, dad. Trust is."

"All you need is love, Bells. John Lennon got that much right," he chuckled and I laughed with him, barely halting myself in time from throwing an elbow into his ribs. The last thing I wanted was to hurt my father.

"Bella, he loves you and you love him. Even though the past is stained, the future is spotless, especially since he is truly remorseful. I know right now you probably want to rip his head off, and I promise this won't be the last time you feel that way, but you have more than yourself to think about now. There's a beautiful little girl who deserves to be loved by both parents. Edward's afraid you'll keep him out of the family and deny him the ability to see his child. Whether you forgive him or not, don't do that, please. You know he won't hurt that little girl. No matter the mistakes your mother and I made, the one thing we got right was getting along for your sake."

"Do you think I should marry him, dad?" I whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Not right away, make the boy sweat it some more," he laughed before stopping and tugging on my arm. "Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will be the right thing. I know it might feel like he got off scott free at the moment, but he really hasn't. There is one thing I can promise you. If you do choose to marry him, he will live the rest of your lives making this up to you. I've seen whipped men before, and that boy is so beaten it'll take a miracle to bring him back up again. The only miracle that'll work is you saying yes."

"You know, dad, I can't believe you're so forgiving of him. I'd think you'd want to shoot him or something," I said, still in shock over my father being so reasonable.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind, baby girl. The one thing he's given me is the knowledge that you will be safe forever: never dying, always young and beautiful. Gotta say that thought makes me smile," he said, wrapping an arm over my shoulders and pulling me close.

I snaked my own arm around his waist. I was no closer to a decision, but I knew I had my father's support in whatever I chose. He'd also shown me the good of what happened. Not all the consequences of Edward's deception were bad. I had a beautiful daughter, after all. I also had a coven who wanted me enough to not warn me beforehand. And now I had my father, the one thing it had hurt the most to lose.

"So, what's it like?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, unsure what he meant.

"You're a vampire. What exactly does that entail?"

"Oh, geez dad, you know," I said with an eye roll, "drinking blood, running fast, and being a creature of nightmares. All my hopes and dreams come true."

"Bella, you could never be a nightmare," he chastised me. "You'll always be my daughter. Now tell what you like about it. I know there has to be some good stuff."

"Well..." I began.

~*~

After an hour of my father grilling me about my new powers (and an impromptu session of show-off-how-Bella-can-jump-and-not-fall-down-now) we headed back toward the cabin.

A sweet, pretty laugh caught my attention as we neared the edge of the forest. I looked through the trees and watched as Edward played with Liz. So rarely had I seen the look of joy on his face that I now saw. He was radiating it, and it was mirrored back in the face of my child. The love there was obvious and I could feel the stirrings in my heart as I watched them. I wanted what was best for Liz, as well as what was best for me.

With my father's wise words still echoing in my brain, I realized that included Edward. I knew I could trust him with my life now, because I knew I could trust him with _our_ daughter's. Of course, we would have to lay out some ground rules, and there was sure to be a conversation on the way to treat me as his equal, and not a being whose thoughts were second place. However, the time for true forgiveness had come.

I supposed with that came a wedding, another thing I never dreamed I'd have.

As that thought crossed my mind I heard Alice gasp and look at me with a smile. Edward froze, looking at her in surprise before turning to look at me, the radiant smile he had before morphing to rival the shining of the sun. Setting Liz down on the ground he flashed to my side, ending up on his knees, startling Charlie. He gave my father an apologetic smile before turning his attention to me again, gathering my hands in his.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "I promise you that you won't regret this. I'll never give you cause to regret anything with me, ever again."

"I'm trusting you with my heart, Edward. Don't hurt me again," I warned.

"Never, Bella. It will be safe in my hands forever," he said, the tenor of his voice sealing his promise far more than his words.  


* * *

For the first time ever I'm posting a chapter without having the next one written and with the betas. It's about half done, but life has gotten a little crazy. I'm really hoping to have it finished and betaed when the time comes for posting next week, but I'm not making promises I'm not sure I can keep. It's the last chapter, and then comes the epilogue. Thanks so much to all who have alerted, favorited and (what makes me smile most) reviewed.

In the meantime, I wrote an entry for the Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Cullen contest. It's voting time, and if you deem it worthy, I would love your ballot in my favor: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~jekyllandcullen

Thanks so much lovelies!


	24. Chapter 24 Union

**SM's characters, my story. Thanks for joining me.**

**Loads of love to getshorty and nicnincd, without whose help this chapter would never exist.  


* * *

  
**

Chapter 24 – Union

_Union gives strength_, The Bundle of Sticks, Aesop

Charlie had taken time off to mourn his daughter before Jacob and I ever showed up at his door and so had been able to stay with us for a month before he returned to work. He spoiled Liz with reckless abandon, something that amused me and irritated Bella. I could tell that Liz was able to discern that her grandpa was special, but even though she tried to show Bella that with her thoughts, my fiancé wasn't buying it.

"Dad," she complained frequently, "you're spoiling her rotten."

"Comes with the job description, Bells," he would chuckle back. "Look in any dictionary under grandparent and it will say that we are spoilers of grandchildren."

Currently, we were in the midst of another similar discussion.

Bella growled at him as he handed our daughter a hard candy, and any normal human would have cringed, but it seemed parental authority overrode vampire anger.

"Bella," he explained in a firm voice, "it's your job to raise her, teach her how to act in society." His face then split into a wide grin, "It's mine to be the fun guy."

"Keep it up and you'll have even more in common with mushrooms," Bella quipped, causing Charlie to erupt into laughter.

Apparently this was a common joke between them, but it confused Liz. She reached for me and so I rushed to pick her up. The only thing that felt better in my arms was Bella. Placing her hand on my cheek she replayed the conversation, underlying it with her confusion as to why it was funny. "Mushrooms are fungi and are grown in manure, honey. Momma is telling grandpa he's going to be in deep—"

"Edward!" Bella yelled from next to her father, having easily overheard what I was saying to our daughter.

I smiled at Bella before finishing, "trouble, Liz. Your grandpa will be in deep trouble if he doesn't enforce normal rules." I hadn't stopped smiling at Bella and so saw her rolling her eyes at me. Liz had seen everything and questioned me on it in her own special way. I turned my attention back to her and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Your momma thought I was going to say a bad word."

Liz looked at me and I could hear her considering what I said in her mind. Then she shocked us all when she turned to Bella and said, "Momma, I thought you said words were good things. How can one be bad?"

Bella was by my side in an instant, her father following as fast as he could, no longer surprised by our speed. "Some words aren't good to say," Bella told our daughter, her voice rough with surprise and emotion over hearing Liz speak for the first time.

I just looked from Liz to Bella and back again with a huge smile, so happy to hear Liz's voice and to be able to share this moment with my love. Warm, red eyes—the color gaining a slight golden hue already—locked with mine and I couldn't resist leaning over and touching my forehead to hers.

Liz sighed, pushing us apart. "How do I know what words are bad?" she asked, frustrated that we weren't paying attention to the conversation while giggling a little inside her thoughts over the affection we were showing.

Charlie had reached us by that time and held his arms out to the sweet little girl in my arms. She complied immediately, smiling her love for her grandfather, emphasizing her smile with a touch to his face. Bella was watching them, still amazed by how naturally Charlie had taken to Liz's talent. I had explained that he was quite excited by it, glad to not have to go through the 'what does the child want/need' phase, or dealing with crying and frustration. That and the fact that knowing you were loved, having that expressed so deeply and fully, made things easier.

This past month had given us more than time with Charlie; it had given me time with Bella.

Even though she had agreed to marry me, I could feel her hesitation at first. She wanted to trust me, but as Carlisle had said, it would take time. We spent our nights, after Liz and Charlie had gone to sleep, talking about our future together. The family had taken other cabins in the area to rent so that each couple had their own place, which left Bella and me alone. Charlie hadn't liked the idea of us sleeping together, so Bella quickly informed him _that_ wouldn't be happening again until after the wedding, and it just worked better to have Charlie and Liz together, since they actually slept.

I knew I needed to put this time to good use, showing her how much I treasured her, proving to her that her opinion mattered. I made it very clear that she was in control of our relationship. As the days, and the nights, went by I watched as she became more relaxed with every decision that was made about what we wanted in our future. When the times came that we disagreed I listened to her point of view with an open mind, and then asked her to do the same. Compromise was what we both learned causing my respect for her to soar.

It was all I could do to keep my hands away from places they didn't belong, yet. She was willing to relent in terms of physical affection enough for me to hold her in my arms as we spoke and sometimes I wondered if I could seduce her even now. But I wanted to be what she wanted and so kept myself rigid, forcing my thoughts to what we were discussing and away from the screaming desires of my body. I did allow myself to touch her arms, my fingers trailing up and down them, occasionally sliding over her collarbone. Desperately, I wanted to sink down her sternum and so would force them back to entwine with her fingers.

Our discussions were filled with our hopes and dreams for the future, and more importantly, for Liz. I let her know that we could expect Nahuel, who had left shortly after being shocked by meeting Charlie, to return when Liz was grown. She had nodded and understood that he intended to court her when she was an adult, hoping they got along well as there didn't seem to be any other dhampirs she could wed.

The most surprising, and pleasing, aspect was that we both enjoyed and wanted the same things.

Alice rolled her eyes at us one night when she was near and pointed out that it was those very similarities that drew Bella and me to _each other_. Bella asked her if we were going to be happy and I couldn't contain the smile that split my face at the many visions Alice had of us running through the woods together, laughing, relaxing, or reading until our eyes met and we fell into a passionate embrace. Alice forced her mind out of the vision when it reached that and walked away ranting about 'too much information.'

Bella had laughed when I explained it to her, and if she wasn't a vampire I was sure she would have blushed. I was taken aback when she approached me and suggested we could practice if I wanted to. I grabbed her hand and we took off into the woods, Alice calling to me in her mind that she would help Rose watch Liz and to enjoy ourselves.

We ran quickly, far to the north where the snow never melts. With the expanse of white surrounding us I pulled her to a stop and put my hands on her waist. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

"I want to do things right this time, Edward," she said shyly. "While I don't want to go too far, engaged couples _do_ kiss." With that she stepped up in front of me and wrapped her hands around my waist. "They make out," she continued, reaching for my lips with her own, sighing as they met and pulling back far too soon. "They neck," she whispered before placing her lips on my throat.

In no time I had us prostrate on the snow—she was on her back and I was leaning over her. The sight of her mahogany hair splayed across the white, virgin snow was like an angel descending through the clouds. I could see the love in her eyes and suddenly slowed my advances on her. "I love you, Bella Swan," I whispered before gently taking her lips hostage with my own. She didn't get them back for a while.

Meanwhile my hands and body reacquainted themselves with the feel of her. Her soft curves arched to fit into my harder planes as I stroked over her side, my fingers trailing from her hip to beside her breast and back again. As much as I wanted to, I never allowed my fingers to roam to where they weren't quite yet welcome. I was so glad that I no longer had to allow her time to breathe as it afforded us the opportunity to never have our lips part, until one of us wanted them to.

On the next pass down I allowed my fingers to go lower than her hip, down to the back of her knee. I used this vantage point to pull it over my hip, drawing her closer into my body and giving me some friction where I most desired it. She froze for a second, and I wondered if I had gone too far, but then she pressed in harder with a moan. My reaction to that was instantaneous.

Rolling us over so she was above me I grabbed her hips and held them still, simultaneously pulling my lips from hers. If not for the fear that I might have hurt her feelings, her look of disappointment as she sat up straddling my body would almost be humorous.

"Bella, if you've changed your mind, all you have to do is let me know," I said, hoping she understood why I'd suddenly stopped us after pushing farther just moments before. "If not, then I must apologize and stop what we're doing. I didn't realize the effect it would have on me to feel you respond like that. As it is I'm barely hanging on to my control."

A big smile broke her face. "Really? You're about to lose control?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Do you still doubt the effect you have on me?" I asked and then shifted my hips a fraction to have her feel the physical manifestation of my desire. "Surely you can feel how much I want to be with you, right? Don't you understand how much I love you?"

She had stopped breathing when I had moved underneath her, her entire body locking down even as her eyes burned their desire. "I do know, Edward," she whispered before taking in a lungful of air. "I think I'm ready now."

I was surprised. "Ready? Ready for what?" I asked. "Ready for this?" I wondered, shifting my hips beneath her again, "or something else?"

She lowered herself onto my chest and pressed her lips onto my chin. "Ready for marriage. I want to know you want to truly keep me forever before we do _that_ again. You've proven that you consider me your equal, now I want to become your partner. Do you think Alice could have a wedding thrown together before my dad goes home?"

I glowed, I was sure of it. She had finally agreed to set a date to marry me. I felt as if the last wall between us had come crashing down. I grabbed her by the waist and shifted her up my body in order to reclaim her lips with my own as I rolled her gently to her back underneath me. "Thank you," I murmured whenever my lips left hers for a second and after a while she began to laugh.

"I get it, Edward, you're happy," she said when I lifted my head to watch her smile.

"No, Bella, not happy," I told her, "that word simply doesn't encapsulate what I'm feeling." I lowered my lips back to her skin, kissing along her cheek to under her ear. "Ecstatic is a good word," I explained between kisses. "Overjoyed also works," I said as I left her ear to descend down her throat. "Thrilled beyond belief comes to mind," I breathed against the dip in her collarbone as I nosed aside the top of her shirt to gain access to her shoulders. "Overcome with giddiness sounds too girly, but it also fits," I continued as my lips reached her bra strap and began to descend down beside it.

That was when she stopped the motion of my head and gave a breathless chuckle. "I believe you," she whispered out. "Shouldn't we go tell Alice? I'd like to continue what we're doing now sooner rather than later."

I had us on our feet in under a second. "I'm sure she already knows but would appreciate it if we helped out some with the preparations," I said, straightening her clothes before settling my hands on her waist. "Besides, after your last comment I think we had better get to where we have company or I might not be able to keep my hands off of you," I whispered into her ear. She just smiled, pulled one of my hands from her waist and took off running toward home with me in tow.

Two days later I was watching Liz carrying a small basket of rose petals before Bella walked out to join me at the altar. Her thoughts were consumed with how pretty her mother looked, how content we both looked, and her own happiness that resulted from that fact nearly overwhelmed me. In all the time I had wanted a child I had never considered how much having both parents together, happy and loving, would mean to it. I couldn't believe I had almost deprived my child of something so important.

I looked beyond her and saw that Bella was finally walking down the aisle on her father's arm in my direction. She looked glorious. Her hair was pulled back on the sides, running in tendrils of curls down the back, held in place with whatever was securing her veil to the silky strands. The dress was smooth and sleek, hinting at the curves beneath, and trimmed in the blue I loved to see her in.

Jasper's thoughts turned to amusement as he stood beside me. He was reflecting back to me the love I was feeling toward Bella, showing me how it compared with his own feelings on the day he married Alice. I was so grateful to him; he had been so important in bringing me to this point of understanding of what an eternal love truly was. In acknowledgment of his unique sensing of the way I felt, he had even gone and convinced the preacher to perform the ceremony on short notice. I owed this day of joy to him.

Charlie caught my eye when he reached me, giving me a look to remind me of our conversation from the night before, even though I could gather the tenor of his thoughts. I nodded to him. There was no way I would hurt his daughter again, despite his threat of figuring out a way to take me out, vampire or not, if I managed to do so.

He had been pleased of learning of our plan to settle in Ketchikan, Alaska. It was far enough away for people from Forks to not run into Bella, but close enough to be a believable location for his 'fishing trips' so he could visit us. Plus, they did actually have great fishing there.

Taking Bella's hand and pulling her next to me felt like the fulfillment of a dream. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, even when the preacher cleared his throat. Bella looked at him and nodded, indicating he was to continue before quickly returning her gaze to mine. My mind registered that we repeated our vows, agreeing to love, honor and cherish each other for as long as we both lived. Amusement settled into the thoughts of our amassed family, the knowledge that the preacher was unaware of how long that would actually be causing mine and Bella's smiles to grow when he said the words. With a kiss I sealed my promise to her and myself, literally staring my future in the face with a smile.

The Cullens and Charlie, the only witnesses to our union, came up to congratulate us and wish us well. Emmett asked if there was going to be a wedding dinner after the preacher left, playfully leering over at Charlie. His forgetting that Bella was now the strongest vampire in the family was unintentional, however.

Her growl at Emmett was truly impressive as she began to stalk him. Emmett only egged her on.

"Come on, little sister, you think you're so scary? Come see what happens when you wrestle a real vampire."

I pulled Charlie back out of the way with a laugh, reading the concern in his thoughts. "Bella is new to being a vampire," I told him, making sure I spoke loud enough that he knew Emmett would overhear. "She's currently the strongest among us as a result. I promise; Bella will be fine." He gulped but trusted me, thinking I wouldn't let harm come to someone I had just wed.

Emmett, of course, took the bait. "Wanna bet?" he called over to me. "I'm sure I can pin your bride in nothing flat."

"Don't you dare do anything to mess up that dress!" Alice yelled to them both, her sight letting her know that even though Bella would win, the dress would suffer.

As she flitted through different scenarios I picked the one I liked best. "Emmett, arm wrestling, and she'll win. What do you want to bet, Bella?" I called to her as she continued to slowly stalk him.

"No teasing my father, ever," she growled, quite impressively, as he backed away from her toward a rather large tree.

"You're on—if I win, then it'll get a lot worse," he replied, winking roguishly at Charlie. Then, as if to put emphasis to his claim, he turned and punched the gigantic tree, effectively breaking it off where his fist connected.

Bella paused and Charlie turned to me. "Uhm, Edward? Are you sure this is such a great idea?"

"Trust me, Charlie," I smiled to him. "She'll pin his arm in nothing flat."

My wife—I thrilled to the title—gave me a smile and then laughed when Alice rushed forward with a cloth to cover the tree.

"So your dress doesn't get dirty," she explained to Bella.

Bella and Emmett lined up on opposite sides and Jasper called for them to begin. I could see that Bella was toying with Emmett, allowing their hands to go back and forth as she smiled hugely at him.

With Liz in my arms I got an instant replay of the ensuing battle, overlain with humor over how funny they were acting. Liz was also thinking of Charlie and how concerned he looked. I could easily sense that he felt a little overwhelmed—seeing Bella take on the huge mass that was Emmett and appear to win must have been a shock for him.

"Emmett," Bella said sweetly as she began to push his hand over, "leave my dad alone." With that she slammed his fist down, causing the trunk to split down the side.

Charlie walked away grumbling that now he had seen it all after taking Liz from my arms. He would be saying goodbye to her soon and wanted as much time with her as possible before returning to his home to play the part of a mournful father.

There really wasn't much to our reception since it was only family. We had both wanted Jacob to attend but he had decided it would draw too much attention to Charlie missing. Instead he had assured us he would be up to visit with Charlie within a few months. After that he went back to check on his imprint and attend to tribe duties, reporting what really happened to Bella to the elders and that he had given his consent for the alteration of the treaty.

With a camera in hand Esme set us all up for a family portrait. Many were taken, documenting the happiness of the day. Additional pictures were taken of just Charlie and Bella; with her in her wedding dress and still more after she changed into an everyday dress. Promises were made to email them later, Alice assuring us people would think the everyday dress pictures had been taken prior to Bella's death and that he could display them with ease.

When all were satisfied that there was enough photographic evidence of our marriage, I turned to Bella and whispered to her that it was time to leave.

She nodded and handed Liz over to Rose. I smiled at my daughter's thoughts. We had told her we were going on an extended hunting trip and she had decided that was an excellent time for Alice and Rose to pamper her, although in her mind that included hair brushing, trying on pretty dresses and being told how wonderful she was. Charlie wasn't the only person we had to worry about when it came to spoiling.

I watched as Bella and Charlie exchanged hugs. He was going back to work in a couple days, and judging from what I could read in his thoughts, he wouldn't have any trouble pretending that he was still mourning the loss of his daughter. Simply knowing he wouldn't be able to see her on a regular basis from now on was enough to make him sad. Even now tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes over saying goodbye.

He held her close, murmuring in her ear how happy he was that he would be able to be part of her life. Watching them together I now fully understood how he felt. It would only be a few days that I would be parted from my daughter and already I missed her and wondered how much she would grow while we were gone.

When Charlie was finally ready to let go of his daughter he reached out his hand to me. Shaking it, he tugged on me to pull me in closer. "Watch over her with as much care as you do your child, Edward. I didn't do that with Renee and I will always regret it."

"I will, Charlie, like she's my own heart," I said. I could tell he was satisfied and ready to return to his own home. Even though he had kept in touch with his deputies he was concerned for his town and the people in it as well.

I was glad that Carlisle was driving him back, along with Esme, so they could all return to their jobs together. This would help Charlie assimilate into normal life, as well as allowing him someone to help him through any situation where he might slip and speak of Bella in the present tense. It would also give him a contact person in case he needed to get in touch with us quickly. He also had Jacob nearby, something both Bella and I were truly glad for.

Finally loaded into the Vanquish, Bella and I headed down the highway as fast as I could push the car. My mind reached out to determine if there were any officers patrolling but I was quite aware of the sighs next to me. I reached over and took her hand, raising her fingers to my lips.

"Are you missing Liz?" I asked, assuming this must be true for I was already feeling her loss.

"Yes, and Charlie as well. I feel like we will have so little time with them and I hate to miss any of it," she said, her eyes trained on me and her fingers curling around my own to hold my hand tight. She wasn't wearing contacts at the moment but the bright red was already beginning to turn to topaz on the perimeter. She would only require them when humans were around anyway and they were rather disconcerting. I could easily see the concern buried there, intermixed with the look of love she had gradually begun showing me again these last few weeks.

"It will be sad when we lose Charlie, that's true. At least we'll have Liz forever, even if she does leave us to marry Nahuel one day," I reminded her, laughing as she gave a small shudder.

"Sorry, I'm just not ready to think of my daughter getting married yet. I've only been a missus for a few hours myself," she exclaimed.

My smile grew bigger. "That's why we're here, Mrs. Cullen. Or, would you prefer Mrs. Masen? We never did discuss which you would prefer."

"Why didn't you take on the Cullen name?" she asked me. "Would you want to now?"

I sighed. "I had, but put it aside when I no longer felt I deserved it. I wouldn't mind taking it up again, but that is up to you since I don't mind continuing to use my given name."

She turned her face to look at the passing scenery for a few minutes and I knew she was considering my question. "I think I prefer Cullen," she whispered, "because of what it means."

I still had hold of her hand and placed another kiss there. "I agree," I said and was pleased to see her turn to me and smile.

"So, where are we going?" she asked me. "You never did tell me."

"Alice thought it would be amusing if we returned to the scene of the crime," I said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes. "She booked us a week at the Rosario Resort, in the Bungalow Suite." I glanced over to her and took in the shocked look on her face. "If you'd rather go someplace else—"

"No, no. That's fine," she interrupted me. "I'm just surprised is all."

"You don't really mind?" I couldn't imagine she would want to, but as usual trusted Alice when she was insistent.

"It is a place of happy memories for me, Edward," she whispered. "It's where I realized I loved you. It will always be special to me." I looked over to her again. Taking in the look of desire on her face I floored the car, doubting any officer could catch us considering what Rosalie had done to the engine over the years.

Within a few hours we were pulling up to the Resort. As I hopped out Bella quickly put in her brown contacts. I could tell from the look of forbearance on her face that she was looking forward to the time she wouldn't have to wear them anymore.

The last time we were here I was determined to put as many distractions between myself and her body as I could until she agreed to be with me. This time there would be no distractions.

We were greeted by a bellhop again, but this time I waved him off. In spite of the amazing control she had, I knew proximity was still difficult for her. I didn't want her to have to suffer, to feel the aching thirst in her throat. The preacher had been necessary, and she no longer had that reaction to Charlie, but there was no need to subject her to more pain.

In no time I had the keys, had driven over to the bungalow, carried the luggage inside and returned for my bride. I had insisted that she stay in the car until I was ready for her. This time, I would most definitely be doing things the right way.

Gathering her in my arms I carried her across the threshold, kicking the door gently closed behind me as I claimed her lips with mine. I never hesitated, instead walking straight back to the bedroom where the large white bed awaited us. Gently, I laid her in the middle of it, pausing a moment to appreciate her beauty. Stretching out alongside her I wrapped one arm around her waist as my lips returned to hers with a hunger that surprised even me.

She turned toward me on her side, slipping one of her legs between mine and placing her arm around my waist to hold me close. We remained like that for a few minutes, touching, tasting and feeling the desire burn like the fire of my change. Only this time it began in my heart and the warmth spread its way out from there, building and growing as it overcame all my senses. Only, instead of pain, it was pleasure unlike any I had ever felt before.

Jasper had told me that for him sex with Alice was better even then the pleasure of drinking human blood. I had scoffed at him. There had been many sexual partners in my life but none of the sensations had even compared to the pleasure of the warm blood flowing down my throat. Until now.

Granted sex with Bella before had been the best I had ever experienced, but this time transcended all. The overwhelming sensations of kissing her, touching her, and joining with her drove every other experience out of the realm of comparison. My lips were on her breasts and nothing had ever tasted so good. My fingers trailed along her hips and thighs and nothing had ever felt as smooth. I could hear her little moans of pleasure, and the sounds mixing with my own created a harmony to rival the greatest symphony I had ever heard.

Being inside of her taught me the meaning of being one. I moved slowly, relishing in the pulsing surge of energy that connected us as our bodies joined and rejoined. I couldn't keep my eyes from her face, for she was my salvation, having saved me from myself.

"Look at me," I whispered to her, smiling as her eyes popped open. Our gazes met and held, the love there causing the fire within to burn all the brighter.

The embers licked at my nerves, burning even higher now—something I didn't think possible. Our unnecessary breathing picked up its pace, matching the thrusting of our bodies. I was only aware of our increased pace due to the movement of the air; scented with the essence of Bella, it sped through my lungs, fanning the flames within even higher.

Just as I felt like nothing could ever be stronger than I was feeling now I heard Bella call my name just as her body began to clamp convulsively around me. Her orgasm was like pouring gasoline on the fire and I suddenly exploded in reaction to the all consuming heat, shuddering and calling for her in return as my body released its passion inside of her in great spasms.

We lay there, and I was unable to speak as I stared into her eyes. The love I felt consumed me in a way I hadn't thought possible. My fingers were at her face, stroking her cheek; her answering fingers stroking my chest and running lightly through the hair there.

She mouthed the words, 'I love you,' causing my heart to swell, and I repeated them back to her as we both tried to calm our breathing. I knew we could just stop, but this helped us calm our bodies as well.

When I took one last calming breath I heard my phone chirp with an incoming message. With a groan I reached for it, not entirely sure I wanted to be interrupted. It was from Alice—and I knew she wouldn't send me something unless it were important.

Opening the text, I saw there was a picture attached. Bella wiggled around so she could see too, although her movement caused me to have other ideas. I was glad I did.

There, in the picture, was the three of us: Bella, Liz and myself.

It was from the wedding and I was holding both of my girls in my arms, our gazes on each other. The love I could see captured there made my heart swell.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered to her, "thank you for this. If it weren't for you I wouldn't know what true happiness was. I had thought I only wanted children, but now I know it would have been incomplete, only a shadow of what could be."

That's when it struck me that I was _that boy_ after all. I had been all along. In my search for happiness I had deluded myself into thinking that the temporary pleasures I experienced would give me what I sought. The feel of warm blood down my throat, taking pleasure in the whores who offered themselves to me, and basking in those moments of self-satisfaction had blinded me to the reality of what would give me that which I truly craved: joy.

I had never considered that Carlisle had spoken the truth when he said that true joy came from bringing happiness to those you loved. Looking at that picture had brought home just how right he was. In that moment I knew my mother would be proud of me, my father would have approved of my choice for my companion for eternity, and how happy they would have been if they could have held my daughter.

She took the phone from my hand and closed it, setting it back on the nightstand. Placing a kiss over my heart she replied, "With you I have found joy." Her lips began to move lower on my body, but after my epiphany all I wanted was to show her the joy she brought me as well. In less than a second I had her pulled up my body, my lips meeting hers with all the passion of my heart.

In moments, I would once again return to that place of all-consuming pleasure—being loved in her arms.  


* * *

Only the epilogue is left! Thanks so much to all of you who have read, favorited, recommended, alerted and most of all, reviewed, this story. Your support has meant the world to me. It makes the time spent worth it.

xoxo!


	25. Chapter 25 HEA

SMs characters, my story. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey

Much love to getshorty, co-author and partner in crime. Many of the events of these chapters came from her brain, as did almost all of the Aesop morals. I'm looking forward to July when I get to actually meet her in person.

Eternal gratitude to nicnicd who stepped in part way when all other betas lives went crazy to take over for them. I warned her that I was cursed, beta for me and your life goes to hell in a handbasket, and yet she took up the challenge (then spent weekends in the hospital with sick loved ones; see, the curse is real). She took the remaining chapters and whipped them into shape, resulting in a much better story. "Show, don't tell" is my new mantra.

Lots of love to whenpoetryrises who has been with me from the very beginning. In spite of illness and huge uni workloads (the curse continues), she gave me the encouragement to do this and always says the nicest things when prereading. I'm glad you're in my life, sweetie.

Thanks so much to the many lovely people who have read, alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. I have become great friends with many of you. For fear of leaving someone out, I won't mention names, but you know I love you.

Dang, I feel like I'm giving an oscar acceptance speech! On to the reason we're here...

* * *

Chapter 25 – Happily Ever After

_Like will draw like_, The Charcoal Burner and the Fuller, Aesop

"Bella, he's here," Edward whispered against my neck as we lay in bed.

Smiling to myself at the feeling of his strong arms around me, I began to reminisce. The last seven years had brought me more happiness than I had ever anticipated. We had found so much joy in each other that all the heartache and mistrust diminished in comparison. Our days had been filled with watching Liz grow and develop. Edward had actually opened a practice in Ketchikan with Carlisle, leaving us time to enjoy family life. Our nights were filled with desire and love-making.

Our adjustment into married life had gone rather smoothly considering the difficulty we had begun with. We had the normal marriage issues, like whose job it was to take out the trash. That was something vampires weren't used to doing much of anyway, but with a half-human child who needed to have meals prepared for her it was a necessity.

I chuckled as I remembered our argument over this simple thing. I'd resorted to asking him to send his mind to the thoughts of others on whose job garbage duty typically was. Five minutes later he just grumbled something about women ganging up on men to have them do the unpleasant tasks and grabbed the garbage can. I then offered to let him clean the toilet if that was something he preferred. He stopped grumbling.

The first real fight came when Liz was two. He thought we should take her into public; I thought the humans would be upset over seeing her grow too quickly. We argued back and forth about her education, her ability to interact with humans—apparently Charlie wasn't human enough—and how best to ensure a normal childhood. I wanted to protect her at all costs. I was so angry I wouldn't allow him to even touch me.

It was Charlie who calmed that first fight and taught us both how to listen and react.

He sat us down and asked, "Have you ever considered that you both may be right?" It really helped us to quit talking enough to listen to what the other was actually saying, and not just the words being used. What surprised me most was when Charlie and I went for a drive after I had spurned Edward's attempts at reconciliation.

As we were looking at the mountains he took a sip of his coffee and said, "Sex isn't a weapon, Bells. You aren't a prostitute, so don't offer it up in trade for getting your way. I understand being upset and not wanting him to touch you then, but when things are resolved, then _everything_ needs to go back to normal." He never said anything more on the subject; there had been no need to. I understood what he was saying.

Liz was grown now; ready to become a woman, and thrilled with the prospect of leaving childhood behind. At the agreed upon tender age of four (at the time she appeared to be around twelve) we had enrolled her in the local high school, telling people that she was small for her age. We explained away her fast heartbeat as a defect that kept her out of sports, something that amused her greatly. Having been 'taken in' by her young uncle—who just happened to be a doctor—the school administrators just assumed that she was in capable hands. Her intellect had led to them asking us if we thought she might want to go straight to college after just a few months, but Edward and I were resolute that she needed to learn to interact with the humans.

Her graduation from high school had occurred two weeks ago. Charlie had been thrilled to wrap her in a hug at the ceremony, ever the doting grandpa. We all laughed at the looks we got from the townspeople when they found out he was my father. There simply was no mistaking that Liz had Charlie's eyes. But, true to human nature, they just assumed there was a reasonable explanation and ignored what was staring them in the face.

The feel of Edward's hands leaving from my body brought my full focus back to the present, and I moaned in protest, not quite willing to let him go.

"You don't want him to wait for us to get dressed, or worse, take her out without seeing him again, do you?" he asked me, pulling me from the bed. "Besides," he whispered, gathering me back into his arms next to the bed. The satiny feel of his skin sliding against mine immediately set my body on fire again. "We have all day once they're gone."

"Fine," I grumbled as I pulled away from him to get dressed. "How much time do we have?"

He tilted his head to one side, listening intently. "He's about a mile and a half away right now. He's walking at a human pace in order to not attract too much attention, but—" When he took too long I huffed, making known my displeasure with having to wait. "People are still taken with him. He _is_ attractive to them."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled on my clothes. "I wonder what they would think if they knew the truth."

"There are some who think he looks like Liz and are wondering if they're related."

I sighed loudly at that. "I suppose I should get used to that idea. We will soon be related, after all." Another thought crossed my mind. "Did Huilen come with him this time?"

Edward chuckled, "Oh, yes. She most certainly did. She has some very old-fashioned ideas on courtship and intends to keep both of them in sight the entire time." He looked over to me and gave me my favorite smile. Even after our time spent together, it never failed to have the same effect as that devastatingly handsome look had that first time. "That'll make our job easier. We get to be the cool parents who only hover slightly in comparison."

Rolling my eyes at this, I left the room. "You know, Liz gets that from you," he called after me. Yes, I did know—but I didn't want to admit to that.

I had met the Denali coven years ago, learning from Eleazer that I was a shield. Working with it from time to time I had learned to push it aside occasionally in order for Edward to hear my thoughts, but it was still very difficult. I only did it when I felt it was important for him to fully understand what I was thinking or feeling. It happened frequently after love making. I was tempted to drop it now and tease him silently, showing him that she got her absolute conviction that she was always right from him, but decided against it. I had a more important task in front of me.

Walking into our daughter's room brought a look of joy to my face. Today was her first date. We had given Nahuel permission to court her when she came of age—but not before she finished school. She had shown no interest in any of the guys in school, even though that feeling was definitely not mutual. She had set her sights on Nahuel since she was around the one year mark and aware of the unique circumstances of her birth and its limitations. Her feelings had been unchanging since then.

It still astounded me how fast the time had gone by. Most parents got to keep their children _as_ children for over twenty years, so our relatively short time with her had flown. I had been glad to see her finally quit growing seven months ago, but I was even more thrilled when I realized that her cycle had continued. Maybe we would become grandparents after all. For her sake I hoped it didn't continue forever, though. One of the best parts of becoming a vampire had been never having to deal with my monthly cycle any more. The idea of spending eternity with it was downright depressing.

Carlisle had warned her that he had no idea how birth control would work for her and so she should save herself for whomever she decided to wed. I was so glad when she agreed, stating that she didn't want to have to go through the worry and confusion she remembered Edward and I suffering after she was born. Of course, we all knew what Nahuel's intentions were. As far as anyone knew, they were the only dhampirs in existence who weren't related. We all hoped they would be happy together.

Shaking my beautiful girl awake with a smile, I whispered to her, "Honey, Nahuel is almost here. You'll want to get up."

She stretched with a happy sigh. "Did his aunt come with him this time?"

"Naturally," I replied. "Someone has to chaperone you two." I laughed when she rolled her eyes at me.

Huilen had been making yearly visits with Nahuel as Liz grew. He had shown up on the year mark of Liz's birth with his aunt in tow, introducing them to each other. Huilen had been quiet and reserved, assessing us to determine if we were worthy of her cherished nephew.

Once she had met Liz, though, she was convinced.

That little hand placed on her cheek had shown her just how happy Liz was that Nahuel existed. Edward had surmised that once you had encountered Liz, and her gift, you couldn't dispute the truth of what she was showing you. For all that they came from such different cultures they had formed a bond of knowing just how unique they were.

I could hear Nahuel and Huilen's quiet steps as they walked to our house. I knew people would be looking at them oddly, but perhaps not as strangely as years ago. Their yearly visit would leave people asking Edward or Carlisle questions, since they often were seen with us. Luckily, ever since Huilen had embraced the vegetarian lifestyle in support of her nephew, the last two years had been a bit more manageable. At least now her eyes were a soft topaz rather than the startling red.

Nahuel had embraced our diet after deciding that he was going to court Liz when she was of age. He'd wanted to start on it right away so she wouldn't have to worry about any slips around her grandfather. What amused all of us was how much they both loved lasagna. At least their dates could appear to be normal, human activities.

Liz was rushing around, humming the happy tune she always sang whenever she found something new in her closet courtesy of her Aunt Alice.

Alice and I had become much closer than I'd ever expected. We had a few bumps in the road, of course. Mostly it was me convincing her that, no matter what vision she had, she really should check with me before just going off and doing things. Thankfully she had a vision that showed her that as well. The first time she told me that she _saw_ that if she had just done what would have made me happy—without telling me that I wouldn't be as happy as if she asked first—I just rolled my eyes. Her, 'Oh, I get it' moment had me laughing for a very long time. Edward and I often spent time with her and Jasper attending concerts and plays.

Of course, the plays we loved to go see were down in Ashland, Oregon at the Shakespearean Festival there. The first time I heard Carlisle argue with one of the scholars over what Shakespeare had really intended I laughed, up until Edward pointed out that Carlisle was born shortly after Shakespeare died and so had been acquainted with a few of his contemporaries. He had even seen a couple of the plays in the original Globe Theater, at least the histories. His father had approved of those.

Rose and Emmett were expected back in town tomorrow. They had decided to do an extended trip around the world, and had been gone for just over a year. Emmett was particularly interested in 'sampling' the variety of 'food' to be found, but I secretly thought he was most interested in wrestling with his prey. If it didn't put up a fight, he wasn't as interested in it. Rose wanted to see the sights, her favorite being Emmett having a good time. I think they were planning on making it back simply so Emmett could try to intimidate Nahuel some more, as if Edward weren't bad enough.

I stood at the front door of our home waiting to greet them as they walked up. I had yet to master their native language and so had to make do with my insufficient Portuguese. Thankfully Huilen greeted me in English.

"You're doing much better, Bella," she said, trying to hold in her laugh. "I'm sure in another decade you'll do fine, if you make time for it."

"I suppose whether or not I have time all depends on what Nahuel and Liz's plans are," I said as I opened the door wider to admit them into our home. I gave a little wave to the neighbor from a few miles down the road that typically used our property for jogging.

Edward had told me that it was just a pretense; that he was secretly worried about us, thinking we looked off or strange, but I knew kindness would probably win him over eventually. Then again, it had been seven years.

"Mom," Liz hissed from her room and we all laughed. One problem of living in a house where everyone had enhanced hearing was that everyone knew she had hissed at me. Those of us who were older found it amusing. However, I could see that it was embarrassing Nahuel as well.

"To be honest, Bella," Nahuel said to me, "we really haven't discussed that yet." He gave a small shrug. "We both know there isn't anyone else for us, and are really just glad that we get along so well. I had thought we might split the time between countries, but we have yet to discuss where we should settle to have children."

I gave a small shudder. The thought of being a grandparent when I had only lived twenty-nine years was more than I wanted to think about. Not to mention we all worried about her pregnancy if she _could_ get pregnant. Would it have the same effect on her as it had on me? We all knew there was only one way to find out, although none of us really wanted to face that concern.

"Naturally we would want to be around Edward and Carlisle if she does become pregnant," he was continuing. "I would want the best care possible for her."

Edward had walked into the room and my eyes shot to his. He still couldn't read my mind unless I allowed him to, but my expressions were another thing entirely. I wondered if they had been intimate, but he calmed my fears with a small shake of his head. I should have known better: Huilen never let them out of her sight and Edward had threatened Nahuel that he could read his thoughts and he better not read any like that.

Making his way over to stand behind me he asked our future son-in-law, "What are your plans for this evening?"

"I thought we would get some dinner and catch the current movie. Whatever Liz wants would be fine."

Nahuel had discovered movies on one of his visits here and had been enthralled with them ever since. Liz knew she had created a monster—something we both laughed about—after he saw the first major blockbuster loaded with action.

Now he spent part of the time he visited watching every one that had come out during the time he was gone. Thankfully Liz liked them as well, and we could see the strength of the budding relationship in the simple fact that he was just as willing to watch movies she wanted to see, even if they weren't his preference. This small start of compromise would serve them well in the centuries to come.

Liz finally made her appearance, looking older than even I did in her finery that Alice had provided. Carlisle and Esme arrived at the front door just as the young couple were leaving for their date. They asked Huilen if she wanted them to go along as well so she would have someone to talk to, but her old-fashioned sensibilities wouldn't allow for it. She refused to be distracted.

We all gave them kisses and hugs at the front door as they left, admonishing them to have a good time and to be wary of the humans. Hand in hand they left into the night, with their intrepid chaperone following fifteen feet behind at all times. It was just enough space to let them speak confidentially while still being watched over.

Carlisle and Esme followed us in, taking up their favorite spots on the couches we had arrayed around the living room. Edward and Carlisle immediately fell into discussing their patients' health and what either of them might have found in searching the internet to help remedy their ailments, everything from the common cold to cancer.

They knew they had to keep their work hidden but weren't being very successful. The byproduct of no sleep, unlimited access to published articles, the ability to read other's work regardless of the language they were written in, and their two minds going over every new finding resulted in some novel approaches that had garnered some high level attention. But they couldn't stop: they simply cared too much.

Esme and I discussed the renovation of a nearby home she had been hired to do. Because of our proximity to the sea, the elements had done some severe damage to the exposed wood. The original beams had been formed from lumber in the area, from trees that were now protected. Matching the exposed wood with new would prove very difficult if you weren't aware of another species that was very similar and the humans would have a hard time distinguishing between. It was another task being performed by Rose and Emmett. We had recently received word that many large tree trunks were on their way to our small city for milling for Esme to use. Word had spread quickly, and as a result Esme was now a very busy restorer of old homes.

I had decided against opening another bookstore, instead using my time to teach adult literacy classes. At first many of the elders from the local tribes had told their people to not come, even though it was free. It turned out they had their own legends of cold ones and were sure we fit the description passed down from their ancestors. Jacob had thankfully met with them, using his influence as chief of his own tribe to convince them we were safe. I noticed he didn't try to convince them we weren't vampires.

After a few hours of talking with Carlisle and Esme they decided it was time to head home. I glanced over at Edward with a smile after waving a last goodbye to my beloved in-laws and saw that he was holding his hand out to me. We usually waited until Liz was sound asleep before spending the rest of the night in each other's arms; for a moment I thought he was going to take advantage of the empty house instead.

He surprised me.

"Want to go for a run?" he asked, the half-smile I loved brightening his face. I could see he had an ulterior motive in his eyes.

"Spying, dear?" I asked as I met him halfway with my hand out to his.

Weaving his fingers in mine he leaned over to brush my lips with his. "Only a little, but I think you'll be glad we did, momma." Whenever he used Liz's term for me I knew he was about to share something important. I looked at him expectantly but he simply shook his head. "Nope, you'll not want me to spoil this."

"But you already know," I said. There was a bit of a whine in my voice, causing him to laugh.

"Of course I do, but you'll prefer it as a surprise. Trust me."

He whispered the last, his lips once again trailing over mine. I pulled at our entwined fingers to try and force his lips down further, wanting to feel a real kiss. For a moment he complied with my demands. I lost myself in the pleasure of tasting him and feeling his warm lips pressed against my own as his hands wrapped around my body and held me firmly against his.

All too soon he broke away. "No distracting me now, we don't want to miss anything," he said with a chuckle as he pulled me to the door. He looked around, but I knew in reality he was listening for any humans who might be out walking. We didn't want them to see us take off from the house at a run. With one last smile he said, "Try to keep up!" Then he was off like he was shot from a gun.

I was almost as fast as he was and knew he was pacing himself slightly so he could hear my footsteps. Soon, I could smell the scents I knew we were looking for. Edward was greeting Huilen and I searched the area for where my daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law stood.

I spied them standing on a rocky outcropping, both hands entwined as they faced each other. They were quite a sight with the moonlight behind them. It was easy to see they were discussing something of great importance to them and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. I got my answer when I saw him drop to one knee in front of her.

I had reached Edward and Huilen by that time. Since his ability to hear thoughts ranged farther than the sound carried, he was whispering the conversation we couldn't hear. He was doing a perfect mimic of their voices as well; it was almost the same as if we were standing right beside them.

"I don't want you to think I'm proposing only because you are the only one of my kind that isn't my sister. Even if the world were populated with dhampirs, I would want only you."

My breathing hitched as Edward recited Nahuel's words.

"I feel the same way," was my daughter's reply. "I knew you belonged to me even as a child. It's almost as if the fates had destined my father to find my mother simply so I could find the joy of becoming your wife."

By now I was swallowing down sobs, not wanting to give us away. Knowing she felt that way made all my lingering worries fade away as I accepted her belief. Perhaps she was right: all that Edward and I had gone through probably did have a higher purpose. Higher even than allowing us to form a bond stronger than I ever imagined. The fates had wanted us to fashion a creature to bring happiness to one they cherished, and had rewarded us by giving us joy of our own.

"So you accept me then?" Edward's perfect imitation continued. "You'll be my bride?"

I could see her nod. "Yes, with all my heart I accept you and offer myself in return."

Edward's arms reached out to me, pulling me firmly into his embrace as we watched the scene unfold before us. I reached back and took Huilen's hand, wanting to include her in the now increasing circle of our family. Nahuel rose from his knee with the grace of a jungle cat.

"We belong to each other," was his reply to my daughter as he took her face gently in his hands and sealed their promised union with a kiss.

When his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her in close to his body I began to drag the other eavesdroppers away.

"Let's leave them to their moment," I whispered so that I was barely heard.

They both nodded and we began the run back to our home. Huilen decided to stay in Rose and Emmett's house, since it was unoccupied and they had offered it before they left knowing that she and Nahuel would arrive before they returned. We waved goodbye as we quickly made our way to our own abode.

Edward didn't even stop as he pulled me through the front door, barely slowing down enough to allow me to swing the door closed. I gave a small laugh as he led me straight into the bedroom, reaching back to pick me up in his arms as we crossed the doorway. His lips met mine firmly as he placed me on the bed, our clothes becoming a pile of ripped material all around us as we rushed to join our bodies.

The emotions of all we had witnessed only served to heighten the passion we always felt. It was as if the culmination of our lives up to this point had finally been reached. As I held him in my arms I realized that I was now the happiest I had ever been. Knowing my daughter had an eternity of love ahead of her, coupled with the love I felt for the man who held me so tightly now, caused my heart to overflow. I could feel my shield move aside on its own, as if it had conscious thought and knew I wanted to share the depth of my feelings with Edward.

His hands flew to my face as he acknowledged what he was seeing. I knew we would both be crying if that were at all possible, we were so wrapped up in each other. Our eyes were locked and I could see that his joy mirrored my own.

"Oh, my love," he whispered with his lips against my own. "I am yours and you are mine."

"Yes," I replied. "We also belong to each other."

There was no more talking for quite a while as we loved our way into our future.

* * *

I currently don't have another full length Twilight story I'm working on, but I do still update the fictionista workshop challenge almost daily.

This is your last chance to review this story; don't pass up this opportunity (LOL!). Hugs and kisses to you all!


End file.
